


When The World Falls Down

by StarryEyedForAnArchangel



Series: A Special Kind Of Hell [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Beelzebub referenced with past She/Her pronouns, Bottom Beelzebub (Good Omens), Bullying, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gabriel is a penis, He/Him Pronouns For Gabriel (Good Omens), Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t know who has lost their bloody minds but it looks like Beelzebub has, I need to tag that I am sorry about my writing, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Just not THAT asshole, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Misgendering, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Renaissance Era, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Slow Burn, The Archangel Gabriel doesn't quite understand how enemies work, Top Gabriel (Good Omens), Torture, Trauma, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), awkward pining, enemies to accidentally married to lovers, i really don't know what i'm doing, only in the beginning, with a hint of brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 97,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedForAnArchangel/pseuds/StarryEyedForAnArchangel
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. The traitors had been enough of a fuck up for Armageddon, siding with humanity. Each demon and  angel had their own role to play, from the nameless demon to the highest on high of angels. For the Archangel Gabriel it meant leading the hosts of Heaven, sounding the horn to signal THE end of times, and facing off against the great adversary's lieutenant, Beelzebub, crushing zir into dust beneath his boot. For the latter, not only did ze had to deal with the insufferable prick of an archangel, planning to cut of his pretty little head, but deal with Lucifer as well.But, such is the way with most things, nothing goes as planned and the two leaders of each respective side must try to figure out what to do to keep things in order. They never intended to fall into each other's arms but they can't seem to stop that madness.Beelzebub tries to say it's all a part of an elaborate temptation of the Archangel Gabriel, at the very least sullying his holiness with zir hellishness. Gabriel simply can't seem to care anymore and wants something for his loyalty to the Almighty; if it's having the highest (or lowest) agent of Hell beneath him in a bed, he'll take it.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Past Beelzebub/Lucifer|Satan (Good Omens)
Series: A Special Kind Of Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619050
Comments: 118
Kudos: 99





	1. When The World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of warnings!!!
> 
> Trauma and rape and manipulation at the hands of someone trusted. Intentional misgendering. Big asshole energy. I tried to be very vague and only imply what happened between Lucifer and Beelzebub but it's never not traumatic. Beelzebub is not good with coping at all.
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic published and I'm very much winging it, it's very raw. Please forgive me for any flubs or confusions, I tried to keep the story as clear as I could but the first part that really came to me was in a brief moment of madness and I typed it out quickly when it came to me.
> 
> These first few segments will be more origin based for Beelzebub and Gabriel.

Everyone down in Hell knew that Beelzebub was Satan’s personal chew toy, and there were only ever two instances in creation when that was aggressively apparent to all. 

The first being after the Fall. 

After everyone had fought their way out of the devastating pits and burning, the second to come through had been Beelzebub. On the edge of those damn pits ze had become almost completely unrecognizable. Zir hair singed nearly to zir scalp, blessed robes only covering patches of zir, melted in some places and missing in others. Zir exposed body covered in new boils that had not been recognized as boils yet. Viscus ichor of red and black covering when it should have been gold. 

Lucifer had looked down at the pathetic being and felt the rage and betrayal roil off zir in such fierce waves that it nearly cancelled out zir pain. 

No one knew who the Fallen had once been, but Lucifer did. He recognized zir eyes and form, He had been the one to personally corrupt it after all. However, it had come as a surprise that ze had pulled zirself from the pits first as He had thought zir weaker. But that rage and feeling of betrayal that had sparked in that once pure being had morphed zir into something more. 

Ze stared at the Morningstar for a time, unsure of who ze were but somehow clinging to who He had been. Zir world had been shattered because of Him, of THAT ze were certain, but nothing else. 

Ze hadn’t understood or remembered anything else. The one who would become Beelzebub shook with the tremors of the pain of burning, the scorching of zir wings, but held tight to that truth even as ze sunk to zir knees before zir new leader. Ze knew ze had nothing else. Not even zir name. 

So ze abandoned everything else. 

Something inside zir had died in the Fall so ze had no care for anything else, ze wanted to be numb. The ache that felt like it could overpowered all other pain was buried too deeply in zir to do so. But ze had not known what else would come from the act of falling further for zir corruption. 

From that day forth, even while the rest of the Damned would continue to flail and struggle out of the boiling goop, ze learned that Falling was both a blessing and a curse that transpired zir burning. 

Lucifer had strangely taken to zir in ways ze didn’t understand either. He would, at first, whisper words to inspire zir and dotting, but then the touching would start. It had started off as a faint memory, something familiar but felt wrong. Touching that ze felt ze were supposed to like but weren’t really sure, eventually ze stopped caring, ze didn't think there was a choice. That was something the small being felt in zir bones. With time the touched became more forceful, painful, Lucifer claiming that it was all out of His Love for zir. Beelzebub didn’t know how, and made it so ze didn’t care, but ze didn’t believe His words. Love held no meaning anymore, that was another certainty. 

The first time that ‘Love’ left marks it was like an emblem to all that He had laid claim. But it didn’t stop there. He began to let His aggression out on zir, taking more and more and inflicting severe damage to the point that ze had laid still for several days, but not quite dead, somewhere between Death and Discorporation. Zir wings had been brutalized in a way that made the scaring pain of burning intensify. 

When ze came to ze acted as if nothing had happened and continued about zir business until Satan called zir back to His bed or took from zir in public. Beelzebub knew somehow, hidden away, that this was not Love but banished that thought because it had become a simple fact of being a demon. And ze continued to go back to His bed nearly every night, ignoring the wounds, barring bouts that left zir nearly incapacitated. 

Ze continued to transform and morph through the ages. 

Ze went from one who believed ze had been birthed into the image and idea of a woman to one who realized and knew was both and neither. The boils and sores covered marks ze didn’t remember, one prominent one over zir heart that seemed to burn the hotest. Scars littered zir form in places that ze assumed was from either the war or zir Fall and some from laying with Lucifer, ze didn’t care either way. 

Other than that ze threw zirself into work. Beelzebub was nothing if not capable and organized, something ze wondered if was a trait from before but squashed that thought as well. It did nothing good to think about the past and gave Beelzebub, and others who tried, nothing but headaches, and in zir case an ache ze couldn’t grasp at, something that felt like the burning on zir heart. It was safer to be consumed in work, train til ze were falling apart, or even shag zir Master and Lord. Sometimes ze would even absorb zirself in the act of what Lucifer would do to zir if only to drown out that ache. It was the only thing that was utterly unbearable. 

The flies that had come to zir right after ze pulled zirself from the pits never left. They were a constant and the only comfort, and sometimes a weapon and extension. They consumed and filled Beelzebub up, feasting on the sick and the dead, spreading disease when bid, sometimes even consuming petulant and annoying Fallen whole. Beelzebub rose quickly through the ranks, and none would comment on zir connections to their Dark Lord, and one day became Hell’s secondary ruler, Satan’s lieutenant, Prince of Flies. Ze had become the Prince of Gluttony in the Dark Council due to zir never ending hunger for everything existence had to offer. They thrived on it, feeding zir underlings in zir armies when ze gorged zirself. It didn’t matter what it was, even lust could feed zir, though ze made no use of that sin. Not once. 

Over time, somewhere in the depths of zir rotten soul ze knew ze were not really free, despite everything ze had gained. But the humans had put it aptly that it was better to rule in Hell than to be a slave in Heaven. 

Eventually the Morningstar’s aggressions on Beelzebub in bed would ebb and ze wouldn’t be seen walking through the halls of Hell in an even worse state than zir usual demonic form, frightening all. Ze were too good of a worker to completely destroy, though ze rose every time as if it were a minor inconvenience. Even after a rebellion which was led by Beelzebub, nearly overwhelming Lucifer, he kept zir (though ze would never understand why thinking he would have ended Beelzebub in his anger) resulting in zir being crowned as his left hand and Prince of all demons. It wasn’t until eleven or so years before the planned Armageddon, where angels and demons were going to have their final battle, did Lucifer take zir and gave the honor of such an intense near Death touch. 

His hunger and ferocity for zir skin felt as though it had been pent up and kept in check for years, unleashed on zir in those years. Forcing zir to remain with only one fully functioning Effort despite zir wishes, mocking zir form, zir title, zir name. He claimed it as TRULY knowing zir and TRULY loving zir to bestow ‘her’ in such a way, but ze knew it was just a form of control. 

It didn’t matter to Beelzebub either way. It was an honor. It was something everyone had expected of Beelzebub. Ze were a means to an end.


	2. Those Who Are Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds himself on the battlefields of Heaven with no memory of who he struck down. Not a single face can be remembered clearly and are replaced with frightening visages that are the stuff of nightmares. 
> 
> He hears a faint tune that preys on his mind that will neither clear up nor clear out. He can't recall the one the voice belongs too but refuses to dwell on it because he knows they're gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as note that the format of this chapter is a bit different from the last one. It takes place right after the Fallen are cast out. No one knows quite what happened and Gabriel is experience sever PTSD issues from the war and the loss he hasn't realized he has experienced.

After the smoke cleared before the Messenger of God he felt a sudden loss. Not like the others were feeling around them of the loss of peace, of safety, and a feeling of perseverance over foul monsters who wished to destroy the tranquility of Heaven. He felt a loss he couldn’t understand. 

As though something that was almost intrinsically a part of him had been severed. 

So disoriented was he that he could barely remember what he had been doing in the smoking fields he stood in. And when he thought on it he couldn’t remember what the beings he had fought just moment’s ago looked like, either. A sharp jolt to his brain and he saw the burning of white wings and fires. He heard their screams and remembered a searing pain across his chest and over his right arm. He vaguely recalled someone or something trying to get away from him. It didn’t make sense. 

Looking down he saw gold ichor dripping from his wounds and looked at them in wonder. Touching the angry jagged flesh of his corporation, he flinched. It was so strange and foreign to him, he knew this wasn’t supposed to happen. He looked to his sword and saw that it had been covered in gold blood mixed with a black and felt a sickness seep into his being. The carnage around him was bad enough but to see blood that was not his own on his blade and to have the angelic blood mixed with something dreadful and unknown was awful. 

He could see in his mind’s eye a flurry of wings, blurry faces that superimposed with jarring snarls, jagged teeth with black and shimmering gold ichor flowing from their mouths. Gabriel felt dizzy and as though that was wrong, that couldn’t have happened. He felt as though a part of him had been rend straight from his chest and it hurt to the point that even healing the physical wound did nothing to abate the pain. That would not have occurred over visions of beings so monstrous in appearance. 

‘No longer of Heaven.’ Were the words that kept crossing his mind as he tried to clear the visions. A sound began to creep into his thoughts, a tune, somewhere at the back of his racing mind he knew he had once felt so familiar with. It was haunting in its sweet sound but he couldn’t get it to clear and ring true. He knew that voice that chimed that sound but he felt as though it was floating away, growing weaker the harder he tried to listen. It brought the warrior angel to his knees and hands to the ground as he felt his heart breaking over this missing sound and he knew not why. 

He heard more than saw Michael approach and take hold of his arm, “Brother, it is done. We’ve won.” 

And Gabriel felt his mind snap back to the present and become able to look up, his gaze holding and no longer clouded. “Michael.” 

“Are you alright?” 

The celestial managed to reclaim his senses and stood with their assistance, “Yes, thank you. The rebels?” 

“Cast out. Lucifer as well.” 

The utterance of that name drew such an unexpected rage from him that even Michael shrunk back. 

“Cast out? To where?” 

A peal of thunder not conducted by any of the beings of Heaven crashed through their realm, startling all. Many sought the edges of platforms or the holes that had opened up before them where many could remember an adversary had stood before. Michael, the leader of God’s armies, and his sibling, turned to the charred hole before them and moved to the edge of it. Storm clouds that had not been named as such swirled before them, it seemed as though the Almighty was crying tears for Her forsaken children. 

A strange pull moved to his core brought about another spell of dizziness but he remained sure-footed. He peered into the darkness and prayed for clarity and guidance. And a small confused part of him prayed for something else. 

“They’ve lost their way, Gabriel. We must be strong now.” She patted his shoulder and went to move on, her stained and torn robes swirling about them as she went. “We mustn’t let this beat us down and prepare for word from the Almighty.” 

“Yes, of course, Michael.” He flicked his Heavenly sword to rid it of the blood and wiped the remnants on his already sullied robes. Looking at the colors stain the white made his heart pound out a few terrified beats before stopping again. That pain returned to his chest but then he cast it away. Now was not the time to dwell, he had a job to do. “Alright, everyone, get it in order! We haven’t time to waste! I need all the Ophanim to round up into teams and go on watch. Reuwel, gather the messengers to meet with Michael, she’ll give you further orders.” 

From that moment forward, he let what came to mind flow through him and do what he knew was necessary. Follow orders without question. He would continue to do this in order to forget. Forget that voice that would haunt him, ignore that pain in his chest. When the Great Plan was revealed to the Heavenly Host he felt as elated as everyone else was. Promises of a final battle were ordained by God to erase those who sinned against the righteous ones. And how the Archangel Gabriel threw himself into the challenges and drills and plans for it was such zeal. Those who had known him from before the Rebellion could have easily seen the difference in him, this passion to end the enemy was fierce. 

Thinking that it was all for the greater good no one noticed the harsh edges he had started to hone around himself. No one felt the emptiness that took over as all he lay out of himself was his enthusiasm. But there were times, when he wasn’t busy with something, he would catch a few poignant notes of that song, half words that made no sense to the Messenger, causing his gut to wrench. It wouldn’t ebb it was always in the background for him to hear if he stopped. If he stopped working he would hear it louder but never clearer. It became harder to ignore is all. So work. Work for the End of Times and the Great Plan, and for the greater good of Heaven and righteousness. 

At the Death of the Almighty’s son, watching him in pain as he was crucified on the cross, he felt as though the agony of watching the tragedy pulled something out of him. He felt it clutch at his unnecessary heart while trying to send out waves of comfort to the man but it was challenged by the pain of something he had long ago tried to erase. 

Her song. 

He could hear it just a bit clearer than ever before and it brought him low. He still couldn’t make out the words but he felt that it had once brought him comfort and peace, when now it only brought him that ache and a feel of ash in his mouth. There was a sweetness and a Love that was carrying from it. And for the first time since trying to forget about it he let the song overwhelm him and sooth him. Through the pain, he used the feeling of peace he derived from the song to wash over Christ and prayed to the Almighty to receive Her child’s soul with Love. 

Moments after the mortal man passed Gabriel turned back to the crowd and saw blue eyes pierce his very soul and the singing stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These things are falling out of my head and they need to go somewhere. 
> 
> Send help.
> 
> Or kudos and comments. I accept kudos and comments too.


	3. First Impressions Can Be Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Beelzebub have their first ever meeting in the field at the crucifixion of Christ. 
> 
> Gabriel does not know who he speaks to and Beelzebub just wanted to see a show. Ze didn't know ze would get a front row seat to an irate man-child's hands-on approach to inspecting the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to happen along what goes on in the TV show but as though Gabriel were there on assignment to give comfort, because of course the Archangel Fucking Gabriel would be at the death of Christ. I just ignored the fact that Crowley and Aziraphale would most definitely notice others of their kind, pretending it's more a spectacle that others would show up to witness.

“Fallen.” Gabriel quietly, “Why are you here, of all days?” 

He was furious. -How dare the adversary send one of their agents here, they were most certainly not welcome. The Messenger hid their discontent over not having noticed the energy of the Hellion but on considering her size he began to wonder if ze were something to even be concerned with. 

The small infernal being took in the Archangel as if he were nothing more than a nuisance. Sleep depraved eyes starred up at him and then shrugged and walked away. 

“You will answer me.” 

“Answers get you in trouble, angel, surely you must know that.” 

Zir shroud and robes wove about lazily and zir pace matched. He looked back at the man on the cross and then to the demon once more before growling and following. He could not permit such a lowly being to walk freely at a time like this. 

He took hold of zir shroud draped over zir shoulders and tugged but was thrown off with ease. Gabriel reached for zir again and was shocked by how ze twisted around and easily took hold of him, pulling him close. 

Zir eyes seemed to ignite and sparkle as he looked into them. “If you value your limbs you will keep them to yourself.” The spark that had ignited disappeared in a flash and ze pushed him away with ease unfitting for a being zir stature. “You will do well to remember that, angel.” Ze basically spat. 

“I am an Archangel of the Lord, your God and mine, and you will leave this place!” 

“She is no God of mine and I go where I pleaze.” Ze said nonchalantly as if ze didn’t wish to commit to uttering words or give Gabriel the effort. “Shouldn’t you be off then? Tell your kind their mortal Prince is dead, and such?” 

The way the small demon rolled zir blue eyes had both infuriated and fascinated him. -How can such an unholy beast have such angelic eyes? 

“You will not sully the body of Christ or curse his name to the people. I will not leave until-“ 

“Until what? Are you going to smite me?” The small one walked up and Gabriel realized ze were barely up to his shoulders, feet bare and covered in boils. “Can’t you feel it? The people are angry. Frightened.” 

Ze let zir eyes travel the crowd while still being dangerously close to the Messenger of God. -Have they no fear? He could reach out to zir if he wished and it would be zir final falling if he thought it viable to do so. 

“So many cruel emotions running through these people I could feed my underlings for a few days. Gorge them off the hatred and malice. It’s really such a beautiful gift that God has given my kind with these foolish creations!” Ze glowered and a tick of zir lip almost started a smile, though it was hidden. “Why would I leave now?” 

Gabriel clenched his eyes shut in frustration and was about to respond when the small being took off and grumbled something he couldn’t hear. He grabbed zir again as ze went to get closer to the center cross and spun zir around this time, grabbing both of zir delicate arms. -Why are they so tiny? This being can’t possibly be battle ready? 

He yelped in pain when he felt zir knee him between his legs but gripped zir tighter with one hand. He didn’t think there was any reason to remove the Effort he had been given, but the revelation that he should have was debilitating. 

“What in the Almighty’s name-” He huffed as he kept pawing at zir with one hand as though it could keep zir there. But ze had no plans to leave just yet. Ze looked down at his hand and resisted the urge to rip it from his corporation. 

“Enough, Archangel, you’ll embarrass yourself.” 

“Just who the Hell do you think you are-” 

“None of your business.” 

“Angel. It is my business to learn of what you plan to skulk about and do. ESPECIALLY today.” 

“I’m clearly not an angel. I thought we established that in the Great Rebellion.” 

The pain hadn’t abated but the tiny being in front of him was causing such anger to boil through his very being. He stood up to his full height, ignored the pain, and gave zir a look that screamed 'I could end you.' He wanted to beat zir for zir gall but Gabriel didn’t know if he had the clearance to discorporate zir yet. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. And it was retribution for your wicked ways that got you and your kind sentenced down to the pits. It’s your own fault.” 

“Is that what they say?” Ze began picking at something beneath zir nails as if that were more interesting than what he could ever say. “Then can’t fault me for doing what’s expected of me, now can you, sunshine?” 

Ze turned back to the crucified man looking as though in deep thought then folded zir hands in mock prayer. “He does look resplendent in all his glory, though, does he not?” 

“Have you not learned enough from your Damnation?!” Gabriel had grabbed zir and shook zir hard enough to make the shroud on zir head fall back. 

Zir face had been mostly obscured, leaving only shadowed eyes visible, but that was enough to tell that there was something otherworldly about zir. 

Unfortunately, the blue eyes of the Damned was the only thing angelic about zir appearance. 

Lord Beelzebub in all zir festering glory stood before the Archangel Gabriel with a look of apathy and boredom. He couldn’t even pick up anything from zir’s emotional state, not even once, during their entire encounter. There was nothing. 

He would have thought zir pock and boil ridden face, zir matted and sweaty hair, and sunken eyes being revealed would have at least caused distress to be seen this way, or pleasure at the gasps and fear from the present mortals. But there wasn’t a single thing he could pick up that was zir own. 

Those around that had noticed cleared, some yelping in fear believing zir to be a leper. Others gave zir a disgusted look and most people made way. 

“I think you can judge that for yourself, Archangel.” Ze watched his look of horror turn to palpable grief. It was confusing and made zir feel a bit angry. 

“Did you think that I would cower and cry out for forgivenezz, zzzomething like that?” 

Ze pushed him with enough force that he backed up. If ze weren’t a demon he’d be impressed that ze could move him, but ze were too far beneath him to be impressed with. He was, after all, one of God’s best warriors. Instead he tried to hold his ground with each thump against his torso. He would not yield ground to the enemy, even if it wasn’t their predestined battlefield. 

“In the End, you will demon.” He tried to invade zir space and intimidate zir with his size. “And I promise I will be the one to do it.” 

“Oooo, I zzhould feel zo lucky.” Ze cooed, finally using zir face to express something other than disinterest. They smirked. 

“Prince Beelzebub, I’m sorry to disturb you but you must return below.” A tall red headed being, feminine looking in appearance, with frightening, seemingly white, eyes and strange freckles all over their face came running into their presence, breathless. 

One look at the Gabriel and their sharp eyes widened and he felt a burst of fear from them. 

He watched as they looked from the now named Prince to the hands laid upon zir and back to the Archangel. “Are you in need of assistance?!” 

“Head back, Dagon. I’ll be down shortly.” Beelzebub seemed completely unfazed by the entirety of the situation, pulling back the strange buzz in zir speech. 

“But, my Lord, you are being summoned!” 

“You’re a Prince?” 

Gabriel couldn’t believe that he had hands on a Prince of Hell. Such a petite being he felt he could practically throw zir over his shoulder and whisk zir away as a prisoner. But the lack of fear, lack of demonic aura, and the way ze moved made him second guess everything. He bent forward to look zir in the stunning blue eyes as though they held answers. 

Beelzebub didn’t seem to care a lick but on the inside ze were intrigued by this angel’s incredulity. Ze were also baffled by his impertinence and audacious behavior. There was not a living celestial or infernal soul that laid hands on zir and lived, but one. The fact that this one’s hands were still attached to both zir and his own personage was unreal. Ze had no clue why ze even allowed it reasoning this must have been something ze found amusing in that moment. Beelzebub could admit that this day was certainly something else.

“They’re THE Prince and you will show them respect! Remove your hands from them, now!” Dagon barked. They seemed to be ready to shudder apart at the seams, uncertain of what to do next, whether it was from panic or fear of overstepping on behalf of their lord, no one was sure. Their Prince was, more or less, in the arms of the enemy. Now was not a good time for meddling angels and Lucifer would be furious but there was no doubt He would punish zir. 

Beelzebub simple shrugged, “No point wasting your breath, Duke Dagon. This one had all the Almighty’s efforts wasted on his pretty little appearance instead of brains.” 

“But-” They went to reach for them to dislodge the angel but before they could lay hands the Prince turned to them. 

“I said go!” And the tall demon jolted before bowing and slunk back into the crowd. 

“And you.” Beelzebub’s tone returned to zir bored human timbre, “Bring that rage to the battlefield.” 

Ze pulled out of his grip and walked past him without even looking back. “I’ll keep an eye out for you, Archangel.” 

And ze were gone leaving a very disturbed and uncomfortable angel on a hill with mortals and a lyrical voice whispering in his ear again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got these two previous sections out and now they seemed to be spilling out. 
> 
> I hadn't realized Gabriel would end up taking a hold of Beelzebub in this chapter but it fits in with the idea of the series summary and I'm just running with it and hoping it does that in every chapter I write them meeting up.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, concrit is welcome or if I flubbed something and made the writing mucky.


	4. Whispers In Low Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub reports to Lucifer after the crucifixion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: implied rape in this and some non-consensual touching (at the end of this chapter) and misgendering.

Back in the farthest depths of Hell the Prince made zir way, hands clenched and body braced for whatever was to surely come. Only topside had ze ever felt the tension release just enough for zir palms to heal. Ze would never admit to it as it would do no good.

The bowels of Hell were moldy and dark, cold, and sounded like the whispers of the spirit of something not born yet. 

Even the most hardened demons were unnerved of this place and very few were brought there. 

Beelzebub was far too familiar with it as Lucifer hardly ever left. Never leaving His own thrown for anything more than a solid fucking or fuck up of some highly sought after soul too precious to allow Heaven.

As ze approached ze could hear the whispers grow in intensity. It was always the same and ze ignored it but did not allow zir flies to run interference, it wouldn’t go over well with zir King. 

Beelzebub ignored the sting of pain in zir head as ze could vaguely hear a name, an angelic name, uncertain if it was zir own or someone else ze had once knew. This was something not as common as it may seem to be so Beelzebub was a little taken aback but ze made no show of it.

Walking front and center to the thrown ze stopped and bowed low from zir waist, holding zir robes to zir chest. 

“You saw the Christ child?” A low and gravely voice rumbled from behind the thrown, it was as if he was speaking through the spirits and not His own mouth. 

“I did, my King. He was pathetic in his Death throes.”

“Did you take anything?”

“I was unable to. No.” 

Ze were ready for the blow, stiff in anticipation but nothing came.

“Aren’t you going to tell me why?”

A shiver ran down zir spine that ze couldn’t suppress. Ze wanted to bless zirself for it but kept quiet.

“There is no reason why I failed but my own shortcomings, my King.” 

Ze felt a shadow loom over zir form from behind. From the looks of the shape on the floor Beelzebub could tell He wore His angelic form making Beelzebub wish to recoil. This was going to be so much worse than usual.

“A little birdy tells me you were visited at the crucifixion today.” His voice changed, it no longer sounded of the echo of deep voices but held the playful lilt that sounded as though it should be intoned by a jovial goatherd and not the King of the Damned.

“The oppozzition zent an agent of the Lord to watch over zhe Chrizt child’z pazzzzing.” 

Ze wouldn’t look.

“Yes.”

Ze would not look.

“I hear it was someone special.”

Zir blood felt as though it had run cold. Every sentence He uttered seeming to prolong zir suffering. But still ze wouldn’t look up. 

“An Archangel, my King. With eyes the color of lavender.”

A silence fell over the room one that made it even more frightening than the voices. Something which had never happened since Satan took control of the Damned.

“So it is true. My brother.” A chuckle bubbled from His mouth, “How interesting.”

He ran a hand up zir back and into zir base of zir hair. He pulled harshly til ze were bent back and zir pick marked face looked towards the twisted cavern’s ceiling, making zir gasp. He was far stronger than any demon, even zir. “And he touched you?”

“I-“

“You let him?”

“I swear-“

“Oh this won’t do, Beelzebub.” He tugged harder and this time ze peered into His beautiful face, unmarred even in Damnation. “We’ll have to purify you. I can’t have you of all people feeling and smelling of Divinity.”

He kicked out the back of zir knees and got behind zir before pulling back zir ratty hair to look zir in the eyes. “You know what will make it all better, my little butterfly.”

Lucifer gave a husky growl in zir ear and began to trail His free hand down the front of zir robes. A not-too-gentle pinch to a nipple and then He palmed it. “Make an Effort for me?” 

He kissed zir right at the corner of zir eye before tugging zir hair again. “Be a good girl for me?”

And quietly, shoulders slumping, Beelzebub prepared zirself as asked.


	5. Ruining The Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandalphon is sent out on a mission to take care of a secret Ba'al cult revival and Gabriel is sent along to keep him in check. Sandalphon has a penchant for being at Ba'al's throat and is excited to have another crack at the fiend and is excited to; though he thought he dealt a finishing blow to the beast years ago. On arriving, a precious innocent soul is sensed and Gabriel is sent in on new orders to remove it before Sandalphon levels the whole compound.
> 
> What Gabriel discovers on his own is that Ba'al is very much alive and celebrated within zir new little domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I done goofed on my timeline and so here you have a small Ba'al cult revival. Oops...
> 
> A few other notes is that there is an orgy at the celebration and a really disgusting guy that's so smarmy that you may want to puke, as I did writing him. Also mention of a kidnapping and inferred plans of rape on two occasions by a very disgusting wanking person. (It's towards the end if you want to skip and I'm sorry!)

The moment they touched down the Archangel Gabriel wanted to return to his Heavenly domain. He felt sick with the miasmic aura of sin, it was almost as bad as Sodom and Gomorrah! It felt almost worse but it was one cult to destroy just concentrated in one place. 

“It’s not quite like the old days.” Sandalphon groaned. He seemed put out that they were there for one tiny cult. “Just don’t make them like they used to.” 

“Oh, come on Sandalphon, any cult that does not worship Her is a great issue.” He patted his compatriot on the back of his stout corperation, causing him to grunt. “And besides, you shouldn’t be to happy to rain brimstone on the sinful ones.” 

Sandalphon gave a non-committal shrug and looked on at the building of red brick. “I just enjoy bringing down a little Justice, in Her name.” 

“You’ll get your Justice, brother.” Gabriel smiled down at the man-shaped being, who smiled in return but maybe not as enthusiastically, and turned back to the building. 

It wasn’t actually a small building but several built around each other. To an angel it would seem small, even for cult sized issues. Gabriel thought that perhaps that Sandalphon was right and gave his own shrug. It was still their job to handle this and who better than old Sandy? 

“I have been informed that it’s one of those Ba’al cults that somehow reared its head again.” 

“Ba’al?” A small ripple of honest excitement bubbled up from the shorter angel. “Didn’t think that wiley whore had survived the last destruction.” 

Gabriel could see his brother’s fingers twitch and a small smile seemed to warm up. 

“I’d be surprised if that was really Ba’al or just those who are sinning in the name of a dead demon. She can’t possibly be back. I was certain to lay waste to the entire building, I blessed water and all that.” 

“Heard that one of the High Priestess’s is said to be blessed by her.” Gabriel chuckled at Sandalphon’s timid bursts of excitement he couldn’t seem to hide. “I also heard that it all started with a summoning, the Grand Priest sold and battered for it. He’s been sacrificing through the proper channels and according to reports has established contact with SOMEONE but no confirmation that it is Ba’al.” 

“Well, this will still be interesting if it is her.” Sandalphon grabbed at the hilt of his still invisible Heavenly Sword in anticipation. “We’ll have to see.” 

Gabriel chuckled once again at Sandy’s behavior as though he were so focused on a great silly plan to sneak candy. 

They began their trek towards the buildings and were able to hear laughter and loud talking. A few men and women were scattered about and chatting enthusiastically about something unimportant. Words like “High Priestess” and “strange behavior” and another speaking of how she may be “cast out” floated in the air. It was of no matter to angels anyway. 

As soon as they set foot within the compound surrounding the building Gabriel felt something pure. He could tell Sandalphon felt it too as he almost tripped from it. It was like a punch to the gut for their senses while being almost swamped by so much sin. 

“Are you feeling that?” 

“Yes. It’s so small but there.” 

“Damn it all!” Sandalphon clutched his head and sneered. 

“What?” Gabriel rushed to his side and took hold of his brother’s arms. “Tell me.” 

“Metatron. The Almighty has spoken and commands you to enter and retrieve a lost lamb.” He looked up at the tallest building at the back and scowled, “Says can’t pursue until they’re removed from the den of sin.” 

He looked so deflated and sighed. 

“I’ll handle it and be back soon, the Almighty can count on me.” And Gabriel turned away. 

“You might want to check that tower, I can sense something indeed is very powerful within, demonic smelling.” He pointed up at the tallest tower. “It’s masked though so I can’t tell if it’s just from a summons or something else.” 

“You think they mean to sacrifice the innocence?” 

“Oh, Ba’al was more interested in flies and goat sacrifice.” He shrugged, “I heard she would eat several in a fury but never heard of her asking for children sacrifice. But things can change.” 

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he made a face like he was indeed surprised. Always thinking all demons preferred children and the like. He patted his brother’s shoulder and headed off to investigate the source. 

Finding a dark corner and send a miracle out to have the humans look elsewhere he shot up into the air, letting his wings out just for a few seconds to climb. He floated down and landed softly on the roof. Seeing light pouring out from a small opening in the thatch he moved over to it. 

Peering through the small hole he could see the underside of a pair of small dainty and pale feet curled around each other. A shiny anklet encircled one of the slender ankles attached to it. 

He was a bit amused by how humans decorated their bodies down to their tiny feet. 

Without warning the roof fell through and the rather large and heavy Archangel immediately tumbled in and landed with an 'oof' and a grunt. Thankfully he landed on something soft enough. Unfortunately, that something was actually an extremely irate power of Hell. 

“What the Heavenz iz wrong with you, bird brainz?! Get off!” 

A shock to said bird brain’s brain and a clumsy twisting of limbs later and he was getting off of his intended adversary. Gabriel managed to disentangle them and get to his knees and see the rumpled little Prince of Hell, hair somehow seeming both more of a mess and less than last time they met, atop an ornate bed. 

Ze had been dressed in the finest swaths of fabrics of green and yellows and gold, wrapped in intricate patterns around zir tiny frame. Zir now apparent bosom was only just covered with cuts of soft fabric that came up and in a clasp around zir neck. The fabric at zir waist had so many layers of folded fabric that the colors turned into a lovely gradient that only just covered zir thighs, allowing a slight peak at the flesh beneath. Around zir waist was a gold rope that was long enough on zir to reach the floor. Jade encrusted gold arm bands and a headpiece to match decorated zir. 

It wasn’t traditional at all for the region or time but perfect for a Ba’al cult priestess. And, if anything, Gabriel found zir to look a bit stylish in a strange off-putting way. 

But what truly threw the messenger through a loop was the skin of zir corperation. 

The pale slender feet had belonged to zir and he could see the milky white skin spanned fresh and unblemished across the rest of zir. It was so perfectly untouched that he couldn’t think of another’s in all of creation to be so flawless (in a human way, anyway). Combined with zir silky raven hair, he couldn’t help but be struck by the shocking difference. It was grown longer and pitch black against zir white skin that challenged the moon. 

It seconded only the startling contrast of zir eyes. 

Ze were as blue as before and he felt that intrinsic pull towards the angelic essence that had to be still attached to them. He had no other answer for the feeling. It felt to him as though not every ounce of Her Holy Blessings were torn from the infernal being. 

He hadn’t even realized he had leaned forward and touched zir face in his awe and ze, like last time, hadn’t seemed to care to move. However, the look Beelzebub gave him could damn near discorporate, Gabriel was certain of it. His body’s heart stuttered in reaction. 

“What?” 

Completely unaware of his body, nor the fact that Beelzebub may have been inclined to bite him, he sat frozen before zir. Hand planted firmly on zir cheek and unaware of the implications of the position he carelessly let his hand wander to the paint on zir lips, finding them soft and smooth. 

“Your corporation. You fixed it?” His face scrunched up, “how?” 

A frustrated sigh escaped zir and Gabriel felt as though his stomach flipped in time. -How strange, I should get that looked at when I get back. 

“It’s all a glamour, dumbass. Of course my body hasn’t been fixed!” Ze spat and couldn’t help rolling zir eyes, wanting nothing more than for him to get away. 

He flicked his eyes back up to zir’s and allowed his fingers to travel with his gaze, just below the blue orbs. “Shame.” 

His words gave Beelzebub a shock and it took everything in zir being to not physically back up. Ze schooled zir features back to indifference. 

“Enough of ziz, what are you doing here?” 

But before any answer could be given a human woman dressed in clothing similar in ways to Beelzebub came into the room, bearing a beautiful basket of fruit. Seeing the two in such a compromising position she jumped, dropping the offering. The two otherworldly beings jumped at the sudden jarring noise and saw the human clasp her face and become excited instead of terrified. 

“High Priestess!” 

“Shit.” 

“You have been blessed with your consort!” 

And without a second thought she ran from the room in excitement, jubilantly calling out the news. 

“Does this buffoon look fit to be my consort?” Ze nearly shouted, but in vain for the woman was gone. 

“I’ll have you know I keep my corporation in peak condition.” 

Ze clasped zir head and threw zirself back in frustration, sighing, landing in a small mountain of pillows. The confused angel above zir couldn’t understand what happened and, after an unnerving few minutes, took hold to shake zir to rouse. -How can they sleep at a time like this? With an enemy on top of them? Have they no fear? 

“Prince Beelzebub, what did the human mean by that? What’s a consort?” 

Cheering erupted through the halls only further confused the angel but the Hell Prince kept zir eyes shut. He went back to shaking zir assuming ze were a heavy sleeper not realizing Beelzebub was simply trying to ignore zir problems. 

When he wouldn’t stop and zir clothes were coming undone ze smacked at him and sat back up, eyes wide open and hands clutching zir garments. 

“Must you ruin all my fun?!” Another cheer and another huff escaped zir lips “It means you are my mate now. All because some stupid false seer misinterpreted a vision I sent them.” 

Ignoring the rather handsy being before zir for a moment ze wondered aloud, “How could he possibly confuse almonds for a Lover?” Ze watched as one of the fruits finished it’s rolling and groaned. “Perhaps I should devour him.” 

“What?” 

But before another word could be exchanged an entourage of people entered and treated the two with reverence. A man with a long black and silver beard came forward and bowed deeply. “High priestess you have finally been blessed by our God, Ba’al!” 

At this the celestial actually laughed causing the infernal being to smack his broad chest. 

“He seems like a mighty warrior.” He looked the angel over with an appreciative grin, “The visions calling you to our beautiful priestess must have been powerful. You came so soon.” He addressed Gabriel with awe and bowed deeply. 

“Yes, she has plagued me for what feels like centuries.” The Archangel enthusiastically quipped, face red from trying to contain his laughter at what he thought was a clever joke. Gabriel had heard this Ba’al cult worshiped a God of Flies so puns with plagues seemed fitting. 

Beelzebub, zirself, was not amused. 

“Wonderful! We shall prepare a feast in celebration!” 

And without a moment to spare, the revelers left and began preparing both food and finery. 

“Look what you’ve done now. I might as well burn the place down with my own hellfire. It’s ruined!” 

Zir frustrated pout caused Gabriel to look back at the tiny Prince, “I didn’t ask to be made your consort.” 

“Yeah, well who’s fault is it that you dropped through my roof?” Ze snapped, crossing zir arms and huffed. 

“Must have been the Almighty’s wish.” He shrugged with a smirk. “Divine intervention at the core.” 

“Satan, preserve me.” Ze were doing zir best not to look at the Archangel knowing he could not know what he implied or even could follow the situation. 

They heard another resounding cheer in the distant halls, “Do you even know what this entails?” 

A shake of his head and Beelzebub felt like zir eyes would rend themselves from the sockets. “This means they expect us to put on a show and start the Damn party.” 

“I’m an Archangel, I don’t do parties.” 

“No shit, wank-wingzzz!” 

“I have no time for this. I had sensed a being of purity within your ranks and told Sandalphon I would collect them before he brings your palace of sin down.” 

"Fucking Sandalphon..." Ze growled low, not caring if he heard zir disdain.

He should have seen what came next but foresight was never something Gabriel was gifted with. Not when it came to anything but actual battle, though he was quickly learning the Prince was not one to let down his guard in front of. Beelzebub took hold of his hand he had never removed and flipped them both over so that ze were straddling him. A blade that looked tarnished and jagged appeared in zir free hand and was crammed up against his throat. 

The movement was so fast Gabriel blinked several times to figure out exactly what happened. The fact that he was bested by such a tiny and soft demon threw him more than literally. 

“I will not have you take my followers, Archangel.” 

He tried to buck zir off him but Beelzebub thrust zir hips down and pinned him to the bed, causing him to grunt. A flush came to his face, a warmth coiled in his stomach, that he couldn’t quite place but he refused to dwell and grabbed at the beast above him to dislodge zir by any means. A big hand grabbed at zir hips and skirts and clamped down, digging nails into zir, while his other grasped at zir frail feeling wrist with the blade. 

“Yield, Beelzebub, the one I seek is clearly not yours. I sense no corruption or malice from them so they must be ours. The rest will burn at your alter.” He snarled up at zir trying once more to buck zir off. 

The movement caused Beelzebub to totter forward and need to brace zir free hand against his chest. Ze used it to push Gabriel back down and snarled back. “I will do no such thing.” 

A squeak at the door revealed that they were no longer alone and saw the woman from earlier with a few chamber maids. They had come to clean up the earlier mess but came in to find their High Priestess in a state of undress atop zir newly found consort. “We didn’t mean to interrupt you indulging. Forgive us, High Priestess.” 

They apparently couldn’t see the blade placed so snugly against the Archangel’s throat and backed out bowing. 

“If your Sandalphon doesn’t get here any sooner, I’m going to smite them all myself.” 

“What exactly did you teach them was consorting?!” He asked bewildered. 

Beelzebub huffed once more, a flush of color to zir cheek, as he tried to buck again and ze dug zir heels into his thick thighs. Gabriel was uncomfortable with holding zir so close and this growing heat in his lower half seemed only to intensify. 

“Quit moving around.” 

“Yield!” 

“I will do no such thing.” 

“You will one day!” 

“You’re a wanker.” 

“I’m an angel!” 

The entire time they struggled and Beelzebub seemed to become more uncomfortable and cheeks flushed bright red and angered. Zir eyes practically glowed in the dim lighting of the room and momentarily cause Gabriel to lose his focus. The voice that had drifted off long before he fell through the roof seemed to have started back up again. 

“Stop!” And ze dropped zir knife and thrust both hands onto his shoulder to pin him down. Beelzebub collapsed onto him and took a shuddering breath. Ze held him for a minute, zir face obscured into his neck, causing him to freeze in place. He didn’t dare move. 

This was not how an angel should react to any demon’s command, never mind a demon prince, but here they were. Zir body close enough that he could actually breath in zir scent. It was sweet like sugar and a little musky like sage. Something like honey played at the peripheral of his mind. He knew honey from somewhere long ago. 

Something was wrong. He could feel it within his own corporation and a strange energy coming of Beelzebub in torrents, when ze had let free nothing before. Zir breath came in shuddering bouts and he felt zir frame shake. 

Ze crawled backwards down him and off the bed. 

Turning zir back to him ze made to adjust zir garment and fingered the broken section on zir left hip. The Archangel realized he must have torn it in zir struggle. Zir tiny fingers shook and dropped the ends, almost as if giving up, before snapping it with a small infernal miracle. Ze didn’t say a word and wouldn’t look at him. 

He got up and moved to zir, more curious as to what had happened than frightened. 

“Get out.” 

He stopped short of touching zir and stood taller planning to bring his full Heavenly presence done on zir to intimidate. 

“If they truly be here, find your mortal and keep them. The rest are mine but you will leave.” 

That was definitely not expected and Gabriel froze once more uncertain he had heard right. 

“High Priestess, I was sent to ask of you what is your consort’s name.” Another woman came in with her hands clutching at a new garment of red for the Prince. The human looked from one being to the other with an excitement in her heart that puttered out sensing the disquiet from the two. 

“Gabriel. My name is Gabriel.” 

He stood waiting for some reaction, anything to understand what exactly had happened just moments before. He had hoped telling zir who he was would at the very least cause them to acknowledge his importance in the grand scheme of things. But nothing could turn those blue eyes back upon him. 

“Take him to his own chambers to change. Give him whatever he needs.” 

“Yes, High Priestess.” 

************************************************************************************ 

After changing, he was permitted to go about the grounds to investigate. Gabriel now wore a strange layered garment of grey and black that sat just below his hip bones and touched the floor and two arm bands as black as Beelzebub’s hair. A silver belt sat on his waist but really served no purpose. It all felt a bit strange but he did feel like he looked rather good. Even though his chest was fully bared he felt no need for modesty. His form was as fit as he told Prince Beelzebub, the highly defined chiseled lines of his corporation's abdominal and pecs were telling. But it clearly didn't escape the notice of the humans who saw him. 

Many seemed to be taken by his new appearance and followed him with their lustful gazes or touched him as he passed. It didn’t matter though as he planned to find the innocent and take what was rightfully Heaven’s from Beelzebub, there would be no quarter. 

He could hear whispers of some who believed their priestess must have "smuggled her lover in” and not held faith in their Ba’al. Other’s thought it impossible for someone such as Beelzebub to be capable of handling a man such as Gabriel and wished to covet him for themselves. That was rather disquieting to hear. 

A hand caressed his arm and he tried not to recoil. The feeling of Damnation was practically oozing from this mortal’s skin. “You must be so honored to be blessed by Ba’al.” The human crooned, “You will be the first to taste her, I have to say I’m jealous.” 

“I beg your pardon, what?” 

“The Priestess. She has not partaken of any of us during the ceremonies.” 

When he saw that Gabriel’s brow furrowed he knew something was off and leaned in and furthered the Archangel’s discomfort. 

“She hasn’t gifted any of us with her touch. Other lower priestesses lay with all and yet she has taken not a one.” The man leaned into Gabriel and whispered almost conspiratorially, “Personally, I believe she was not blessed at all and is just a charlatan looking for food but bullshits her way up to High Priestess with lame tellings and well-timed blessings.” 

He chuckled mirthlessly and stroked Gabriel’s bicep. 

Gabriel didn’t wish to alter this man’s behavior, he was as good as Beelzebub’s and deserved whatever torment ze would bestow on him, so he had no intentions of putting the fear of God Into his head. That and the loose deal he had struck with Beelzebub made him forbade any interference he might play within zir realm. 

“Perhaps, she does not just lay with anyone and I should feel so honored.” He gave them his best impersonal smile that would one day he honed into the finest of fakery. 

He cringed at the ridiculousness of his statement but accepted that ze were a Prince, even if it was of Hell, and supposed the idea should be a compliment to be consort to royalty. 

The man guffawed, “If she denies you too perhaps I will simply find another, more persuasive way into…her good graces.” He smirked an awful smile that had actually did cause Gabriel to physically recoil. He did not like the sound of that even though he wasn’t quite certain what any of that meant. 

The exchange also made the Messenger curious why the Demon Prince had refused to lay with any of them but also reevaluated his perspective on zir behavior. He would lie if someone were to point out that he found just a touch of respect for the being for not sullying zir corperation with the humans, but he did respect that. 

Returning his attentions back to the nuisance beside him Gabriel stared him down and tried to impart he had no wish to continue this exchange. 

“I can guarantee she will never allow that.” 

“Who says she needs to allow it?” 

He turned on his heels to leave him be causing Gabriel’s Heavenly Wrath to flare up. The thought ‘humans are disgusting.’ Ran around in his head and he knew he would be happy when this one would be burning in the fires of Hell. 

He got to work scanning the room, listening to all, but no one seemed to be the lost lamb he was searching for. Perhaps he had been given the wrong info? Maybe some dallied in good deeds and it affected their auras? He didn’t know but backing down felt like retreat and the Messenger of God could not do that. He would wait it out and inspect every sinner even if it meant enduring this banquet with a Prince of Hell. 

And the hour of that promised time did fall on him. Music began to drift in, playing a soft haunting melody on a crudely whittled woodwind instrument, followed by strings and drums. The low set tables that had been brought out had been covered with gross matter that smelled strange and look even stranger. Flies had been allowed to weave around without a care. 

He was ushered to the head table by a few giggling women whom smiled and pawed at him without reserve. One hand had even found the arch of his back and tickled just beneath his unseen wings causing him to jolt away from the touch, earning more giggles. 

It wasn’t until a banging sound rang through as he found his place that the others in attendance let him be and found their own seats. Men and women laughed and ate, touched and grabbed at each other as they waited. The room seemed to be electrified with anticipation and unabashed lust. 

He wanted to be done with this and leave. He wanted to forget the lost lamb but couldn’t abandon whoever they were to this house of debauchery. However, on hearing the sonorous voice of the Grand Priest he turned to them and saw a procession of beautiful humans. All painted up and in swaths of fine fabrics and jewelry and veils. 

It wasn’t until the file of humans fully poured into the room that he caught sight of Beelzebub in the back. Alone and with a stoic look marring zir made up face. 

Zir hair, he had noticed, which had been allowed to grow long since he had last seen it, was partially braided into a crown about zir head. Zir eyes marked in gold and black makeup that only served to bring a stark contrast to zir blues. Zir lips, though not full, were finely painted in a deep red that matched zir dress. Gold and black bands littered zir frame and crowned zir head in a gold and black veil. 

Suddenly Gabriel felt sorely underdressed. 

The cherubic looking demon made eye contact with the Archangel and made his heart stop. It that moment he felt as though he had truly found a perfect adversary. 

He watched as Beelzebub’s eyes clouded over as though trying to physically hide something, but what he could not tell. He was left with so many questions. He was mesmerized regardless and waited for zir to meet him. 

He stood as ze approached but did nothing more. He wasn’t certain if even playing along to find a pure soul was good enough a reason to bow to his enemy, even if to be polite, as an angel should be. When ze went to zir knees he lurched and his hands went out to assist zir down and he felt zir draw back as though burned. 

“I thought you’d be long gone by now. What’s keeping you?” Ze growled, softly. 

But before he could supply an answer the Grand Priest was addressing the room spouting nonsense about fulfilling destiny and pleasing Ba’al. “Tonight we will celebrate and fully and taste the finest flowers that Earth has to give to us!” He all but shouted, pride seeping from his soul. 

Beelzebub rolled zir eyes and tsked. Ze kept any scathing grumble about doing the opposite of pleasing Ba’al down to a whisper only the angel could hear. He, in turn, looked at zir with his brow furrowed though he had finally figured that Beelzebub and Ba'al were one and the same. 

“We greet our new brother, Gabriel, as one of our own. You should be honored to be intertwined with Ba’al.” 

This all felt wrong and both parties were secretly hoping the other would jump ship and set fire to the hall. The entire ordeal had become a fiasco. Heaven’s highest of the high and Satan’s leftt-hand holding banquet in a hall of sin, joining in some unHoly Union, however forced upon by the humans it may have seen. (Had a certain serpent been present he would have cackled to discorporation but no, that’s not what happened at all!) 

“May your consummation bring a blessing down on all of us.” 

And for the first time since rejoining him, Gabriel felt the Prince of Demons tense up. 

No one else noticed though and laughter and music erupted around the room. Dancers came to the center and flitted about. Food was shared and passed around as others kissed. The two immortal beings sat almost as still as stone until the man who had conditioned this event came around to sit at Beelzebub’s left. 

On looking over he startled as he witnessed a murderous look from both and he turned away with a grunt and a bow before indulging in human sins. 

Drinks had been poured, the dancing had turned into a small orgy in the center floor, and Beelzebub and Gabriel had all but become stone gargoyles. A hand clapped at Gabriel’s bare back shocking him to glare at the impudent human. 

“You are not partaking? Why?!” A nearly undressed priest was slurring and swaying at his feet beside them. “Tonight is your night. You should be bedding her!” 

Gabriel grimaced and looked to the ever-stoic demon beside him who barely breathed to keep up appearances and did not look at him. 

“My priestess, does he not please you?” He hiccuped, “He is mighty looking, I understand your apprehension having never having partaking, but men like that are a pleasure to climb.” And he giggled happily at the thought. 

He slapped at Gabriel’s back again and caused the Messenger to push him away, causing the Prince to take hold of his arm. “Focus on your task Messenger.” And turned back to the party as though ze would rather boil alive in scorching Holy Water. -Would it kill someone to bring in a sacrifice? 

Ze had known what this party would entail but were secretly hoping for a goat or even a murder. ‘Not today, Satan.’ Was indeed the theme. 

A platter of more ‘gross matter’ was being brought in by a servant before the human was unceremoniously bumped into and sent flying directly towards the Prince. Without thinking Gabriel threw himself over the tiny being and cradled zir to him. 

It was the first time since the beginning of the feast that ze had looked at him. 

He felt zir shoulders tense in his arms but zir eyes remained cold and distant when he looked down into them. But even if ze could ignore that feeling of Heaven that clearly was still a part of zir he could not. And he wondered once more about the implications of Beelzebub having those eyes. 

Gabriel’s hands brushed the small of zir back as it passed and brought a hand up to zir cheek again. That Heavenly feel pulled and rallied him to reach for it within zir being and ze shuddered under his touch. He reasoned with himself that it was to pluck it from zir and relieve it from its demonic imprisonment while Beelzebub silently screamed and wished to rip that careless hand from its owner. 

It was then that a small girl came into Gabriel’s vision just beyond Beelzebub’s shoulder, small and dirty and ignored by all. They were dressed in an over-sized tunic and seemed as though they would trip. Gabriel abruptly dropped his hands from Beelzebub and stood. He missed the gasp that escaped zir and how zir eyes clamped shut, to which Beelzebub was grateful and in too much inner turmoil to be curious as to why. 

He made his way over just as someone was about to punish the child for being out. Pushing her would be attacker away he bent down and scooped her up. Turning to the child he spoke to her softly and she looked at Gabriel with sad eyes. 

Finally coming to zir senses, Beelzebub turned to see the small child that could not be over the human age of 4. An innocent lamb that small would not even make a blip on many a demon’s radar as children that age were almost too pure. 

Ze saw red. 

“Who brought a child into our midzzt!” An enraged demon frothed. It had taken a moment to gather zir wits about zir but on seeing the innocent ze raged. 

The spike in fury in the air caused Gabriel to turn back to look upon the black-haired demon. 

The room was focused on the woman-shaped being at the head of the tables, sat with zir shoulders back and breath becoming ragged. 

“You will anzzwer me now!” 

Flies began to circle zir and pick up speed around the room. Attendees became still or cowered as they noticed the shift in energy. Something dark and demonic was coming from their High Priestess. 

The man who had made Gabriel recoil from his soul chuckled and came forward not even clutching a stitch of clothing to his naked frame, extracting himself from the once writing pile of flesh. “Where’s the problem? It’s just a child, Highness. One of the poor. No one to miss them.” 

“Padi, you took this child?” 

“Yes, your Highness. I thought…she was good enough to put up for tribute to our Ba’al.” He laughed, “To you!” He giggled drunkenly. 

“You have no clue what your Ba’al wants. I am the channel through which your Ba’al speaks.” 

The man took hold of his member and started to stroke it as he walked closer to Beelzebub. Gabriel covered the child’s eyes and gave a disgusted look, those around to witness were shocked as no one had ever been so brash with the High Priestess. 

“All you are, is a useless bitch who needs a good dicking.” He said as he jerked into his hand, leering at the one he believed human. “‘I’m more than happy to be the one to give it to you.” 

“Bee-“ 

“Zhut it. Take what we agreed upon and leave thiz one to me.” Zir murderous eyes never left the man now named Padi. 

“You can’t kill him, he has to be dealt with accordingly. By Heavenly agents!” 

“I already have hiz zoul. He will never reach the domain of Heaven. He is barred from it just as well as I.” Ze began to stand and something within zir corperation rippled outwards. 

“You can’t! If they run-“ 

“Do you truly think I’m not capable of keeping zzzinners, of all things, Archangel?” Ze asked, with a quirk of zir eyebrow. “Take the child.” 

“What are you two yapping about? That’s my toy!” Padi growled. 

“Oh no. The child belongs elsewhere. You. You aren’t even worth my spit.” The delicate cord that laced zir glamor with zir corperation pulled tight and ze felt it snap as the boils and scars and ichor poured forth. Split lips and cracked flesh covered zir entire being down to zir black toes, but zir eyes still burned brightly in the flickering light. The brightest blue even still. 

“But, consider yourself lucky that I’m going to make an exzzzeption for you.” 

The mortal man stood frozen in terror before zir, unable to tear his gaze away. 

Ze raised zir arms and the doors closed tight before any could run and screaming erupted from the crowd. Many ran and pushed, clutching at each other and their clothes to find some solace from the being before them. 

“You should have paid closer attention to your Ba'al, mortal.” 

Gabriel could now fully take zir in and noticed six small and jagged gashes where Beelzebub’s wings should have been. Cavernous and angry looking against zir molted burned flesh, causing Gabriel’s eyes to widen in horror. A torment burst within his corporation realizing just how powerful ze were and that ze must have been so close to the Mornigstar and had once burned the brightest. In that moment he realized the being he knew to be Beelzebub had Fallen from the highest. 

Black blood spewed from the holes over the sheer fabrics and staining them into to match zir hair, making zir the very image of how a Fallen should look. 

And yet his heart had still tensed in such pain he thought he would discorporate. 

“Prince Beelzebub!” 

One long delicate hand lunged out at Padi across the table and grabbed a wrist and pulled him down with just enough force to not tear his limb off. His knees crashed to the floor and he cried out in pain and horror. 

Carefully she wormed her fingers up his body to his face and dug her clawed fingers against his face and squeezed. Where the Demon Prince's hand dug patches of rot spilled from zir fingers across the mortal's jaw. Whimpers poured from his lips and he begged for Mercy. 

This made Gabriel spring forward, child still shielded and tried to reason with the devil. “You can’t kill him!” 

“I don’t plan to. I want my turn with him before old Sandalphon comes to end him.” They dug a claw in at his forehead and dragged it down hard, skipping his neck as it jumped from his chin and going down his chest and stomach, rot following in zir claws wake. The bastard was still clasping his dick. “Hurry the child home, Archangel.” 

Understanding, he backed up cradling the mortal girl close and turned to leave by miracle and wings when he heard Beelzebub call to him. 

“Oh and Gabriel?” Ze left zir intended victim, frozen in place via demonic miracle, for a moment to turn to the Archangel. It was the first time ze had uttered his name and his heart clenched again. He looked upon the true visage of Beelzebub and saw the Demon Prince he had met at the crucifixion. 

“If you let anything happen to that child’s soul I will ensure you witness the beginning of their eternal damnation at my hand. Are we understood?” 

And ze waited, Crystal blue eyes starring into firey lavender ones, and he nodded before taking off in a flutter of wings. 

They had made a deal that he intended to keep.


	6. Taking That Dark Turn Round The Bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after the burning of Beelzebub's cult. 
> 
> Gabriel witnesses as Sandalphon brings down his Heavenly justice after making a bizarre deal with a devil. His thoughts are tumultuous and pained and confused by a certain demonic Prince. Something else is drawn from the blaze of the fires for him.
> 
> Beelzebub is left with the ruins of zir cult and has to come to terms with what will meet zir once ze return to Hell's domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another TW: severe PTSD reaction for Gabriel as he watches the destruction of the complex. Mental breakdown and self-mutilation used as a TERRIBLE coping mechanism in here...

“Take it down, Sandlephon!” Gabriel barked as he carried the child and miracled them to sleep. 

He turned around just in time to see a ball of fire careen into the side of the building. 

Gabriel was shaken. 

Everything he had witnessed while there was almost too much for him to handle. The sinner Padi, Beelzebub’s unfiltered rage, the banquet, zir strange unblemished corperation, all of it had him feeling as though he had lost the wind beneath his wings for a moment. There was too much to process. 

Watching the humans gorge themselves and then the lustful acts they committed in the center of the room! He couldn’t ever unsee that! 

And when he looked over to Beelzebub ze had acted as if ze were not even present, like it wasn’t even happening before them. He remembered clearly how ze sat perfectly still, back straight, and head held high with zir corperation’s neck elongated, exposing all that too perfect flesh. He had hoped to catch a glimpse of zir eyes to look at something not made of sin, like an anchor, but ze hadn’t looked his way all night. If they had not been in the middle of all that filth he would have actually have thought zir to look stately and elegant but it was so jarring next to what happened. 

The only thing more so than all that had been, the thing to make him come undone, was to witness Beelzebub in all zir Fallen glory. 

Ze had revealed zir true form before him and it was awful! The black ichor that spilled from those six tiny gashes, seeing at least two knobs, reminded him of the moments after the Great Rebellion and made him feel sick. He could suddenly smell the burning flesh and wings from that day and almost feel the smoke pool around his form. A lilting voice rose back up into his head and he felt his form shudder on the celestial level. 

The sound of the building being struck with another of Sandlaphon’s summoned celestial force resounded in Gabriel’s head and made him feel dizzy. Another sound so similar escaped the shackles around his memory of the rebellion in Heaven and he Damn near felt it. The ground before him, under someone he couldn’t focus on, opened up, sounding like so much cracking and thundering rock. He felt the ground shake but somewhere in his mind he knew it was from the destruction in the now. 

But it felt like he was there, behind his eyes, and unable to shake it from his vision. 

The sound of a voice of his opponent was muted but he was certain there was desperation in it, wrapped and warped in anger and hatred. The figure was blurred by smoke and their face erased, nothing could be made out. He couldn’t shake it off and felt as though the memory was slipping from him at the same time. 

Gabriel was feeling desperate, too. His heart was pounding in his chest and yet his hand felt like it was raising. Ready to strike or reach out, he wasn’t sure. With another crack of fiery rock on a stone edifice and he felt the present snap back to him. 

The Messenger had to take a steadying breath that he surely hadn’t needed but knew he would feel much better for. 

Screams could be heard in the night air and the blaze Sandalphon had set, brought gnarled stars from the Heavens as his tools for destruction, raged on. But all that did not compare to the fury he had seen in Beelzebub’s Heaven kissed eyes. 

************************************************************************************ 

The fires raged on and the demon could feel zir own skin crackle from the heat. The sinner who had once been Padi now a bubbling mess that looked something more alike to the Demon Prince Bellphagor. Ze had kept him alive through all of it with a demonic miracle and tortured him until the last follower took their last breath. 

Ze could still feel the angel around zir, he was out in the clearing watching. -No matter… 

Ze snapped zir fingers and looked at the once-man and let his soul start to leave him. “You’ll be spending your eternal days…thinking about every. Single. Innocence you’ve corrupted. And I’m so happy you’ll burn for that.” And with that, ze turned away. 

Ze began to take a walk about zir banquet hall and frowned, unsettled and unsated. Ze were hoping to gorge on their auras for a few more weeks but all that went up in smokes. Beelzebub looked up at the ceiling where the Archangel had passed and suppressed a shiver. -Gabriel… 

This was going to lead zir somewhere awful and ze hoped again for Armageddon to be called for sooner. Beelzebub knew in zir bones what waited for zir down below and felt zir insides twist. -Why the fuck is that dumbass so touchy?! 

Ze could feel bile rise up in zir throat at the feel of him between zir legs and the touch of soft fingers against her skin. Lucifer was going to be pissed because ze had let zir glamour fall before ze returned. Ze sighed and kicked a fallen goblet with such force it embedded in the stone wall. 

Zir heart felt like it was ready to clench too harshly and ze felt zir knees give out. It should have lasted a few more weeks, that’s all ze had asked, and then that stupid carrier pigeon of the Lord had to come and stick his nose into zir business. 

However, as ze looked back and saw the pile of Padi ze secretly were thankful. Despite all that and all that ze would pay for this chance meeting. Beelzebub would never have noticed the lost lamb and something ze wished on NO ONE would have occurred. In that moment ze resigned to zir fate. 

Every blow that would land and every bruise that would bloom would be worth it. Heaven could have the child’s soul if the Archangel could keep his end of the deal up. 

And ze knew he would, he would only consider it a victory for Heaven and never know that Beelzebub was thankful for the loss. 

The thought of his stupidly smug smile from earlier came to mind and ze growled and grabbed something heavy and tossed it. -It had to be that one, because of course it did! 

A second object was grabbed at which turned out to be a little gold ring and Beelzebub slipped it on before ze could chuck it. 

Looking it over, ignoring the burn it caused from the heat of the flames, ze thought over how some angels wore rings. Curiously, Beelzebub thought back to the lavender-eyed being named Gabriel and tried to remember if he wore such a thing. Ze thought of his hands but the image that dropped from zir head had been of one with hands clasping at zir hip and wrist and ze startled. A physical jolt coursed through zir being and suddenly ze were on edge. 

Zir breathing hitched and ze stood and began to pace, clenching zir hands at zir sides as Beelzebub recalled how he grasped at zir. Ze drew in a shuddering breath as ze clearly recalled how he looked beneath zir and how soft his hands had been despite the force behind his grasp. 

-No! 

But the images came unbidden, disobeying the Prince of Hell. 

Ze felt zir body grow hot and cold, it shook as invisible hands touch zir face. Felt his arms around zir and even felt his blessed eyes bore into zir own. The feelings of too soft hands on zir corperation sent zir into another fit. Ze knew the messenger would never know what havoc he had caused. The way his hands held on, gentle, in frozen confusion and the feel of his breath in zir hair and forehead on his shoulder, it was too much and too confusing. Even zir nose betrayed Beelzebub as a scent flooded zir, of flowers freshly kissed by rain invaded zir nose. 

Ze were supposed to feel nothing from his unintentional actions but the memory of him bucking up against zir still made zir twitch. 

And what would Lucifer do the moment He smelled him on zir again. This time wasn’t just ignorant touching of hands but a whole Heavenly being betwixt zir legs, even if it wasn’t supposed to be for pleasure. Never mind that Beelzebub had suffered a blow at the hands of one of Heaven’s stupid enforcers and diminished the power ze promised of living sinners’ auras to Hell’s legions. This would be taken so much worse! 

Ze dropped back to zir knees again and shut down zir need for air, it wasn’t doing much good considering the flames and smoke anyway. Even if the fire wouldn’t hurt zir corperation the smoke burned zir lungs. Beelzebub froze zirself knowing the moment ze set foot in Hell again HE would be all over zir. Zir throat clenched and felt too dry and ze wanted to discorperate. 

Without thinking ze ran to one of the last tables and took out a knife left amongst the wreckage and buried it deeply into zir thigh. Pain inflicted by zir own doing could sometimes shock zir out of these panics and ze desperately needed something to stop thinking. 

Ze did it again. And again. And again. Until ze took one drawn out breath and threw the knife to the floor. Zir blood spilling out and dripping as ze walked past the remnants of zir attempted cult. Ze focused on the pain and ignored all else as ze made zir way to a wall and willed it apart to exit. Nothing else mattered and ze walked outside under the night air just as the fire collapsed the roof and blue eyes met lavender in the distance but zir eyes were clouded and ze were numb again. 

And without a word ze descended into the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I wrote Gabriel was going to be more of an ass and I promise, he will! But he's also apparently a confused and very hands-on fucker when it comes to Beelzebub for now (which is still an asshole for that).
> 
> This story is going far differently than I first planned. I have no clue what I'm doing I'm just going where my typing takes me and you're all, unfortunately, coming along for the ride.
> 
> Feel free to comment with concrit about the story or the writing, I appreciate it! (I also just hope you are enjoying it even though it's like an awful roller coaster in Hell. I promise there is a bit of fluff sometime in the future.)


	7. A Demonic School Of Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub and Gabriel meet again during the Renaissance while two schools of thought, between humanism and Christianity in art, wage war against each other, letting demonic influence both. 
> 
> It's been driving humans to commit sins and squabble in such devilish ways it can only end in the summoning of an Archangel or two to deal with it. Uriel plays chaperone as they watch in horror as their brother 'handles' the situation with Beelzebub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If everyone hasn't noticed yet, Gabriel is a handsy angel. He hasn't really registered that you can't go around touching people, especially tiny Princes of Hell, no matter how adorable and pocket size they might seem. 
> 
> Small trauma warning for PTSD.
> 
> This is the beginning of a much larger section. There will be an event and then the ending of this particular era in history where the two meet. I've been on the fence about wanting to put it in the next part so I MAY edit that...when I figure out how because I forgot how that works.

When the world had grown larger and there was a battle being waged between humanism and Christian imagery in art. There were many artists and critics, priests and popes, in growing discord over it. 

Many had said it was narcissistic and prideful to make such pieces and display them above Heavenly works. Then there were the more demonic pieces that riddled the world. However, it was not what one would assume that were as clear as day that were the issue. 

Demonic deals and magic were being woven into pieces, all of them, scoring the board and reaching even the most Angelic of paintings and writings. 

“I heard our Earthside agent Aziraphale is having a field day rounding up pieces to banish the evils within. Particularly tomes.” Uriel said excitedly as they strolled with Gabriel through the gallery, taking in every piece contentedly. Their gold flecks hidden by Heavenly jewelry so as not to disturb the humans. 

“It’s the good work.” 

“It is indeed. Purging and cleansing that which has been corrupted by evil forces. He’s making a collection of them, I hear.” They went on. 

“Why?” Gabriel looked utterly perplexed. 

“I’m assuming as a sort of reminder of what the other side is capable of.” They shrugged noncommittally. 

“But we’re angels? We remember everything perfectly.” 

But Gabriel knew that to be untrue. He couldn’t remember before the rebellion in Heaven. Whenever he had tried his head swam and he would feel anxious. And then there were times when the sights and smells of battle would overwhelm him in the moment. 

On hot summer days, when the sun was the brightest and hottest, sometimes he would catch a scent of death from the fields. It would smell like burning flesh and he would be brought back to his place standing opposite the jagged hole in the ground, bubbling smoke from it’s unnatural gash. 

And then there was the voice. 

That sweet-sounding lilting whisper that he couldn’t escape. He always heard it and would often wonder why it haunted him so, but regularly dismissed it, as he should. 

Sometimes he wondered if he had fought harder if the owner of that voice would still be with him. He wondered what they had been like and eventually his heart would start to twist and clench and the sense of loss would make him wish it had been Gabriel that Fell. At those times he would reach so deeply within his soul just to hear it clearer. He feared what he would hear, if it would tempt him to join them, but he would become so desperate and pained he felt he needed something. 

But in anger, eventually after fighting it and getting nowhere, he would not allow himself to go through these thoughts and straining despair any longer. It was ridiculous, he was right where he needed to be and the one who Fell deserved to Fall. 

And he would try to cast the voice out again. 

He shook himself from the thoughts and be more in the present. The voice was with him even now, singing its tireless tune that could only be drowned out enough by the choirs of Heavenly orders. Being on the human plain made it difficult to subdue but a good task to focus on also did the trick. 

He smiled at the prospect of facing off against the evils tempting this world. 

“Uriel, have you been told by Metatron what our task is for our excursion?” He was giddy over the thought of this endeavor. 

“Not yet, I was told to await orders, as always.” 

“The humans have been doing many wonderful things with the arts in this era, beautiful things. The issue stems from a growing number of artists of all sorts being influenced by the opposition.” He said as they continued their stroll through the studio halls, it was a particularly large one of a renowned painter being kept as the artist in residence by the crown. “They’ve sullied their minds and hearts and the pieces they have been producing are similarly influencing the masses.” 

It was already apparent that something wicked was brewing here and the two angels were ready to deal with it hastily and accordingly. 

Turning the final corner, they found a small being bending close to a man hard at work. They had been whispering words into his ear, their painted mouth moving eerily fast and clipped, working magics on the working mortal. They hadn’t felt them at first, which was strange, and on first glance the angels both assumed they were dealing with maybe a witch rather than an infernal being. 

“You will stop your diabolical dealings now, devil!” Uriel barked. 

The fiend halted but in a way that showed that they were the one in control and no one else. They were not intimidated in the least and a darkness began to overtake the room. Though short and wearing feminine gowns they commanded this domain as if it were a toy they were playing with. The human shivered in fear but did not look up from his workings, head tilted in stern study. 

“Back down and return to your realm, fiend.” Uriel reiterated. 

The small form could be heard to scoff in an all too familiar way to the much taller Archangel. Turning, a buzzing sound filled the room, “Do you really think that’zz all it takez to cazt me out, wank-wingzzz?” 

And Beelzebub was once more before Gabriel, making his eyebrows reach his hairline. 

“Prince Beelzebub, it’s a surprise to see you again.” He stepped forward to greet zir. The Archangel was suddenly extremely happy that he had been given the task to work with Uriel (not that doing so wasn’t always a treasure to him). Gabriel gave zir a slight nod to acknowledge the one he had claimed as his intended adversary. He couldn’t wait to see zir on the final battlefield. Beelzebub regarded the Archangel before zir with an air of disdain but kept at the ready. Ze knew he was bound to get too up close and personal, ze had accounted for it and already prepped mentally for what ze would have to endure. The instance he became too overenthusiastic ze were going to gouge out his pretty eyes from his face. Beelzebub would have them set in resin in Hell and then cast them in settings for jewelry. 

Looking zir over he saw ze were dressed in a flowing red gown beaded with gold, fresh water pearls, and red jewels and beads, giving a royal air befitting one of the upper class. It was a deepest red that it was almost black. It must have taken a great deal of time to dye though they were in the right region for the best red wine, according to the church. 

Zir hair had been woven in intricate braids and pinned up to the back of zir head, covered by a dainty headdress that was popular at the moment. Sewn gold beads and pearls in the head piece matched those in the dress. On the Demon Prince it was regal and captivating. However, having to look down so lowly to have to look zir in the eyes that reminded him of blue topaz brought the urge to throw zir over his shoulders and kidnap zir back to Heaven to the forefront of the Archangel's thoughts. 

He chuckled at the thought, knowing that the little being would be furious. 

The face of extreme displeasure that marred zir face is near what he imagined how Beelzebub would look. Except he was certain it would be accompanied by cursings or blessings or whatever it was demons shouted as insults. 

He began to look about the room before walking over to Beelzebub to physically remove zir from beside the artist and took a peek at the unfinished work. “What are you working on this time?” 

Uriel looked on in abject horror at their older brother’s behavior. 

“I am assuming it’s you responsible for the spike in demonic influence around the crown and this land’s people, no other could be as capable of an operation this delicate.” He looked at zir giving one of what he thought was a winning smile to disarm. 

“I will not be bought in by your flattery, Archangel, you will not get anything from me.” Ze sneered as ze looked up into his face. There was a strange buzzing in the back of zir throat that Gabriel was able to just pick up. He cocked his head and took a good look at zir. 

“Oh, come now, Beelzebub, I’m simply admiring my adversary’s work. My opponent can only be the best of the best-er…worst. What I mean is, you wouldn’t be mine if you weren’t capable.” He missed the meaning behind his own words but didn’t miss the choked sound that escaped Uriel nor the baffled blinking of the Prince, still being held in place by one of his large hands. “Uriel, are you alright?” 

Looking down he realized that his hand couldn’t encapsulate zir very small arm as before, due to the gown’s sleeves being quite wide. “I do have to say, the new style of the humans is very opulent.” He took hold of zir other arm and began inspecting how the fabric moved with zir. “It’s always intriguing to see what they come up with.” 

Seeing zir jewelry around zir neck he absentmindedly adjusted the chain of the necklace to sit correctly. It was long and sat against zir gown’s bodice, dipping just so between zir bust. He briefly examined the sigil had been crafted for a fine pendant before placing it back with an inquisitive look. Looking over the rest of zir ensemble he gave an appreciative nod. -Oh yes, this is quite nice. She is, after all, complamentary to me. 

Beelzebub refused the urge to pinch the bridge of zir nose as it would be telling that ze were annoyed with him. Ze could only afford a bored look. The last time he had gotten under zir skin too quickly and it was obvious and didn’t want to make that mistake again. “Do you mind?” 

“Sorry, but we definitely can’t do that this time.” He smiled and shrugged, not really sorry at all. He had to thwart thine enemy at every turn, it was only natural. 

“Are you going to zmite me and zend me on my way then?” Ze mocked, shaking zir head. After the last time they had met ze weren’t certain what to expect. 

He leaned down to be eye level with zir and smiled as ze stared him down. Ze squinted zir eyes as though trying to read what he could be planning. Ze were not expecting both his hands to come up and grab zir face and cradle it. Uriel’s gasp was loud enough to cover zir own shocked sound. “It’s still so perplexing that you kept your eyes from Before.” 

Admittedly, at this point, Beelzebub’s eyes were as wide as saucers and ze smacked his hands away, though his eyes remained intact. Gabriel frowned. 

“As if I kept anything of Heaven.” 

Gabriel watched as ze backed away and fell into zir own shadow and exploded into a cloud of flies that dispersed and escaped out the window. 

“Huh. That’s new.” He wandered back over to the painter and looked over his work once more. “Did you know Prince Beelzebub could turn into a swarm of flies?” 

It took Uriel a moment to gather their wits about them but they eventually came back to the here and now. “I think Sandalphon would know, it should be in a file on her.” 

“I still can’t fathom how small she is.” He started inspecting different parts of the room they were in before turning back to Uriel. “Her corporation seems very tiny. Like a fly.” He laughed, completely oblivious to the lone fly that had been left on the room by the window frame. “It’s rather adorable that she would be so tiny and yet supposed to be this great monolith within Hell, don’t you think?” 

“Gabriel, demons are not adorable.” 

“I mean in a deceptive way.” He held up his hands, “I mean, I’ve not seen much of her skills in battle but I felt a bit of Prince Beelzebub’s power back in Aram. It seemed rather substantial.” He took a deep breath and adjusted his sateen shirts. “Regardless, it’s something I would like to find out so I can prepare.” 

“Prepare?” 

“Yes. She’s my enemy and I have to ensure I can take her. Can’t underestimate her.” 

“Gabriel, do you really plan to wait til Armageddon to take down Beelzebub?” Uriel asked, concern blooming in their eyes and for a moment he saw their gold flecks flutter up through their corporation. 

“Be not afraid, Uriel.” He went over and patted their shoulder. “We are ordered not to engage with the enemy in that way, unless urgent or self defense.” 

He walked back over to the artist still toiling away as though nothing else were going on around him. “And I don’t think the Prince has any intention of doing something so reckless and stupid anyway.” 

“She did once hold down her own rebellion against Lucifer.” Uriel began to touch different tools of their trade, almost as if deciding whether or not to use them right then and there. “Almost took Him down too. From what Michael told me, someone on her side betrayed her to Lucifer but instead He promoted her.” They turned back to their brother to try and gauge his reaction to mention of their lost one. 

Gabriel felt both angered and elated at the news, feeling a renewed vigor to attend to his training. He felt like he could run a Marathon like the humans had taken up in days of old. “Beelzebub is resilient so of course He would.” He waved his hands out around him as though it helped him further his thoughts. “He’d be even more of a fool not to have elevate her.” 

But the thought made him wonder at something that maybe he shouldn’t have. “Lucifer…imagine if He had never had Beelzebub on His side.” 

“She Fell because of her devotion to Him, Gabriel.” Uriel chastised, “Beelzebub is exactly where she belongs.” 

Gabriel knew it to be true and agreed with a more guarded smile. “You’re right, dear sibling. Forgive me for such thoughts.” 

Tapping the man between them, he roused and looked perplexedly at the two new occupants of the room. “Forgive us, Signore, you must have been working so very hard to not hear us come in, we were let up by your servant.” When the man seemed to regain his bearings a bit his head swiveled and he got up in a slight panic. “We were directed towards you as we have heard you are working on something magnificent. The church may be interested in commissioning you.” 

“Oh...yes…” He said, shaking his head in confusion, he searched about the room. “Where did Signora Mattina go?” 

“She slipped out, said you were so focused and didn’t wish to break the spell.” Gabriel shrugged. “Now, this piece we wish to commission, my associate Signora Uriel Phanuel will give you the details of what the church would like, if you are interested.” 

“I’m sorry, Signore, I find I may be a bit...consumed for the time being.” He waved his hands at the large mural before him, “I believe I am near finished with my masterpiece.” And though it was meant to be a momentous thing to celebrate he looked perturbed. 

Taking in the painting without a man being glued to it Gabriel was able to see it fully. It didn’t seem anything particularly out of order for the time. Cherubs in the sky, fluffy clouds, even a prominent tall angel reaching down from the Heavens, tears in his eyes. Something about those eyes... 

The further down the eye traveled the more disturbing and darker the painting became. 

The sky blue became twisted with dark reds, almost black, like demonic blood. Red fabrics swathed the surrounding pillars being put up by humans and demons that courted around together in excitement. All sinning in various ways about the painting. They wanted to hide something from others, townspeople in the background with uncaring faces, saved for disturbed children, destroying innocence, but it left the view clear to be seen by the angels on high. 

The only notable thing was the center was missing something, it was almost a large white blank space. Unpainted canvas with not even a sketching on it. It looked as though your eyes were forced to skip over it and wanted to remain unseen unless by invitation. The surrounding parts of the painting bled into it as though every part of the painting was coming together to complete it. To finish the tale. 

If not for that and the demonic aura exuding from it it would have seem fairly normal for the time. 

Looking back up at the angel Gabriel had a question forming in the back of his head but decided to let it drop. The music was starting to amp up again and he wasn’t too keen to listen at the moment. 

“Good Signore, please, I understand your masterpiece is of great importance to you but think of the message the Almighty wants you to whisper through your brush strokes.” He clasped his hands together to try to emphasize his meaning. He had to try and sway him away from Beelzebub’s temptations to produce this piece. It was a very powerful piece and had been sending shivers down his spine. And from the look of Uriel and the artist, theirs as well. “At least talk it over with Signore Uriel.” 

The empty look in the man’s eyes was troublesome. -Beelzebub certainly did a rather dastardly number on him. 

He began to wonder over how long ze had been around the mortal and how much effort ze had committed to him. He looked a bit haggard and gaunt; an unnatural thinness had made him look stretched, his rather fine garments had looked slouchy on his form making Gabriel assume it had to be a while. 

But Gabriel could sense that if he and Uriel could get through to him he could still be saved and the painting destroyed. If it could be done by the artist’s own hands, he would have a better chance. 

“It’s like something I can’t get out of my head, Signore.” He certainly did look haunted, “It will stop if I can just get it out.” 

And for a second, Gabriel could understand the man’s plight, fighting against a demon though was different than fighting against a dead memory. A dead voice. 

For a moment he could hear her a little clearer, as though she was humming aloud and her voice was being carried by the wind. His whole corporation shuddered and made Uriel gave him a worried and confused looked. He nodded to them and put up a hand before turning away from the painting and walking to the window. 

He needed air even though he didn’t need to breathe. Gabriel looked out into the distance and wondered for a moment how daunting it must be for a human. If his Faith could reveal the Truth to him, would it be easier to face? 

But he had learned over the years that mortals generally didn’t handle the Truth well. He recalled the Virgin Mary and couldn’t hide his chagrin over the poor thing’s reaction to seeing Gabriel with his wings stretched wide and halo revealed, his golden flecks on his back, he was sure, reflected into his wings and wall behind him. She had nearly fainted and screamed and tossed a pot at Gabriel that managed to hit him in the chest but bounced off and landed unceremoniously on the floor. ‘Now, that was uncalled for.’ He had said before miracling the pot back into shape and on the stove. 

Not the impression on the future mother of the Christ Child that he had wanted to give. 

No. It was far better to let them deal with their Faith on their own, only they could guide their hearts with Faith. Angels and demons just nudged them along as best they could, from shadows though. And unless Gabriel was getting an order from the Metatron to go full Glory on them he was taking a knee. 

“Have Faith, Signore. Have Faith in the Almighty. Pray for guidance and hope.” He allowed some of his calming aura to seep into the room, Uriel’s wove with his, and he could feel it dance about the room. Uriel was prone to dance even in Spirit. He smiled feeling as though everything was going to be alright. 

Neither celestial noticed the fly that had been left behind to listen in on them. It was linked to its master who was listening in from the edge of the city, left fuming at what was said and wondering just how much of zir work had been undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely did a bit of research over this one because I wasn't quite sure where I wanted to take our pair. 
> 
> I yoyo-ed between tempting Ezerbet Bathory-Nadasdy or a Black Mass but none were quite working out with Beelzebub's principles of punishing the sinners that harmed children or involving sexual acts, which I have painted zir as definitely not a fan of either. So that is why this one took so long.
> 
> Regardless, I hope everyone enjoys this one and know that I already have the next section pretty much done with a few touch ups and sections finished.


	8. Drinks on me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out trying to spread a little of hope and good deeds in the city being corrupted by demons, and flying solo, Gabriel runs into Beelzebub at the tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handsy mother fucker incoming!
> 
> Some warnings that he's handsy and someone's a drunk and a mess and can't be left out in the dark.
> 
> panic attack induced knock outs also incoming.
> 
> Someone’s getting dressed down...not in the way everyone might think(?)...
> 
> Note to think as though most dialogue is in Italian as they are in Italy but I had mercy on everyone's soul and tried to use only titles. Just assume everyone is speaking Italian unless Beelz and Gabriel are by themselves. And Beelzebub uses one particular phrase for reasons...

Throughout the next few days Gabriel and Uriel traveled from studio to studio, attic apartments and cellars, where they would find pieces of varying demonic possession and their accompanying artist or writer and got to work to bring them back to the light. 

It was difficult with some and easier with others, but it was, as Gabriel had initially thought, ‘the good work.’ 

One night while working through the area, Gabriel and Uriel separated so Uriel could return Home for a bit and Gabriel could explore; hoping to redirect some poor souls back to Her guiding light. He could feel the miasma of demonic influence choking the city and he was excited to vanquish any that he could. Perhaps he was feeling a little over excited by the prospect of having another opportunity to fight against Beelzebub, he couldn’t help himself. So he went through the evening wandering the roads. 

He found a man, sunk low by the loss of his one and only companion, and graced him with a small cat that he helped out of a ditch, bringing a smile to his crooked grin. 

A child, long lost by neglectful parents, is taken in by a barmaid and her boss who from that moment throw themselves into bringing small joys to the young one. The acts they commit to surreptitiously will continue to bring joy and merriment to the clients and eventually the regulars come out of sharing good fortune instead of plans to drown their sorrows. The Barmaid and the boss eventually will marry and the child will feel a contentment that he never knew he was so close to never experiencing. 

A young woman falls asleep in a barn she sneaks into for the night and, on waking, is met with a future employer who recognizes her skill at needlework. They employ her in their shop and introduce her skills to the higher echelons of society, bringing them all favor and stable clients. 

Not much for stamping out evil but good fortune to those who needed a little something to lighten their hardships. Gabriel was simply trying to follow the direction the evil was coming from. 

Eventually he was in the seediest part of the city hidden on the far side away from prying eyes. On the outside it looked no worse off than the rest of the area but entering was a different story all together. Humans were drinking and talking, a morose air hung about the halls, and an aura of sickness pervaded the room. In a corner a human with their bodice hanging open was giggling on a burly looking man’s lap. As soon as Gabriel saw them the woman’s eyes opened wide and her cheeks suddenly seemed to burn. 

He sent a wave of calm their way in hopes that something would turn their evening into a less sinful one. 

“Fuck.” 

He knew that voice. 

Spinning round he saw his favorite little adversary languidly leaning against the bar, face as flushed as the painted lady in the back. 

“Beelzebub!” 

The flush seemed to darken and Gabriel couldn’t help but think that though it resembled the redness of the sores zir actual body bore, which looked more painful than anything else, it was a very nice look on zir complexion. He wanted to touch it. 

“Are you following me, angel?” 

Ze looked as though ze were holding onto the bar for support and rested zir head in a hand. 

“I’m following evil so I suppose that means yes.” He shrugged as he walked over to zir. “What are you doing here?” 

“Isn’t it obviouz.” Ze tried to turn away but a man that had been sitting near got too close to zir and tried to wrap his arm round zir waist. Beelzebub groaned in disgust and kicked his stool out from under him. Gabriel was there just as quickly and pushed the man away and took hold of Beelzebub who was knocking back another pint. 

“Hey! I’m not done with her.” The man groused, springing up only as a drunk could. And he lunged for zir and grabbed hold of zir arm. 

“I already zzaid I’m not interezted, you ponce.” And nearly broke his leg had Gabriel not swung Beelzebub away and started guiding zir out the door. 

“Your Highness, I think it’s time to go.” 

“Oh come on, angel! Where’s your sense of fun!” Beelzebub groaned but allowed him to push zir out the door. 

“This isn’t what I would consider as fun.” 

A hiccup sprung out of the tiny Demonic Prince that had perplexed the much larger being but reinforced his idea that ze were indeed cute...in a deceptive demonic way. The tiny Prince actually seemed abashed and covered zir mouth, blinking too tired eyes and secretly praying to no one that such an undemonic noise from zir went unnoticed. 

To avoid the fact that it happened Beelzebub brought the pint back to zir lips and began to chug. 

“Stop that!” 

“Can’t tell me what to do, wank-wingz.” And ze looked him in the eye as though to challenge him and took a dainty sip, as though to mock him. 

“You’re ruining the temple of your celestial form!” 

Ze stopped in zir tracks. That incredulous look was back again but this time was accompanied by the red of zir blush. “I’m a demon! I don’t have a celeztial form to ruin.” Ze pulled free of him and started to weave as ze backed away from him. Ze took in his appearance and noted that the embroidery on his lavender jacket was silver and sparkled in the right light. 

While taking a swig ze found zir pint empty and made a frustrated growl before it refilled quickly. It had been a long day and there wasn’t enough alcohol to stop zir from thinking of zir woes of meeting the Archangel again. 

Whatever was up Satan’s ass over this particular angel effected Beelzebub the worst on returning to Hell. The proof was in the fact that He hadn’t mauled zir or forced her to change in accordance to his whims after running into Michael or Sandy-face again. As a matter of fact, he had never touched zir after interactions with Sandy-face. -Is old Sandy-face a natural Satan repellant? Maybe I should strike him down, bottle up his essence, and use it like a perfume. 

Another hiccup escaped zir mouth and ze had to fight back the bursts of a giggle ze felt at the thought of both ending Sandalphon and keeping Lucifer out of zir hair. 

Ze hadn’t realized the Archangel Gabriel had walked up to zir, grabbed zir by the shoulders and, with a furrowed brow, touched zir lips until ze felt the softness on zir bottom lip. It felt like he had stolen the air right from zir lungs and ze pulled back and threw up zir hands. The feeling was almost as intoxicating as the wine. 

Ze had never felt anything quite like it, only whenever this stupid angel touched zir. Ze thought that maybe it was the drink that was forcing zir to think about it. Ze had never been under any influence when he had touched zir before, and only once had Gabriel touched zir lips. There had been many instances of Lucifer doing that before and in between. Even a few humans who ze had been sent to tempt directly. But on no other occasion had that slightly electric feeling occurred to zir. 

Shaking zir head and fumbling backwards, ze shouted, clear as anyone in history. “Not today, Satan!” 

Gabriel brow furrowed and he frowned as he looked on zir in confusion. Ze tripped and he just barely managed to catch zir, miraculously no wine was spilled. 

“I’m not Satan, Beelzebub. I think it’s time to stop if you’re confusing me with Him. You’re not in Hell.” 

“You will stop addrezzing me zo informally, angel. I am a Prinze and you are a pretty little arse.” Ze took a swig and stumbled again. This time ending up face to chest with said angel. 

Beelzebub looked up into his eyes and felt a tug at something deep within. It was old and dead and forgotten and made zir feel rotten and hollowed out. Ze pushed him back in anger. 

“Why are you ztill here?! Whatcha going to do about me, luce dei miei occhi?!” Ze ridiculed, pushing him away again with a snarl and took another generous swig. It was not the exact phrase ze had wanted to use on him but it felt appropriate enough considering how his eyes always seemed to shine a bit to zir. Ze were much too drunk to work with the words of humans and think of a better one. Gabriel being in control of every language as God’s Messenger had understood what ze said and wondered what the Prince had meant by that. 

“You shouldn’t do that.” He went to pull it away from zir but Beelzebub glared at him and maneuvered zir and zir drink away while putting zir hand on his mouth. He sighed into zir hand and made it feel all tingly that ze tried to ignore as ze drank. Gabriel took hold of zir wrist and tried to focus his control on anything but zir hand planted firmly against him, frowning in concentration. 

He used zir hand to pull zir close and tried again to move the pint from zir. 

“Stop that!” 

“Make me!” Ze said and twisted out of his grasp to stand firm before him before taking several large gulps. Tilting zir head back, away from Gabriel. He watched on as a dark red river flowed down zir lips and down the long column of zir pale neck. He watched on in awe at how the red contrasted from zir skin, looking almost like blood but smelling of fruit. He watched as Beelzebub’s throat bobbed as ze swallowed and his own throat became very dry, trying to mimic the motion as if his corporation knew that it could help alleviate this sudden and strange thirst. It poured on all the way down into zir bosom and Beelzebub did not seem to give a single Damn. 

And in seconds he was against zir, pressing them both against the wall. Gabriel didn’t exactly understand what he was doing but figured ze couldn’t drink if he had zir pinned. 

The look of shock and fear came sprouting from Beelzebub but Gabriel ignored it assuming it was due to the potential of being taken down. He had been working hard to get ready for the coming battle wishing to be strong enough to be seen as a competent adversary. He wanted to be seen as strong enough for zir. And he felt like a moment like this was as good as any to twart zir even in small ways.

Looking up at him made Beelzebub dizzy. Zir tiny corporation being unable to handle too much wine - though ze had been fully aware of that as ze continued to have it poured into zir pint with a small miracle to keep it coming earlier in the evening - ze felt more vulnerable than ze had intended and ignored the urge to bless zirself for the stupidity. 

-Always so stupid around him. 

“You will regret thizz, Mezzzzenger! You bird brain!” 

He seemed to ignore zir and lean in close, making zir squirm and scratch but the fabric of his embroidered jacket was so thick and ze were too drunk to work zir claws that ze just brushed human nails uselessly over his arms. Ze whimpered and buzzed and growled but the Archangel paid no mind, leaning close enough to smell zir sweet breath and causing zir to stop and press zirself as far into the wall as possible. 

“Is that a buzz?” He pulled back just far enough to look down into zir eyes. His lavender gaze darkened by the lack of light and yet Beelzebub could swear they were glowing. He looked over zir face and bit his lip in a way that made Beelzebub’s heart do a frightening little flip. Ze slammed zir body back against the wall and practically hissed at him, trying desperately to get control of zir voice and failing. 

“Zzhut up!” 

“You are buzzing!” He gave a small smile and a soft chuckle that made zir swallow nervously. “I wasn’t sure but I remembered it from last time. It fits you though.” 

He was too close. Beelzebub couldn’t breathe and something about the way he was looking into zir eyes was causing zir to lock up. Gabriel was listening to zir buzz. It was coming from zir breathing which was how it was if ze couldn’t control zirself, like now. He was just too close. 

His eyes held zir in its own confounding grip, as though he had willed zir to freeze with just a look. Suddenly he looked down at zir and licked his lips, his pink tongue slipping out for just a moment. Beelzebub felt as though zir heart had stopped, ze were not okay in this situation. The feel of his well-formed corporation’s weight pressed firmly against zir own did nothing to help. 

And as though the world stopped abruptly and ze were suddenly tossed off from its formerly speeding surface, Beelzebub’s knees gave out against zir will. Had Gabriel not had zir pinned ze would have fallen. Zir eyes closed, pint hitting the ground, splashing their shoes, and zir whole form felt limp to the Messenger. 

“Beelzebub?!” He looked at zir in confusion and worry. That was not what he expected to happen at all. Whatever he had expected. He felt a small burst of panic take control and he tried to get back in hand. Pressing a hand against zir chest he could feel zir corporation’s heartbeat so he confirmed ze hadn’t discorporated back to Hell. -That would be awkard. 

“Basta!” A shout rang out and a hand carrying a lamp shone over the two supernatural forms. “portalo altrove.” The man snapped at them. 

“Excuse me?” Gabriel asked in confusion. 

“Take your whore elsewhere, before we fine you.” 

“Oh, she’s not a whore. And where would I take her? She needs to rest.” The human man leered at Beelzebub who had apparently checked out and Gabriel held zir between him and the wall to keep zir upright. Seeing the look and recognizing his unseemly intent the Archangel moved to cover more of zir tiny body with his, as though to protect zir from the man’s gaze. 

“Right. Rest.” He pointed back at the tavern and chuckled but Gabriel’s brow furrowed in distaste. 

“Perhaps you can direct me to lodgings that are a bit nicer?” 

The man snorted and started to wave the larger man off, ignoring his question and leaving a dumbfounded Gabriel with a very drunk Beelzebub. 

He sighed and looked back down at the tiny demon with concern. He couldn’t just leave zir here in this place with humans like that. What if ze didn’t wake up and they tried to do something to zir. Gabriel was certain that Beelzebub could handle zirself of course but he felt something at the back of his mind urging to ensure zir safety. 

-Can’t have anyone be able to touch zir. I mean, what if someone angers her enough that she gets carried away. And the prospect of other evils being perpetrated by Beelzebub while in zir drunken state was enough reasoning to bring zir somewhere ‘more private from human interactions.’ 

He scooped zir up without fuss, careful of zir skirts and panniers, and began to walk zir away from the tavern. 

It took him a while before he found an establishment that seemed to fit what he was looking for. The buildings torches were lit and seemed inviting. The rest of the street emanated its own sort of fastidiousness and still had well-dressed servants moving to and fro. Stepping into the building they were greeted by a man that seemed to have had his collar starched to perfection and clothing carefully taken care of, even if a little out of style. Even though Beelzebub was unconscious and out of sorts, ze and Gabriel were both dressed in some of the finest of clothes that the era had to offer he sprung to their side. 

“Signore! Is everything okay? Someone call for a doctor!” 

“What?” 

“She is bleeding!” 

“It was spilled on her and she fainted. I need a room for her to rest.” 

“Blood spilled on her?!” 

“No. Wait.” He was trying to quell his frustration with the human as he only needed a place to put the demon in his arms. 

The man was frantic and started to call for guards but before more could be done Gabriel miracled away the distress and was promptly brought to a room. He, as carefully as he could, deposited zir on the plush mattress and went about grabbing the wash basin the servant directed him to. He took the wet cloth and applied it to the demon’s chest and neck to make a show of cleaning zir up. 

“We can send a girl to take care of your wife, if you wish it.” 

“Oh, she’s not my wife. She’s my enemy.” 

“Not your...wife?...” The human woman looked from the large man-shaped being to the much smaller unconscious and frail looking woman-looking being, unaware of celestials and infernals having no need for societal standards; she eyed him with fear that sparked in the room. The use of the word ‘enemy’ made her heart skip a beat, frightened for the dark-haired 'woman.' Her eyes shifted from him to his hands currently removing Beelzebub’s expensive looking necklace and digging the cloth between zir décolletage of zir breast. 

The woman let out a yelp of fear, thinking this man was going to take advantage of the sleeping woman and rushed to the door to tell the inn’s staff. It would be bad for business that something so indecent were to happen as they serviced high clientele. 

Not even that cued in the Messenger that something was wrong exactly but the spike in fear left him looking back at where the woman had just vacated, confused. He simply shrugged it off and went back to taking care of Beelzebub. 

He began to become fascinated by how creamy her skin looked under the room’s candle lighting, it being the first time seeing zir glamoured skin since the compound. Having been given the opportunity to further investigate zir corporation up close was something he was very happy for. It wasn’t often you could learn and get such in depth info on the enemy, nor see how glamours apply to demons. 

Taking off her headdress first, removing it’s pinnings carefully, Gabriel set it aside. Next, he figured it best to started on zir bodice. He had overheard some women earlier say that they could not wait to get down to their chemises and that their corsets were near unbearable so thought Beelzebub might appreciate the change to zir attire as well. Being curious enough to wonder how the women’s garments of the day worked he began to unlace the bodice by hand. 

Having to lean closer to zir frame he noticed how the wine seemed to stain zir and he was compelled to remove every splotch of sugary stickiness. 

“Excuse me, Signore, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

“Pardon?” Gabriel hadn’t heard the man come to the door and saw that he was accompanied by the woman from earlier who was looking at him with nervous distaste. Two other rather large men were standing behind him and moved to take hold of him. “What seems to be the issue?” 

“You’re trying to steal from this woman.” 

“I am most definitely not stealing anything. I don’t steal.” He said in full offence. 

“Well, your hand is certainly stealing from that poor woman’s modesty! You are a scoundrel!” The tallest of the three men declared as he came to stand up against Gabriel, a wicked grin on his face. “Preying on poor women.” 

The Archangel Gabriel was so disturbed by the implications that he would be believed to prey on Beelzebub. He had only wanted to help zir and the fact that he got to learn a bit more about zir was a bonus. Being believed to steal from another was something that also offended him but not as greatly as the other accusation. He was too dumbstruck by the situation to simply miracle it away. 

“I am doing no such thing.” 

“Then what are you doing undressing a woman who is not your wife, this is not a whorehouse.” 

Gabriel tried to placate the group by holding up his hands as he said that of course it was not a ‘whorehouse’ because neither he nor the woman he was with were whores. Hearing his companion murmur his name made him stop dead and return to the bed quickly, dropping any focus on the humans. 

“I’m right here. Are you alright, Bee-?” 

“Just grab him! Lia, tend to the lady.” 

“Would you be please be quiet?” Gabriel hissed loudly before turning back to zir and inspecting zir face for clues to if ze were alright. And it clicked that he could take care of them through other means and snapped his fingers, the mortals forgetting why they were there. Seeing a half-dressed woman in bed the man who had so rudely interrupted Gabriel began to stutter in apology. 

“Scusi, Signore, we just wished to check on you and your wife. Is she alright? We can have Lia attend to her.” He clasped his hands together in front of him as though in prayer. 

Gabriel smiled at them and shook his head, relieved that that fiasco was over. “No, my...my wife will be fine after she gets rest.” Figuring claiming Beelzebub as his wife would help assuage all issues and send the humans away. The feeling of nerves, fear, and a few other things that Gabriel definitely didn’t want to deal with had all but evaporated from the air. 

As they left he sighed and shook his head. -What on Earth made them think those awful things? 

He went back to work and finally managed to get one garment off zir and looked confused by the fact that there was another thick layer of boning and corsetry beneath. He dismissed it, realizing it must be something that added to the refinement of zir form and continued working his way down the lacing. He made quick work of it and brought zir to his chest to slip it up above zir head, feeling zir soft lips and breath on his neck, making him shiver and nearly dropped zir back on the bed. -What in Heaven’s name-?! 

He held zir there for a moment, afraid how he had nearly mishandled the Prince and tried to understand what exactly had happened. 

He remembered from last two times he had felt zir lips under his fingers. Even back in Aram. It had felt the same, each time sending sparks through him, so he figured it must have been a demon thing. He looked down at zir to see zir forehead, clear of all the burns and boils he had remembered, and fought the urge to brush his fingers over zir to see if it felt as smooth as it looked. 

It was then that Beelzebub shifted in his arms and mumbled something he couldn’t hear and leaned further into his frame. Unable to stop it Gabriel smiled down at zir and mused how strangely innocent ze looked and tried not to laugh at how preposterous that was. Zir mouth had hung slightly open and he could smell the wine on zir breath and ran a hand over zir jaw but dared not to touch zir lips again. Something in him told him not to. 

Ties at zir waist were easy to access as ze leaned against him so he took care of all the skirts with ease. He was amazed that women’s gowns had so many layers as he pulled them down zir frame, careful not to pull zir along with it. Something comically easy as ze were so small and light. 

Cute little shoes were the last piece Gabriel attended too, finding it hilarious that there were just as many lacings, that went nearly to zir knees, as there were in the corsets. -How intriguing! I can’t imagine a woman having to wear all this but I do have to admit the entire look is quite nice. 

Having to fidget a bit with the shoes before unlacing them entirely he began to pity how much time it took those of this plain. He took hold of zir now released calf and couldn’t help but run his hand down its length to zir ridiculously small and delicate looking ankles. Something within him was stirred up again, zir legs softness was mind-numbingly surreal to him. How am I to fight someone so small?! I could break her on the battlefield! 

He marveled at the being and couldn’t help be nothing but appalled that ze had once been a Seraphim, God’s strongest. Gabriel’s gaze wandered zir form and rested on the knit brow of the sleeping Beelzebub. He ran his fingers over it to smooth it out and sent out a bit of his soothing aura without realizing it. When a peaceful look spread across zir visage he heard zir sigh and he felt a strange pang in his heart. Again, he ignored such bizarre behavior from his body. 

Realizing that the only thing left was the long chemise (which almost looked too long for zir short frame) with nothing else underneath it he let it be. Noting how the mortals had reacted to him taking of zir clothes and referencing modesty he figured it best to leave it. Even if it was only a silly corporation and the Almighty made the humans and angels naked in the beginning, it was Beelzebub’s. And even though the chemise was stained on the front he felt it may be important to leave zir that way. He dabbed away as much of the stickiness as he could before he decided it was good enough. 

Hanging up the rest of the garments, tucking away the shoes, Gabriel was pleased with the work he did. Realizing that ze were still sticky and sweet smelling he refreshed the water and dealt with that too. He just couldn’t leave zir sticky, it will only make more of a mess and stain the pillows and sheets. 

He took care of it without issue. When ze whimpered he held still and waited to see if Beelzebub would rouse, and continued when ze didn’t. Beelzebub’s skin was so warm under his touch and he was beginning to wonder if all infernal beings were or if it was just Beelzebub. When he was finished, he went about and dried zir and was finally able to feel that zir skin was as supple as he remembered from when he held zir before. A hand went to zir cheek, just under zir closed eyes, and then traveled to zir chin and felt a warmth bloom under his fingers. His own cheeks were starting to feel warmer too. 

When he let his eyes slip back to zir thin throat, remembering how the alcohol slid down and created little streams over the small swell of zir chest he felt himself swallow again. He had never experienced any of these reactions any other time so he was confused why all of a sudden. The only thing he could think of was that his body was in need of a healer on some level the demon was messing with his corporation. 

Ignoring it, thinking that the best way to thwart the demon’s attempt to ruin his body, he shifted zir to pull the covers out from under and draped them over zir small frame. He wondered for a moment what ze would have been like as the angel ze once were. If he would have known zir, if her appearance would have been like it was now, would they have worked side by side in the coming war? He even wondered if he would have gone flying with zir. 

It was sudden, the thought of Beelzebub’s exposed and bloody back with the gashes where zir wings should have been and his heart sank. He felt such despair that he almost felt bad for zir...only almost. 

-What’s wrong with me?! I shouldn’t!...What the Hell is this?! She’s a God Damned Demon and got what she deserved… 

The tiny voice suddenly amplified in intensity and cut into him like a knife. The voice had turned into a shrillness that pierced through him and made his head ring. It turned into shrieks of pain and anguish. He doubled over and ended up having to brace himself on the bed, hand planted next to Beelzebub’s head, making him look at zir finally peaceful features that no longer were blank or angry. He tried to focus on the feel of the pillow beneath his hand and zir face to give him an anchor through the ear-splitting cries and feelings of terror. 

It was so intense though that he felt tears begin to spill from his eyes. 

Being right over Beelzebub he saw as a few drops of his tears spilled onto zir placid cheeks, making zir twitch from the sudden contact. The tears made their way down making it look like ze were crying too. It was an odd look for the Prince of Hell that made zir look even more angelic than ze already did, further jarring the image of what he remembered of zir from when they first met on a desolate hill in Golgotha. 

His head suddenly felt like it was splitting and something was on him in a flash and gone in a breath. A flash of white robes and a chiming laugh, sweetly floating around him, making him feel as light as air and then he was back in the present. 

The Archangel could not recall what he saw from the flash of memory but a part of him knew it took him to somewhere beyond where his mind was meant to dwell. It frightened him and caused him to bolt upright, off the bed, and away from the Prince sleeping before him. The world felt unsteady beneath his feet and he struggled to stand straight. 

The voice was torturing him and he felt as though the only way to escape it was to run from the room, maybe even the human world to be safe. An ice-cold chill ran down his spine and he felt his corporation shudder and breathe as though it were running without him. He had to leave! 

A soft whimper from the form on his bed and the sound of the voice that kept him in his own Hell died down. The sudden noise had broken whatever spell it held over the Archangel and he was left with the feeling as though he had just been through a nightmare though he had never even slept. 

Regaining his composure, taking far too long to even out his breath, Gabriel tucked the blanket firmly around Beelzebub’s body and left zir there by zirself, not allowing a glance back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is maybe the most dense mother fucker I think I've ever encountered and I tried to write him as aware about humans intentions via auras (something angels and demons are constantly written as capable of) but not in touch with himself AT ALL. I am nervous he's becoming a bit of a caricature. 
> 
> When it comes to Beelzebub I'm trying to keep zir away from being a damsel in distress and more of a stressed out individual that is having difficulties with coping with a being that doesn't understand boundaries.
> 
> Also I am so sorry for making him so invasive. I don’t agree with what he did but I’m also trying to convey that he is ignoring that he’s taking too many liberties and also trying to at least take care of Beelzebub in a very twisted way.


	9. The Morning After...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub wakes up from zir drunken night to find zirself alone and undressed and quite the mess. 
> 
> Gabriel wanders and wonders trying to shake what he experienced back at the in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure:
> 
> TRAUMA TRAUMA TRUAMA TRUAMA
> 
> That sums up these two.
> 
> I don't know if there will be any respite only angst for now. 
> 
> TW: PTSD memory issues, misgendering, menstruation (only because there is blood mentioned and, though there is absolutely no issue with menstruation, some people get nervous over blood), mentions of past rape, anxiety over what happened while blacked out, and I think that's it.
> 
> There you have it folks. Dumpster fires.
> 
> If I forgot to list something for a TW feel free to point it out so that I may add to the notes to best give warning.

The morning after, Beelzebub awoke with a start and a massive headache. Ze collapsed back into the bed, clasping zir head, and took several minutes to recollect zirself. Ze had the worst hangover after not having sobered up and were regretting it, immensely. 

Ze tried to think why ze hadn’t remembered to do so not believing ze had gotten ‘black out’ drunk. Thinking back, Ze tried to retrace how ze got to the hotel ze were laid up in. It definitely wasn’t the one ze were staying at, it wasn’t the one Dagon had reserved for zir. When zir stomach began to churn Beelzebub curled up on zirself and sent a slew of profanities at the Almighty and Lucifer out for purposefully ‘blessing’ zir form to be as one half of humanity and Lucifer ordering that ze ‘blend in’ with the mortals as ze 'were crafted,' respectfully. From what Lucifer had told zir in the earlier days She had made Beelzebub the way She was planning to make the humans, before the could learn more of themselves. 

‘She’ had been a test subject, a blueprint, and breathed into life with the idea that Beelzebub would be a delicate womanly being. Beelzebub found no lie in that and believed Him. He had also said that ‘she’ had been built for Him, as Eve had been built for Adam. Beelzebub didn’t know which part of that had been a lie but ze thought that was a load of shite. However, whatever the case, ze were reaping the consequences of being so now. 

At least He didn’t fucking call me a ‘God Blessed woman’ this time. 

Ze knew it was no use anyway trying to impress on anyone that ze weren’t a woman. He wouldn’t listen and Beelzebub stopped bothering to fight for it, it would end up being used to mock zir and ze had no desire for more of that. He called zir His perfect abomination but ‘preferred’ zir in a ‘feminine form.’ 

-Not all angels definitely were fucking given or forced with a gender! Why was I cast the only one to be so?! 

Alone in zir thoughts ze knew ze would get no answers and it was the only place that it didn’t matter what was said, barring actually calling on either Higher Power to question. 

It was as the pain ebbed that Beelzebub realized that ze were no longer dressed as ze had been. When drunk ze usually collapsed in bed and did nothing but maybe attempt to pull off anything on zir head. Finding zirself in a place Beelzebub didn’t recognize and undressed and in pain made zir suddenly panicked. Not necessarily abnormal for a demon but not great when in similar predicaments for anyone. 

Beelzebub pulled back the covers and began the nerve-racking task of inspecting zirself. Ze stalled zir breathing and heart and tried to think of it as though ze were not actually there in zir body, detached and just as alone. Ze didn’t want to know but also knew it was best to find out now instead of finding out when getting ready to leave. 

There was a lot of blood but it was all fairly new. If ze had had an attacker ze couldn’t have been gone long, but ze didn’t smell of human and ze didn’t smell of anything but zir own blood. Not believing anyone who took advantage of zir would take with them anything they intended for protection. Eyeing the room ze found nothing of the sort. 

It was then ze noticed the odd sight of all zir garments either folded, neat on the nearby chair or hung up properly in the wardrobe, even zir boots were tucked away neatly. 

Taking in the smell of the room again, drawing deeper, Beelzebub could finally recognize it. Angel. It was the strong scent of angel and lavender and lilies. There was the scent of humans too but it seemed more like smells in passing. It could only be HIM. 

-That fucker! 

Ze groaned and curled back in bed as ze began to remember bits and pieces. Ze remembered the tavern and the drinking. The also remember a man ze kicked but Beelzebub was certain it wasn’t Gabriel, but was pleased that ze had kicked someone. 

A flash of being carried out by stupidly large hands that made zir feel dwarfed. -Gabriel. The feel of ornately embroidered details on coat sleeves that were too extravagant for anyone else, but suited to one purple-eyed being, beneath zir fingers. -Pompous ass. Obscenely soft fingers tracing zir lips and internal sparks. -The bloody Heaven?! 

Beelzebub could remember how Gabriel had zir against him...the way he looked at zir and… 

-Please, say we didn’t! 

The memory of lips so close and a quickly darting tongue made a mostly unused heart skip a beat. -What the Hell is this?! 

It felt different from when Lucifer was too close, that was something Beelzebub was certain of. Lucifer being that close was like suffocating and begging for air. Beelzebub felt like Gabriel had stolen the air right from zir lungs with a simple touch, feeling zir breath leave zir even then. This led zir to drawing conclusions that a kiss from the Archangel would be so much worse. 

-Wanker! 

Forcing zirself to remember what happened next Beelzebub found only blank space. Nothing could be gleaned no matter how hard ze tried and ze were furious! 

Here ze were, sans angel, in a bed in nothing but zir nighty and blood and pain and ze wanted to scream to the Heavens. Beelzebub growled at the thought of how, of course, Gabriel would fold all zir clothing and take care of it because that seemed like an angelic trait. The fact that ze were clean (not seeing the splotches of red wine stains just yet, the angel was fairly thorough, regardless of how easily wine stains) was only furthered zir assumptions that he had taken care of zir. Beelzebub couldn't see any evidence that something had happened but ze knew that could have been miracled away. Ze had to trust zir instincts that, at the very least, Gabriel wouldn't do something like that to zir based on it being a lowly act for humans and demons. Ze truthfully didn’t want to think any further on it and claimed there’s no way an angel would indulge in carnal pleasures. ESPECIALLY not with a demon. 

-He’d probably shower me with kisses and think that’s what it meant to indulge in sexual pleasures. 

The thought made Beelzebub experience two things at once. One was an involuntary laugh at the idea of an angel making kissy faces, even conjuring little cupids from pieces from studios ze had visited over zir mission. The next, as ze conjured the image of Gabriel face to face with zir and his pink tongue wetting his lips. That brought about a resounding: 

-NOPE! Fuck that thought, right in the face! 

The ridiculous notion brought with it….that sort of image to zir very tired hungover mind. Which led to seeing an image ze would NEVER be able to unsee. -What is wrong with me today?! 

Beelzebub threw zirself back at the speed of the quickest infernal being and clamped a hand on zir pained head. Ze needed to deal with zirself and refused to think on anything that involved angels, particularly THAT angel. Beelzebub planned to have the artists ze would encounter today tear even the cutest little fat cherub out of their paintings with a painter’s knifes. Ze were so exhausted and over zir meeting with the Arch-wanker Gabriel that ze were done. 

His behavior nor his memory were to be tolerated any further, and despite wanting to curl up in the plush bed and blankets and forget everything, Beelzebub knew ze couldn’t do that. It would do no one any good. Ze were going to go on and assume that nothing of that nature happened. 

-Heavens, there is no bloody rest for the wicked. 

************************************************ 

Gabriel had been wandering the streets all night and into the late morning. He committed to no miracle and spoke no comforting words to the needy, he was lost in his own panicked thoughts. His little singer was storming the sanctuary of his mind. 

-How could I do that?! Why won’t you leave me be?! 

He looked to the Heavens and barely kept the question from escaping, he closed his eyes as though that would stop it from breathing into existence. 

-Is this my penance for not protecting her? For not saving her from her damnation? 

He knew that he and the others of the Heavenly Choirs could remember before the Rebellion. Certain memories were a little fragmented that they all assumed involved the ones that they had lost, some were more fragmented and others less. Gabriel’s was patchy and filled with so many holes. He wanted to assume it was because he was God’s Messenger and very involved with working with many but when he looked them over he didn’t feel it to be so. 

The memories that involved more than one Fallen would be blurry around them and names muffled in his recall. Many had similar experiences with their own. There was sometimes even feelings attached, warmth from those in the memories. 

But then there was Lucifer. 

Every angel remembered Him. He was this ever-present beautiful shadow that loomed over all. He was supposed to be the best of them and be the light and joy that was brought to all, it was his namesake. But he had stolen everyone’s light and his tarnished memories were left to all so as to remember what they were fighting against. What they were to fight when the end was to come. 

It was like He overtook the memories and presence of every Fallen that had ever existed. He could see Him as clear as anyone else. His golden curls and querying brow knit, whether laughing or speaking, as though permanently affixed to his lost brother’s face. It hadn’t looked nefarious nor anything concerning. He just looked intrigued by the world around Him. Maybe... 

Then there was the memory of space. 

Not space as in the cosmos but this void that could put not even a sound to it. He knew somewhere that he buried deep that it had to have been the owner of the voice. The soft dulcet toned singer that never left him. 

When he would notice the floating black void, for lack of a better term, Gabriel’s mind would start to wander from the memory. It wouldn’t disappear but the memory would change to a more mundane one. One that didn’t hold her attached. And he could never fully focus on the void though felt equally attracted to it, wishing to see it. 

It was like the blank space on the canvas of the royal artist's canvas. Begging to be skipped over but right there in the center. 

The void would flit about the important memories, the ones before the Rebellion and he would feel agonizing pain and fear begging to stop whenever he reviewed such memories. What concerned him the most is that there were an awful lot of these memories. Blankness that he was certain were just the two of them, it had to be. 

-Did I cause you pain before I let you Fall? Is that why...? 

The ache that emanated from his chest started with a softness that seemed to seep into the rest of his being. He clutched at his chest where his heart would be and sighed. There would be no comfort for him and he felt adrift. He needed to find sanctuary for his troubled heart. 

Gabriel had not thought on the vacant space in his memories for a long time. Not actively anyway, it was too dangerous. The voice that he knew was the counterpart of the lost memories made sure he never truly stopped remembering that she was gone from him. It made him certain that this was a punishment. He longed and recoiled from the forbidden memory of her. 

It felt like sometimes it was a salve when thinking about the End Times. Like he knew that he was fighting to ensure that nothing like that would ever happen again. To maybe even bring peace to the one who was still so very much a part of his existence, though gone. He wondered if he would be blessed with a moment of clarity and recognize her on the battlefield before ending her pitiful existence. 

He planned to be merciful because the sweet kiss of Death would be far better than remaining a demon. Gabriel was certain it would be a mercy. 

But he was distraught over the thought. Not once, over any encounter with all the demons he has had to cross paths with has he had even the slightest bit of recognition. So, even though he feared not recognizing her he promised he would take out as many of the Damned as he could. That solved that problem. He thought perhaps it would be for the better, as the idea of seeing someone who had once been so important to him in such a devastated and corrupt state, it felt unbearable. 

And, of course, he could not forget Beelzebub. 

He would be the one to end zir paltry existence. A little flutter went through his body at the thought of fighting against zir, come Judgement Day. The Archangel thought of how tiny ze were again and how ze felt so light in his arms. The thought of how he was so easily able to push zir against the wall and trap zir. 

But then ze had passed out and into the arms of the enemy, no less! 

He couldn’t understand zir strange behavior but surmised it must have been due to the alcohol. It had left zir breath smelling sweetly of berries but caused zir corperation distress. He knew he should have tried harder to stop zir from imbibing. And now he had abandoned zir at the inn. 

He briefly wondered if ze were alright and fought the sudden urge to find his way back and check. Looking up he realized he was definitely lost, the morning already dawned, and quickly dismissed the thought siting that his adversary was probably up and already sinning with renewed vigor. He would have to do his best to catch up to bring balance and light to the humans. 

-And besides, it’s silly to be worried about a demon’s well-being! Probably used some wiley tactic to make me believe they felt fear to distract me. Clever. You almost had me, Beelzebub. 

He smiled, finding a new center so he could brush away the darkness that had clouded his thoughts over the last few hours. He ignored the guilt he felt from having abandoned zir and reapplied to his duties, seeking out those in need until he could regroup with Uriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send HELP for these two little dumpster fires that don't know how to cope.
> 
> Please send me cookies...but constructive criticism so I know what or where I went wrong. Or Kudos are good too....


	10. Dance With A Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub is at an event to tempt and influence those around zir, hoping to make contact with a sought after artist and runs into none other than Gabriel and Uriel. 
> 
> Gabriel (over)shares with his enemy and tries to get zir to not imbibe in alcohol because it is too much of an issue fro the Prince's tiny corperation. He's not the only reason Beelzebub has to deal with a headache though and Gabriel learns a bit about Beelzebub's reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go either fairly short or REALLY long for chapters. I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoy it???....A litte?
> 
> TW for this chapter because I'm so good at traumatizing everyone: Another attempt at rape................I'm sorry.............  
> And blood. 
> 
> Special mention for an overly handsy helpful Gabriel. Because of course he is. 
> 
> Not much actually goes on in this chapter except two idiots who are reconnecting.
> 
> Fair warning: I’m doing a ton of research into the clothing and art of the era but also not being very consistent with timing and being vague.

“Haven’t you learned that you should not drink that…gross matter?” 

“For the love of-“ 

Ze came face to face with the Archangel Gabriel, dressed as though he were the main attraction of the party. His jerkin was of a pale purple that matched his eyes with silver brocade as the detailing. It complemented his heather grey doublet. 

His breeches were also heather grey, the trunkhose in purple to contrast and not as puffy as many of the other men in attendance. His legs were covered in plain hosiery but Beelzebub could see that that didn’t matter to many. Even ze could see he had very nice legs to show off; putting many of the men in a tizzy that the embodiment of Michelangelo's David had walked in. The eyes following the two were garnering were becoming a nuisance. 

He chuckled that they had somehow turned out to wearing the same colors. He even pointed at zir and back to himself, smiling. Beelzebub acted as though it was of no coincidence but was raining down a small smattering of blessings and unholy curses in zir mind. Had ze known he’d be in attendance ze would have prepared the dressmaker to use a different color. (Not that ze had been keeping track of what colors the angel tended to wear.) 

Zir own gown had taken a month to make, according to Dagon. They had figured it best that ze had been prepared for any event with appropriate garments. 

It was the same delicate purple with similar floral brocade details and zir underskirt was of a contrasting in a white. The bodice had a dangerously low french collar for the time, a demonic miracle was unnecessary to get a blind eye turned from the infraction, and zir neck was laden with zir long necklace that bore zir sigil. 

The look was topped with zir hair up in a winding braid and a small hood that was heart shaped and beaded with white pearls that gave it a fly like appearance. Nothing too over the top but something Beelzebub found ze liked, reminding zir of the chubby fly familiar ze had found paired to zir infernal soul. 

Why ze had chosen the lavender would have been to seem innocent and coquettish, like a flower waiting to be plucked. Of course, Beelzebub would allow not a soul to do so, but the temptation would be there. Knowing how handsy Gabriel was Beelzebub knew that plan was already out the window and making a circuit around lay lines. 

Looking over the aggravating Archangel, who was in turn, looking zir over with a surprised smile, Beelzebub felt annoyingly self-conscious and frustrated. Ze took another drink which was not the first of the evening. 

“You caused your corporation quite a bit of distress last night, I thought you had popped back to Hell and left for a moment there.” 

Beelzebub was doing zir best to ignore him, but the great dense mass that he was had his hand at zir elbow, dragging zir away. Ze scowled. 

“Why do you drink that if it’s going to inhibit you so? I don’t get it.” 

“Don’t get much do you, pigeon.” Beelzebub mumbled believing it was too quiet to hear. 

“Come now, Prince Beelzebub, I caught you, didn’t I?” He looked around at the crowd gathered for the evening’s festivities and missed the rage that his reluctant companion was fighting with keeping from the surface. If word got back to Hell about what happened last night, whatever happened last night, it would be bad for zir position and whatever else Satan had install for zir when he would discover the touch of the Archangel about zir. Breathing deeply to regain control, so as not to allow him the upper hand, Beelzebub relaxed zir features into placid indifference. He didn’t seem to notice a thing. 

“By the way, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be influencing the artists?” 

“I can multitask, unlike your kind, who can’t zeem to do more than exist and do what mommy tellz you to do.” Ze grumbled smugly, because at least, however minimal, Beelzebub did have the ability to do more than sin and create chaos for zir side. A little extravagant party was good for indulgences and could feed zir on the sin of the pride, gluttony, and envy of the aristocracy and royals well enough. “Not that it iz any of your buzinezz.” Ze went to take another sip of zir wine but a hand was quickly in place covering the lid, bringing zir lips to the back of a large hand. Beelzebub was certainly seeing red now. 

“You shouldn’t drink that.” And he took it away to place it on the end of the table they passed, dragging Beelzebub out of reach. 

“Let me go!” 

“You’re causing a scene.” And Gabriel leaned in close, “and wouldn’t that be disadvantageous to your cunning designs for the evening?” He smirked. 

Ze looked around at the humans who had begun to eye them with contempt and curiosity. Beelzebub had already been attracting attention in the court as an untouchable temptress so eyes would often pry when ze appeared; however, this was not the attention ze wished to gather about zirself this night. Somehow the bird brain picked up on that. 

Ze scowled and allowed him to lead zir away. 

Though, for only a moment, ze felt the envy pour off the humans around the two and felt the urge to use it to zir advantage – tricking a celestial to feed zir hollow shell with the sins of man being a delightful thought for only a moment – ze refused the scheme. Ze tried to ignore the bile building up in the back of zir throat. 

“Signora Bella, what a pleasure to see you this evening. I didn’t know you would be attending.” 

A man in a green jerkin and dark grey doublet converged and kept Gabriel from taking Beelzebub away. To the untrained human eye, on first glance, it looked like someone had come to the rescue but supernatural beings could sense more than envy coming of the man. Beelzebub nearly dismissed his interference but remembered zirself and how ze had to play with this world’s inhabitants like the slight being ze appeared to be. 

“I admit to being drawn out when I heard one of Maestro Tiziano’s best students was to be present. I simply could not help myself.” ‘Bella’ crooned but with an air of frustration, clearly trying to part from the ‘man’ beside zir. 

“Maestro Tiziano? Who’s that?” 

The man before them scoffed, giving Gabriel a once over and deciding he wasn’t worth his weight in salt. He gesticulated widely and kept making choking sounds as he searched for the words he needed. 

“Signora Bella, please allow me to escort you out to ensure this deficiente doesn’t sully you.” The man held out his arm to zir and smiled. 

“Excuse me, she’s already sullied enough, but I can’t allow that. The lady is with me.” Gabriel proclaimed, head held high and pulled zir closer and wrapped one hand round zir waist. A quiet “bless it all.” was said and Beelzebub tried to wrench zir arm free so that ze could elbow Gabriel. Politely. 

Only it looked like what was assumed just hard enough that a “lady” of zir height and weight could to a man of Gabriel size and physique. It would draw too much attention if he curled up in a ball and he had been right that there were too many witnesses. 

“Signore, I believe Lady Bella can go with who she pleases. You don’t own her.” He reached forward to grab at zir wrist but Gabriel swept Beelzebub back and got between them. He didn’t like how the man had been looking over the Prince and didn’t like the impure feelings he got from him. 

“And I said, ‘the lady is with me.’” Gabriel stood taller, as though he had at some point been slouching, even though angels do not slouch, “Now go on your way.” He gave a toothy but completely unfriendly grin which seemed to do the trick and unnerve the interloper. When ‘Bella’ made no move to reach for him, his eyes became hard. 

“I was not aware that a lady such as the infamous suora di venere was engaged for the night, my apologies.” He bowed low, mocking zir. 

“And you will find no favor with me, stronzo.” Beelzebub sneered, ze did not particularly like his presence and felt his attentions had played out for zir needs. 

He came for zir then, cussing up a storm in Italian, and Gabriel put a hand on his chest and shook his head. The man had intentions to cause another harm, the Archangel was fully within his right to step in and defend. 

“Puttana.” The nameless man cursed as he walked away. 

Beelzebub scowl hadn’t left and stared him down, wondering over what would be the best irritating thing ze could curse on him. Gabriel had noticed zir pensive expression but couldn’t keep his question he knew would bother from spilling from his lips. 

“I know what he meant but I’m confused by what he meant by it. What did he mean by calling you an infamous 'suora di venere?'” 

Ze took a deep breath, knowing his question would come even if ze didn’t want it to. Gabriel was consistent in his patterns and persistent. Beelzebub decided maybe ze could have fun with at least scandalizing the Archangel. 

“He was elegantly calling me a whore.” 

“How though, he called you a nun. How does that equate? You’re not even pretending to be a Heavenly sister right now.” 

Beelzebub rolled zir eyes and tried not to elbow him again and settled for pinching the bridge of zir nose. “A ‘suora di venere’ is a term one uses for a priestess of Venus, someone dedicated to sex and carnality. Seriously, is there anything going on ‘upstairs’ aside from messages from Her and your lots stupid choir music?” 

“Oh, have you taken up that mantle again and started a new cult here? Sandalphon would be very eager to hear of it.” 

“I bet he would. The pervert.” 

“He is no such thing.” 

“Sandy-face has been following me for centuries and always seems a bit over eager. And he’s always showing up when the raunchiest of parties are happening.” 

“He’s doing the Lord’s bidding. And I assumed from your last ‘party’ there was always carnal sins abound in your little Hell hole. It now makes sense that you would be dubbed a nun of Venus.” Gabriel retorted. 

“That waz NOT how thingz uzually played out. People were zzzelebrating our bloody blezzed union!” Ze took a breath to try and put a stop to zir buzzing. “He’s just upset that I wouldn’t accept him when he tried to get into my good graces when he was still inhabiting Elijah. He is a pervert!” 

“There’s no way that’s true. Sandalphon would never do that. You’re insinuating he was trying to get in your bed, like that man in Aram.” He made a disgusted face that Beelzebub caught because of the rage that suddenly swirled around the Archangel. Ze looked him up and down but he seemed lost in thought and his arm around zir waist drew zir closer. 

“What man?” 

“The one you punished for kidnapping the little one.” 

Surprise erupted on Beelzebub’s face before ze could stop it, “What do you mean by that, Gabriel?” 

He debated telling zir about the encounter. It had made him uncomfortable at the time, but after asking about what the man, Padi, meant from the others he learned it was as bad as he felt at the time. “That man wanted to get in your bed. He said he didn’t need your permission and sounded as though he was going to force himself on you…” Gabriel looked down into zir wide blue eyes. The angelic eyes he found near impossible to exist in that demonic being. 

He could practically see the sickening feeling peel of zir, he had felt the same. Ze turned away. 

“The bastard is getting what he deserves…” At Beelzebub’s words he felt a bit of peace. It was satisfying to know that such a disgusting human got what he deserved, but he felt no peace from Beelzebub. 

“How is our little lost lamb?” 

“You mean the child?” Gabriel smiled, “I am happy to report that she persevered as a good woman for the remainder of her days. Her spirit is well.” 

“She didn’t suffer…in the end?” 

“No,” the question had thrown him off, anxiety came of zir as ze asked, “She went in her sleep surrounded by her loving family.” He recounted, leaning in as though confiding with a co-conspirator, “A little blessing from a certain Archangel did wonders.” 

The warm smile that he gave zir was too much, too warming, and just a little smug. It made zir shake zir head and smirk at him. Ze put zir free hand over his face and pushed it away, making him chuckle into zir hand. It felt too intimate and intense and ze pulled zir hand back as though burned. They stared at each other for a few minutes, feeling adrift and confused and far too awkward. 

Gabriel’s throat was too dry again and Beelzebub felt as though ze could drink the wine stores until ze could obliviate zirself. He was still holding zir as before and hadn’t realized that people were looking. 

“The Heavenly choirs don’t sing much anymore…” He sighed after a short silence. When ze looked back at him in bafflement. “Everyone kind of stopped singing…after the Rebellion.” He turned to face the dancers in the center of the room flit bout. A sadness crept over him that Beelzebub chose to ignore. 

“What in Hell’s name possessed you to tell me that?” This was not what ze had planned to talk about. Every fiber of zir being had recoiled and ze were struggling not to start pounding at the angel to get him to release zir and run away. 

“You had asked if anything happened up there that wasn’t part of the Heavenly choirs, I thought you wanted to know.” 

“I wasn’t meaning...Heavens! Angel!” Ze felt zir whole head spin with the roll of zir eyes, a dizzy spell making zir uncomfortable. “It must be awful for you.” Beelzebub huffed, sarcasm not dripping but still there. 

“It feels empty.” 

-And there it goes, sarcasm flew right over his empty pretty head of his. It’s my own fault for engaging with an idiot. 

“Is this a new tactic to torture the enemy? Because it’s giving me ideas to introduce to Duke Dagon.” Ze said, having regained zir wits about zir and no longer wishing to play. 

“I’m not torturing you, Prince Beelzebub. I -” 

“You’re ‘an angel!’ Right, I know, pigeon.” Ze patted the hand that still had hold of zir waist and gestured to the room. “Are you going to let me go?” 

“Are you going to attempt to tempt the people of this event to sin or drink?” He asked getting a little too close. Beelzebub felt zir cheeks growing hot but if it was from embarrassment or rage ze didn’t know yet. Ze felt a little dizzy from zir body’s current condition and were just very much done. 

“Brother, what in Heaven’s name are you doing?!” 

-Shit. 

Gabriel spun the two around, apparently just as surprised as Beelzebub, to face Uriel. 

“Uriel!” He pulled as Beelzebub tried to escape his grasp, “Thwarting. What else?” 

They gave him a hard look that said they weren’t believing it. 

“I’ve stopped ‘Lady Bella’ here from indulging in alcohol and kept her from leading any of the humans astray.” 

“Why not shout, ‘behold, I am the Archangel fucking Gabriel. Fear not.’ while you’re at it. You are gaining quite the audience, wank-wingzz.” Beelzebub groused. 

“Language!” He admonished. 

“Fuck you.” 

Gabriel covered zir mouth, his palm dwarfing zir face. “There will be one of that.” 

For a moment ze were shocked. The gall of this very strange angel, Archangel or not, thinking he could manhandle zir and touch zir. Beelzebub became furious thinking how he took far too generous liberties with zir, every time. 

Ze bit his hands, allowing zir teeth to sharpen just enough to pierce his flesh with ease. Gabriel let out an audible grunt of pain and released zir and the Prince was on the move. 

“I think that’s enough fun and games for the evening, angel.” 

“You little shit!” 

“Language, dear angel!” Ze mocked. 

Beelzebub ducked out of the way, which was easy being so short, and into the crowd in the middle of the room. Ze wove between the dancers able to sense where he and his fellow angel were even if ze couldn’t hear the disgruntled noises of the oaf as he bombarded those in his way to move. 

“Don’t loose her, Gabriel.” 

It was almost fun to hear him be so clumsy. He certainly lacked grace and it made zir wonder how he could possibly handle himself with a weapon. Though ze knew that didn’t really matter. 

Beelzebub had seen what the most despicable and graceless beings could do, filleting their opponents who seemed all the more coordinated. Grace had nothing to do with it and sometimes pure brutality won. And if anything could be gleaned from their encounters was that Gabriel was a boar amongst so much destructible goods. 

Ze smirked at the thought before slipping into the shadows that led to a balcony that had a stair to the garden. Ze could lay low for a moment before finding someone who could take zir to the guests chambers. Beelzebub planned to sneak into the young artist’s room and whisper in his ear as he slept, creating the most awful of dreams to inspire the wickedest of works. 

As ze hid in the shadows ze licked zir lips and found blood there. It had been a while since ze had tasted any blood other than zir own. It wasn’t something ze went out of the way to get, secretly preferring sweets, and ze hadn’t meant to this time. Gold stained zir chin though and ze ran small fingers over it to scoop it up. Ze were hesitant. 

-Lucifer will have my head but it’s not as though I won’t feel his wrath already. 

Zir heart fluttered for a moment as ze examined it, noting how it shimmered in the moonlight. 

-Bastard even bleeds beautifully. 

But before ze could wrap zir lips around zir bloody fingers a hand came to zir throat. 

It wasn’t either of the angels which is why ze had not cared to pay attention. The man used his body weight to pull zir further in the shadows and cover zir mouth, though ze made no attempt to scream. Ze weren’t scared. 

“You little whore!” He hissed in zir face, his words coated in envy and wrath. “Didn’t think you would be so quick to suck him off in the shadows.” 

Though at quickly frightened and shocked on feeling certain sins bubble from him, anger doubled back. 

The man from earlier had managed to get the drop on zir but he was no Lucifer or demon. And looking over him, definitely no angel. Ze stared for a minute debating if ze should eat him and be done with it. 

“Thought you might like sucking on something a bit more refined, Signora.” He started to pull his codpiece aside and tug at his pants. With ease Beelzebub pushed his hand away from zir and tried to move away but he grabbed zir quickly and pushed his full weight on zir again. He towered over zir like Gabriel but that was all he had for an advantage, being human after all. 

A bit more enraged now ze pushed a bit harder and tried again but he had been fidgeting with a small dagger and stuck it in zir side. Just enough to slice through a bit of fabric and flesh. -Well, this could be trouble. 

“You’re going to do as I say and we’re going to go off and have fun together.” He dug the blade a little deeper, thoughts quickly running through zir head as to how best escape this situation. “We’re going to go into the gardens together, Bella, and you’re going to show me such a special flower. One like no other.” He was dragging the blade up. “And you’re going to do that as you choke on my cock. Do you understand, you little tease?” 

Zir blood started to pound in zir ears in anger and a tinge of anxiety. Not that ze couldn’t take care of it but the thought did disturb zir. 

-This one I’m going to have boiled and frozen repeatedly for a few centuries. 

Ze sneered at him, “That the only way you can get anyone to suck you off, is it?” 

He smacked zir with the blade in hand, clipping zir forehead with the hilt. 

“Don’t get smart with me, you owe me!” He hissed, still trying to keep quiet and brought the blade up to zir throat. 

“I don’t owe you shite!” Ze pushed in and let the blade bite. Even if zir corporation seemed weak and already compromised by zir “Heavenly design” ze were a demon and humans would have to stab zir deep at least once to pull something like this off. 

“I think it’s time you run along, Signore. You interrupted our game.” 

And there he was, in all his Heavenly Glory, standing tall framed against the entrance and glow of the lights. Beelzebub nearly gagged as it looked as though he even had a halo. 

“Get out of here, we’re just having a bit of our own fun. Isn’t that right, Bella? She likes the danger.” He crooned and pushed the blade just a bit deeper as in warning. Ze refused too wince. 

“Vaffanculo a chi t’e morto.” Ze spat at him. Ze weren’t sure if it was best to punch the man or break a limb. Bile rose to the back of zir throat. 

“Why you…” 

Ze rolled zir eyes but Gabriel took hold of him and dragged the man away, missing the cut he landed where the blade had bit. He quickly tossed him over the edge of the balcony and looked over then back. “He’s fine.” 

Beelzebub looked at the angel as if he had three heads (which considering angels have had all sorts of lore about strange forms it wasn’t too out there.) and for a moment had to fight back a laugh that nearly burst out of zir. Never in all zir time of existence had Beelzebub ever seen a disgusting sinner handled like that by an angel. Ze felt almost giddy at the thought. 

“You’re bleeding.” 

Scratch that. Alarm bells were ringing in zir head as he stood before zir and touched zir. 

“Let me see.” 

He didn’t even wait and his warm hands were already on zir throat. It was a drastically different situation than before but this one actually caused zir distress. 

“Don’t.” 

“There’s a lot of blood though. He seemed to have cut you deep.” He grabbed a handkerchief from a pocket and began to compress it. Nearly as soon as he pulled it away he lifted it to zir face. Black blood stood in stark contrast destroying the fabric. It was a lot. 

“A little here too.” He dabbed at zir forehead and saw the blood on zir gown. “Why’d you let him touch you?” 

“He had a knife and I was taking my time debating if I should have swallowed him whole Or eviscerate him.” Ze were hit with another dizzy spell and took hold of his hand. 

“Did he hurt you anywhere else?” 

“No, stop touching me.” 

“You’re holding me. And the humans will get suspicious! Your blood is black. At least heal yourself and let’s get you cleaned up!” He had his hand back on zir bust to blot what spilled there as best he could. Quick as the lightening his kind summoned Beelzebub slapped him, hard. He was not expecting a strike so simple but neither were ze. He grabbed zir by the wrist as it went to swing again and Gabriel spun zir to face the wall, pressing his full body against zir back. 

“You need to calm down! We can’t do this here!” He rasped into zir ear and ze panicked. 

-Too close! 

Beelzebub tried to kick back but zir skirts hampered zir movements and ze mentally let out a slew of curses in frustration. Ze threw zirself back against him but he pushed zir fully against the wall. Ze could feel too much of him against zir body and his hot breath against zir neck and wanted to wretch. 

Ze were willing to break zir arm if it got him to release zir. 

“Quiet!” He pulled zir away from the wall and pushed zir into the nearby bushes. 

A man and a woman had come out to enjoy the beautiful evening alone. They were being coy, laughing quietly at something being said of no importance to the pair hidden in the bush. Fed up, Beelzebub went to get up and leave, but not realizing that ze had lost quite a bit of blood Gabriel was able to bring zir down quickly and pulled zir close so ze couldn’t struggle. Ze went to snarl at him and he covered zir mouth again. “Stop that. And don’t bite me again.” He all but stage-whispered making the humans look their way but the two celestials froze. 

“It must be from inside...” 

The two waited until it was silent and continued on with their intentions forcing the other pair to watch on. One in perplexed fascination and one wishing anything would end, willing to accept zirself as the one to do so. This was not zir plan to endure the evening’s festivities in the arms of a curious idiot. All Beelzebub had wanted was an evening with food and wine and to be left fairly alone. 

Instead, the two were there waiting for someone to woo another and leave. 

The man had gently brushed his fingers over the woman’s lip, whispering something about how it resembled cupid’s bow and being red as cherries. To which she smiled and looked down and took hold of her companion’s hands. Beelzebub rolled zir eyes and nearly sent a demonic miracle for the balcony to collapse. 

-Just snog and get it over with! 

Ze had not realized Gabriel was looking down at zir until his hand came away and also followed the line of zir lips, as the man had. His words came out far too quiet for once, “What does Cupid’s bow have to do with lips?” 

Beelzebub had not expected the metaphorical kick to zir stomach. Perhaps it was a combination of drinking a bit earlier in the evening and the loss of blood making zir a little too slow to register and react. All ze found zirself doing was stare at him though, trying to remember to breath. 

He completed a circuit before leaving his fingers on zir bottom lip. 

When he moved closer to examine zir Beelzebub went to smack him again but was caught and subdued quickly. The two struggled for a moment before Beelzebub went to shout at him and Gabriel managed to cover zir mouth before a sound could escape. Ze dug zir claws into his arm, piercing the fabric of his beloved new doublet and he hissed a quiet ‘Hey!’ making the couple who had begun to kiss startle. 

The couple held tight to each other, the man coming forward to guard, while the two in the bushes continued the most ridiculous battle to overpower the other. Gabriel was beginning to wonder how much ze would bleed before he should get concerned. 

The mess was beginning to look like it would be problematic, like the wine the night before, though the smell was drastically different, coppery and not fruity, and ze were looking paler if that was possible for Beelzebub’s already alabaster complexion. Ze also didn’t seem to be healing, which he assumed ze would have by now. 

-It’d be awfully inconvenient if she discorperated and left me with the body... 

A scream from below distracted both pairs again and stopped the human couple from investigating the bushes. Instead, they rushed into the building after peaking into the garden below, thinking the fairly well-known model Signore Luca Giordano had died in a fall. Though, once found with his life intact, thought to have fallen on his own due to overindulging in drink. 

“Was that your doing?” 

Through his hand still clamped over zir mouth ze tried to shout profanities at him that would have made a sailor blush. When he removed his hand for a moment to allow zir to speak it continued unhindered so Gabriel replaced his hand against the weakening demon. 

“I think your corperation is at its limits. You really should heal yourself.” 

Beelzebub growled but could do no more than that as zir hits were becoming softer and zir eyes were drifting shut. 

It was quickly apparent that ze were going to be pulled from zir body, zir head lolling against Gabriel’s hand. He didn’t want that, feeling it easier to have tabs on zir now than have to relocate zir later. He was certain Beelzebub would have reappeared elsewhere and, truly, he thought that problematic. 

Gabriel gathered zir in his arms and placed his hand on the wound that looked deepest and began pouring Heavenly energy into zir. Beelzebub wasn’t all there at the moment and when he heard a little whimper escape zir he felt his energy stutter. It was so very jarring to him to hear something so soft and weak come from zir. 

Eventually, the wound healed and he could tell from zir breathing that ze were still with him. He leaned zir against his side and, believing it was an appropriate use of a miracle to not frighten the humans, cleaned up Beelzebub and himself of the blood and mended torn clothes. He stayed that way for a while waiting for zir to come back to. Gabriel couldn’t leave zir alone - too many humans and it could lead to worse situations, he reasoned – and watched over zir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel shaking Beelzebub - "Stop fighting me, I'm trying to help you!"
> 
> Beelzebub - "Why are you trying to?! That doesn't even make sense!"
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Let me know what you think please?...


	11. Too Gentle For Thine Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub did not expect to wake up as ze did but ze are quickly learning that is the norm when dealing with someone like Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings. Just assholes.
> 
> I don't think there are any triggers this episode but it's definitely not fluffy. 
> 
> Angst.

When Beelzebub opened zir eyes ze had not expected to be looking at brocades and surrounded by the smell of flowers in rain. It was the soothing familiar smell that beckoned the Prince into consciousness. Ze should have been back in Hell somewhere in a dark corridor and not in the arms of an Archangel. 

Still weakened, tipsy, and in a place between consciousness and unconsciousness ze didn’t register as ze began to topple over. A hand braced zir before zir face could hit the floor. 

It was still dark out so ze assumed it hadn’t been long, piecing together the last few minutes before ze blacked out Beelzebub remembered a peculiar warmth. It was something ze couldn’t place but was not entirely unfamiliar. Though ze knew it was not something ze should have known, ze had never been healed by an angel before and healers in Hell were no longer of the same energy. 

-What in Hell’s name happened?... 

Ze were having trouble breathing and hadn’t fully regained zir senses, everything was wobbly. Beelzebub knew ze were in trouble and tried to summon up the energy to miracle zirself away but he took hold of zir hands. The Messenger smiled at zir and chuckled, “Welcome back, sunshine.” 

Ze felt as though ze were having a nightmare and began to question if maybe ze fell into one of those loops on zir return to Hell. 

“Relax. I’m not going to do anything to you. You have my word.” He patted zir hands and ze wanted nothing more than to smack that stupid smile off his face. “What do you take me for?” 

“The one who’zzz going to kill me…” 

He let out a harsh laugh but kept his hands on zir’s. “That’s obvious, Beelzebub. Heaven will prevail. But we’ve got to wait til Armageddon, I don’t need to rise up against you now.” 

It sounded like a demented promise and Beelzebub began to wonder if this was common for angels. -Are they as warped as we are? 

“I don’t think that’z how thiz whole immortal enemiezzz thing workz, pigeon.” Ze started to pull zir hands away and tried to sit up. Ze kept thinking ze needed to get zir faculties back and focus, stop zir Damned buzzing, and get out of there. 

“And why not? We all have the same orders” He turned away and ze could feel his much larger hands fully wrap around zir smaller ones. It made zir skin crawl. Beelzebub couldn’t picture another soul being so touchy feely and yet it had become irrevocably Gabriel to zir. Ze tried to imagine the other angels in Heaven behaving like him and couldn’t. Actually ze knew no other angel to act like him, Beelzebub has encountered plenty. Ze tried to imagine zirself being like him before zir Fall but that seemed even less possible. 

But when it came to the Archangel beside zir... 

It felt too natural. It was intimate and kind, angelic to a fault... 

-Dangerous.

He wove his finger between zir’s and then back out again. He was changing the pressure in his grip and running his fingers along zir hand to zir wrists. His hands were so much warmer than zir own and Beelzebub couldn’t help watch him as he wove their hands together. Snapping out of it ze pulled zir hands back. 

“Archangel, I don’t know what you’re playing at but I -” 

“I’m not one for games, demon.” 

There was a silence as Beelzebub looked at the angel before zir. Ze couldn’t believe zir ears and were beginning to think whatever was affecting zir was wreaking havoc on zir hearing process. That incredulous expression had affixed to zir face once more. 

“You’re mad.” Ze were expecting him to get angry and strike out at zir, ze almost wanted him to. However, the only thing the angel did was shrug his shoulders. 

“I’m not mad at anyone. With an exception of that man.” He turned to look at zir, “If I’m not told to I’m not going to. It’s best to follow the Great Plan and do our respective jobs for Her creation and execute Her will.” 

“Well, aren’t you a good little zzoldier.” Ze mocked, realizing he did not understand what ze meant. -Simple Archangel. 

Gabriel snorted, “Nothing about me is little, sunshine. I think my corporation is all proportionate, She made me perfect.” 

-I don’t think this is what they meant by know thine enemy... Beelzebub mentally groused, remembering all too clearly the feel of his body up against zir own and desperately trying to ignore the conjured imagery. Feeling his body pressed against zir also seemed to becoming a disturbing pattern. 

“Vain and proud bugger.” 

“I’m stating simple fact. She made me this way and so it’s perfect. I’m only taking care of the tools she gifted me.” 

“You dress like that and flout your appearance around like a peacock.” Ze felt the world spin as ze gestured and mentally cursed. 

“Like what? I dress as a representative of God.” 

“You dress as well as the humans’ aristocracy. Shouldn’t it be about piety and not pride?” 

Ze felt zir stomach churn and wanted to vomit but held back. Beelzebub felt zir head tilt back and the world spinning a bit and every fiber in zir being to get away. 

A hand came up and took hold of zir cheek and Beelzebub jolted from the touch. 

“Do you truly feel fear from my touch? Even after I have told you I will do you no harm this day?” He queried looking into zir blue eyes that had refocused for a moment. 

“We don’t even trust our own kind. And a hand, to a demon, is never kind. We don’t touch.” Ze closed zir eyes and tried to steady zir breathing. Ze were beginning to assume that Divine energy mixing with zir own demonic essence must be waging war against each other. And in zir already bloody compromised state ze assumed it to be slightly less bearable. 

“I can’t imagine trusting a demon.” He whispered, brushing a hand experimentally over zir closed eyelids. “Angels don’t really touch either…” 

He was too quiet again and his hand was still traveling zir face. Ze couldn’t handle softness, it was always followed by pain. And yet, Beelzebub kept finding zirself inexplicable caught by him in these instances. 

-Bless it all, this is not right! 

Gabriel cleared his throat, pulling away from zir before straightening his garments before standing up. “Come on, I’ll escort you back to the inn. You don’t look so good and I have a feeling that that man will come back for you.” 

Beelzebub disguised zir laugh as a huff, “You mean, Signore Giordano, after you bodily tossed him over the balcony?” 

“He had every intention of harming you and you were letting him.” 

“It was none of your business and neither is my well-being.” Ze snapped as he practically picked zir up. 

“How could I let him hurt you?” 

“What in God’zz creation gave you the imprezzion I needed your help?!” 

“I don’t know, maybe the blood spouting from your neck or the blade he used in you. He was going to force himself on you!” 

“And that iz none of your buzinezz! I am a demon and I can handle it!” Beelzebub had never allowed zirself to blow up on a job like this. Ze felt zir body’s blood pressure rising with each moment spent in his company. 

“You were doing one Hell of a job at it.” 

“How doez any of that conzzern you?” 

“Hello! Agent of Heaven! He was trying to do harm unto you! I cannot abide that. And besides, I should be keeping tabs on my enemy.” He waved his hand at zir to make his point. 

Ze spun on him and pushed, but he didn’t budge, making zir seethe. “Oh fuck off, you righteouz twat!” 

Never in all zir years of creation had ze ever felt such volatile rage. Which was truly something considering everything ze had happened to zir since the moment ze burned. 

“Bee-“ 

“I don’t know what you have going on in that fucked up angelic brain of your, but you need to bugger off!” 

“Beelzebub.” 

“Leave me alone!” Ze stumbled up and he caught zir by the shoulders. 

“How am I supposed to leave you be when you’re falling down like this?” He asked in exasperation. This was getting nowhere and ze pulled away from him on unsteady feet but he persisted in following Beelzebub. 

“I’ve Fallen onze and didn’t need you then, either.” 

He paused mid-motion as though he had been stung by an actual bee, though none were present. The voice that had seemed to have taken a vacation in the back of his mind started to pick up again, causing his heart to beat rapidly. 

“Well, maybe if you did have me you wouldn’t have Fallen. However with the way you act, I don’t think even the Almighty could have saved you!” 

Beelzebub halted, anger boiling off zir in suffocating waves making Gabriel flinch and the torch lights inside flicker. The music faltered and a wind picked up causing those just inside the open doorways of the ballroom to shudder and titter in confusion, but none looked out towards the balcony as though willed by ethereal forces. When ze turned on him he could see the fury etched on zir features and a hatred unlike anything Gabriel had ever felt. 

The singer in his head stopped dead. 

“If I had known you Before, Archangel, I think I’d have fucking tozzed myself from the Heavenzz into the zulfur pitz.” 

And like that ze were gone from him in a puff of green smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter because it spilled out of my head the other night. I wasn't happy with it and then edited it twice but there really isn't a point besides angry words and a demon realizing that there really isn't all that much upstairs in Gabriel's head.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think. Love it. Hate it. Questions and con-crit is also appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me!


	12. Mistakes Made With Conviction Are Still Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things that should be left unsaid but there is a certain Archangel that does not grasp the art of tact.
> 
> Beelzebub is able to finally be on zir own and reflect on things that have happened since encountering angels on zir mission and the shenanigans they bring. 
> 
> Gabriel tries to understand what he's said and done that could affect his 'enemy of enemies' and regroups with Uriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, they're finally not at each other's throats but writing this chapter made me start the next chapter and I will give a spoiler and say that Beelzebub may at least have every intention of killing at least one Archangel for their actions.

As far as Beelzebub was concerned the entire evening was a wash. 

Ze had run into the far too attentive Archangel fucking Gabriel and the Archangel Uriel and it was made zir livid. Every time Gabriel ran into zir he had to touch touch touch, tonight being no exception, and made zir wonder if this was some sort of new mental warfare. This time he even helped zir. THAT was going to cost zir dearly. Ze could feel the blessed aura oozing through zir corperation. 

The whole thing was a shit show in zir opinion. 

As soon as ze had popped off, landing in a dark alley in the city, ze vomited but couldn’t not tell from what exactly. Just too many factors and ze were tired. As soon as ze could Beelzebub made zir way back to the original inn and bathed and slept. There was no longer a way to stay at the party with the two arch-wankers there so ze needed to regroup. The rest was at least something ze could be happy for. 

However, ze were found wanting in rest as ze were visited by one of the legion with a missive. The Dark Council had not so politely asked for an update on the progress of one Signore Folero. The instructions given to zir for that one had been very specific. He was the one under the King’s eye and had been the one ze were slowly driving crazy with the chaos of sciences versus divinity. Ze were also throwing a good helping of occult symbology into the mix. 

Everything in his works over the last three years were tainted with zir special brand of malice and depredation. 

If you asked Beelzebub what ze felt about it ze would think it was zir own masterpiece in the making. Every detail so painstakingly drawn out of zir and into the man was breathtaking. Not a single detail handled carelessly. 

The angels were always leery, down to the last tiny cherub, their eyes watching sacrilegious acts stamped into the front of the paintings or calling out for Heavenly interventions in poem or story, unable to gain aid. 

The humans always bastardizing victims or their Holy incarnated image with pain in tithing to Lucifer. Sinners swearing voiceless fealty to the dark ones or hollowing out their hearts and souls for their next great sacrifice to false idols. 

And the devils and demons...they would be made to bask and celebrate such unHoly acts. Bearing witness or dancing across paintings and pages. And all Beelzebub did was whisper sweet Hellish nothings and corruptions into their ears and nightmares. 

It was beautiful. 

If it had been handled by any other demon it wouldn’t have been so. Mammon would have had a whole new medium created in gold and that would have taken everything twice as long. Belphagor would have most likely just...sat there in his own filth. The thought of Asmodeus plastering his face across murals and portraits with ‘bedroom eyes’ and blessing the most virtuous looking maidens in an orgy scene made Beelzebub shudder. 

All of the possibilities of what the other Princes would have done was enough to keep zir cringing. The thought of what kind of work would be awaiting zir on return also made zir cringe but that was a different story. At least Dagon was taking care of things well enough from what reports said. Haster and Ligur were doing fuck all from what Beelzebub could tell. 

-Just don’t be a fiery void of a realm when I get back. 

Tossing the parchment aside, ze tended to the mess that was zir body before climbing back into bed. 

Ze were hot and cold all over and in more pain than usual. Zir back felt like the burns were flaring up zir body and wings. Beelzebub grit zir teeth and threw zirself into the lumpy mattress that was better than what was in Hell, unless it was zir King’s bed that ze refused to think of. 

Ze needed a distraction and fast before ze would allow zir rotting body to succumb to the pain and fear and no amount of sleep and pleasant dreaming would save zir. 

That was all ze had, dreams. 

It was true that dreams for demons were often laced with something horrible that would rip the most violent screams to burst from them, but that was if things weren’t planned out. And if anything, Beelzebub was a meticulous planner. 

The missions ze had gotten to take on Earth were always welcomed because it was some of the only times ze were able to sleep. 

The night before held misfortune in zir dreams because ze didn’t get to do anything in preparation. It had been a cross between the blessedly soothing and uncanny. Ze dreamt of fields of flowers, and briefly, fluttering white wings cast with flecks of silver that glistened in the sun, and an enveloping warmth. However, the wings left quickly and left zir alone. The scent of flowers in the air was strong and varied of snowdrops, hyacinths, dahlias, lilies, and more; puffs of sweet pollen and sun-warmed nectars wafted in the soft breeze. It would have usually left zir feeling slightly intoxicated and, dare ze admit, happy. However, there hadn’t been the buzz of a single pollinator or bird that should have been doting on the serene perfection of the landscape. It was silent and foreboding. 

Ze had felt alone and lost. 

It wasn’t something ze usually felt in dreams as the seclusion gave zir comfort. And yet, ze felt as though someone was supposed to be there beside zir. The ghost of comforting hands had felt absent from zir, as if someone had just caressed zir hair before ze opened zir eyes. It was utterly disquieting. 

A shadow fell across zir, absorbing all the warmth from the sun, but on turning ze found no one. 

The rest of the dream progressed like that, flipping between an unnerving serenity and a familiar looming darkness that threatened to lash out. 

There had been a point where ze had made it to a bed of flowers and lay between the stalks, willing zir body into the soil and for the bulbs and sprouts to remain unharmed. It framed zir vision with the beautiful petals and smells and warmth that bled from the flowers into zir tiny frame. Beelzebub didn’t want to leave. 

When the wind had picked up, loose petals drifted from different directions and landed on and around zir. Velvety petals brushing zir bare limbs and face, sticking to zir hair. 

The urge to weave the pieces together overcame Beelzebub and ze began to do it by hand. Ze willed into being twine and took a thin twig from near to make a needle to pierce. Shortly after, ze had crafted a beautiful crown of lily petals and loose bunches of fragile nottingham catchfly flowers stuck throughout, willing the tiny and wiry flowers to bloom and release their sweet scent. 

But then, when ze went to put it atop zir head, ze discovered ze had made two, the second in zir lap. Ze got up to try and find whoever had been meant to wear the second crown but not a soul was in sight. Beelzebub wandered throughout the remainder of the dream, getting colder the longer ze searched and feeling those dread-inducing eyes on zir. 

Ze remember waking up as it faded away. It seemed rather inconsequential and quickly forgot about it as soon as ze found zirself in the mess that smelt of meddling angel and suddenly Beelzebub was furious again. The memories peeled back as ze remembered zir confusion, trepidation, and anger. 

-How fucking dare he! 

Ze almost felt compelled to track the angel down and give him the beating of his life. Ze fumed as ze thought of how he touched zir, how delicate he was despite his ridiculous size, each delicate touch a burn to zir infernal being. And then Beelzebub was furious for letting him get away with it again. The very fact that he had managed to get his burlish arms around zir that very evening had the Demon Prince almost take to the streets. 

-Enough of this! Getting bloody nowhere with that. Tomorrow, fresh start. Go to the palace, maybe curse some mayhem on the guards, and taint the painter’s black paint with a dab of unHoly blood to give it a little extra staying power. That will do just nice. 

Steeling zir convictions ze wrote out zir status and future plans to send back. Ze also noted how ze were to get a few new demonic sculptures to haunt the artists’ dreams until they were made. It was going to be fun to scare the living daylights out of them til it was done; and then the frightening visages would be confiscated by the church or done away with, in secret, by followers of the Dark One. 

Truthfully, ze were having a bit of fun with this mission. 

Fear was just as potent when feeding zir gluttony as any demon, for certain. But to have it culminate into something beautiful and intriguing was something ze prized. It was tangible and could be lost or destroyed unlike those Damned for their misdeeds on Earth, those only lost their spirit and not the canvas. It did make the Damned seem stale after a few centuries but such was the nature of all Damnation. 

Feeling renewed excitement for zir plans, what ze would whisper into the ears of the searching, ze planned out a safe little dream for zir own slumber 

********************************************** 

“If I had known you Before, Archangel, I think I’d have fucking tozzed myself from the Heavenzz into the zulfur pitz.” 

Gabriel felt his gut wrench at those words, he was still having trouble forming any other thoughts or feel anything else for a while after that. His aim to harm Beelzebub with his words had rang true and caused such desolation, but he hadn't thought ze would retaliate in such a way. 

He felt as though he had been burned with Hellfire and then dumped into a vat of ice water as soon as it hit. He just couldn’t understand why he reacted to zir words so viscerally. The lashing of zir aura against him was a bit expected, believing demons, even a Prince of all zir status, were unable to control rage all the time. Burning rage was basically what Gabriel believed the Fallen to be made of due to the absence of their Divinity. The intensity of it was fitting for one of such power. He couldn’t shake the emotions that had dripped off zir that he had felt, it was ensnaring. 

The rage and hatred zir aura erupted in was nothing compared to the pain that shocked his body though. That Damning look in zir eyes was what made everything else somehow fall away from focus, it had made zir Heavenly eyes cold and dim. 

-She had been an angel Before... 

But that only solidified to him that what he had said of zir was deserving, that what he had said was fact. Ze had turned zir back on the Almighty and WAS responsible for zir own Damnation. So, it was beyond him why zir reaction affected him so. Why did he exactly care that he had hurt zir as he had, Beelzebub was the opposition. A demon. 

-No more of this. Beelzebub is as she is meant to be, a vile fiend that went against Heaven. The Almighty HAD confirmed that after the Rebellion that none of Her formerly shining children could be saved. They had all made their own choices, She had said so. 

He easily recalled that day, with the first storm that came down and electrified the remainder of the Heavenly Host. Gabriel remembered how each and every angel gathered to the gates leading to the Almighty’s domain. The gold gilt untouched by the stains and craters that had tarnished the rest of Heaven, save for two burnt in craters. Hands had burned the door as though someone had used their Angelic Grace as a weapon. 

The one they all assumed to have been none other than Lucifer had contorted his Heavenly Love and tried to use it against their Creator. It was terrifying to see and, though they had been since removed with a flick of a hand, it remained imprinted on the minds of the ones left behind. 

He remembered the sickening feeling that he had failed the Almighty and was not there in Her time of need. But looking on Her Glory he understood once more that it was untrue. God, in all Her power, could never be harmed by even the highest of angels. 

It was the Fallen that had needed their help, but that was before they had all made the decision to follow Lucifer’s perversion. She had said that they had needed their pity and to be compassionate. But she left no question that they could not accept them back into their hearts as once before. Sympathy for the Fallen did not change that they had sinned greatly. 

-Beelzebub was the one responsible for her own Fall. 

But Gabriel couldn’t reason with himself, it felt wrong deep within and unsettled him. Abandoning that train of thought, he returned to the party to find Uriel and do some of his job. He didn’t have to look long. 

They had gone off to assist with healing the man Beelzebub called Signore Giordano and they looked a bit exasperated. He sheepishly made his way to them and raised his hand in greetings. “Is there anything I can help with?” 

The man didn’t react but sat looking out vacant, a hand of a young woman in his and Gabriel became apprehensive to see it. 

“Brother, can I speak with you for a moment?” And as quickly as he joined them, they were leading him into the hallway to an alcove. 

“What were you thinking?” They all but hissed at him, “That man was found in the gardens saying a tall man threw him over the balcony. Tried to say he felt as though he were a toy being lifted by a giant. Tell me Gabriel, do you see any other sort of giants around here that can lift a human with such ease?” 

Eyeing the man back in the ballroom and Uriel, he tried to work his charm but found himself faltering. “I admit that was me but he had been the one attacking another first. I was simply assisting one in need.” 

“He was attacking someone?” instantly Uriel’s anger diminished, “Is that why there is blood? Where are they so that I may help.” They went to leave and attend the other injured but Gabriel put his hands on their arms to stop his younger sibling. 

“She’s fine, Uriel, I took care of them.” 

“You’re not quite a healer, brother.” They looked him over realizing he was amiss of blood. “And the lady’s memories?” 

“...She has them...” He started to look nervous. 

“Gabriel!” Uriel was extremely surprised as he had always tried to be careful in the presence of mortals. To hear that he did not take care of a human’s memories of being healed or his acts was appalling. 

“Alright! It was Beelzebub he attacked but he - “ 

“You gave aid to the enemy?!” They nearly choked. 

“There was blood everywhere! On them. On ME. He had stabbed her. And if she had discorporated I would have been found with a body and covered in blood and with a human thrown off a balcony, that would have been problematic.” He kept talking as fast as he could, avoiding the fact that he could have simply miracled Beelzebub’s body and blood away. “It was better to have her survive in this instance, I’m certain of it.” 

Gabriel took a deep breath, believing that it was indeed better that Beelzebub survived. 

“She’s a demon, it’s good if humans deal with them.” 

“True, but not in this fashion. There was nothing demonic in their fight. He was going...to force himself on her. She really didn’t seem like she was willing.” 

“If Prince Beelzebub didn’t kill him maybe she was trying to coerce him to Lust and indulge in carnal sins.” 

“It just...” He didn’t know what he should say at that point, but he still felt what Uriel was suggesting was wrong and shook his head. “It looked and sounded like Beelzebub wanted him to leave her alone, judging by what she was saying..” 

Gabriel kept from saying anything more for it felt like he was betraying a secret he should not have had. A secret that, though he couldn’t puzzle it all together, felt like it wasn’t his to divulge. He kept recalling that shiver inducing fear and he knew he simply could not say more. 

“Maybe she wanted you to think that.” Uriel shrugged at him and looked about at the party. 

“No. That still doesn’t feel right, I don’t think she knew I was there til I grabbed him off her.” He shrugged and fussed a bit with his garment. “Regardless, we should watch out for this man as well as try to find out what else Beelzebub has planned. I heard she was looking for a guest. A student of Signore Tiziano, I’m certain he’s on her list of artists to corrupt. I believe having her in the same corporation will ensure she’ll out herself sooner and we wait less.” 

Uriel gave him a stern look and took a deep breath and let it out, as though trying to breathe in calmness. 

“I suppose if we find this Tiziano person and lay in wait we can cut Beelzebub off at the head.” 

Gabriel blanched at the idea and gave Uriel a shocked look that they must have missed or ignored. 

“Yes, I – uh – suppose that is ideal. Beheading and what-not.” He ran a hand through his hair that revealed his nerves more than any other tell Gabriel had. 

“Are you worried about the mess? We can influence the humans to take action against her. There’s nothing wrong with inciting juste actions from the humans in the name of the Almighty. She is evil after all.” They had both taken a moment to peer into the room and see the man putting the gentlewoman’s hand to his chest. “They are getting better at putting the dangers of the world on trial and executing them appropriately.” Uriel shrugged again, “I heard that is something Raguel has been working on.” 

“That’s wonderful! Perhaps we can send him a missive and ask about this Giordano man, as well. I feel as though he is an issue to address.” Gabriel clapped his hands together, ready to receive new direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not how this chapter was supposed to go and I introduced an angel I had no intention of using. But now you know who Beelzebub is not out of angels they could have been before.
> 
> If there are questions you have, feel free to ask or if you have any comments or con-crit I'd love to hear those too.
> 
> Thank you!


	13. An Evening Of Enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds Beelzebub hoping to make an arrangement to better the Almighty's creation that would benefit both Heaven and Hell. Needless to say, he finds zir in a less than appreciative mood while he interrupts a meeting of minds among human and inhuman thoughts. 
> 
> His proposal didn't go quite as he hoped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, that wonderful asshole we all seem to enjoy, comes in thinking he's being a reasonable voice in heavenly matters and gets carried away. Some fighting ensues that leaves all other attending celestials alarmed and worried and a little ready to draw arms. 
> 
> Beelzebub is very much not a happy camper.
> 
> A little alcohol, a small fight, a little blood, and mentions of Lucifer and Luca Giordano issues are involved or mentioned in this chapter.

It was about two or three weeks later and Beelzebub had attained a new sort of gioia di vivere (or joie de vivre, if you prefer). Ze attended to artists of many mediums driving them slowly mad with zir weaving words. Some drew self-portraits, forcing upon them the impressions that it made them worthy of their own focus, blasphemous in the eyes of the church. Others painted in the vibrant colors of life and indulgence, hiding angels within the pictures to look on in jealous rages that made Beelzebub laugh at their conception. 

Ze wove such pretty and petty ideas into each head, even going to discussions where ze led learned and religious men to illumination. The Prince of Hell led groups late into the night in talks of how the church willingly led them astray and prompted papers to be unleashed on the masses in mockery. Truthfully, it was just knowledge that they would get to eventually but to push that along was invigorating. 

That particular night, Beelzebub was lounging on a setee, lazily eating grapes, a slight pink on zir cheek from drink, in a studio amongst a bunch of men who claimed to be aligned with the Rosicrucians, though ze knew they were only wannabes. It didn’t matter, ze allowed it as long as they all listened and learned and bred discontent. 

The one named Brontis had begun to expound on how they would rather worship a demon than grovel at pious feet and Beelzebub actually snorted. Ze tossed another grape into zir mouth and let the bead of a fruit pop in zir mouth and chased it with a sip of wine. 

Ze lay quietly as a young man, Andrea, diligently sketched out zir softened features, fighting to try and capture zir eyes. He tried to keep a groan back as he watched zir arch in a stretch, Beelzebub’s tiny frame fighting zir garment’s bindings. It was distracting for him, and was swatted by Brontis to get him to hush. 

“Signora, what do you think of such things. Dancing the Devil’s dance and serving Him?” 

The deep breath ze drew didn’t seem to fill zir enough and ze turned zir icy gaze on him. He stalled for only a minute and adjust his doublet. Zir Heavenly blues could ensnare more than angels. 

“I already am in Satan’s service and dance like a puppet for Him. What you say requires more conviction than that which I see you act with.” 

Several of the men laughed but Brontis’s eyes lit up. The over-curious mortal pattered forward and moved to sit at zir side but refrained from touching zir, for now. He reached around zir and took a few grapes from the bowl and held out one against zir lips, praying ze’d take it and perhaps his fingers into zir mouth. Instead Beelzebub nipped at him, hard, and made him laugh, retracting his hand. 

“Oh? You are? Piccola Bella, you are so ferocious.” 

Ze didn’t like his mocking tone and would enjoy getting him tossed into the river Tiber but had to play with the smart-ass bastard. He was good with swaying men with ease and he devoured the secrets ze shared and ze liked that enough to keep him around. He began to lay his hand on zir knee when ze slapped him, soundly, and took a long draw from zir goblet. Brontis laughed and rubbed at the print ze had left him. 

“So fierce and yet so tiny. I bet -” Ze grabbed him by his collar and unleashed just a little of that demonic rage to make him just a bit uncomfortable, jaw jut out but otherwise place. Except for zir eyes. The group were practicing occultists, even if they were false followers, so a little heaping dose of zir own occult energy was fine. It could bring about resilience if they were all willing to commit. And Brontis had been one of the first members of this pod. He did have potential otherwise Beelzebub wouldn't have been there. 

“I bet you are good at keeping your bloody mouth shut if it’s sewn up, Brontis.” Ze growled and his eyes widened a bit in shock and he backed away but did not get up. 

The young Andrea sat enthralled by Signora Bella. He was weak in constitution and easily swayed by darkness so he happily followed zir when ze made an appearance. The spark in zir eyes made him reapply his efforts as the thrill of seeing them ignite trilled through him. 

“Then tell us, amor per la stella del mattino, what does one need to do to get in His good graces and receive enlightenment.” Another man, newer to the group, hailing from Britain, queried the being, playing on zir given surname. He raised his glass and began to rattle of a list of ideas. “A Black Mass? Relinquishing our soul or selling that of another’s?” 

“Perversion of the Holy Eucharist.” Another fellow with blonde hair offered. 

“That’s just a Black Mass, idiot.” Beelzebub rolled zir eyes, “I think you’re getting away from yourselves, too many spirits in your weak blood.” And went to take a sip of zir own drink. 

“Well! Just the little infernal being I’ve been looking for. Buono Serata, Bella.” A voice boomed from the doorway and ze groaned and cursed out loud. The smell of concentrated angel was enough to know he wasn’t alone but the appalled "Gabriel" from Uriel gave weight to the feeling. 

“Excuse us, this is a private gathering of friends.” 

“Then consider opening your arms to welcome us as friends, good sir.” And Gabriel and his fellow Archangel’s pushed their way in. Gabriel moved and went to zir side, taking hold of Beelzebub’s arm but was whacked away. 

“Fuck no.” Ze had slumped back into the setee and thrown zir hands over zir face, “Get out, angel.” 

He drew zir up to a standing position with ease as ze tried to contain the frustration. Ze spilled from his arms like mercury or like how a cat becomes a liquid, keeping zir glass from spilling all the while. 

“Do you know these people, Bella?” Brontis asked, affronted that an unknown man completely ignored him and was allowed to touch the woman-shaped being he had been trying to work on for months. 

“Thorn in my side.” and “Wife.” Were said all at once but the latter was not what the ‘little infernal being’ had been expected and ze sputtered. When ze gathered zir wits about zir Beelzebub splattered the angelic being with the remnants of zir glass and Gabriel sighed and took out a clean handkerchief. 

“I thought I told you you shouldn’t drink that stuff.” 

“Happy to disobey, ‘Love.’” 

“You never said you were married, Signora Mattina.” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” And once again a hand was on zir mouth and Gabriel’s smile grew wider. Ze growled. 

“Language, ‘dear.’” He winked and ze stomped his foot. 

The display of emotions that played on the face of their group’s usually stoic and apathetic ‘lady’ had many mouths agape. A mountain of a man had come in and disturbed Bella’s usual imperturbable demeanor with such ease and essentially had zir full attention. Granted, ze were glaring down at him, but it was only him. 

When he let go, grabbing at his heeled foot, a slew of curses in several languages erupted from Bella’s lips and zir eyes grew wide. A few of the men in the back got up uncertain of what to do. Gabriel tried to placate the demon, by patting at zir arm to which ze would smack it away each time. When he took hold of zir he was slapped across the face with enough force to make his face turn. 

Shocked gasps came from the every being in attendance, the other angels present began to ready themselves to attack the Prince. 

But that seemed enough for Gabriel to regain his senses. He stopped his fidgeting stood up straight, took zir goblet from zir and placed it out of the way, and picked up the little Prince and threw zir over his shoulder, making zir release a noise that ze would deny til Judgment Day. 

It took zir a moment to come to zir senses and ze began pounding on his back, cursing and blessing him, commanding him to put zir down and the like. And not to obey his adversary, Gabriel marched his way out without listening. His face red and stoic for a moment before turning back to the dumbstruck men, who had been shouting for him to stop or asking questions, with one of his practiced disarming smiles. “I think you gentlemen should all retire for the night. Go with God.” 

And he carried out his shrieking companion into the hallway leaving his siblings just as dumbstruck as the mortals. They looked from the spot that Gabriel had just vacated, to each other, then the clamoring mortals, then back before dealing with them to forget their purpose there and retire to their respective homes. 

********************************************************* 

With not a thought to his behavior Gabriel dropped Prince Beelzebub onto a seat and dodged a few slaps to his person. Ze were pissed and ready to fight and when ze tried to lunge at him he placed one of his large hands on zir breastbone and held zir in place. 

The shock was so stupefying that ze took a second to look down at his paw back up at his suddenly confused face and then hand again before dislodging it and leaping at him. Ze had meant to land on him and force him back but only managed to stagger him. Gabriel grunted from the impact but repelled zir back. 

Ze landed a left and a right hook, stunning him with ease, before Gabriel used his height and weight and close proximity, with maybe a little help of an angelic miracle, to his advantage and basically crushed zir against the wall, destroying the chair in the melee. 

The two struggled, pushing the other back and exchanging blow for blow. At one point, Gabriel caught zir fist and knuckled zir in the stomach and kept contact to push zir back again into the wall behind. He couldn’t keep up with the hits so he made a wall of himself and pressed in close. 

-Damnit! Keep forgetting. Former Seraphim. 

Beelzebub tried to kick at him but were once again hampered by their voluminous and frivolous skirts. Gabriel was easily able to block every kick and knee. Ze changed tactics and leaned zir head forward and bit his chest, piercing the fabric with the help of zir sharpened fangs. He grunted and thrust himself against zir much smaller frame again and again but ze held as tight as ze could. 

The demon being pommeled into the wall by the stupid angel was beginning to feel frantic. 

He grabbed hold of zir waist and lifted zir until Beelzebub’s mouth was dislodged and he crushed zir against the wall. Zir tiny frame was once again causing zir misfortune and ze were livid. Ze started to claw at his shoulders and neck, fighting, in every sense of the term, tooth and nail, but he was pressing into zir, bracing against zir and crushing zir waist with his grip. 

-Fuck! 

Zir teeth latched onto his neck willing him to stop, almost praying. Grasping for purchase ze felt zir claws sink between his shoulder blades. The Archangel Gabriel let out a loud husky groan. 

Finally finished with the humans, Uriel and Raguel rejoined him and intervened, summoning their Holy Weapons and rushing to their brother’s side. 

“Desist, demon!” Raguel jut his smith’s hammer to zir temple and Uriel brought their blade to zir side. Gabriel flattened himself against Beelzebub and tried to slowly brush away the weapons. But unafraid of Death Beelzebub dug zir claws deeper into the Archangel who grimaced for a second and took a shuddering breath. 

“Hold! This is not what we came here for.” He took several steadying breathes and silently ordered his fellow Archangels away as Gabriel buried his face into his opponent’s hair and tried to keep steady. “Beelzebub, I’m going to put you down and back away but you are going to sit down. We need to talk. Politely. I have a proposition for you.” 

He took hold of the base of zir hair and buried his fingers within and grunted as zir wince caused zir to clamp down tighter. 

“Can you trust me enough to do that? We have no intention to bring you harm.” 

Ever so slowly, and only of zir Damned curious need to know, the tiny Prince willed zir corporation to remain steady and released him from zir mouth. Just as slowly ze unfurled zir fingers but did not alter them to return to zir human finger tips. Gold blood poured down zir chin and fingers and his torso, making those around zir recoil in disgust but Gabriel kept his face devoid of any emotion. He let out quick sigh expelled from his nose and let go of zir hair but kept his hand around zir neck. 

They were both containing the shakes that wanted to wrack their bodies, trying to fight the adrenaline coursing through their bodies, and Beelzebub refused to breathe. 

“Sit.” 

He reached away and was able to grab a second wide seated chair meant for ladies and their large skirts and pulled it close for Beelzebub. He directed zir still in his grip to the seat and stepped back just out of reach. 

Beelzebub sat because ze felt ze had no choice. Because not one but three Archangels stood before zir armed, save one. Ze could take them on if necessary, even without zir weapon. And now that ze were calm enough ze could always conjure up Hellfire. However, that curiosity nudged at the back of zir mind and pushed zir to listen to what was so pressing to seek zir out. 

It was so silent and not a single celestial or occult being made a move, ready to rekindle again at a moment’s notice. 

“Clean yourself, filth.” Raguel commanded and only received Death glares. 

“Brother. Please. That’s not how we will handle this.” Gabriel sighed, trying to release the tension in his shoulders. 

“And bodily throwing me over your zhoulder izz?” Beelzebub spat. 

“You were making a scene.” He shrugged. 

“I’m about to tozz you out the bloody window in a minute; how’z that for a zcene?” Ze sneered, but Gabriel ignored zir and took out a clean handkerchief to begin the task of wiping zir face down. Ze spat and swatted his hands away. “You’re too forward with me, Archangel Gabriel.” Ze leaned forward and let out a small burst of anger to pulse out of zir usually void aura, flashing red, eyes igniting. “Back. Off.” 

But cool lavenders met blue and the spark faltered again and Beelzebub backed away and slouched as best one could in a corset. 

“Zo. What iz thiz propozal, pigeon.” 

“We were thinking - “ 

“Shocking. Didn’t think you had that in you, angel.” 

It was Gabriel’s turn with the eye roll and he continued as though ze hadn’t rudely interrupted him. 

“Raguel has been tasked with assisting the humans build their judicial practices. It’s not anywhere where it needs to be and we figured it would be best to make a joint effort with Hell to better assist in weeding out the sinners and deal with them appropriately.” 

Beelzebub stared up at Gabriel and tried to make heads or tails of his idea. 

“I think Heaven iz filled with enough judgmental prickz to handle ziz zzituation on your own. You zend uz your zinnerz after all.” Ze snarked and went to get up, believing the conversation over. 

Uriel stepped into zir path and though their eye was stone cold it did nothing to affect Beelzebub. Gabriel, however, intervened and got between the two. He reached out and gently pushed the small being back down. He knelt on the ground to get eye level with the Prince and brace each side of the chair’s arms so as to pin zir there. They were almost eye level now and he was able to peer into zir blue eyes with ease. 

“It would be...beneficial for both sides in the long run if we cooperate. Beneficial for you.” 

“Iz that a threat?” Ze sneered at him, his gold blood shimmer in the moonlight spilling in from the window. For a moment zir teeth and corporation shimmered and revealed zir true form under the glamour. With zir azure eyes, that looked of the purest of the Heaven’s, and zir boils and sores covered in gold Gabriel could have sworn he was seeing angelic markings for a second and saw past zir Damnation. 

-How very strange and frightening. Are all demons like this or just her because she is so powerful? 

He hadn’t realized he had reached out to touch zir face again. Ze eyed him but didn’t back away like some strange game of chicken even though Beelzebub was ready to duck out. Ze tried to glare him and his hand into submission but Gabriel’s brain received no message and touched. The feather soft fingers touched a sore that ran down zir left cheek hadn’t dug in to harm as it should have but, regardless of care, still came away covered in a mix of angelic and demonic ichor. Gabriel didn’t react but inspected the mess and then looked back at Beelzebub’s face to see zir inspect him. 

The lights in zir eyes were glowing and Gabriel had to draw away for fear of being sucked in. 

“Not a threat but a suggestion. Do those hurt all the time?” He asked, curiosity, disgust, and worry laced his question. 

Beelzebub flabbergasted at the being before zir could have sworn ze had never heard a question so stupid. 

“Focus, Gabriel.” Uriel gently enforced. 

“For zomeone’zz zake, pleaze tell me he’z not like thiz all the time.” Beelzebub snapped and zir glamour was back up, realizing it did nothing to offend nor cause him any discomfort on his behalf. Ze pinched the bridge of zir nose and closed zir eyes tight. Ze were losing control and zir buzzing was getting worse. 

“He’s none of your concern.” Raguel countered. 

“Oh, I fucking beg to differ, your honor, conzidering he won’t leave me the fuck alone.” Ze said in as bored a tone, while still attaining scathing, as only ze could muster. Beelzebub nearly rolled zir head in exasperation but came back to stare down the being that knelt at zir feet. 

“I beg your pardon?” He stared zir down suspiciously, his long brown curls bobbed around his face as he twitched, “Do you know me, demon?” 

“I know you, Raguel, Angel of Justice, Friend of God and no friend of mine.” Ze uttered as though his name left something disgusting on zir tongue. But Beelzebub didn’t shift zir piercing gaze on him, whether out of lack of care or trying to be petty and inconsiderate no one knew. “I know all about you.” 

“Wonderful!” Gabriel smiled, “Then you should understand why my brother is here. We’ve actually gotten Raguel to assist us in bringing the human, Luca Giordano, to be tried for his crimes against you.” 

At this Beelzebub sat up abruptly, confused to zir core. 

“Why Luca?” 

“We’ve already established what exactly his crimes are. He attacked you.” 

“But...I am a demon...” Ze looked at him, searching for some sort of cosmic joke. The fact that harm to demons wasn’t exactly something anyone of angelic persuasion should be trying to enact Justice over left zir dumbfounded. 

“That’s never escaped me, Prince Beelzebub.” 

Ze held up zir hand to stop him from talking. It took zir a minute to compose zir features and remove the myriad of emotions that bled out and return to placid nothingness to ask, “Then why are you trying to persecute a human on my behalf?” 

“Not on your behalf exactly. I am most certain that he has done this before, you were the one I witnessed, is all. Signore Giordano would have taken advantage of you had I not intervened.” 

Somewhere deep within zir corporation Beelzebub felt a pang but squashed the delusional feeling. Ze had almost been fooled by the way he looked at zir, with his angelic care, but in that moment ze realized it was a curious indifference. Like ze were an interesting bug to a human. It was because ze were the enemy and yet he was allowed to interact with zir. Regardless of any of it ze had kept zir face unresponsive to the torrent within. 

-No one fucking cares! He’s not any different, just dumb and curious! 

Amidst the gut-wrenching pain ze were trying to ignore ze missed that Raguel had started talking at some point. 

“Prince Beelzebub, I’m assuming you find the notion of a swift deliverance of a soul beneficial to your side.” 

Coming back to reality ze quickly agreed that it was an idea ze liked. However, knowing full well how the human court systems handled things like this in the regards of the upper class ze weren’t moved. Those of Luca’s cast were often allowed to thrive. 

“As soon as we find out there are others he has...done the same harm to. I’m sure you can assist us in that sort of endeavor. Find them and enrage them to action to call out for justice against him.” 

“The men of this world do not often care about crimes against their women.” 

“Yes, but it’s something that Damns souls in our respectful realms. Surely you see the benefits for both our sides. And if they are brought to justice sooner, sending the rapists and murderers your way, then we can help ensure more souls need never come to harm from him and others like him.” He threw a charming smile Beelzebub’s way that made zir make a face at him, but ze saw the merits to his idea. 

“And what of the fact that this particular man is nobility. He’s not some no one that society would easily string up or behead with smiles on their faces.” 

“Well, that’s where the numbers we gather are important and, this is something I’m sure you would love.” He pointed at zir and smiled another toothy grin, “Create a large enough scandalous uproar. I’m sure you can think of something ‘Signora Bella Mattina.’” 

“So you are implying that I lie and whisper in the ears of the humans to find discontent with Giordano?” When Gabriel said nothing more, Beelzebub had to cover zir face in order to hide zir frustration. “You want me to do your Blessed job and bring him to justice with my devilish ways.” 

“Or your wiles. Whichever’s easiest.” Raguel added. 

"Look, we've all noticed there is injustice roaming rampant amongst the humans. Raguel has been ordered to help move things along in the name of God and we think working this particular case that happens to involve you and this human makes an excellent example for the humans." He tried to smile in encouragement. He knew he was right and that this was a good thing to do, he just needed Prince Beelzebub to see that. “Think of it as a sort of collaboration between the sides, ‘Bella.’” Ze had to swat his hands away as he tried to pat zir on zir shoulder. “I’ve actually gotten this approved with Michael and I’m certain your side already finds the idea appealing.” 

Beelzebub stopped cold. The idea that Hell found out what happened on the balcony was enough to double zir over, even sitting. Ze held zir face in zir hand and groaned. The Archangels delivering the facts that they were involved was worse than ze had imagined it could have been. 

“Pleaze, blezzzed angel, tell me that you didn’t...” 

“That would be a lie.” 

Beelzebub felt zir stomach lurch and had to mentally will zirself to not hurl on the Archangel. 

-For fuck’s sake! 

“Beelzebub, is something wrong?” This time Gabriel was able to reach out and take hold of zir shoulders, trying to catch a glimpse of zir face behind zir hands. Concern laced his features and he found he didn’t like how ze were reacting to his idea. 

“Of courze, zomething’z wrong.” Ze spat and stood up with lack of any form of grace and Gabriel nearly toppled over himself to stand with zir. Lucifer was going to skin zir alive and could already feel zir muscles and scars burning at the sharp memories of how He handled zir last time. 

Uriel and Raguel exchanged another look as they had been doing throughout the unofficial meeting. 

“I’ll await newz from the Dark Council but promize nothing, wank-wingzzz.” 

“How should we get in contact with you, Fallen?” Raguel demanded as he holds out a hand to stop zir. Ze stop just before he could touch and eyed him with such malice he could feel his corporation burn. 

Raguel had heard of the Prince of Hell, Beelzebub, but had little to do with zir. He had never seen zir after ze Fell, nor could he remember zir Angelic Name being cast from his lips during the Great Rebellion, passing judgement. He had forgotten all of that just like the rest. But he was certain something was very off about zir even amongst demons. Something that bleed from zir infernal husk that once housed the Divine. 

“You will answer.” Uriel commanded as though any of them had power over zir. 

“The Archangel Gabriel will find me. He always doez, yeah?” Beelzebub looked over zir shoulder at him and scowled before heading down the corridor and letting the shadows devour zir into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: None of this section has been planned nor is it going the direction I thought it would (I.E. did not expect Raguel to be mentioned and bringing in judiciary things into the story.). I'm trying to make it palatable and not so all over the place.
> 
> I did a lot of editing on this one, I feel like I've been writing whatever comes out and then going back and double checking only to write more....
> 
> Any concrit or questions are definitely welcome. Let me know what you think too!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you are enjoying what I've written so far.


	14. Of Promises and Deals Brokered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub has questions that only Gabriel can supply answers with and vic versa as the two navigate zir growing 'arrangement.'
> 
> Hell has acquiesced to Heaven's new proposal to work together over Earth's judiciary matters and that leaves Beelzebub in the middle of the mess, due to zir prior incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNING!!!
> 
> There are references of rape and a section towards the beginning that has a rape scene in it but I tried not to be graphic about what is done. 
> 
> Other TW include: Misgendering, public humiliation tactics. Bullying but I suppose that goes with the public humiliation.
> 
> If I forget ANYTHING I implore you to let me know in the comments because I know I'm writing shite but I care about everyone's mental well being!

It had been a week and a half since he last saw Beelzebub and yet ze were always at the back of his thoughts. Gabriel ran his hand over his neck, feeling the patch that should have been bruised and perfectly punctured flesh left by fangs. It was gone but the remaining ache felt like the ghost of it. Uriel had healed him quickly after, admonishing him for allowing the ‘little Hell beast’ to mare his corporation. 

He had promised that it wasn’t a big deal and that it was expected when dealing with the enemy. Though Gabriel tried to brush it off, Uriel looked as though they weren’t having it, and Raguel looked sick at the sight of the wounds. He had forgotten the holes in his shoulder blades but the bite to his chest stung in ways he couldn’t articulate. 

But one Heavenly Miracle and they were gone. 

Since then the three had been canvasing the city in search of artists and poets and writers that had contact with the Demon Prince. They even tried to find secret meetings where whispers against the church grew. There was such a heavy miasma of evil abound that Gabriel couldn’t help but be impressed by the extent of it. 

Thoughts roamed to the castle where he had first run into zir and he recalled the artist, who turned out to be Signore Signorelli, prized for his murals. He was great at producing pieces for the church that were of a Divine quality, he would be a feather in the cap if corrupted. Beelzebub had left in such a hurry but from the stink of demonic energy the man seemed like one ze spent a great deal of time on. The piece needed to be inspected closer, possibly destroyed, and a plan to detach him from the evil needed to be formulated. They had tried to get in contact with him a few times since meeting him but he was never there. He had become hard to pin from that point on, seeming as though he disappeared. 

Though Gabriel was a warrior and musician, not an artist exactly, he thought he could handle the task well enough. He felt it imperative to look over the intricate detailed work to try and better understand the situation. It was fascinating to him in a terrifying way. 

It had been the most intense of the lot they had encountered so far. The very paint seemed as though it was infected and the artist had seemed wan and sickly. And on his solo forage that’s where he happened upon zir, alone. 

Ze were stood in the center of the art studio, hands folded behind zir back making zir jeweled tone red dress bunch. 

He couldn’t help take note that the dress was a different one, made of the finest damask he had seen. The bodice had black beaded trim along the neckline that matched what was at the base of the thick sleeves. This time ze wore a veil of black trimmed with the best Venetian there was to offer. It was tasteful and elegant. 

“Is this your doing, Archangel? I haven’t been able to get a hold of the maestro in days.” Whether it was his aura or scent, he didn’t know, but ze knew he was there without having to turn around. 

“I’m afraid not, we’ve not been able to locate him either.” 

“Thought you might have absconded him into a cloister to paint future saints or something.” Beelzebub grunted as ze looked over the unfinished painting. “Bit of a bother if both Hell and Heaven can’t locate a human.” 

Gabriel joined zir and clasped his hands before him, taking his eyes away from the demon to look over the unfinished piece ze were inspecting. 

“So, what’s it going to be like?” He waved about, hands still clasped and a smile on his face. “What have you been ordered to unleash with all the artists?” 

“Not important, pigeon.” Zir frown deepened and ze released a frustrated sigh before moving away to look over all the other work the artist had been toiling away at. Canvases were lifted and frames clacked as they were moved about, even the too large ones. “Doesn’t matter anyway if I can’t find him. I’ve been ordered to wait til he returns.” 

He couldn’t help but watch zir as ze traipsed around the studio, picking up canvases or flipping through sheets. Ze were curious by nature, from what he was learning, even if ze looked like ze would be bored to tears at any moment. Gabriel couldn’t help but smile at zir behavior or how zir frame tried to haunch over things on the floor in corners. 

As ze got more and more frustrated ze started to clench zir fists or drop things to the floor. It was enough to make him chuckle at zir audacity and lack of care but he planned to pick everything up and put them back when ze left. He couldn’t leave things in that state. 

“It’s all waiting. My king ordered that I can’t come back til it’s finished. There‘s something about this one he wants me to take special care with. S’pose it’s cause he’s a human King’s pet or he’s particularly favored by the church, but nothing more.” 

“What do you have planned for the piece de résistance in the center?” 

“Don’t know that yet, either. I’ve been told to wait til it comes to me, but nothing has.” 

Ze went to the corner to go through a stack that leaned against the wall. Stopping as ze came across a portrait of Beelzebub hidden in the very back. Ze couldn’t remember sitting for it yet it was done in painstaking detail. “Never can get the eyes right.” 

Gabriel came over to inspect what ze had found. Seeing just the ghost of zir before ze carelessly pushed all the other frames back. Ze turned and stood up as straight as ze could, knowing he’d be right there, and looked directly into his amethyst eyes, catching the Messenger off guard and steeling his breath away at the call from such intrusive prodding eyes. 

“Probably have the same issue with yours.” 

They stood like that for a moment too long before Beelzebub grunted and pushed past him so as not to be cornered and avoid the hand ze knew would come. 

“Why aren’t you working on the Hapsburgs? Frederick the III, was it?” Gabriel knew what Royalty was worth in Damnation and Salvation so he was confused why zir focus was the artists. 

“Eh, I’ve no plan to bow before another false King and with that one I’d be likely to end up on a chopping block in the square for my tongue and blasphemous behavior. I’ve no time for that.” 

Ze eyes started to wander at the things hung above them on the walls. A figure in red bearing a halo of gold and wings of greys and peacock feathers stood to the right of the blessed Virgin Mother. The angel was barefooted and wielded a staff of white lilies in one hand and pointed to the Heavens with another. This caused Beelzebub to pointedly stare at the subject of the painting who stared back in confused and began touching his face as though there was something on it. 

Ze nodded towards it, “A fan of your works, it seems.” 

When he saw it he cringed a bit, “Hadn’t seen that last time.” 

“What? Not ready to take it back to the Heaven’s with you?” 

“No.” 

His short tacit answer nearly caused the demon to laugh, but ze kept it in. Not once since meeting him had he been able to shut up for more than a few seconds. Not able to account for the times ze were unconscious around him, anyway. 

Peering over his shoulder Beelzebub caught sight of a very colorful mural, it was a depiction of the marriage of the virgin. People dressed in reds and blues and golds filled the frame and a man in the center was joining two in matrimony. It was a startling and depressing scene to zir though many of the church would find it merry. A young girl to be wed to an older man and bear a child. 

The thought was dreadful even to one such as Beelzebub, so ze swept the thought away; but not before another thought popped into zir head about marriage. 

“How do you get away with calling me wife? Isn’t it wrong for angels to lie?” 

Gabriel stalled. He never had to answer for that and he had used the term so lightly and loosely to his benefit so as not draw attention to himself. It had given him access to zir that he couldn’t fully understand why it was needed in human society, but recognized the benefits. No one seemed to stop him when told and everyone seemed to assume the two were anyway. 

“Well, we can’t but this isn’t technically a lie. It’s just another word for consort sooooo...” He held his hands out and avoided zir gaze.

Beelzebub eyes bulged at his statement. “We-!” 

“I became your consort back in Aram.” 

Ze held up zir hand to stop him from saying another word. 

“In word, not in deed. We never consummated!” 

“There was plenty of consummating going around. And from what I know of you...” He came closer and bent his body to be eye level. “You have never been one to stick to rules. So, I can call you wife, sunshine.” He bopped zir nose but ze didn’t move a muscle, Ze refused. Ze refused to let him know how angry that made zir. 

He was just another being that thought he had rights to do with zir as they pleased. This time the person before zir really had no say. But the fact Gabriel still tried to hold power over zir anyway brought out zir rage. 

The Prince wanted to throw God’s Messenger against the wall and tear out his vocal cords for everything he’d done to date. The way he insinuated himself into zir deals, following zir around and derailing zir plans, the touching, all of it. But with the deal with the humans processed between not only Heaven and the Dark Council - and signed by the Lord over all of Hell at the top - ze had no choice but to leave him unharmed. 

Ze didn’t want to even think about the repercussions ze would face on returning due to his meddling, regardless as to the agreement. The other evening debriefing was just a prelude. There would be more attempts on zir life, for the fun of it, not that ze didn’t have that issue already, it was Hell after all, but it would be more annoying and troubling than usual. 

And then there was Lucifer. 

He’d probably ride zir to ruin, fucking zir til ze could feel the ghost of His cock for weeks after. 

Probably has a blessed branding iron ready to stick me with between my cunt... 

The thought brought shudders and zir mind back to a few days ago to when Lucifer had physically pulled zir to the depths of Hell. The brimstone stank and burning rock burned at zir and maggots instantly bore into zir skin. Zir gown had been ruined and ze landed on bent knee in the center of the room, before the council. 

“My little butterfly, I’ve heard things. Strange things.” The voice was like smoke floating off an extinguished candle. “Tell us we’ve been hearing wrong and you could avoid a few Archangels.” 

“My King.” Ze prostrated zirself low and held out zir hands, palms splayed to the cavernous ceilings. “It is true that I have encountered the Archangels but they will be no hindrance to - “ 

“And is it true that you have been ‘rescued’ by one of their kind from a rapist who tried to take your life? And you did nothing to the man nor the Archangel?” 

Beelzebub kept zir face to the ground and had no issue keeping it that way. Ze grit zir teeth and blessed at the Heavens for everything. “I was accosted, that is also true, but before I could handle the human the Archangel Gabriel over - “ 

“Gabriel again?” Ze could sense the displeasure emanating from the Dark One and tensed. 

“Yes, my King. Gabriel had not realized who he was ‘rescuing’ as he took matters into his own hands.” 

“You. Are supposed to be my Prince. A Prince above all here but you could not handle a simple human so you needed help?” He ignored zir answer and supplied His own, as was His right as zir King.

Though he made no movement to strike zir ze flinched at his words, He just wanted to twist the knife and breed discontent. Beelzebub wondered which of zir siblings would make an attempt as soon as ze came back. 

-Asmodeus has been bucking for a proper fucking by Satan. Perhaps he will. 

“I swear to it that the human barely given me cause for concern. The bastard was being a small nuisance and then the angel showed up.” 

Something heavy thud against zir head with impeccable aim gaining chuckles from all around. It bounced off and rolled away but ze could see it was a rapidly rotting apple. Fang marks cut into it. 

“The mortal nearly killed you, from what I heard.” 

“He cut me, is all.” 

“My brother did something to you.” 

“I am uncertain as to what.” 

“And he took you into his own hands, Beelzebub. I can smell him on you even from above, it’s deeper within your body, butterfly.” 

Beelzebub waited, uncertain of how this was going to play out. The fact that ze were still within zir corporation was not a promise of good things to come. 

“I bet if we flayed you open we’d find you have his dick still up your twat.” Mammon crooned. 

Ze made no move and was able to suppress the twitch that threatened at the thought. At this point ze were certain zir jaw would fuse shut from fury. Ze couldn’t let it go and had to save face. 

“I - “ 

“Silence, Beelzebub.” A shift in the room and a shift of garments later and Beelzebub was cursing up a storm in zir head. Ze were trying to zone out as ze assumed what zir fate would soon be. Public humiliations like this one always seemed to fuel Lucifer’s appetites to the more profane and a possible near discorporation. But the silver lining was that it was usually quick if not a little more bruised than broken. 

Depending on His mood. 

He was before zir in robes that were too white for the halls of Hell. It looked pure but if you were a celestial or infernal you would recognize how it was as though it were woven of perversion of purity or absence of it. 

“I think that’s quite an idea. Should we cut you open and ZZZeee Beelzzzzebub?” He mocked and got down on His knee to grab at zir headpiece that was pinned to zir hair. He grabbed at it and pulled zir to look into zir face, searching. His warm golden-brown eyes combed over zir features with a smile and excitement that should not have been present. “Hmm?” 

When ze made no answer He jerked zir head back down low but stayed Hs hand to caress the top of zir head. 

“Perhaps in a bit. Now you will tell me, what do we do about this bargain you’ve proposed to the Heavens?” 

“I made no such proposal, my King.” 

“But what do you think about it, Beelzebub? Do you find favor in it? Speak truth, Prince of Flies.” It was an invitation and He expected it to be answered. 

“My King, I believe expediting sinners from the aristocratic classes, all classes, would be beneficial. It doesn’t matter if we wait a few years or til the proper ends of their days. It’s not as though their souls become more potent if they are run of the mill sinners. Any time a mortal has shaken the justice system they tend to debase themselves further in grander ways, but only if they are cunning enough. Those are the souls we would wish to take later. And the lack of swift justice would aggravate our enemy once they realize their folly, as well.” 

“You believe it to be a crack at those feathered pricks?” Another, Belial, scoffed from his seat and bit at his nails. 

“It’s like the angels are hand delivering souls of the Damned to us. And when their system fails they will feel shame for it or deny it out of Pride.” Beelzebub retorted but kept zir position low to the floor, focusing on the bites of the spider that had crawled up zir arm and not Lucifer’s fingers slipping under zir chin. “Is that not worthy of thought?” 

“My butterfly, you always seem to know how to be a good little girl and deliver.” He crouched lower but only a tad, Lucifer pulled zir up too hard and the curve of Beelzebub's back in zir corsets had zir straining. His golden curls had been let to grow for the last century and spilled into view. As He took hold of zir face ze felt a burn travel up and scorch zir, “I think what you say has merit.” 

He dragged zir up to a standing position and forcefully pushed zir against the table, smiling that twisted smile all the while. “Now, before you go tottering back to my brother, how about you service YOUR King. It’s been so lonely without you here.” 

Ze felt His claws grow and dig deeper into zir flesh, burying below a few layers of skin. 

“Haven’t been naughty and changed anything on me, have you?” He cooed at zir, looking zir form up and down. “That dress! Asmodeus, I’m surprised you haven’t brought more of these down here, have you looked at how her breasts swell within this contraption?” 

“No, my King, but if you bend Prince Beelzebub this way, I can get a good peek.” 

“Maybe even a peak in your mouth, if our Master is kind enough.” 

“Ha! Like I’d share my butterfly with the likes of you. But a peek at zir won’t hurt.” 

Laughter rang through the council room and Lucifer gave zir one of His cocky smiles that would have turned the heads of many a being to swoon over but made Beelzebub stomach recoil. He spun zir round and slammed zir forward against the table, holding zir by the back of zir neck. 

-Please, don’t! 

When ze would return the others would surely make attempts on zir, they always did. However, Beelzebub would become just as frightening as Lucifer even just to avoid zir shame. Ze would not fall because of the likes of them and ze would strike fear back into zir hearts with an indifference that would rival the Almighty’s. Ze always promised zirself that. 

That was the only way ze had survived for so long. 

“I have to say, I’m enjoying the extravagance of these human garments. I’ll have to give a commendation to Dagon for acquiring these for you.” 

Ze kept trying to mentally blank out, drawing inward for the remainder of the ‘meeting’. Beelzebub only answered if spoken to directly by Lucifer, or did as He bid, spreading or bending or kneeling, it didn’t matter; ze weren’t all present. By the end, He had cracked a few ribs by pressing too hard on the corset’s boning. When the crackle was heard He tore the bodice and corset off and drew lines down zir body along the indents. 

When He wasn’t getting enough of a reaction He laughed, that cherubic chiming laugh that could only suit the likes of Him, and tore the rest of the garment away. “You’re not making this fun.” 

He continued to have His way with zir, punished zir properly in front of the council, and had whispered into zir ear something about ‘still reeking of Holiness’ before finishing off. He bruised zir mouth with a ravenous kiss then threw zir to the floor with such force Beelzebub was vaguely aware that zir kneecaps cracked but fell back into a polished bow, uncertain if it was over. 

“Well that confirms it. Prince Beelzebub has not buried angelic dick within her folds.” And the rest of the council laughed as He dismissed them, leaving zir on the ground. 

“Go to them, make a deal so that we can redecorate with the innards of rapists and degenerates. Whatever they’ll send us will do, really. I want the one who tried to hurt my dearest love so that I may peg him against the wall. You’ll like to see that, won’t you?” But He didn’t wait for a reply. Almost as a second thought He spun on His heel. “Oh! And don’t forget to tend to the artists and what-not. I’ve been besides myself with excitement over what you’ve done.” And He was off and back to His chambers. 

Ze wanted to curl up and vomit but ze did none of that. Never where prying eyes could see. Ze tried not to think how it could have been so much worse and forget it. It didn’t take long for Beelzebub to return to zir senses and will zirself back to the surface world to zir rooms. 

Beelzebub scrubbed zirself raw and red, popping blisters and boils and used that pain to cover what ze just experienced. They had to change out the blackened brackish water four times before ze felt clean enough and tossed zirself in the bed to replace the living nightmare with nothingness. 

************************************************* 

It was days before ze had raised zir glamour and left zir room to work. Zir wounds had to take time to heal enough to function while out in the world, the face wounds needed a different type of magic to deal with and were dealt with quickly. There would be new scars and pains but ze didn’t curse it. That was a pointless endeavor so ze had ran zirself numb. 

In that moment of reignited anger Beelzebub decided to play a game. 

“If you’re going round claiming me you should treat me better, angel. What would your Almighty Mother say? Didn’t even give me a ring.” 

“Why would I give you a ring, Prince Beelzebub? Rings aren’t relevant.” 

“They only an iconic part of marriage! Give me a ring.” Ze looked down at his left hand and confirmed he had an Angelic Ring that concealed his markings, satisfying that curiosity from ages ago. “Your ring will do, go on.” 

“It wouldn’t even fit you, you’re too small for it.” 

“Don’t care. I want it. Give it.” Ze sighed in frustration and held out zir hand. He looked at zir like ze grew a few heads and ze made a face and dropped zir hand with a scowl. 

“You want to say we’re married and all that and I want a ring to show for it.” Ze huffed, sizing him up debating if the band was worth a fight if he didn’t willingly give it. The feel of zir still cracked and bruised ribs told zir it wasn’t the best of ideas. Ze would need to try other reasoning tactics, appeal to him in some way. 

“They signify eternity, you know. Think of it like a symbol of our eternal struggle against the other, ‘Love.’” Ze began to circle him but did not touch, he followed zir with his eyes, not allowing the Prince out of sight lest ze attack. But when Beelzebub returned to zir point of origin ze drew daringly close. Too close for either’s comfort but Beelzebub had figured he had been playing a strange game of touch and go with zir ever since they met, so turnabout was fair play. Ze couldn’t bring zirself to touch him even then though. 

Ze had to look up at him, blues eyes meeting lavender once more, but moved no further. 

“Give me a ring of eternity and I’m yours.” 

“Mine?...” The notion made something start to percolate within the angel but he chose to ignore it. He believed it was a test and wouldn’t back down even if he knew not what Beelzebub’s sudden obsession with rings was about. He drew closer, staring zir down, his breath brushing the being that stood in opposition to him. Ze in turn refused to draw back. 

“Your wife and eternal enemy. The one you will promise to end. Try to obliterate me, angel.” 

He drew back, suddenly weary, “Why would you want to promise to that?” 

“Because it will be what I promise to you, as well.” 

Gabriel, mulled it over for a few seconds, a look of bafflement seeping into his features that Beelzebub wasn’t sure ze liked there. 

“It’s only what you’ve been calling me all this time, may as well submit to physical contracts to each other. And humans question it less if we have rings.” 

Ze held out zir hand, palm up, waiting. 

He laughed and ze wanted to punch him in his stupid perfect teeth. 

“You’re serious?” His laughter grew louder and Beelzebub bristled. It was too soon for another being to laugh at zir and ze felt wounded from the lilt of his voice. There wasn’t anything forcing zir to deal with it now so ze moved to leave. 

“Forget it. I’ll not even bat an eye if I see you on the battlefield and strike you down without a second thought should you get in my way.” Ze dropped zir hand and turned away. 

“You would turn your back on me, demon?” 

“You’re not special, pigeon. I’ve been far too lenient since we’ve met because we’re not supposed to outright murder each other until then.” Ze rolled zir eyes and began to leave before he took hold of zir left arm. 

“Wait.” Gabriel gave a frustrated sigh before trailing his hand down zir arm to zir tiny wrist. He lifted zir hand to inspect zir slender fingers and brought zir hand close. Had he been aware of anything else he’d have found Beelzebub holding zir breath. “You’ll have your ring and we’ll have our promise. I want your last breath to be on my blade, come Armageddon...” 

There was a sudden depth to his words, his promise held weight that felt soothing to hear, though it shouldn’t have. Ze took a deep breath and looked up into eyes that had felt especially crafted to haunt zir by the Almighty. 

-Why were they made to be so warm?... 

“You shall get to claim me as your wife and have me as your adversary. It’s official. A deal has been struck.” 

Ze pulled away but felt a strange tether tighten around zir being, deep within and around a part of zirself ze hadn't been conscious of. Beelzebub wasn’t certain Gabriel felt it but it didn’t matter, he staked a claim to a purpose the Demon Prince would not deny him. 

“Alright then, ‘Love,’ I’ll leave you to pick things out then.” 

-The fuck is wrong with me?! 

Ze felt suffocated and petty and confused as to what possibly possessed zir to make a deal like this with an Archangel. It took zir a few seconds to reason that it was symbolically a way to have one up on Lucifer. Gabriel had provided zir the promise of Death and a title that Lucifer could never claim. Not that He would have desire to but He was a jealous and possessive bastard. If He ever were to discover the title of husband, even if a falsehood, was given to another it would piss Him off. The fact that it was an Archangel and His brother, no less, was just the cherry on top. 

It was essentially sticking it to the man and it made Beelzebub giddy at the thought. 

-The one way Lucifer could never own me and I will gladly give the title away. 

It didn’t matter if He said they were a blessed pair from Before, Beelzebub couldn’t remember any of it. Ze hadn’t believed it when He told zir anyway, ze could sense a lie about His words. And even if it was true it didn’t matter and ze entered into a strange deal with an even stranger angel that in a way even Lucifer couldn’t revoke. 

-Not my own but sure as Heaven not His. 

“The council has spoken in favor of your deal, by the way, the one about using Signore Giordano as an example to enrage the masses against the upper class. I am at your disposal.” Ze said as though ze hadn’t essentially ran away and married an Archangel from the enemy’s side and made a destruction pact. 

The Archangel in question simply smiled his stupidly blissful smile as though the last half hour hadn’t happened anyway. 

“Glad that we’re on the same page, then. I’ve received word from the Metatron to spur other victims into action through their dreams, after that those individuals should come to find you.” 

“Oh goody.” Ze tried not to roll zir eyes, “We should discuss what we are each allowed to do, since this arrangement will take time. Draw up an official agreement and plan so we can get work done. I’ve not seen more than public trails that have people burned, tortured, locked up, or hung with very little considered in ways of evidence, aside from ‘magical’ castings to spot guilt. And anyone with a jerkin made out of fine materials always walks free.” 

Ze paused to consider what else would be necessary to look over and what would overlap with Heavenly orders. “Does the Archangel Raguel have what he’s been fopping about with written out? I’d like to take a look at his plans as well to cross reference what the humans actually are lacking and what they have been implementing.” 

Gabriel resumed his stance of holding his hands before him, like a soldier at ease, feet spread shoulder-length apart. It made Beelzebub want to gag at the sight. “I’ve been told you were thorough so I took the liberties of having Raguel write everything pertinent for your side to know down.” He retrieved a roll of parchment from his pocket that was tied and sealed with Raguel sigil and handed it to zir. “It details what sins he’s been putting under higher scrutiny, lately. Which judges he’s already started to influence and for what so we can find the right man, of the right social level, to gain attentions from for this trial.” 

Ze gave a look over and scrunched zir face up, “So far it looks like murder, theft...adultery?” 

“Coveting another’s spouse is another form of thievery and still a sin, Beelzebub.” 

The face that threatened zir schooled features would have been described as amusement but ze would not let it free. Even if the little joke was how Gabriel was playing husband to a demonic concubine of zir Dark Lord. Instead ze grunted and tried to douse the thought in mental Hellfire. 

“Raguel has been trying to get the punishments to better suit the crimes; be a bit more lenient to those who steal and give a chance of redemption into the arms of God.” 

“And what about rapists? Do they get a second chance? Where are they on this New Plan of ours?” 

“Second page. And, thank God, no.” He pointed moving over to zir shoulder. “She’s always been keen to punish these types of sinners, with no option for salvation. I’ve heard there is a special Circle of Hell meant for rapists, is that true?” 

-What would you say if you knew, angel? 

“It’s supposed to be the lowest one, actually.” Ze miracled up a setee, a stack of parchments, and took a seat, handing Gabriel the newly sent up papers and not looking away from zir own papers. “Sit, ‘husband,’ we have a lot of work to do.” 

Gabriel chuckled and, without a thought to it, scooted Beelzebub’s skirts over and sat at zir side. Ze gave him a hard look but when he remained unfazed ze put zir feet up into his lap, earning a scandalized look for wrinkling his tudor style breeches. In answer, he clamped one of his hands over zir ankle, finding zir glaring daggers at him and zir ankles so very tiny. It would take them several hours of bickering and compromise over but they would come to an agreement on most things early in the morning. The arrival of a man neither could identify forced them to adjourn making promises to meet again to finish in a day or two to finish. It was, much to both's surprise, a very agreeable and productive night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I tried to warn about the worst of it so I'm apologizing again. It's just how it's all coming out and I just hope at least it makes for an interesting story.
> 
> I PROMISE fluff and other stuff eventually......(definitely not awkward pterodactyl screeching in horror)(okay definitely awkward pterodactyl screeching in horror) The two are warming up in a weird way that I can totally see Beelzebub and Gabriel warm up.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and concrit and comments are welcome.


	15. Much Ado About Poesy Rings And Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit of time since Gabriel and Beelzebub made their strange pact, as though it were some sort of twisted wedding vows. 
> 
> Beelzebub gets derailed from zir task as ze bump into the Archangel and have a even stranger conversation over pastries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a REALLY long chapter because I guess I got carried away. 
> 
> They still call Beelzebub with "she/her" pronouns but that is from people who don't know zir correct pronouns. And there is a bit of a mental breakdown in here but from a totally different thing.
> 
> Pastries and gluttony demons kind of go hand in hand. I'm going to go back and edit notes to add some wonderful recipes for everyone to try!

He spotted a small figure in a deep purple gown dart from around the corner as though ze had the Devil Himself on zir heels. Ze didn’t even seem to register the other being as ze past him. He followed behind and quickly fell into step with zir. With his heels on he felt a bit like a giant towering over zir. 

Beelzebub’s gown was almost as dark as night that had to have taken forever to get the colors they were. Trim of black edged different parts of the gown, in similar fashion as the former ze had worn, but the sleeves were tighter and in a newer style. Zir headdress was a rounded hood made of black with matching trim that tied into the garments aesthetic but allowed more hair to show in the front and back, allowing curls to bounce as ze practically ran. The only thing he spotted that was the same was zir sigil necklace. 

Gabriel was, needless to say, very impressed with zir sense of style and wondered what zir opinion was on his. 

He had recently changed his garments with the main piece being a pale blue and grey damask with the breeches in a solid grey, to match. He had thought it was a rather appropriate Heavenly combination. He even had a highly detailed caplet and hat in a darker blue that Uriel had said looked rather jaunty. 

“Beelzebub!” He called as ze quickly pivoted around another corner. 

“Say my name a little louder, angel, only the entire Roman Catholic Empire can hear you.” Ze said flippantly, not even bothering to look over zir shoulder. 

“I would think that having an Archangel tailing you would be more concerning.” 

“You would think, but, while you both try to destroy me with Holy Water and fire, your lot tends to keep their hands out of my bloomers at least.” Ze stopped for a moment recalling just how handsy Gabriel usually was and how he had grown far too intimate with zir underthings, at least ze could only assume he had. And then there was that utter bastard Sandalphon...Ze shuddered, biting zir tongue. “At least in most regards.” Ze spat. 

“Wait! Who’s putting hands in your bloomers?” He grabbed zir shoulder to keep zir still. Beelzebub eyed his hand dubiously but he didn’t withdraw. 

“I fear I may shock you with the revelation, angel.” 

“Who is-?” 

“It’s no one’s concern but my own. You’re just my husband in name. You don’t have rights to the knowledge of what goes on in my bloomers.” 

Ze spun on zir heel and continued on zir way, weaving and crossing through the crowded streets. Gabriel was quick to catch up and follow. 

“Of course I don’t. But you make it sound as though it’s something nefarious.” 

“Leave it be, Mezzenger!” 

“Fine!” He sighed exasperated, “I’ve been looking for you.” 

“And I’ve been gathering the women, as we have discussed. One or two who initially reached out have been dodging me. I think the young one, Teresa, has been visited by Luca and frightened into silence.” 

“Oh?” 

“But I have Luca unable to leave, out of fear. The little shite’s sequestered himself in his uncle’s house. Plagued by shadows of something dark and red-eyed with fangs.” Ze snickered as ze rounded another corner. “Just returning from the shadows after whispering into the morning.” 

Ze were too proud of zirself and let slip a wicked grin at the memory of zir attacker cowering in the corner and a blubbering mess. Ze shivered in part from delight and part from having to sit in a blessed corner in nothing but a chemise for the night. 

Ze had lifted zir glamour and changed into the rags of a nightgown taken from another victim that Luca had savagely attacked. His hands were responsible for each tear and Beelzebub wanted to haunt him with it. The ripple of fear that remained as a remnant on the garment tore through zir unable to be stopped, but ze let the anger and rage overpower it. 

“Not that I wish to encourage underhanded fear tactics but it sounds like you have him taken care of for the time being. That’s excellent news, Prince Beelzebub.” He touched zir back as ze were forced back towards him as a family passed by. “You’re shaking, why are you so cold?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” And Ze pushed forward and out of his touch before the Archangel could do anything. 

But Gabriel grabbed zir hand as a man cut before them without even an apology and Gabriel grunted a quick “rude.” Before pulling Beelzebub along as though he knew zir destination. Ze could only shake zir head and make a face as he did as he pleased. 

When they managed to get across the busy street, avoiding the listless and the absorbed, Gabriel readjusted his grip on zir and pulled zir into a small building that smelled of sugar. He couldn’t help but be amazed at how zir whole hand was dwarfed by his but dismissed the thought as soon as he led the Prince into the shop. He didn’t want to be caught in the throng of humans. 

Small cakes, panforte, honey-drenched struffoli , and decadent cannolis lined the windows and Beelzebub’s mouth watered. Ze hadn’t planned to eat but anything would do and everything was wanted. It had been a few days since ze last ate anything and the thought of something with a fluffy puff inside and a crunchy chocolate covered outside made the demon sigh quietly, trying to keep zir reserved demeanor. Ze wanted to feel the satisfying crush of pastry flakes as the filling spilled into zir mouth. The idea felt downright indecent. 

But in zir current company, any company actually, ze didn’t want anyone to know. No one could ever know of zir sweet tooth. However, zir restraint was difficult to maintain with so many beautiful pastries laid out before zir. 

“‘Bella?’ I also wanted to speak to you about our promise.” 

Despite being distracted by the things before zir ze let out an exasperated sigh, “You know you don’t have to say Bella like that, ‘Gabriel.’” 

“Why are you saying my name like that?” 

“Please, pigeon, for the love of someone, learn nuance.” Ze couldn’t think with how hungry ze were becoming and pinched the bridge of zir nose. Coming into the shop had not been ideal but Gabriel maneuvered zir in and, for some unknown reason, ze followed. 

“Signora, my good Signore, can I help you with something?” The shopkeeper asked, a cheery grin on his mustached face. 

“We were just – “ 

A growl erupted from Beelzebub’s midsection that was so loud that the baker and angel actually took a step back. It wasn’t wholly demonic in sound and power but it wasn’t wholly not either causing Gabriel to eye zir in worry. Zir face twisted in frustration at being outed by zir own corporation and ze clenched zir eyes shut willing all to ignore it. But Gabriel being Gabriel, that was the last thing that was going to happen. 

“Are you alright?! What just happened!?” He actually reached forward and touched zir stomach and ran his hand against zir, making zir wince and pull away. 

-Far too forward. 

“Bee, are you o–“ 

“Stop!” 

“But you –“ 

“Perhaps, I can entice you with a little treat? It is a bit late in the morning and I’m sure your lady wife would enjoy a sweet from her sweet.” 

The two immortals froze, the wording was too ridiculous but in the face of what they had discussed and committed to days ago. A second rumble came and Gabriel’s eyes grew wide with confusion. “Do you eat -” 

“Please, I insist! Give something for your wife, she seems to have a demon in her belly.” 

“She is a demon.” 

“Subtle, dear husband.” Ze rolled zir eyes but were surprised to be handed a small ciardunna cookie encrusted with its traditional almond topping but set in chocolate. It looked and smelled amazing, the combo of mascarpone and chocolate was blissful and yet Beelzebub eyed it and its maker. 

“Mangiare, Signora! Please, before the devil steals you from hunger.” 

Ze so very nearly laughed. -if only you knew. 

“She is –“ 

“Is grateful for your generosity. Pay the man, dear husband.” But the man was waving off all payment and insistent that he was only doing what was right. 

“Then if not for my sake, let me buy out your ciardunna and...the struffoli. The lot of them.” 

“Signora?” 

Ze snapped zir fingers impatiently and took out zir coin purse to pay the man in full. Gabriel and the man balked in confusion but the baker got to work to put together the order, eyeing the woman-looking being who held onto zir pastry. 

As it was being taken care of, the Archangel watched as the small Prince looked over the cookie in zir hand as if it were the only thing worthy of zir attention. Ze didn’t move nor acknowledged zir surroundings until the package was filled and the man asked where it should be delivered. 

“We’ll take it with us, graci.” And Beelzebub picked up the sizable container, slipping zir own cookie away, and took to the streets, leaving the angel behind til he came out of his stupor and all but ran after zir. 

“You can’t be serious about eating that? All of that?” He began to feel sick and think of a certain blonde-haired Principality who had no qualms about eating such gross matter. He even thought Azirphale would enjoy the sticky looking pieces the Prince ordered. 

“Hush, angel.” 

And within seconds ze were reaching in and handing a few struffoli out to a small child? 

“Tell your friends.” 

And ze sauntered about like the demon ze were handing pastries to the small ones that nearly stampeded zir on learning of zir charity. 

Zir expression never changed from zir usual stoic features but a glean was set to zir jewel blue eyes that kept the Archangel’s eye from wandering too far from zir face. He was mesmerized and tried to fathom zir actions. He was curious what ze were doing and how it could be harmful to feed those in need. He watched zir from the corner he took up waiting to jump into action if ze did something that warranted it. 

-What is she playing at? Making small anarchists? 

But when a little one, grimy with dirt and mud beckoned zir down, pressed the little struffoli puff to zir lips and ze gave a small smile, a small one that didn’t come close to zir eyes but still made them sparkle his heart stopped. The voice that had never left him seemed to drift in a little louder and warmed him all over and he felt the world stop for a moment. The voice wasn’t always unpleasant if he were cognizant enough to recognize it in moments like these, but he wasn’t. 

Beelzebub, unaware of zir watcher’s attentions, nibbled the pastry and gave another to the child, mimicking their actions, pressing it to their little lips and pinching the child’s cheek. Ze gave a few more to the child and continued with handing out the rest, giving to old and young alike without thought, extra to the small ones. It took a good amount of time to be rid of the lot but it seemed to please Beelzebub the most. 

Ze came back to him, leaving the package where it set on a barrel, and eyed him, “Could have helped me, angel.” 

“What did you do that for?” 

“Gluttony. Of course. And felt like pissing someone off with charity. Those pastries were too decadent to allow the blow hard aristocrats and arsehole merchants to have all to themselves.” Ze shrugged. 

Ze took zir own little cookie ze were first given from a hidden pocket in zir skirt folds and unwrapped it. It had kept its shape only oozing a little filling out of its side but the Prince seemed unfazed. As though remembering zirself Beelzebub eyed Gabriel and pursed zir lips as though daring him to say something about it. 

But when zir stomach rumbled again ze ignored whatever was weighing on zir mind and moved to sit on the barrels beside Gabriel. When he saw zir struggle amidst zir skirts he took hold of Beelzebub by the waist and picked zir up to set zir there. Ze flailed and grabbed his robe and bunched it in zir grip. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Beelzebub’s eyes wide with something Gabriel couldn’t translate. Hands lingered for a moment and it took a few breaths for the two immortals to let go of each other. Beelzebub was a hair’s breath away from smashing zir precious cookie in his face if Gabriel hadn’t let go and his own mind was doing flip flops trying to figure how zir form was so slim and yet such an infernal sound had escaped it. 

It took a moment but eventually the two settled.

“Have you ever tried these before?” Ze wiped the filling off the edge and held up zir finger to him. It smelt sweet like cream and milk but he shook his head and held up his hand to stop zir progress. Ze vaguely wondered if it was possible to tempt such an Archangel. 

“I don’t…eat gross matter.” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t wish to sully my celestial body.” 

Beelzebub’s eyebrows arched in such a way that spoke of judgement. There was no question about it, ze were judging him and he shifted under zir scrutiny. 

“It never settled well for me. It’s unnecessary for us immortals and can lead to sin.” 

“S’pozze that makes sense for your angelic lot.” Ze shrugged as ze sucked zir finger clean. A pleased buzz emanated from the Prince. Gabriel felt his face flood with heat and cleared his throat as he turned away. On looking back zir little pink tongue was scooping more of the filling from one end of the dessert and Gabriel’s entire being stalled. 

-I’m broken. What the Hell did I do?! 

Beelzebub finally took a bite of the little cookie and seemed to roll a groan and buzz around in zir mouth, causing Gabriel to blink a few times as though he needed to reload. Ze wiped at zir mouth and buzzed in contentment and Gabriel noticed ze had missed a spot of honey residue that had been left from zir shared puff pastry from earlier. It took every fiber of willpower in his body to not wipe it clean, damning his need for cleanliness.

“Those were utterly divine!” Zir stoic features had melted to a relaxed state and Gabriel couldn’t help but admire zir finally soft expression. It didn’t seem like it happened often in his presence, if at all. 

“I don’t think a food could be Divine, Beelzebub.” He turned away and tried to steady his breathing, fearing he really had broken his corporation this time. 

“It’s the closest I’ll get to remember that feeling regardless of what YOU think, wank-wingzz.” Ze mused but didn’t sound upset or sorrowful. There was that indifference seeping back into zir again. 

“You don’t remember?” He could no longer keep hold of his curiosity and he looked back and tried to search zir features for the truth but ze shrugged and made a slightly disgusted face at the thought. 

“Don’t care to, but I’ve heard whispers that some remember more than most. I guess I’m one of the lucky ones.” 

“What DO you remember?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Nothing?” 

“Not one thing.” Ze nodded and sighed, licking at zir fingers before taking the last bite of the cookie. 

“That’s horrible!” He looked just as horrified as the word sounded falling from his mouth. Beelzebub only arched zir eyebrow once more gathering that Gabriel did not have much of a poker face. 

“Is it, now?” Ze turned back to watch the humans muck about, going about doing whatever was necessary for them to live. “I won’t miss what I can’t remember, can’t imagine wanting to. I will never know how to be ignorant of the world around me nor the suffering I will unleash, whether by my own conviction or by...Her Will.” 

“You think that’s how we are?” 

Ze took a deep breath and pressed zir lips together, “I’ve seen the way you behave, you and your siblings. Yes.” 

“You think lowly of us when you are the lowest of the low, next to Satan himself!” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing and got up and began to pace before zir. 

“Never said I was anything else, Archangel from up on High.” Venom lilted on the end of zir indifference. 

“I may be ignorant of many things, fiend, but I know that Lucifer was wrong. He defied the Almighty. He committed to sin and want and corrupted those who Fell.” 

“Boo-hoo! He didn’t do as Mommy commanded and we all committed to sin.” 

He faced zir then, seething, “It doesn’t anger you that your blindly following Him cost your Divinity? Her Love?” 

Ze prickled at the thought of how people showed Beelzebub the meaning of Love. Ze wanted to shriek to the Heaven’s to fuck Her Love because ze truly thought it was no better. Just as tainted by necessity and Her own whims as the Devil. 

“You would follow Him even now after it has made you the monster you are?” 

He shook his head as though he didn’t want to believe it. Didn’t want to believe ze had followed so foolishly. It was something Beelzebub refused to address because ze would have taken a Holy Water bath a long time ago for it. 

“What do you think I am doing on this God given Earth?” Ze couldn’t help scrunch zir nose up at him. 

“After all that? The Rebellion? Being cast out? Still?” 

He came up to zir then and got right into zir personal space, not that he and everyone else wasn’t doing that regularly or that demons had much personal space. Ze tried to remain impassive and uncaring when zir gut was starting to twist. 

“It is as I said, I don’t remember and I don’t care.” Ze groaned and hit zir head on the building behind zir in consternation. 

The hand that grabbed zir cheek sent zir nervous system sparking from fright. Ze tried to make zir body as the dead would be and keep still so that it wouldn’t react. 

Beelzebub closed zir eyes knowing how his touch would end, fueled by his anger. Ze tried to wrap up in that blankness before it came and stopped breathing before feeling a frighteningly gentle hand brush stray curls that escaped zir hood. It caused a jolt to zir frame and zir breath to hitch in preparation for a tug or a blow. 

And then it never came. Instead ze found zirself looking into the saddest eyes looking down at zir. His purple irises shimmering into pools that were almost being overwhelmed by tears. 

Ze hadn’t thought ze read him wrong, the Archangel was angry even then but there was another feeling woven in that ze didn’t want to acknowledge at all. Beelzebub startled and pushed his hand away. Ze jumped to zir feet and pushed him square in the chest moving him back a few steps. The Messenger was equally startled by zir repellent reaction to him. 

“Don’t you fuckin dare!” 

And ze went to storm off but were nabbed by a hand that tried to spin zir around and made the demon twirl about and smack him hard enough to send him bumbling backwards. Ze snarled at him and bristled like a cat ready to either strike or run. Gabriel realigned himself and went into a defensive position when he saw zir ready to pounce. Ze used an extra bit of demonic energy to leap at him, knowing he wasn’t expecting an outright blatant display of infernal energy, even such a small one. His surprised face said as much. 

“Uhhhh the mortals!?” He grunted out. 

He caught zir by the waist just as ze struck his skull with balled fist, making him see stars. He had never thought it possible to see them floating aloft and not in the Heavens. 

“Fuck your precious mortals!” 

The Archangel endured two more blows before dropping to his knees but he never let go. He wrapped his arms around tight and began to compress zir frame. Unaware of the damage ze had recently been dealt with, Gabriel managed to make zir grunt in pain. 

Ze struggled to wrench free of his grip, twisting and straining zir ribs causing zir to lose breath. Elbowing him in the face caused Gabriel to loosen his grip a bit but he used zir new position to turn zir around and wrap zir in a bear hug from behind. 

“Yield, Beelzebub!” 

“Get off me!” 

“I don’t want to hurt you! Yield!” 

“Sod off!” 

Beelzebub tried to jet zir frame backwards into him to regain the upper hand and make him lose balance but he countered with his weight and pushed zir over the barrel besides them. 

“Yield!” He grunted in zir ear from the effort. He pushed himself on zir, the position of their bodies and the sound of his straining breath in zir ear was too much and ze started to panic. The pain from zir ribs cracking a fraction more the only thing keeping zir grounded. Anyone who had been nearby had sprinted off when the two peculiar titans began their showdown, leaving them in a semi deserted street. 

“What in Heaven’s name is going on here?! You take your whore elsewhere, Signore!” 

Beelzebub’s clouded mind could barely register the group of men that had turned the corner. The edges of zir vision wobbled from zir pained and stressed out state. It felt like ze were half out of zir corporation. 

“She’s not a whore. Why does everyone think that?” 

“Let me up.” Zir breath was ragged and Gabriel could sense a strange dysphoric feeling pulse from zir and quickly pulled zir into a standing position and held zir steady. 

Beelzebub turned away from the group of men and clung to Gabriel’s arm, nearly putting zir forehead on his shoulder but stopped. The touch made him shiver from both the action and the way zir rampant feelings prickled at his aura. The only thing he could think to remedy everything was to send out soothing energy. He didn’t fully understand what had just occurred for the Demon Prince but he knew it would be best for zir to be coherent for this interaction and stood perfectly still. 

When Beelzebub finally recollected zirself, ze wrapped arms around Gabriel’s side and schooled zir features into a smile. The transformation was drastic and off-putting for the angel. It was nothing like the small one shared with the tiny mortal, earlier. It was entirely fake and a little too wide. 

“Forgive us, Fathers, my husband and I were having a disagreement.” 

The tallest and sternest looking of the priests raised his hands as though to silence the Prince, “Signore, what did your wife do to encourage such a beating then?” 

“Father, please forgive our indiscretion. My wife, it seems...I had upset her and I was not striking but subduing her. She can be awfully feisty.” 

“I see. She should endeavor to serve you better and submit to you more fully, as God intended.” 

“Father, I think you have that-” But a quick pinch to his hip compelled the Messenger to stop. 

“Yes, forgive me. My husband had to deal with my disobedient ways in public.” 

Gabriel tried to smile, gave Beelzebub's frame a little shake, and send a small miracle out to dissuade them from asking more questions. There wasn’t a lie in sight but they were dancing a bit around the truth. 

“Come now, Brother Frederick, no need to pry. Tis a simple spat between husband and wife.” A lyrical voice from the back chimed out stunning both immortal beings with fear. A man with golden curls and rich brown eyes stepped forward. 

Gabriel’s eyes drew so wide and suddenly steely as he took in the sight of the man who looked like his Fallen brother. He couldn’t believe what stood clear as day before his eyes. The whole while he stood frozen and questioned if it was a trick, a lookalike. There was just no way for the Fallen Morningstar to be able to walk the Earth so freely and clothed in the cloth of a priest. 

Beelzebub became paralyzed and zir chest began to heave before ze crumbled to zir still wounded knees. 

“Forgive me!” Ze groveled and cried out. Ze appeared to be near tears. The same thoughts that afflicted the Archangel beside zir coursed through Beelzebub smoother than zir own blood through zir intricate vessels. Ze would have a full-blown panic attack at any second over the situation. 

“My child! What a delightful disobedient butterfly you are! I’m sure you will gain forgiveness for your transgressions against the one above you.” He came forward and he took hold of zir chin. He whispered something in zir ear before kissing zir cheek and Gabriel snatched Beelzebub up and into his arms on instinct. The only other strangeness was how Beelzebub let him. 

The 'man' giggled a beautiful bubbling chuckle and stepped back into the pleased group of men behind Him, thinking that the 'woman' was inspired to beg forgiveness. 

“Go with God.” 

And with a smile gracing His face He left them in their shock. 

The smaller being was bouncing between shaking and stalling, snapping Gabriel out of his stupor. He readjusted his grip and had to drag zir away. 

The fear that poured off zir was unlike anything he had felt before, it was spilling and ebbing and out of control. 

Beelzebub was essentially dead to the world and he needed to get zir off the streets. He brought zir back into the shop that was familiar and called out for the man. 

“Scusi, Signore, is there a place where I can take my wife to regain her senses, I think she’s in shock!” 

“We have a room upstairs. You can use it for as long as you need.” He started to usher them back and Gabriel eased Beelzebub around the counter and up the narrow stairs, almost having to bodily lift zir up. 

As soon as they were secluded within a small room the man gestured to the bed and moved to open the window. It was still a bit chilly out but the human thought the air would feel suffocating to the woman-looking being. 

“I know it’s not my business but can I ask, what happened?” 

The small portly man seemed to fidget as he turned a kettle on for them, stoking the fire within the fireplace. Gabriel was physically directing the small being into the bed, about to lay his cape over zir frame. The baker handed him a blanket and the angel did his best to tuck it around the Prince. He wanted to figure out how to stop zir shaking and lay his cape on top, zir skin felt dreadfully colder than usual. As he leaned in he had noticed zir eyes were distant but the small demon remained silent. 

“Were you accosted?” 

“Uh…she had a terrible fright. My brother paid an unplanned visit.” 

“I see. Forgive my intrusion.” He went to leave and Gabriel followed him out to give the man some form of payment for his continued kindness. He knew that rooms needed to be paid for so he thought it was the same situation but the man stopped him. “Sometimes family do terrible things to the ones we love. It’s good that she has you, Signore. Take care of her.” 

Gabriel went quiet trying to understand what transpired over the last few minutes. He couldn’t make sense Beelzebub's reaction. Ze were exulted as Satan’s most prized Prince, to react as ze did to seeing something that should be seen as glorious act to zir people was contradictory to zir very nature. And yet the way the fear piped off zir stuttering but unfiltered was plain as day. 

-What did He do to her?...I suppose He would gladly hurt His followers...but Beelzebub?...To act like that... 

All the conflicting thoughts running rampant in his mind had to be silenced because the voice that sang to him was getting a little obnoxious and the man before him was looking at him oddly. 

“I…I have promised to take care of her til the End.” He said because that was the only truth he could come up with to bend. 

And he remembered the ring he had commissioned. 

“That’s wonderful, I hope the good Lord smiles down on you both.” Though he didn’t make the sign of the cross he was doing a lot of hand waving very reminiscent of it as he spoke. “I saw what she did with the pastry you bought. Giving to the children. A true lady!” And he patted the angel’s hands. 

Gabriel tried hard not to burst out laughing at the thought of God Almighty smiling down on a demon, never mind that demon being Beelzebub. So, the Archangel of the Lord had to bite his tongue and find something else to say in response. 

“Bella is an intriguing spitfire, she does as she pleases.” 

The man made another kindly comment and excused himself saying he had to take care of something downstairs for a bit. He did promise to come check on the two again, in time. He struck Gabriel as a kindly man and to put in a Blessing on him. For the time being he would return to the Prince. 

He found zir turned on zir side and no longer making zir lungs work but still shaking. 

“Beelzebub?” 

“There are thingz that keep Him from coming to thiz plain. He zzhouldn’t be able to walk the Earth.” Zir voice sounded steady but the pulse that kept warring of the demon told on zir true state. 

He had so many question swirling around in his head. But looking at zir reaction he just couldn’t do it. 

“Not a rule my brother seems unwilling to break.” 

A silence fell over the two and Gabriel, unaccustomed to silences that aren’t filled with work of some sort, grasped at what to ask next. Out of reflex, or need, he lay a hand on zir shoulder and ze flinched. 

“Don’t touch me!” 

“I’m sorry, I - “ 

The reaction he received from that was not the one he was expecting. Ze bolted upright in the bed and began tugging at his collar. Ze weren’t even saying anything but seemed to be completely unable to articulate anything but frustrated moans. Beelzebub began to strike at his form but it was as though a human were doing it instead of a demon. 

Choked sounds began to erupt and ze hit him with zir forehead against his chest, hard enough to earn an “oof” from the angel. 

He didn’t know what else to do besides let zir outburst to run its course and he soon had a tired infernal being laying against him. Though ze seemed tired out the shaking only intensified as the seconds passed. As he went to wrap his arms around zir the kettle erupted and the celestial jumped, hands halting in mid-air but for the moment Beelzebub made no move to remove zirself. 

The door quickly opened and the baker returned. He carried a small plate with two large sfogliatelle and a small clay pot of something else, and placed it at the bed side. He quickly took care of the kettle and poured it into a cup and added honey to the fruity smelling concoction. 

On handing it to Gabriel he poured a second and did the same and set it on the table. Beelzebub seemed as though ze had frozen in time, not even lifting zir head. 

“I’m sorry I don’t have anything else ready but it’s spiced pomegranate I made earlier. My daughter says it calms her so I thought it may be good for the Signora.” 

“Thank you...?” 

“Ah, I forget myself, Salvatore Rossi, at your service.” 

“Thank you, Signore Rossi. Your kindness is exemplary and will be rewarded.” 

Salvatore shook his head and waved his hands as though Gabriel were trying to give him something again. “It’s nothing to be rewarded for, you were in need and I could help, is all. I’ll leave you two alone but fetch me if you need.” 

And he was off again. 

Once more the awkward angel was left with a practically comatose demon in his arms and he was searching for how to fix it. He gently pat zir back with his free hand and ran circles over zir frame before ze startled. 

Beelzebub drew back just enough to cover zir face. He caught a glimpse of red cheeks and eyes puffy. Zir reaction was so uncanny to Gabriel but he somehow managed to keep from asking his questions. 

“Here. You should drink this.” 

“I zhould go.” 

And as quickly as it was out of his mouth ze were off the bed and heading to the door. 

“Whoa, wait!” He took hold of zir and it was like zir knees were kicked out from under zir. Beelzebub was on the floor and curled up almost as ze had in the street. Gabriel put the cup down and, uncertain of what else to do, placed his hand on zir back. 

“You shouldn’t...I honestly don’t know what you should or should not do. But let’s get you back into bed, you’re freezing.” 

“Pleazzzze ztop talking.” 

“Okay, I’ll stop if you get back into the bed and drink what the man made you.” Ze peeked up at him and found he had once again gotten down to zir level. His face was almost touching the floor. 

Facing away, Beelzebub began smacking zir head on the floor a few times Gabriel quickly put a hand beneath zir, stopping zir. It seemed to have the desired effect because Beelzebub sat up straight and glared at him, still red in the face and looking as tired as he had ever seen zir. 

“Why are you ztill here?” 

“We’re working together and I can’t just leave you...like this.” And realizing he had a way to possibly distract zir from starting another fight or flight situation that seemed imminent. Gabriel reached into his coin purse and took out a small square of fine silk. 

“And, as we agreed on, I have a ring for you.” He tried to give his best charming smile, “I needed to give it to you.” 

Not to be so easily tempted, and suddenly very unnerved by the fact that Satan was clearly well aware of their deal, Beelzebub dropped zir head back to the floor to hide zir face. But Gabriel’s hand cradled zir forehead still and pushed zir up, receiving a frustrated squawk. 

“’Bella,’ please! If we’re going to enter into this contract I would like to be able to at least have your attentions on receiving it.” 

“Yes. Whatever, get on with it, pigeon.” 

Sighing, he bodily picked up the dour Prince, who struggled, and sat zir on the edge of the bed. He stayed on the floor but kept a hand on zir so ze couldn’t run away. The angel quickly grabbed the drink from the nightstand and handed it over. 

“Drink a little first. He said it would help.” 

And eyeing the drink and then the angel, ze asked, “Not playing at an assassination attempt on me with Holy Water to get out of our arrangement and call it a day?” 

“Why in the good Lord’s name would I do that?!” 

Beelzebub glared at him for a very long time before giving up, ze figured him to be a very stupid celestial. 

“Pity...” Ze whispered and took a long swig enjoying the sweet and spicy concoction far more than a demon should. Just to be difficult ze held zir hand out to receive the agreed upon trophy, ignoring him as ze began to chug. The zeal with which ze took to the drink almost caught him off-guard once again.

Gabriel, not wishing for a repeat performance from the first night at the tavern, took the cup from zir and set it aside, ignoring the “hey!” He flipped zir hand over and took the ring from its cloth wrapping and placed it on zir fourth finger. 

“I know it took a while, I didn't want to miracle it. I had to influence the man to make it his priority over his other orders. He’s the best in his Provence. I figured you would want nothing but the best.” 

But Beelzebub didn’t want to give away that ze were obscenely pleased with such a piece. Ze shouldn’t have been with it being a gift from an angel even if it was ordered to fulfill their agreement. It was a delicate poesy ring with palms and the most delicate forget-me-nots engraved along the band. 

-Is that a...a blessed FLY?! Did he commission a fly to be engraved on it?! 

The craftsmanship was highly intricate and may have been the best of the time frame. You couldn’t get something as detailed as this done by any common goldsmith. Gabriel had to have commissioned a true master. 

The band was delicate and small to fit zir tiny fingers and Beelzebub was begrudgedly pleased and impressed. Taking it off to further inspect it ze found an inscription painstakingly dug into the inner band. 

‘you and no other til the End’ 

The Archangel had watched on as the little being meticulously inspected the shiny new piece and couldn’t help but smile at zir evident surprise. The other thing was ze were buzzing in what sounded to be satisfaction. He could tell ze tried to hide it but it was so quiet and Gabriel was learning to read zir. 

“Do you find it acceptable?” 

“Z'alright.” Ze scrunched zir nose again in disgust but the waves of pleasure that seemed to escape zir aura told on zir and he was content with that. He quickly replaced it back on zir finger and handed zir back the drink. 

“Then I believe we can officially claim our deal is indeed in effect.” 

“Until Armageddon.” 

“Until Armageddon.” 

And the Demon Prince’s lip quirked up and ze forgot for a moment how ridiculous it all was. Ze forgot how terrified ze had been at the sight of zir King walking the Earth. And finally, tried to understand the stupid soft smile of the angel at zir feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for doing this to everyone! I am trying to not just let things word vomit out but that seems to be the way of it with this chapter. I hope it's coherent as I went through several times. That's why it took me so long to post it.
> 
> I also wanted to balance a few plot things and tried not to overly focus on the touchiness of a certain angel.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Any concrit or comments are appreciated! If I goofed on grammar I would also love to know!
> 
> Thank you!!!


	16. The Pain Of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start off with Beelzebub reflecting on the happenings of current events that brings zir to be in a room of angels. Overworked in zir current predicament Gabriel attempts to lend a helping hand in a way that God would approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made and now I've brought you things I tried to research in regards to court systems from the renaissance and tried to figure out the dealings angels and demons would try to correct (on the assumption that they would try to help us.).
> 
> Beelz is so done in general and Gabe is so curious and happy go lucky like a bright and shiny-eyed puppy.
> 
> Warnings involve victim blaming and the totally inept and awful ways the judiciary system (and sometimes families) don't help victims.

Three weeks. It had been three miserable weeks of going to and fro, meeting young women in desperate situations or fear of being found out. The anger that came with it needed a little push to incite justice seeking rage but instead they were mostly just scared rabbits. The demon couldn’t really blame them. 

Knowing Luca it shouldn’t have been such a surprise he would go to such lengths to get laid, he had always been rough and persistent. The stench of lust and envy and pride bubbled in his soul but it’s not exactly like it told of his sins, only that he was an arsehole. The night Gabriel had...saved zir was his very first attempt aside from suggestions and pouty whines for attentions. 

Of course, there were easy ways to tell what his sins were, Beelzebub need only exorcise zir abilities to do so but ze hadn’t had need to before that. It wasn't as though that ability was there all the time, that would be mentally debilitating to know of everyone's sins. It required the desire to know otherwise even the strongest individual would go mad. Best not to delve into the sins of man if you wanted to survive yourself. He was a simple pawn for zir and helped gain the connections needed, with hardly any coercion. At first glance, even while thick with sin, he seemed like every other pompous arse in the courts. 

The thought only made the Prince sick to taste it knowing what all his sins were. Sins that involved rape or children always made zir disgusted and boil in rage and ze would rather starve. Give zir the typical vain, pompous, and proud any day. 

He would have been judged one day before this knowledge was unearthed, regardless. And even if he had managed to do something to zir – which would be impossible without SERIOUS aide, like the stabbing, ethereal intervention, or drugging before something like that could happen – it’s not as though it would be a tell that he did it to others, prior. After his attempt to ‘defile’ zir the Lord of the Flies would have enacted zir own justice, had ze not been interrupted. 

Due to these recent events and paired with Beelzebub’s current duties it was getting exhausting. Demons and angels don’t get tired and they don’t have to sleep, yet Beelzebub was worn out and ready to sleep til Armageddon. If ze could trust the world to get on with it properly and could be left alone for more than a minute ze would have tucked out. 

Looking across the way ze were all too aware of one of the reasons why that was impossible. 

Gabriel was chatting away happily over several new pieces of parchment Dagon had meticulously planned for that day’s meet. When ze look over at him he flashed one of those types of smiles that would have many ogling him but make Beelzebub want to wretch. 

At zir right was Uriel, writing out things suggested and sometimes asking for clarification on a few key things. 

Further away, acting as though Beelzebub had the plague, was Raguel. Ze were certain that he probably was judging zir, reading zir sin. 

-That would certainly be a long list. Friend of God. 

Ze looked back to Gabriel and watched him as he animatedly discussed the plans. Ze kept thinking of all the things ze had said to him all those weeks before. All the things one should not tell the opposition had been let free without thought. Zir unchecked outburst and pathetic meltdown.

And then zir thoughts went to Lucifer. 

Prancing about as though He wasn’t bound to the deepest darkest pits of the earth. A shudder ran through zir as the thought that nowhere would ever be safe crossed zir mind again. And not only that but He seemed to have known about their deal struck. He HAD to have. The way He spoke and His eyes settled on zir told of it. And what He had whispered in zir ear... 

He’s going to fucking drown me in Holy Water, Himself. 

Ze looked down at the poesy ring Gabriel had commissioned for zir. The beautiful little details and the perfect flies etched in made zir wish to cry out. Ze wanted…someone forbid! Ze wanted to go back to that moment where he held zir and rubbed zir back. 

-Have I gone round the God blessed bend? 

Ze blamed Gabriel that ze couldn’t keep it together. The whole world had been flipped upside down since meeting that Archangel. 

There had been many a time prior ze had dealt with regular choirs of angels, and even other archangels, in the past without having said more than two words. Ze couldn’t ever recall saying much to Sandalphon besides maybe “fuck off” and the like. And ze definitely exchanged more than a dozen annoyed sentences with Michael without sharing zir sordid secrets. 

Yes, the times Beelzebub had to deal with Lucifer ze felt a little (very) bent out of shape but that was something ze simply handled. That was normal. 

And yet, here comes the Archangel Fucking Gabriel and he’s stripping zir down in more ways than ones. 

-Can’t he just take me apart like sworn enemies are supposed to? With tooth and nail?… 

Ze could not comprehend how he could make zir fall apart like this. 

The last few angels were Hellfire kindling and yet this walking talking Grecian deity carving was going around, TOUCHING zir and TALKING to zir as though it was a regular occurrence. Even now he walked the Earth unscathed in all his Heavenly glory, yammering away as though he had not a care in the world. He also seemed like he didn’t fear zir and that was not only an insult but definitely a problem. 

The light from one of the windows caught his eyes and made the enthralling near impossible purple glow like jewels. It made zir so mad ze wanted to cut them out of his face and pin them to zir bodice, like a broach. 

As though he felt watched Gabriel he turned those gentle eyes on zir making zir shiver. 

-Fuck me! 

A similarly soft smile graced his face, pleased over something that his lips were too busy talking to share. It made zir both grateful that he couldn’t fit all he wanted to say in his mouth. His brow furrowed over something and it reminded zir of one of the overly beautiful statues recently finished ze had whispered ideas over recently. The realization served to piss zir off further because ze suddenly could see whose stupid chiseled brow it belonged to. 

For a number of reasons, Beelzebub wasn’t paying attention since the words were pointless because the meeting was pointless, ze knew zir task because it WAS the whole task. 

Gabriel took a deep breath and zir eyes traveled down to his very solid and powerful torso. The jerkin he wore today was long and light grey with silver detailing and trim, the sleeves underneath were in a pale lilac that seemed to be favored recently. The immortal certainly enjoyed all the finest in fashion and had had it made to perfectly fit his frame. 

He had turned away from zir to ask something of his fellow angels and ze observed his profile. Tall, strong legs flexed from wearing his stupid heels that were in style. They made his calve muscles perk up due to his stance. The stockings he wore went all the way up to his thighs, which were enclosed in plain gray breeches and did little to hinder how cut they were. Beelzebub fumed because he was clearly molded to be perfect in every way by the Almighty and he definitely knew how to show it. 

-You vain bastard... 

He was still going on and on and Beelzebub had a headache forming at zir temples. 

-He can fucking suck my cock! Maybe that will keep his mouth busy long enough to shut him up! 

But the mental image of his face there, between zir legs with his mouth on zir Effort, came unbidden and Beelzebub psychically recoiled and mentally shouted every curse ze knew. 

“Prince Beelzebub, are you alright?” The subject of zir errant thoughts was standing before zir all too perfectly primped with his hands shuffling parchment. He certainly looked as though he should be one of the models for one of the Prince’s artists and ze wanted to chuck the apple ze were gnawing on at his head for it. Zir brain was going a mile a minute against zir today. 

Ze groaned and put zir head in zir hands. 

“If all you’re going to do is sit there and moan and groan, you can leave.” Raguel groused. 

“Would if I could. Not every day you get a direct order from Satan to rally angels into fixing a broken toy.” 

“Please, Beelzebub, can you try to be more cooperative. This is after all on your behalf." Uriel sighed. 

“You will address me properly, Archangel Uriel. We are in no way close, show some respect.” 

Raguel stood up and took a very deep breath before leveling zir with a gaze that would make lesser beings quiver in fear. “Uriel doesn’t have to speak so to the likes of you, cur. And they are right. This is due to my brother’s sympathy over YOUR plight and should have been dismissed as the triviality that it is. Heaven aiding demons? A Prince of Hell no less.” 

“Raguel. Please.” Gabriel tried to get his brother to stop and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You take advantage of his misplaced Heavenly kindness.” 

“For once I’m taking advantage of nothing. If I had my way, none of us would be here.” 

“Which is probably why, for everyones’ and the mortals who have endured, just as Beelzebub nearly did, it is good that we have all been gathered together over this.” Gabriel smiled, trying to get back on track. “And our Mother told us to be compassionate to the Fallen too. I’m just doing as I should in an awful situation.” He went over and gave Raguel a far to hardy pat on the shoulder that sent the fractionally shorter Archangel back to his seat. 

“I’m not sure She meant quite like this, Gabriel.” 

“If you must, think of how this situation benefits Mother’s creation.” 

“I need of a drink.” Beelzebub was loathing every fraction of a second of being there. 

“Prince Beelzebub, please, you must endure this for just a little more.” Gabriel came over and sat beside them on the setee and took zir hand, believing it to be an alleviating gesture, making Beelzebub eye him sternly but sat still. “Uriel is right that this is partly on your behalf, the human man injured you and nearly - “ 

“I’m very aware of what he nearly did. I was there, pigeon.” Ze snapped, slapping his hand away. 

He sighed, looking a bit hurt but not affronted, much to Beelzebub’s confusion, and stood back up and returned to the other end of the room, picking up his paperwork as he went. “Please just focus. There is still much to cover.” 

Ze watched as his shoulders had sagged and felt an unnerving pang that ze were too confused by to dismiss right away. The Demon Prince drew in a deep breath and readjusted zirself to get as comfortable as ze could. The pillows were plush and cozy but if ze were being honest ze were a bit cold and thought about stealing Gabriel’s caplet to warm zirself. Instead, ze offered up info. 

“I’ve managed to get the women who have been molested or raped by the brigand to gather, but it’s only been in secret, for the most part. They have been giving each other support through it though. Many wish to see Luca hang but none will follow through.” 

“Can’t you just push them to?” Uriel inquired confused. They hadn’t gone with zir to speak with any of the women but clearly thought Beelzebub would have thought to use some of zir demonic talents. 

“Did any of you useless birds read? That was decidedly not allowed. Someone feared I would be a bad influence.” Ze looked pointedly at Gabriel who had quirked a corner of his mouth in response. “Contractually, I have to do this the human way.” 

“What happened to that particular woman who was ready to go to the judge? You said she had you escort her to the courthouse.” Gabriel folded his hands in front of him and looked over the Prince who seemed to deflate at the memory. 

Ze had finally felt like ze had gotten somewhere and that council would be sought. Ginerva Pugliesi had been ready to go when she had thought someone would actually listen to her. She was on that fine line between salvation and desolation, like a hairline’s crack in a teacup about to split. When Beelzebub had all but been dragged to the courthouse at the top of the hill ze could see the hope in their eyes as though the demon had given it to her. 

Ze really thought that, even if it was with the one woman, things could be catapulted in the proper direction and others would follow. 

Ginerva had been brave and seemed empowered by the assurance of one strong voice, and even to Beelzebub it felt good. She had wanted to speak up but not a one of her family had supported her and she was locked up and waited to be sent away to a convent. It was Beelzebub who had actually physically broken her out. Having established contact and trust with the family by posing as a nun ze were able to gain easy access to Ginerva. 

But when they were turned away, standing at the desk of the man who ze had been told would help, the woman nearly crumbled in his office and Beelzebub’s fury grew. 

“We were turned away. Told we were trying to besmirch a good man’s name and that she was a foul filthy creature.” Ze shrugged with feigned indifference. 

The files Gabriel had supplied from Raguel stated one particular judge had been a strong advocate for women in need. Without any notice, he had turned away from the cause several weeks ago. For some reason the man began to believe that it was women who seduced men to run into the arms of sin. As he had turned so vocally from his cause others wavered and left only hopeful little chances.

His information had been filled incorrectly or, as Beelzebub assumed, someone had tampered and swayed the judge. Ze knew angels were good at omitting truths but ze weren’t sure what lengths Raguel would go to when humans were involved. 

Because of this change of heart, and very little in the way of the prospects that were pursued later that day, the situation did not end well for Ginerva. 

“Things did not go as planned. She had to be brought into the arms of YOUR Lord early.” Zir frown deepened. 

“What did you do?!” Uriel’s usual calm expression transformed into horror. 

“I did nothing. SHE went in her sleep. Her family believe melancholy took her. Her hope killed her.” 

And as though Gabriel could sense the Prince’s own melancholy over the profound loss he spoke softly, “I’m...sorry. We’ll have to do better to ensure that doesn’t happen again.” 

But that was not what his demonic counterpart wanted to hear. “Zorry? You’re Zorry? Where are you and your lot while I’m the one that must help theze people?” Zir legs flew over the side of the setee so that ze could face Uriel and glare them down, directing zir anger at them. Being closest to an irate Prince of Hell wasn't ideal. “It’z not like I’m the one who iz zzupposed to be the charitable one.” 

“And who’z fault iz it that I went to the wrong judge?” Ze growled, “It’z hard enough to corral theze women into telling. Firzt you have to make them feel zafe to confide with, and though I have advantage az a very perzuazive being it’z taxing. It’z not the only thing I muzt do.” 

Ze turned zir glare on the Archangel Raguel who returned it, not caring for the demon’s plight nor the pained mortals in need. 

“I have to be able to make them feel zafe enough to tell their fatherz, their familiezzz, or they fear the backlazzzh from going without conzent. They each fear the reckoning they will experienze for being oztracizzzed and cazzt out.” 

Ze couldn’t help but deepen zir scowl and toss zirself back to recline again. Beelzebub hated the world and was fairly certain that the way women were treated and trained to be the lesser was part of why ze would willingly follow Satan. Despite feeling that turned out to be a crock of shite. 

“It’z all shite.” 

“Beelzebub.” Gabriel gave a frustrated sigh and put his hands on his hips. 

“Fuck you!” Ze sat up and turned zir glared on him. “Do you even underztand what theze women have to endure to even come forward izn’t even the worzt of what they will face? Their familiez see them as damaged goodzz. Women are viewed az lezzzz than chattel, no thankz to your ‘Holy’ menzz teachingzzzz.” 

“It’s their - “ Raguel tried to intervene on his brother's behalf and the Prince turned on him, quick.

“Don’t you fucking dare! I will set this whole blezzzzed room alight with Hellfire with you lot in here if I hear what about to leave your lipz.” 

Gabriel raised his hands and tried to send out a bit of calming aura to try and diffuse the bomb that was Beelzebub and his siblings. 

“Prince Beelzebub, I think....we know that the humans enjoy the power that they’ve been teased with from the knowledge of free will, stolen from the apple of the Forbidden Tree. The sins that your side helped sow have helped condemn those born of what was supposed to be a pairing.” Gabriel raised a hand, eyes wide and head shaking, as he saw the zir eyes begin to glow with what he easily deduced was rage. “It led them to thinking that one half was more whole and the other was lesser. We can only combat it so well. It does wonders for your side, I’m sure of it, when it comes to Damning power hungry souls.” 

“It’s a God blessed joke that She would even leave it out for them to be touched, ever think of that wank-wingzzz?!” 

“Stop your foul buzzing, fiend.” 

“Raguel. Do not be unkind.” Uriel admonished, gently. 

“Every other thing your Almighty Lord has proclaimed, like the other half having to be laid low beneath Adam. That’zzz not the only example of Her forzzzing that agenda throughout history.” 

“That’s not - “ 

“And you zaw, firzthand, what the men of the cloth here propagate about women-zhaped beingzz.” 

“What’s she talking about?” Uriel asked and Beelzebub bristled. 

“Oh.” Gabriel looked into zir blues in uncertainty but ze gave away nothing. He aired on the size of transparency, omitting the retelling of how he encountered the visage of Lucifer. “We had been met with a few priests who tried to tell me that I need to ensure Beelzebub’s submission.” 

Raguel actually laughed, “I admit that I would be delight at such a sight, the fiend needs to be put in her place.” 

“Right here, you prick.” 

“Yes, and should you wish someone to lay you low now, Lord Beelzebub, I will gladly grant it.” 

“You flatter yourzzelf, Archangel Raguel - “ 

“She’s taken.” A clipped interjection came from Gabriel, browsing the paperwork as though trying to use it as a distraction from his openly frustrated face. 

“I’m sorry what?” Raguel’s face twisted in confusion. 

“I’ve laid claim to that act of laying her low beneath me.” 

If there was a Heavenly Sword available in the room Beelzebub would have willingly fallen on it at that point. Never in any form of public humiliation Lucifer had punished zir with had ze felt so embarrassed and yet Gabriel seemed to have a knack for that. And he seemed to lack all understanding of the things he said. This particular Archangel was testing every square inch of zir infernal being. 

The thousand-mile stare wasn’t working and ze scrunched up zir face and let go of a groan that refused zir will to keep it away. 

-That one. That’s the one I’ve promised my final battle to. 

The silence drew on uncomfortably and Beelzebub had to contain, once more, the urge to chuck zir apple at the celestial. Ze stomped out the need to roll onto zir front and scream into the pillows. Ze even contained the lashing of zir own infernal essence that nearly punched out of zir to pommel the Archangel into the wall behind him. It was a feat that the Demon Prince did not think zirself capable of, and yet there ze were. 

Gabriel cleared his throat as though trying to dismiss the uncomfortable silence. 

“Getting back to task, your Highness, I understand we are putting the brunt of the troubles on you even though we are supposed to be working in tandem. Do you have any suggestions for what could be done to assist?” 

“Why don’t you influence their fathers to seek justice, instead of the daughters? Sway them to with your wiles that it could somehow benefit their families?” Uriel asked, frustration in their voice but able to keep it in better check then most would. 

“Uriel, that’s down-right cheap! I like it. Why hadn’t I thought about that before?” Ze waxed stoically, with just the right amount of sarcasm dripping from zir voice. “It’s been weeks and I have six fathers to try and push, barring demonically induced fear, no thanks to your stupid stipulations in our agreement. They are covered by the ‘no demonic influence’ clause.” Ze had no care to mention wiles would not be used, regardless of the written word. 

“What if...and this is only hypothetical, as I’m certain I would require getting clearance from Head Office, I were to do a bit of metaphysical influencing?” 

Beelzebub was not the only one to stare at the Messenger of God, but ze were the only one to keep from betraying zir emotions. Uriel and Raguel gave him a stern but quizzical look. 

“To seek justice for their families, with warm and loving thoughts, of course.” Gabriel scanned the room with arms wide and a hopeful smile. He wanted everyone to work more harmoniously together on this project as it WOULD benefit the Almighty’s creation, even if it wasn’t normal for Heaven and Hell to collide in this way. 

“You say that you are working hard on getting the women to have courage to speak out and doubly so with the family and fathers. If you work exclusively on the women, as you mentioned that you’ve already been ingratiating yourself with the families to have access, I can focus on the rest. All else you have to do is give the victims the courage.” 

A twitch of someone’s eyebrow and Beelzebub crossed zir arms and threw zirself back against the back of the setee. Ze didn’t believe anything would come of the suggestion so ze didn’t plan to get zir hopes up for any help. It was hard for zir to play at being a kind and sympathetic human when all ze wanted to do was rip the culprit apart. 

-Would have been so much easier. 

“If that is your plan, I think that’s enough of that, for now.” Ze waved a hand around at the mismatched group. “Come find me when you get word, yeah? I have other work to do in Satan’s name and all that.” And ze stood, as though stretching into zir being as ze did it and made for the door and out to the streets in a flash. 

Ze didn’t need to hear the clack of his footsteps to know someone had followed. The radiating pleasant aura was enough to tell it was certainly neither Uriel or Raguel. 

“What is it now?!” 

“Can’t a man escort his ‘wife’ along on their journey?” 

“We aren’t-“ 

“I know. But I figured as I must go Heavenward to speak to Metatron and you were leaving as well, we may as well leave together and practice.” And he took zir hand and placed it atop his as was customary of people of their 'look' walking through the streets. Beelzebub tried not to roll zir eyes but did not pull away. “After all, humans ask less questions last time and I keep seeing pairs walk like this.” He gestured to their joined hands with a smile. 

“I’m going to end myself if you keep acting like so, ‘dearest.’” Ze nearly spat. 

He leaned in to whisper as quietly as only the Messenger seemed capable when he was all megawatt smiles and lavender eyes twinkling, “Now ‘dear,’ why do that when I can end things for you?” 

The face ze made was one of awestruck horror at the missed double meaning – ze did not think him capable of understanding - and were unaware that zir mouth had dropped open. Had zir flies been present one or two would have flown in there without notice. Gabriel was the one to take zir chin and close zir mouth, with an audible click. It was the all too gentle thumb on zir lips that popped zir out of zir stupor. 

-He really has not a fucking clue, does he?! 

Ze took a deep breath and made a tight face that had ze been human would have aided in giving zir permanent wrinkles. 

“You know, at first I couldn’t get over the fact that your corporation was so soft, but strangely so is your real form.” 

“What?!” Uncertainty wormed its way in and Beelzebub was afraid of what he thought meant ‘real form.’ 

“Your true form. It’s still soft. Last time when you lifted your glamour I touched your face over the boils and scars and it’s still soft.” 

An outlandish relief poured through zir corporation and ze couldn’t help but snip at him. “Why would you even think of that?” 

“I’m touching you now and just recalled the fact, is all.” 

“Stop.” Ze began to pull away from his fingers on zir lips but Gabriel held tight to zir tiny hand and followed along, making Beelzebub growl. “I’m not going out on errand for our joint endeavor. I have a meeting with an artist and I’m not letting you come with me.” 

“Oh, I think I’ll come on my own. With or without your directions.” He all but whispered in his naturally husky voice in zir face and all too loudly. 

Beelzebub snatched zir hand away and both hands shot to the sky. 

-NOPE! 

Ze stormed off and ignored the angel on zir heels. 

“Come on, Bee!” 

“Go eat a dick, Gabriel!” 

“I don’t ea-“ Hands were quick to clap over his mouth before anything more could escape and pushing him against a nearby wall. The Prince couldn’t dare to let anyone see the bright red of zir face and so buried it in his chest. 

“For zomeone’zz zake, ztop.” 

When he went to grab at zir wrists ze pushed against him hard enough for him to grunt and he clutched at zir. 

“This is for Hell business, not Heaven’s. And none of yours. Got that?” Ze looked up just enough to glare, zir eyebrow twitching. 

He nodded his head and carefully, aware that Beelzebub may strike him, removed zir hands from his face. He kept hold of them and began to inspect how small zir wrists were, wrapping his long fingers around their circumference. To the demon it was an entirely strange and uncomfortable process that didn’t add up to what ze knew of people grabbing at them. 

Usually the one to hold zir like that would have been about to break zir wrists. Not even those who begged for forgiveness had ever been able to take hold of zir this way. This angel did and was neither of these. 

Instead, ze watched as Gabriel fingered the inside of zir wrists and felt at the unnecessary pulse that came with the body. He was looking at zir with that curious expression on his face. There seemed to be so much about Beelzebub that confounded him. 

Before ze could stop it he was putting one tiny wrist against his cheek. 

“It’s so strange. Why did are we made us like this? Our corporations, I mean.” 

But zir brain was going on holiday and rushing away from the demon so ze couldn’t even think how to answer. 

“We’re so similar even though we are opposites…” 

His hand didn’t tighten in an all too unpleasing way and Beelzebub felt zir mind slam back to reality and meet with shades of lavender, that went from dark rims to pale pools in the centers. 

“You shouldn’t…ask those things, angel. Could find yourself mucked up with my lot.” Ze struggled for air and felt suddenly unsteady on zir feet. 

“I’m not questioning Her actions but wondering at Her creation.” And for a brief moment those purple eyes turned darker before drawing away and something shifted back from the Archangel holding zir. But Beelzebub was left breathless and feeling as though ze had been falling for a minute. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Demon. Again. Nothing’s every alright.” Ze pulled away and avoided that gaze, zir permanent scowl deepening, before turning on zir heel and went on zir way. “Do not follow.” 

He watched zir go and decided it was best to leave zir be. It was best to go contact Michael and Metatron for now. 

*************************************** 

It had been hours later when he returned with what felt like a skip in his step or an extra bolt of lightening to his corporation. He got the approval to do as he suggested. Metatron had found his idea to have great merit and Michael even supported it. Though it was a joint project with the powers of Hell, it was good to be filled with Heavenly Compassion. The idea of sending Gabriel to the mortals once more to give hope and spread love for their children by the will of God seemed to really give balance. 

He would just slip in and give them the word of God to protect their women and be done with it. Though he was a little leery that he had to make mention of how women were seen as weak and in need of protection as their lessors. It was vaguely reminiscent in sound to what Beelzebub had been upset by earlier, but he knew it was meant out of care and not malice. 

And, as he was in such a good mood, he had asked Uriel to help him locate a particularly dense cluster of evil in the area. He figured he could do a bit of smiting and a Heavenly miracle or two for those in need on the way to his first visit of the night. 

As it turned out Gabriel was in the thick of it and was immediately taken aback by the reek of evil in the vicinity. 

The cause appeared as a well-dressed man, young in years, that cut through the crowd wrapped in a rather dense pocket of occult energy. He seemed to have a task on his mind and in a rush to get to it. But he seemed not too different as most others at the time, otherwise. 

Even though it was getting closer to dusk people were bustling about. He mused that it was probably due to the humans need to seek shelter in the evening and were finishing their daily tasks. 

The angel followed the young man through the streets and alleyways. He had no intentions of letting him get away with the evil that cloyed about him. It was strong enough to grab his attention amongst the sin and evil permitting the city already. 

The man didn’t particularly look any different than most. A lanky man about a half foot from Gabriel’s height He was draped in browns and greens that were complimentary of his dark olive colored skin, hair wavy and brown and down to his shoulders. The man smiled as he passed by familiar faces he would greet and didn’t seem particularly untoward. But there was a slight unease about him, like he was diving shadows. 

There really wasn’t anything remarkably different aside from that and the evil that stuck to him. 

Turning corner after corner, the angel finally was delivered to the destination and watched as the man made his way into the building. Gabriel watched and waited to follow the trail upwards and see a door open and emit light from the top floor. Having no need to rush, he followed after a few moments to ensure the man would not leave. The evil had amplified in this place though, he was certain there was more and the man would stay. 

He made his way in, finding a man at the door asking what business he had there. With a small persuasive bit of angelic essence Gabriel was directed on how to follow the man. 

Up a few flights of stairs and he was already opening the door into a sizable room that took up nearly the entire floor. It was a studio space which held nine men, all sat behind easels. Every row was filled and every man was working their tools to capture the model in the center of the room. 

The lighting, although poor, was focused to capture the figure draped in almost sheer material that seemed to be near drenched to stick to the skin. The model’s face was turned away and covered in a veil of the same material, their hands held a laurel of roses low at their hips but it hid very little. 

The artists seemed to be captivated in their work and did not notice Gabriel at first. He had started to bounce between the easels seeing who could encapsulate the figure’s features. The angel could at least see that the model was very lovely and had a good form to study. 

From what he could see of their legs they were thinner towards the tiny ankles but swept up with little swells for calves and thighs, meeting hips that were proportionate but favored for the time period; or something he had heard called ‘child bearing hips’ by some. Their waist was tiny and flat, the sheer material clinging to their belly button and following the slight indent of their abdomen up to their ribs. Not too small and perky breasts sat proud on their frame, pert nipples were visible from the combo of the cold night and the water that made the fabric cling. The model’s veiled hair swept up in braids to reveal a slender neck. 

It was on that neck that sat the face of, “Beelzebub?!” 

The figure startled and drew the fabric close around zir. Ze had clearly been in zir own thoughts while holding the pose and had not expected to hear zir real name. 

“Scusi, Senore, but you can’t be here.” A man came up to stop Gabriel from going up to the Prince of Flies who had tried to hide zirself in material that was not made to do so. He, undaunted by the hand on his shoulder, quickly moved to look the wide-eyed demon up and down, who seemed incapable of speech. 

Cheeks were tinged pink clear under the white veil that the diminutive demon wore. A second man tried to take hold of the Archangel as another tried to take hold of Beelzebub and help zir off the small pedestal. 

“Take your hands off her!” With more than human speed the celestial took hold of the man and pushed him away with ease, sending the man sprawling and knocking the other nearest away. Others quickly rushed to the fray in uncertainty. 

“Angel, wait!” Beelzebub rushed him, pulling the veil from zir head, and took hold of his arms as best ze could while essentially wrapped up. Ze held out another hand out to the human who had took hold of him first, “He’z with me. It’z alright Maeztro....” 

But the look ze were giving him was anything but. Ze tried to express zir anger but with the shock of him seeing zir in such an under-dressed state was coming off mixed with distressed anxiety. 

“You’re all wet. Bee, what’s going on?” He had his hands on zir and ze had to smack at his hands before they wandered from zir waist and shoulder. Ze couldn’t see that he looked equally distressed and confused as ze were. 

“I told you not to follow me, featherbrainzzz.” 

“That was hours ago!” 

“God blezzz it, Gabriel there iz no time limit on the wordz ‘don’t follow me!’” 

He took off his caplet and wrapped it around zir shivering frame. 

“Signora Bella, please tell me what exactly is going on here!” 

“I’m her husband.” 

“That’z not an end all dizcuzzion anzwer, pigeon!” Ze seethed and clutched zir head to which a still exceedingly confused angel mimicked in touching zir head. Never having a headache he didn’t know why ze kept clutching zir head like that. 

“I’m sorry! I just wasn’t expecting to find you here! What do you want me to do?” 

“Leave!” Ze began to push at him and swat him away “Go!” 

Ze managed to push him to the door, but this time he resisted a little, “Bee, I can’t just leave you here! Like this!” He waved a hand over zir frame and then back at the men. “There’s evil here and I think it has to do with lust.” 

Beelzebub stopped short at his proclamation. Ze were not going to cry. Ze had managed all of Hell, endured Satan’s attentions time and again, and been unceremoniously tossed from the Heavens but none of that made zir want to cry out in frustration and anger more than this moment. 

“Gabriel.” Ze leaned in so zir fiery blues could look up into his glowy amethyst ones and only he could hear zir growl. “I AM that evil. I’m doing my job!” 

“But - “ 

“Why are you like thiz?! I could have zworn it waz I that waz dropped on their head into zulfurouz pitz and not you you God blezzed dimwit!” 

“Bee, the humans will hear!” He stage-whispered and zir eyes grew to the size of saucers and ze started to shake. 

“I don’t bloody care!” 

Ze pushed him once more and he was out the door with his caplet tossed in his face. “If you are going to ztay, ztay there and don’t come back in, for WHATEVER God forzaken reazon. ZTAY THERE!” 

A few hours later, after a minor demonic miracle to bring back order, of ALL things to do with a demonic miracle, without another sound from within, the art students filed timidly out. Whatever they had collectively expected of today had certainly not been a muscular man to come bumbling in looking for his wife, nor that the infamous Bella Mattina was wed. They eyed him with a mix of emotions, some fear from seeing him trounce one of their own number, others in envy for various reasons, and some even lusting after the beautiful being the angel was. 

Shortly after, the man Beelzebub called Maestro had come out to greet him properly. 

“Forgive my ignorance, Signore Messenger, I was not aware that Bella was married otherwise I would not have hired her.” 

“Why would you not hire her?” The confusion was evident and the day was long as well as trying so the Maestro spoke plainly. 

“Not to say your wife isn’t very beautiful, it’s quite the opposite. Married women don’t usually sit for us like she has. It’s a shame as she’s been a bit of a muse for us for a while now.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, Maestro.” He was beginning to feel very out of his depths and grateful he did not need to handle humans as Aziraphale had been. He also couldn’t help but be surprised that a Prince of Hell had adapted so well, as it seemed. 

“Matteo means to say that I can’t work for him anymore because I’m a married woman now and it’s indecent, angel.” Ze scowled from the doorway, shivering a bit and fidgeting with zir corsets. Clearly frustrated ze snapped for him and pointed into the room. “Help me with this blasted thing, will you?” 

It was not a request but more of a command and ze glared at him until Maestro Matteo awkwardly directed Gabriel into the room. The door clicked behind them and he was certain he felt a wave of infernal magic ripple from the little Prince. 

Ze turned away from him but were ready to attack should he try anything. And though doing this would usually be foolish, ze were confident he was the type who wouldn’t do that if an enemy had their back to him. Such acts were beneath him. Ze held the front of the corset tight to zir bodice in wait. When he made no move ze looked at him and arched an eyebrow, “Well?” 

Since, for this last model session, Beelzebub had been in nothing but the soaked near sheer material zir fingers weren’t as coordinated. It was too cold for zir already but now it was even worse and ze couldn’t work the lacing. And since Gabriel’s go to response had become “I’m her husband” ze couldn’t receive help from any other but zir blessed ‘husband.’ 

The silence was deafening. Beelzebub wasn’t comfortable with him being so quiet with his hands starting to work zir lacing, so ze grappled for something to say. Ze were certain he would have been rattling off with questions since he had not left. 

“Is this how you plan to thwart me now?” Ze grunted. “Running round, telling people we’re married and getting me fired?”

He clumsily worked to tighten the ties, he was unused to doing this, not having to for his own garments often enough. 

“I swear to it, I had not known it was you. I just sensed evil and followed.” 

-I suppose that should be counted in my favor that he can’t tell it’s me...but I sure as Heaven should have known he was here. 

He adjusted the chemise accordingly as he found it best to tighten a few hand-sewn grommets, then adjust the garment beneath. Gabriel, if anything, was a fast learner when it came to clothing and how it should sit. As he got closer to the bottom, he took hold of the gathered chemise at the waist and tugged and adjusted so that it fit better. He took care through each segment til the bottom, tightening it just enough, not missing zir little flinch, and tied off the bottom. 

He came around to the front and adjusted the chemise at the bottom, avoiding the bustline, where he saw was necessary, even though it was only a back-lacing piece. His eyes found zir’s and how zir petal pink lips parted ever so slightly. They effortlessly drew his eyes but he busied himself so as not to reach out and touch zir lips again. 

Without a word, he assisted zir into the skirts and petticoats. It was as simple as last time and was taken care of. He adjusted the petticoat’s waistband to ensure it was flush against zir corsets and allowed his hand to drag against zir waist, brushing his fingertips along lightly. 

Beelzebub had a million things going on in zir mind and all of it revolved around what was being done to zir in those quiet moments. Gabriel had assisted as ‘asked’ with zir annoying corset lacing but ze had had no intention of having him help further. And yet, his hands were roaming zir body as he dressed zir and making zir heartbeat thrum through zir corporation. 

The top of zir dress was slipped over and the Archangel fitted zir carefully. Adjusting zir chemise arms within the sleeves and then he fingered their poesy ring on zir left hand in passing before pulling the bodice up to sit properly at the neckline. His hooded eyes darted up to zir’s before stepping behind zir to tie the back. The second lacing for the back was much easier to do than the corset. He moved on to ensure the front was adjusted appropriately. 

As though Beelzebub was in a trance ze watched him adjust and pull and touch at zir and never once caused harm. No pinches or slaps, no stabbing, not groping, nothing. 

It’s not that everyone ze had been touched by would aim to harm zir, with the exception of a few fools. Most beings were not allowed to touch zir in the first place. Satan was the only one who commanded zir body and did as He pleased with it; which was sometimes all of those things and then some. 

However, Gabriel hadn’t even touched zir skin and yet ze felt as though ze were ready to ignite. It was the most unnerving and perplexing sensation. 

Any of the other innocent touches were usually to help zir, like the artist from earlier, and always brief. A simple hand to usher zir through a door or such. And most definitely never an angel or demon. But never had Beelzebub felt as ze did under the hands of the angel busying himself with zir garments. 

The angel leaned in close, chaining the necklace that bore zir sigil around zir throat and Beelzebub’s breath hitched. Quickly adept fingers adjusted the emblem to sit precisely as it should in front, just below zir bodice’s neckline. He flicked his eyes to meet zir’s and saw there was a war waging deep within the small being, all betrayed by those azure eyes. 

He froze at the sight of them, feeling as though they were pulling him in. Gabriel could no longer resist touching zir skin, running a thumb over zir eyebrow to zir temple. Ze let him, fighting through the desire to wrench away. Ze let him and waited to see what he would do next. 

All too curious and certain that was part of the reason for zir own Fall. 

Something within him feared what would happen if he touched zir lips again so he touched zir bare neck instead. The cold seeped into his hands from zir frame but no longer wet from the shroud ze wore earlier. 

“Why are you always freezing to the touch?” 

It was true that Beelzebub was cold, Hell had always been cold no matter what the church said, but ze couldn’t fight how it bled all the warmth out of zir. It was harder to simply deal topside but in Hell barely anyone would have noticed. 

The shiver that kept thrumming through zir now though was definitely not from the cold. It took zir a moment to regain zir faculties to speak, swallowing as though it could assist zir suddenly dry throat. 

“Just am.” 

The demon drew away as ze had come back to reality. Whatever had just transpired had messed with everything. Considering ze had put centuries into remaining unmoving and palatial that was a major problem! Every moment spent in the angel’s presence had zir reacting and Beelzebub should have known better than to let it go this far. Every touch, every look, and every interaction was as if the Almighty had sent the Archangel Fucking Gabriel to get a rise out of zir, specifically. He was Beelzebub’s own personal tormentor. 

“What were you doing here? He said you were modeling? I thought you only influenced.” 

This was easier to navigate ground for zir and ze shut zir eyes and took a steadying breath. 

“Influencing the mortals doesn’t need to be all whispers and nightmares. I’ve been modeling for Matteo for a while now.” Ze nodded towards a small sculpture that was in the corner, it was small and depicted a woman-shaped being pouring from a jug. It was a simple scene but was clearly a composite of Beelzebub. 

“At least, I had.” Ze switched gears to vague sarcasm as though a snap of zir fingers couldn’t make Matteo and company forget Gabriel ever made mention of their marital status. The Prince was quickly brushing off what had just transpired. 

“Was this to be a sculpture too?” 

Ze actually smirked and zir nose crinkled. “It was supposed to go to the church. Said it was to depict the blessed Virgin.” 

Gabriel, feeling as though he had a small victory in his hand, smiled a toothy grin, unaware of Beelzebub’s next move to restore zir progress. He shrugged, “I’m sure it would have been beautifully blasphemous; the Signore seems very skilled at catching your...essence.” 

But on thinking it over once more and remembering the inky feelings he had gotten from earlier his face screwed up before asking, “Has any of them tried to do to you what Signore Giordano has?” 

“No. Not like I’d tell you. It’d only be more work for me.” Ze finally took stock of how dark it had gotten and went for zir cape to leave. “Don’t. Follow. Go where ever it is you wank-wings go.” 

“Forgetting something, ‘dear?’” He held up zir hood and pulled it high when the Prince went to snatch it. He did not touch zir but stepped back into zir personal space to place the hood on zir head. Beelzebub’s breath hitched again and zir pulse stopped as ze felt Gabriel’s fingers carefully fluff zir pitch black curls. 

And as though a spell had been lifted, the Archangel disappeared in a puff of pale lavender smoke and the Demon Prince’s heart beat and ze could breathe once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another unplanned chapter and it turned out very...different than I had intended but I liked the growing...attraction I guess I would say?
> 
> I've tried to drop little hints earlier and am worried it may seem a bit strong in this one but I think it turned out well. Tell me what you think. I tried to round it all together neatly enough and still keep the important 'working with the enemy' bit clean. I ALMOST brought Dagon back and included Ligur and Haster. ALMOST! 
> 
> Con-crit and comments are always welcome here, I will happily listen. (Kudos are also like cookies and I will accept those too...)


	17. Too Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub is left adrift after zir encounter with Gabriel in the art studio sending zir into a downward spiral of overworking and avoidance.
> 
> The two beings can't seem to get on the right footing for their unplanned collaboration and all Gabriel seems to want to do is help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I seem to be writing more and more so my chapters are getting longer. 
> 
> TW: A bit graphic in some sections...Graphic Language. Semi-Graphic self inflicted harm. Torture. Talk about bodily fluids in confusion (in the beginning). and Suicide attempts. Yeah. I'm sorry, this chapter is a wild ride with a lot in it. 
> 
> I swear, I'm this close (insert crowley touching fingers meme) to making poor Beelzebub lose zir shit but I think it's all because I'm having far too much fun writing Gabriel. I hope I'm doing well.

-Cazzo bastardo di Dio! 

This particular curse had become a sort of mantra for Beelzebub since the art studio debacle. Ze tried to avoid thinking about the incident but every now and then zir thoughts would go back to that evening. Whether it was his stupidly large hand across zir belly or the ghost of his breath on zir neck as he did the closure on zir bodice and necklace, or his piercing gaze, it haunted zir. 

Zir own body had betrayed zir that night and between zir legs had become slick from a need ze had never known before. The recognition of feeling something made zir check zirself, believing it to be zir enforced ‘blessing’ from the Almighty’s experiments of creation, but ze had nothing else to correlate the sensation to. What was found was not blood but something clear that smelled of a sin ze had no desire to take from the wells of. It shocked and horrified and confused, and Beelzebub did not know how to deal with the information. 

It took far too long, thinking over how it was possible or what the Archangel did, but ze became enraged. Beelzebub was a God Damned Prince of Hell, Lord of Flies, and one who knew how to bring new meaning to Damnation. Ze were pissed that an angel, a Blessed and stupid Archangel, had made zir weak in ways ze had never been. Weren’t supposed to be. 

Truthfully, ze were doing mind olympics trying to figure out exactly how it came to be. But every time it did it left zir feeling more and more angered. 

When ze had managed to get up ze stormed out past the Maestro, slamming every door nearly from its hinges, and went right to the tavern. Seeing all the men-folk look at zir with lecherous eyes as though they could smell zir vulnerable state ze pushed zir demonic aura at everyone who thought as though their cock made them a gift and made them vacate. And quickly. 

Zir power almost sent the barkeep away too but ze gave him a glare and growled “pour” and his fear solved that problem. The Demon Prince would be served by someone in some way. 

A handful of men were left to stew in whatever turmoil they were in or go fuck with themselves in the back. Ze didn’t care if they were going to leave the demon the fuck alone. 

When a group of puttane bordello came in to drink themselves into a stupor Beelzebub treated them. It was a raucous night of talking about troubling customers and cursing. It wasn’t a very productive evening, aside from the curses the Prince helped breath into life with a flick of a wrist, but it did nothing to keep a certain Archangel from zir thoughts. He may have been brought up for his stupidity a few times when the subject of cretino-like beings came up. Ze weren’t quite sure by the end of the evening and that was fine enough for zir. 

And, considering the copious amount of drinking, Beelzebub had given zirself a headache over being paranoid and watching for big lumbering figures. But at least ze had no interaction with men. The only other strange turn of events was getting the women to engage in occult activities that may have involved pyromancy, which Beelzebub may or may not have started a small following over. But ze had drank a little too much and the evening was a little blurry after the third attempt to play with fire. 

Ze HAD intended to torment Luca that evening but put it off for a few days, unable to stomach being in his presence. But when the Prince had regained zir senses from being piss drunk and the anger really set in over Gabriel and ze got to work. 

And oh! How ze worked that rage. 

Every few nights, ze visited Luca in the torn and bloody gown and called out to him in the darkness. When the moon shone from behind the clouds ze would let zir porcelain clear skin glow with it and call to him in a sultry voice. And when the clouds waxed and waned again zir form would be covered in a bloody spatter that covered zir head and make blood drip from between zir legs and stain the white gown and floor. He’d lie, shivering, in the corner and most often pass out; if not, he’d be on that knife’s edge between dreams and awake. 

The rest of his nights like this would keep zir to the shadows and whispers. 

When the sun would rise ze would let the blood vanish once Luca regained his senses and catch sight, making him wonder if it had really been there. Eventually, as Beelzebub had predicted, he attempted to take his own life. 

His first attempt had been by hanging but the Prince of Flies was having none of that. Ze kicked the chair out from under him, cutting him down with a flick of zir wrist. 

Ze watched him wail and beg zir for forgiveness, calling the name of the one who originally owned the gown. And Beelzebub got to zir knees and growled at him that no forgiveness was to be had for him. Ze cursed every attempt for him to take his life to fail from that moment on. It wouldn’t even work if ze were not present to his acts. 

A gun would not fire and his blade became dull. When trying to drown ze made the water evaporate into thin air before he could fully step into the water. 

On the evening of his attempt at drowning ze miracled zirself at the base of the tub, opening red eyes on him when he looked. The Prince would open zir mouth and let red blood spill out, tainting the water and mixing in the swirls of zir curling hair, only to let it all disappear when he blinked it away. 

Ze cut zir own flesh with the blades, digging it into zir wrists and letting the black blood to slink down zir arms for him to watch. Ze knew exactly how to damage zir corporation for it to only maim and not cause great harm. Nothing ze couldn’t wrap later. 

Ze simply fired off the gun using a demonic miracle to keep it loading and laughed at the sounds and shrieks he would punctuate the air with after each trigger pull. None could hear it with zir demonic miracle making the night peaceful for all but Luca. Ze almost went to pull the trigger on zirself but decided against discorporating and being sent back to Hell for a little guilt trip. 

Luca Giorgano’s tortured cries were like a serenade for a little while and ze forgot about Gabriel. However, having studied torture for as long as ze had, Beelzebub knew when to give him a reprieve before he would lose his Damned mind. He would be of no use if he was broken by the time he was brought before the judge. His sins wouldn't sink in enough and his realizations of true horror wouldn't be as satisfying. 

During the day, ze went to try to make arrangements with the victims to try and get them to gather once more. It all felt tedious and slow going, as so many were reluctant for valid reasons, but Beelzebub worked tirelessly for it. 

It actually caused bile to rise whenever ze saw the youngest one ze had discovered, younger than the other girl. Barely of age and pink cheeked, sweet little Margherita. Visiting her made the demon want to set Luca on fire and stab him a few times, one for each touch and one for each year the young woman lived. It wouldn’t have been enough though. It was never enough for the Prince of Gluttony. Even after his torture got boring in his Damnation it would still never be enough. 

But thanks to some angel (GABRIEL) there would be no human stabbing on the mortal plain and there was this whole mess to deal with instead. 

When the Prince had tried to get into the house, asking to visit Margherita’s mother, ze were much surprised to be welcomed in quickly. There was an air about the house that felt, though greatly pained, loving and caring. It left Beelzebub perplexed and suspicious. 

Ze were ushered in and greeted warmer than ze had ever been received by any of the families. Sat down and given tea to drink, something not often done unless the guest was of great importance. All ze could do was wait. 

Young Margherita came springing in and nearly threw herself in Beelzebub’s arms, near tears. 

“Signora Bella! Bless you! You know not what you’ve done for me!” The blond-haired sprite of a woman cried. “You’re hope and help has been answered in a way I cannot believe. Our prayers are answered!” 

“Speak plainly, what do you mean?” 

“Papa wishes to speak with you.” 

“What for? I have never met your father.” 

“Papa has said he has met a true angel. Said he was sent from God up above to help us.” The smile of relief on little Margherita’s face should have been uplifting and yet it made Beelzebub’s skin crawl from dread. 

“An angel? He was visited?” 

“Yes! And he’s here now, meeting with Papa again.” 

“Benedici tutto. You've got to be kidding me.” The grumble startled the young one and Beelzebub’s stoic demeanor began to melt. 

The Prince was struck with a sudden warmth that both relaxed and tensed zir body. It was all coming together why the house felt the way it did and ze got up to leave. 

“Bee?...Didn’t think I would see you here.” A deep husky voice called out from behind zir and ze threw every ounce of energy ze could spare into pretending ze hadn’t nearly jumped out of zir corporation. 

-Of bloody course it’s him... 

“Gabriel.” 

“A friend of yours, Signore?” An older man with near black hair, save some greying at his temple and top of his head, came in asking. The younger woman was quick to jump in though, excited by hope. 

“Papa, this is Signora Bella Mattina. She’s the lady who has been trying to find me help.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes, Signore Ferrarri, it’s good to finally meet you.” Beelzebub gave a slight curtsy to the man. 

“Signora Mattina.” He let his stern glare run over zir frame. Beelzebub could feel him attempting to pry secrets and ze weren’t certain which ones. There were one of the popular ones from the courts that ze were, as Luca had put it, a ‘suora di venere,’ or the more likely the ones where people openly called zir a little strega for tempting girls and women to act out. 

“I’ve heard of a Bella Mattina. All sorts of things.” 

“All...good, I hope.” Ze tried to look diminutive and fragile but Gabriel’s snort made zir jaw clench. Ze were mere seconds from throttling him. However, luckily for the Archangel, Beelzebub had known now was certainly not the time to, for lack of a better term, unleash Hell on him. “Have anything to say, angel?” 

“No, ‘dear.’” 

-Should not have even addressed him. 

Signore Ferrarri grunted and waved awkwardly between the two celestials, “So you do know each other, Signore Messenger?” 

“Oh, that we do. In a Biblical sense.” 

-Biblical sense?! Cazzo bastardo di Dio! 

“I’m sorry what?” 

“Married. What my huzzband...is saying is that we are married.” Ze near spat, lightening quick in exasperation. Then tried to soften zir tone once more and take a deep breath. “He does not have a very strong grasp of the Italian language. Please, forgive his indecent way of speaking.” Ze tilted zir head ever so slightly downward and allowed zir dismay to be softly evident. 

It was Gabriel’s turn to look out of sorts, but tried to smile through it, as always. 

“Yes. Forgive me, I meant to say I’m her husband, so of course I’d know her.” 

“I see.” He looked over at his daughter with concern in his eyes and gestured her to go to him. “Go to your mamma, she has much to speak with you on.” 

The air in the room turned sour and dark, Ferrarri waited for his daughter to leave, touching her pale crown of curls as she passed. The young woman’s eyes turned dark and uncertain and Beelzebub felt zir stomach clench up. 

When Margherita was gone the man turned cold eyes on zir and his lips tightened. 

“I’m going to have to ask you both to leave. Signora Mattina, I have heard of you. You deal in sin and prance about the court, sleeping with this man and that and expect pity when something awful happens to you. You’re trying to use those who have actual need of help as pawns in your game, and I will not allow you to use my Margherita.” 

The man tried to stalk towards zir, using his height to his advantage, but Gabriel had his hand on his shoulder. He gave the man an imploring look and tried to seep calm into him. 

“I feel sorry you’re intertwined with this little puttana. She’ll only lead you-” 

But Gabriel already snapped his fingers and erased the man’s memory of meeting Beelzebub. He stopped as though to reload and remembered a different name for the cherubic looking ‘woman’ before them. 

“You’re really going to have to explain to me why everyone calls you that.” But he was only met with a scowl before the man came back to his senses. 

“Ah, I’m sorry, Signora Messenger, it’s a - “ 

However, Beelzebub was out of the door and on zir way out of the estate, the Archangel in toe. 

“Bee.” 

“Don’t talk to me, Messenger.” 

“Come on, Bee!” 

“And stop calling me that, we are not so familiar.” Ze turned with a flare of skirts and cape to stare him down, and despite the angel being 6’1” in stature, before heels, the Prince was still imposing. However, Gabriel was never one to easily intimidate with the physical things. 

“PRINCE Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies, Vessel of the sin of Gluttony, Ba’al, and the one whom I also address as ‘my wife’ and ‘dear,’ how exactly am I to call you? And how exactly are we not familiar with each other?” 

He bent down to be eye level and the Prince nearly grabbed him by face to use it to push him backwards. Just a little demonic strength and ze could topple the arrogant angel on his ass, Damn the humans who might see. Gabriel would deserve it. 

Just as ze planted zir hand across his mouth he grabbed zir wrist and pulled zir close. Taking hold of the small of zir back made Beelzebub jerk involuntarily. 

“Bee!” His grip was tight and gripped too hard over unhealed wounds of zir back. Beelzebub was so very close to changing tactics and swinging zir elbow into his face but other forces were at play and stalled that too. 

“Signora Bella!” A breathless and worried Margherita came running up to them and eyed Gabriel in both awe and a little concern. “Where are you going?” 

Despite their mixed up limbs the two celestials were able to easily straighten out and up. A palm relaxed and went to a chest and the one that clasped a wrist folded over the offending hand instead. Gabriel’s hand at zir back kept the Prince pinned though. He whispered something in zir ear and ze bit the inside of zir mouth to stop the cursing that was set to emerge and set zir features to placid calm. It took a few breathes that made zir look faint with need to lean on him. Considering ze were shaking in rage that was unable to explode and having the hands of the one who put zir into knots, that wasn’t far off from the truth Ze swayed in that grip. It made them look very Loving and not at all like two being about to throw down on some family’s grounds. 

“My father - “ 

“Will be bringing you to meet Signora Bella later, dear child. Rejoice for you are to-ow-have your justice by the helpful hands of your father.” Gabriel had forgotten one of the hands that clutched his side for a moment and winced as Beelzebub had pinched him soundly just below the ribs, making his words falter. “Go now and rest.” 

And with a wave of his coupled hand the angel sent a soothing burst of aura and Angelic Love out and sent the young woman away with a smile on her face. 

Beelzebub kept the groan locked up tight and zir lips just as so. 

“That worked out pretty well, don’t you think?” 

And, like a balloon pricked with a needle, the Demon Prince popped. 

Ze grabbed him by his caplet and pulled him back down to zir height, bringing them nose to nose. Being brought low so quickly had reminded Gabriel that though ze were little ze were fierce, and not to be trifled with. But zir corporation was too diminutive and soft looking. Paired with zir Heavenly Blessed eyes, Gabriel was just wondering how much infernal energy could be folded into what made Beelzebub. Having zir pressed so snugly against him also felt too strange and being able to feel how small ze were again made him wish to pick zir up and throw Beelzebub over his shoulders. But it was the look of rage in zir eyes and a hidden look of hunted fear that made him stop smiling. 

“You ever zo much az look in my direczion again, Archangel, and I will have your pretty little eyezz plucked from your zkull and added to my zigil!” Ze growled low allowing just a spark of demonic energy to seep from zir corporation, making him internally flinch from the acidic feeling. 

“I’m sure, coming from a demon, to have part of one’s physical being added to a personal sigil that is the highest form of endearment but I’d rather like my eyes where they are, thank you.” 

“Thiz izn’t a joke, Mezzzzenger.” Ze growled and pushed him away, sending him back a few steps. “Why are you ztill here?!” 

Ze were not built for this. The years of pain had hardened zir against wanting touch. But the Blessed being holding zir had brought this comfort that ze wanted to steal from his very corporation. And again, that desolate feeling that things such as comfort and kindness were not meant for zir and the Archangel Gabriel would do zir harm with a quirk of the Almighty’s eyebrow, cursed zir. 

Ze pushed him again. His kindness was not meant for Beelzebub. 

“I don’t understand, what did I do to make you angry?” 

“You can’t pozzibly be this ztupid, pigeon!” Ze were boiling over, their buzzing was back and overpowering zir and ze could feel zir face screwing up in recognition of the emotions ze couldn’t control. 

“Bee, I’m sorry, but I have no idea what I’ve done wrong! You have to tell me.” 

“Don’t act all innozzzent!” 

“I have no clue! Was it because I was here to influence them? I thought we discussed that. Which I did get the clearance to do.” 

His eyes were wide and his face was screwed up in consternation and Beelzebub was furious because he didn’t get it and knew he wasn’t lying. 

“Ztay away from me!” 

And ze stormed away without looking back. 

“Beelzebub, we have a deal and we are in the middle of a collaboration.” 

“Fuck your collaboration.” 

He growled “You are infuriating!” 

“I’m an infernal being of Damnation, courze I’m infuriating!” 

But he was already grabbing zir wrist and dragging zir away, below the arch of the estate and into the dirt roads. The audacity this angel had had once again squashed all reaction and ze starred at the back of his head in shock. Beelzebub couldn’t even shoot daggers with zir eyes, ze were that taken aback. He didn’t let zir go no matter how ze struggled, keeping his grip iron tight. 

They made it well past the house and over a few little hills, going a bit faster than mortals, despite Gabriel having to practically drag the smaller being. The sun was bright and sunny and the day was far too pleasant for the demon’s current mood. The two had just passed a gathering of trees that would have been not far from the edge of the city when Beelzebub let out a groan. 

“God. Just smite me now.” 

“That’s not a part of our deal. I need to show you something, anyway.” He looked back at zir, throwing his eyebrow up as he appraised the Prince’s face. “And then MAYBE you’ll tell me what I did to make you upset.” 

“Fuck off.” 

“Real cute, ‘dear.’” 

“M’not cute, I’m a de-” 

He practically made zir crash into him with his abrupt halt and turn, covering zir lips with a finger. They were so close that Gabriel was towering above zir, making it near necessary for him to look down his nose at zir. He was so close that his Divine Essence was enveloping zir in a Blessed warmth that Beelzebub felt was warmer than usual. 

The Archangel almost made zir shiver out of zir corporation when ze heard his husky voice drone out in a near whisper again. 

“Demon. Yep. We got that, sunshine.” Gabriel studied the small figure in the light of day, noting how zir features were no longer contorted in rage. It was as though it was swallowed up and held in check as though waiting for something. Impish cheeks, unfitting for a demon, were suddenly flushing with a healthy hue but not the same as when ze had drunk too much. Zir small lips were just as soft looking but a rosy hue tinted them this particular day. He brushed a finger across that tinted lip...

“Bella! Is that you?” 

“Oh! Is that your soft angelic ass you were talking about?” 

“He looks more like a god than an angel, just look at those calves.” 

“Bet he could crush my face between those thighs.” 

“Ha! I’d let him in a heartbeat. Such a handsome man. You’re lucky Bella.” 

“It’s what’s between his thighs that has me curious. Built like a feckin giant, that one! Wonder if his cocks built to match.” 

“Pardon me, gentile ladies, but what?!” Gabriel asked, his face scrunched up as he looked at the gaggle of women they stumbled on. The rest of him was still much engaged with the being known as ‘Bella.’ 

The cackles were hearty and loud, vaguely familiar to the Prince, and not the practiced ones to attract a client. 

The throng of ladies, underdressed for public and under painted for their trade, were washing their garments in the ponds in the nearby fields. It wasn’t technically beyond the Ferrarri property but just far enough at the edge. It appeared that it was near the bordello the ladies Beelzebub had met the other night. 

“’Gentle ladies,’ we have ourselves a proper gentlemen.” 

“Bella, I’m sorry, but if he were mine I don’t think I could stay mad at him. Nor do I think I could keep my clothes on if he looked at me as he just did you. Good Lord, give me the strength.” 

“Can definitely feel the pits of Hellfire warming for me just bearing witness to it.” 

“Hellfire? Bee?...” 

Truth be told, ze were still catching up. Beelzebub was frozen in shock up until someone questioned Gabriel’s cock size. Willfully shut down zir lungs and heart afraid of hearing him either confirm or deny that his Effort was what he would deem ‘perfect’ for his corporation, as ze assumed he would. So, it was an unexpected relief to hear him question the Hellfire comment. Somewhere in the back of zir barely functioning mind, the Prince tried to remember if ze had mentioned Hellfire or if this was the humans preacher lingo at work. 

Ze nabbed onto speak of Hellish business as if it were a lifeline for zir sanity. Re-schooling zir features to be stoic but somewhat amiable for these humans. It helped that Beelzebub remembered ze liked this particular group, recalling what little ze could of that night at the tavern. 

The demon pushed away from Gabriel and tried to hold back zir gagging realizing he was too close. 

“Bianca, you are not fit for the pits of Hell. You are too good a woman for that cazzata.” 

“You know them?” 

“We’ve become acquainted.” 

The one Gabriel assumed was Bianca came closer, draping a few pieces up to hang on branches before getting closer to the ‘couple.’ She was a bit older than the rest and held a chaotic air about her that suited a woman who had seen many things but let them slide down her back to prepare for the next wave. 

“Ol’ Bells took pity on us signore della notte a fortnight ago and treated our spirits. She also told us all about you, if you be l’archangelo cazzo Gabriele.” 

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably, fully believing that Beelzebub revealed his angelic identity, in such a colorful fashion, to mere mortals. He felt the need to alter that perception of the Heavenly Host to regular mortals, but felt out of sorts. “I am...Gabriel Messenger.” 

But his attempt at charming smile came out more sheepish. He wasn’t certain how to navigate this situation and it showed. It had been a long while since he had been seen in the light of day as l’archangelo Gabriele to the humans. Add the Prince of Hell into the mix and he became curious to hear what else ze would say of him, though nervous. 

“Ah! So it is her Lover!” 

The rest of the women gave whooping cackles, thinking it all part of a drunk ‘woman’s’ disparaging remarks about an annoying Lover. “So, you irritated Bells? You give her a once over with those purple posies of yours and left her high and dry.” 

“Well, not high nor so dry.” Another chuckled and Beelzebub was besides zirself trying to remember the details of that night with these women-folk. Panic. Panic was definitely the emotion ze had become reacquainted with since meeting Gabriel and today was one of those days that it was doing a number. 

-Just HOW drunk was I?! What the Heavens did I tell them?! 

“He’z not my Lover.” 

“She’s my wife.” 

The two celestials declared at the same time, causing another corral of laughter. 

“Suppose that will do it. Signore Gabriel, you should take better care of your wife, then.” She patted Gabriel on the cheek like a mother would a cheeky misbehaving child, “Or I’ll ensure you will be a scorned man, unable to dip your wick in any sweet honey pot, from here to the Tiber.” 

Uncertainty etched into the angel’s brow and he looked down at his demonic counterpart who, though having an internal meltdown over the chaos ze may have rote against zirself at the WORST time, gave an indignant scowl and spoke through clenched teeth. 

“Carnality, wank-wingz! Zhe meanzz – she means to say that you will not be able to visit the bordello and indulge.” 

“I see!” Gabriel turned back to the women before him and gave a slight bow. “I have no need to visit your good establishment but I can promise, Signora, that I have every intention of taking care of Bella.” 

“There isn’t enough alcohol in the world...” 

“Well, we have a saying, Signora Bella, Ride’em to tir’em.” 

“Oh! I don’t think she could tire me out. I endeavor to keep my corporation in perfect shape with rigorous training for both strength and stamina. For the sake of the war.” He admitted it matter-of-factly and with a toothy grin of someone proud of their declaration. Beelzebub clenched zir eyes shut as if to physically try to will it out of existence. 

-He...He can’t...there is no way...Oh dear someone, kill me! This can’t be happening. 

The very fact that all of this, the outbursts of curses, the shouts, the panic nearly bringing about a meltdown was all internal and not setting the field ablaze was a testament to zir control. Whether that was only a good thing beyond zir at the moment. 

“Here that, Bellz? He don’t tire out. You’re blessed.” Bianca teased. 

“Really, angel, I’m about to bring about Armageddon early just so I can shut your mouth for good.” 

“Ride his mouth instead. It is a pretty mouth to waste, after all.” A waif of a woman with hair the color of cornflower said from the pond. Beelzebub looked to all as though ze were going to die of embarrassment. You couldn’t promise now until Armageddon to zir that Lucifer wouldn’t touch zir again to make zir peek at the angel beside zir. 

The Prince was red and not just with rage and avoided looking at the smiling angel beside zir. The day was getting far worse than ze could ever anticipate and it was not even midday. 

“That’s enough bedroom talk, girls! Leave Bellz alone, it seems l’archangelo cazzo Gabriele is not the one that tires out, he just missed a missive.” She went about to adjust the things to hang before remembering something she meant to pass along to their sudden benefactor. 

“Thank you, by the way, for sending us to the Maestro, he’s a little pious but he’s feeding us and not fucking us for our work. That’s always nice.” 

“Oh! And you should see the way he drew Camilla, it’s beautiful.” The waifish one said. 

“I’m happy he is treating you lot proper.” Beelzebub sighed suddenly so very tired. 

The madame sighed and tilted her head in thought, something was clearly troubling her but she didn’t want to say. She didn’t want to seem like she wasn’t grateful for a fine ‘lady’ like Bella Mattina setting her ladies up. 

“But this strange man has been with him, looks a little worn out, won’t stop looking at my girls weird. Maestro says he’s a fellow artist just looking for the right girl.” The madame turned back to the demon, worry in her eyes. 

Beelzebub scrutinized the woman on a more ethereal level, checking how touched she might actually be but saw something that only drew more confusion. It was a familiar aura but so very faint that ze are certain it’s really there. There was also traces of Beelzebub’s on her and the lot but that was from their shenanigans at the tavern and was already fading, these were good plain woman otherwise. 

“Can you describe him to me?” 

“Short but gangly in a weird way. His cheeks were really sallow but as though he lost a great deal of weight recently and his eye color was dark. Looked pitch, if you asked me. And there was this smell...” She had crossed her arms while she tried to think of anything else notable, “His clothes were awfully fine though, think too fine for someone painting a bunch of puttane.” 

“Good Signora, was his hair like wheat, like Mia’s” Beelzebub nodded to the waifish one, eyes imploring. 

“He did. But he didn’t seem to be from far down South. Spoke with an accent that belonged here.” She nodded. 

“Signorelli. Where and when last did you see the man?” 

“Just this morning actually, at the Maestro’s studio.” 

“I have to go! Thank you, Signora Bianca.” And Beelzebub was off, at a pace quicker than Gabriel thought zir to dare before mortals. 

“You should keep a close eye on her, Signore Gabriele...Didn’t like the looks of that man. It looked as though the Devil got into him...” 

“I will. May God continue to guide you, gentle Signora.” And with a curt bow Gabriel went to follow. 

The little demon was already halfway to the city walls and only kept a semi-reasonable pace to keep up appearances. Since Gabriel was, as one of the signore della notte had put it, ‘a feckin giant’ he was able to catch up with strides that fit his stature with ease. 

“Beelzebub.” 

“Go away.” 

“It doesn’t feel like you.” 

“What?” 

“The demonic aura. It feels different, sickening. Almost more of a possession.” 

-He had noticed to then... 

“It feels like someone’s fucking about with my work, that’s what.” Ze growled, “Lucifer must have sent someone else just to push my buttons.” 

“Why would he do that?” 

“The King of Hell needs no reason.” 

“He would do that to you?” Gabriel nearly missed grabbing zir arm and only just managed to stop zir, but ze jerked away. 

“Course He would! He is the King of the Damned. The first liar and the first to know sin does as He pleases.” 

“He would hurt you?...” 

It was too much. The actual worry that laced his words, that pulsed through his angelic being into zir through his touch, it made zir want to vomit. No one should have those worries for a demon. Not for zir. 

“You are too familiar with me, Archangel Gabriel!” 

“And, as I said earlier, we made a deal because people seem to think we are familiar in that way. It works for us.” 

The cold drop that Beelzebub felt in zir stomach made zir stop and spin around to face him. Ze wondered, not for the first time since meeting him, how much flew over his head and what he did understand. 

“’In that way?!’ That does not give you rights to me! Not my hands, my lips, my body, nor my face!” Ze spat. Beelzebub would take it from Lucifer, ze were inescapably His no matter what, but ze would not allow this angel take any more from zir. 

Gabriel stood there with the look of sudden comprehension on his face, not at all confused about what ze were saying for once. The Messenger got the message. He stood planted where the two had stopped. But that wasn’t enough for the demon and ze stormed into his personal space, though did not lay a hand on him. And ze tried to ignore how it felt like a kick to zir gut to see the sudden sick look on the angel’s face as it shouldn't have mattered; Beelzebub would be Damned if ze recognized it for what it was. 

The Prince pressed closer, sneering up at his too beautiful eyes and seethed out behind clenched jaws. 

“You’re no different then He is.” 

And ze turned from him and stormed off, not wanting to see his face. But felt was distress emanating from his angelic aura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE let me know if I missed any warnings to give. Of course there's an overly handsy angel in there and I sooooo badly wanted to have him mention how his Effort was perfectly proportionate but that didn't happen because a few ladies of the night were totally taking that job over of talking about it.
> 
> Beelzebub OF COURSE isn't good at understanding sexual desire or any of that because ze do not actually indulge for the want of it...just saying the infernal being doesn't quite know zir body that well when everyone else seems to mess around with it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Parts you liked or didn't, constructive crit is always welcomed, so are promises you don't intend to keep. (Kudos are like cookies and I wont say no to those).


	18. Warning Bellz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub, in zir frustration, has walked away from one problem to the next. The overeager Archangel has riled zir up once more and ze shake him off just long enough to try to find Signorelli, desperate to get away.
> 
> Gabriel wrestles with how he's inflicted pain on the demon. It's not something that comes easy to him, as it's his God given job to punish zir kind. However, he's trying to come to figure out what he's done wrong as it feels far worse than even an angel should harm a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while with this one, with a few edits. I couldn't get the right feel for the chapter style. I know I'm writing more and more...I'm sorry! I broke it up and have another chapter that I hadn't planned.
> 
> No real warnings I don't think...PLEASE let me know if I dropped the ball on that so I can adjust.
> 
> Talk of minor mutilation of Sandalphon but I've gathered from a lot of works that no one seems to really like Sandalphon in this portion of the fandom...

Ze stormed through the streets, kicking little pebbles at far too inhumane a strength, sending them careening and embedding them into buildings. Ze sent the evil eye to roving eyes that could sense something dark and frightening about the Lilliputian sized demon. And there was that one man ze nearly set with Hellfire by accident, but managed to grind zir jaws and continue on. (That last one was fueled by pure rage that erupted because he was dressed just as pompously as an angel. In God Blessed lavenders no less!) 

-How the fuck could I let this happen? I have a needy, clingy angel that needs a definition of what ‘sworn enemies’ is! For fuck’s sake! 

Through the streets, onward, ze tried to focus and went in search of zir lost artist. 

-All I had wanted was the promise of a fool and to make one of Lucifer. Instead I made a fool of myself and fuck myself over. 

Ze were mad at him, mad at zirself for allowing him such access when ze would usually, and gleefully, set someone on fire for such a trespass. Ze were doubly mad for thinking that ze could get away with it under Lucifer’s nose, and mad at God for breathing life into zir in the first place. Beelzebub was a little ball of anger and it was all because of a stupid Archangel. 

-He dares to touch me, over and over again and TAKES what he wants of me, AND I FUCKING LET HIM! 

Beelzebub left zirself puzzled over the very fact that the Arch-wanker Fucking Gabriel still had hands attached to his corporation. Ze could have cut or torn his troublesome appendages off had ze had zir head on straight. 

-Probably use his fucking mouth inste-DON'T finish that Blessed thought! What is wrong with me?... 

The Prince was certain if ze hadn’t gone a little mad from zir Fall or over the years of zir Damnation the angel was finishing zir off nicely. Ze couldn’t even complete a thought, as of late, that didn’t end in zir assuming he would potentially pop up and add to it, furthering zir torment. Ze were slowly growing more paranoid than ze already were, he had a hand at overwhelming and overstimulating zir with barely any effort. It was taking everything in zir power to keep it all inside, Beelzebub was certain one day ze would just combust. 

When encountering Sandalphon in zir early days – and he truly was as awful and lecherous as ze claimed, trying to get into zir ‘graces’ and attempted to touch zir once – ze had impaled his hands to the stone floor, scraped down his tongue till it was nothing but a thin scant of muscle, and kept him alive til ze cracked his head so hard it tore directly from his neck. And all that from putting his hand on zir thigh as he knelt before zir. 

-Yet here was Gabriel, walking around claiming marital status to anyone that had working ears. 

Ze thought on how he just kept taking. Taking up zir spaces. Taking hold of zir body. Taking hold of zir face. And his warm hands on zir, in zir own hands, and spreading his stupid warmth. Pairing it all with the stupid things he said, clearly thinking himself so witty, when really it made zir insides tumble. It just wasn’t right! 

And it made Beelzebub remember all too vividly how He had once been. The feel of soft touches in the beginning, sweet promises that hadn’t been tainted to harm yet, and warm hands that defied Hell. Even still those hands were warm. Hell was said to be a fire but Lucifer was the center of the Inferno; He was the fire that burned and consumed the Damned. 

And the absolutely gut-wrenching terribleness was how alike in ways Gabriel’s soft warm touches were. 

The soft tenderness of it made zir feel sick. He had not hurt zir, not yet, but those soft touches ze knew were bound to turn into harsh ones. That and ze knew that how he touched zir should not be so at all. The Archangel Gabriel was the enemy, and should be treated as such. All touches should be harsh and filled to the brim with pain and loathing. And yet, time and time again, he came to zir with such delicate softness. It utterly terrified zir. It set off all the warning bells in zir corporation to flee. 

The incident in Maestro Matteo’s studio, when zir body responded to such careful attention that had ended with skin on skin but once, hadn’t made sense. The touch was AFTER being clothed, never once touching more than the garments and never zir Effort even indirectly. And, regardless of that, every little careful touch, pressure applied to zir frame, and blessed little tug, had made zir both panic and zir nerve-endings feel alight. 

And THAT reaction he elicited had never occurred with Satan.

All of it was foreign to zir in its entirety ze couldn’t catalog it. 

Ze didn’t know what made him the way he was. Whether his Angelic Love made it possible or the fact that the Archangel took the Almighty’s decrees too seriously. What’s a discorporation or two between enemies? Other’s have definitely tried on more than one occasion. In fact, Sandalphon, to name one bugger, was always eager to try for it. No other angel seemed to behave as Gabriel, he was...gentle. 

-This stupid deal was supposed to be used against him. Make him feel shame for our illicit deal. Instead he’s going around calling me his blessed wife to bless near everyone! Putting his hands all over me as though he has every right to. He IS just like Him! Just where does he get off?! 

Beelzebub was nearly so consumed by zir anger and taking it out on those around zir ze nearly walked past the entrance to the studio Signora Bianca and her girls had been modeling at. The sharp turn was the only indicator that anything was amiss. 

The door was thrown open with a mighty force and the Prince stomped up the stairs all the way to the art space. On kicking in the door ze found a startling scene to quell zir fire for a moment. The room was covered in what smelled and looked to be... 

-Red paint? 

Red, and only red, paint stained the floor and a bit of the walls. Not a soul in sight and not a thing out of place. The easels all faced the wrong way from the platform, as though beckoning zir to look, but not a speck of paint stained them or the floor behind. 

It was peculiar and jarring and made no sense and would have been creepy had ze not been an actual demon. Instead, ze held zir breath out of frustration and zir eyelids fluttered shut. The stench and feel of evil was thick and so, from what Beelzebub could gather, it made sense why Bianca was unsettled. 

Careful not to touch the paint, lifting skirts high, the Prince circled the edge of the room in order to view what was on the easel’s canvases. On finally getting there though ze sighed. 

-Of fucking course they would. Bunch of dramatic sods, they are. 

Crudely painted eyes that looked like a child could do better were splashed on the canvas, in black. The iris of each were in the red, mixing the drippings from the black paint, the fractal paths it wove made it look like fly eyes. It was proving difficult to keep zir own eyes from rolling out and gave the rest of the room a look over. Beelzebub wasn’t one to dismiss zir surroundings ever. 

Closing zir eyes ze allowed the shift that would permit zir to take things in through the ethereal plan. Ze spread zirself out trying to get a feel for the place and hating how everything bombarded zir. The lack of identifiable aura made zir wonder if it was a joint effort, and who was involved. It could have been any being ze had pissed off recently and that didn’t look promising. 

On opening ze noticed how there was something within the red paint on the floor. It was as though something was burned into the puddle, defying the world of physics as only demons and angels could do. Beelzebub treated the image carefully in zir mind, committing it to memory. 

The Prince knew ze were going to have to do a bit of work and see if there was another ‘message’ for zir. If the Maestro who resided here wasn’t there, and Signorelli was gone, and there was this mess before zir, it was likely that others Beelzebub had made use of were missing too. 

Ze made zir way from art room to studio and near stomped zir way back down to Hell just to ask which pricks stole zir artists. They were all gone and left with the stupid eyes for calling cards. All easels facing away from the stages or platforms, nothing but red in the middle, with different parts of a sigil burned in, and fly-like eyes everywhere. It was pitiful as far as demonic shenanigans went. 

They sat on the floor of the last studio ze got to and wallowed internally for a few moments, not having had any rest since taking up torturing Luca. Pair that headache with a rather stupid man-shaped angel one and zir head felt as though it was going through compressions. 

It was then that Beelzebub thought on how it was just too quiet. Usually there was an oaf talking zir ear off, screaming in Hell of the Damned, or even the buzzing of zir little flies. 

Eventually, ze sent a wave through the land to focus the attentions of any winged arthropod to search out the land. They could look for the artists in zir mind and any demonic energy in the area. Ze could at least see if there was a trail of bodies or of those in hiding. 

For now, ze curled up around zirself and ignored zir wish for more warmth. It would only lead to awful thoughts of fingers brushing zir face or standing well within the reaches of his Divine Energy. 

“Stupid fuck.” Ze grumbled out involuntarily. 

“What’d I do now?” A somewhat nasally voice called out from the doorway, standing in the center like the most dramatic sod the Prince of Gluttony happened to know of. But, as with most instances, ze didn’t have time for the swaggering fool. 

“Fuck off, Serpent.” Ze groaned not bothering to look up. 

“Always a pleasure to see you too, Lord Beelzebub.” Crowley said and bowed deeply though no one was paying attention. Beelzebub had had zir hands full with angel for a while now but ze weren’t actually dense when it came to much else; ze had noticed Crowley’s particular aura as soon as he had hit that city limits a few days ago. Which only added to this mystery where ze had an anomaly of a demon roaming the streets stealing artists. 

“Ngk...What are you doing here...on the floor...?” He pointed at zir as he came in, avoiding the red worried it’d get on his best pair of leather boots that went to his knees. 

When ze didn't respond he dared to fill the silence.

“Just dropping by to see what my favorite Prince was doing here. Saw you come in just a few moments ago....in a room that has less spatter than I would anticipate.” He looked around a little perplexed, his sunglasses still on and his long goatee bouncing about from his chin. “Didn’t take you for the artsy type.” 

“Fuck. Off.” Ze growled out with zir head in zir hands. “Unless...you can tell me if you’ve seen any of the lot from downstairs mucking about, have you?” Beelzebub looked up abruptly and glared at him, face having become as stone cold as usual. 

“Can’t say that I have, your majesty.” He peered at zir unblemished face for the first time since ze really looked at him. He could see the way zir eyes drooped and the dark circles. Ze were also paler than usual and that was a feat considering Hell has no sun and no real chance of sleep, which is one of the reasons he enjoyed being earth-side. “Something going on?” 

When ze said nothing and just gave him the tired glare that said ze wouldn’t tell, essentially ignoring him, slipping quickly and comfortably into an apathetic state, he ‘ngk’-ed again. It was like slipping into warm blankets for zir and had the effect on most demons. 

“What are your current orders, Crowley?” 

“Oh, you know, temptation here, plot for murder there. Got a few footnotes in with the priesthood.” He shrugged and Beelzebub’s façade nearly cracked in panic as ze recalled just where last ze saw Lucifer. Ze wouldn’t ask if the Serpent of Eden met with his King or even knew where He was. There was no one ze trusted to not be more loyal to Lucifer. 

That and ze didn’t know who else actually knew what their King was up to or indeed…UP and about. 

“I did get an order to do a drop off. Something not too shabby up at the King’s digs but don’t know much about it. Supposed to bring the usual calamity and what-not.” 

Suddenly, the snake’s tongue came flicking out and his face scrunched up in uncertain disgust. “I smell evil but what’s this all about?” He came further in the room, sniffing out the different smells and growing more confused by the second. 

Eyes wide, he asked, “It’s like a bleeding circus in here, what’s going on?!” 

As soon as he drew closer to Beelzebub he reared back and gave zir a once over. “Lord Beelzebub, did you meet with an angel?! You’re practically swimming in Holiness! Sans the bleedin’ Holy water.” 

Crowley, being accustomed to his ange-ADVERSARIES scent, was used to the smell but Angelic Holiness by any other name was wrong and alarming for a demon. 

Beelzebub rolled zir eyes and swatted at the Snake’s face and stared blankly ahead, thousand-mile gaze fully engaged. “If you’ve done your job then sod off.” 

“Now, wait a minute. Why you meeting angels?” He asked extremely tense, he didn’t know if there was others like him and Aziraphale but the idea that Hell’s top lieutenant encountering the enemy and was...engaging with them in some way had him curious. He was a demon, even if not a very good one. Lots of scents coming off the tiny Prince had him curious. Scents that definitely weren’t sewn into zir being but he had the unfortunately ability to smell them. 

If anything, knowing Beelzebub was one to just do zir job and not take out meaningless pain from the hides of zir underlings, he had some concern for the little Hell Beast. And if he knew their King and Commander of the Fallen well enough he knew just enough to know that the Prince was going to be in bad when ze returned to Hell. 

“Not a concern of yours. Stick to your orders or await further ones, if you’re done.” Ze rolled things over in zir head for a moment and turned an eye on Crowley, “If on your way out you happen upon a group of Archangels you’ll give the purple eyed one a particularly nasty scare, yeah? Don’t have to be too drastic but nothing harmful, we’re in non-combatant agreement for now. Do not directly engage and don’t let them know what you are.” 

“What exactly do you want me to do then?” 

“You’re the bloody Serpent of Eden, aren’t you? Get creative, set a bunch of children to terrorize them for an afternoon or something.” 

“Sounds like a trivial mischief.” 

“Do you want to fuck around with the wank-wingz or not?” 

“Would be delighted to, my lord.” Crowley said with a wicked and cheeky smile. 

“Avoid the churches, for now.” Ze said while putting zir head back into zir hands, “No more priests.” 

That startled the golden eyed demon enough to make him give zir another once over before bowing low and retreating down the hall. 

Beelzebub took a bit of time to think over zir next moves before getting back to zir feet and heading out. No rest for the wicked and ze were getting antsy thinking of all the strange occurrences. 

**************************************************** 

Not that far away, at least for immortals with wings or the ability to puff out in the blink of an eye, the newly targeted Archangel Gabriel was trying to sort out his current predicament. What the Prince had said to him was both alarming and upsetting and caused the angel to pace. 

-What did she mean by that? I’m ‘no different than He is’?... 

The first man that came to mind was the mortal, but that didn’t make sense that they could be compared. Luca attacked zir, and out of Lust, to use zir and take advantage of zir body. Gabriel knew he would never! He didn’t want to touch anyone in that way and all touch between Beelzebub and the angel was out of necessity. The whole concept was ridiculous. 

And not only that, but acting on Lust, as ze were implying, was a sin. Angels do not sin and ze definitely did not Lust and, sure as Hell, not after demons. He was sure of himself that Angelic Love was what he felt, as the Almighty even encouraged to afford the Fallen Love, just not to be allowed into their hearts. It was that simple and everything else he saw in Beelzebub was completely subjective. 

Ze were his sworn enemy that he would personally thwart and bring low. That didn’t change the fact that he would NEVER act like the human who actually nearly discorporated zir and planned to rape zir. But Gabriel could come up with nothing else. 

For a moment, Gabriel wondered if it was zir working demonic corruptions on him. As though it could be an attempt to distract him from their work but that didn’t seem possible. He didn’t think ze would act irrationally in that way, ze were pragmatic, if not a little hot-headed in their joint dealings. And zir pain was...palpable. So he could only deduce that he had wronged zir somehow. 

He thought it over and over what he could have possibly done. He had sworn to Armageddon to do no harm and that would have never been his way to handle zir. Ever! His intentions had always been pure. Certainly, ze must know that someone of his station would have been nothing other than that, He was an Archangel for God’s sake! His kind did not deal in sins like Lust or the like. 

But recalling every instance he had gotten close to the petite Prince he could see zir face and feel fear or trepidation that should not have been. There were even times when he could clearly feel zir pulse accelerate against him when he could manage to hold zir close enough to him. Other times he could swear it would ring in his ears. 

It felt like ze were a power line that he was tapped into that he only need to reach out and connect with zir. But there was the pushback, Gabriel was finding ze had fairly good control of zir aura and become Damn near unreadable and cut him off, which felt weird to him. It was like ze became a little void of nothingness, unnerving him. It was as if ze felt nothing and were not even there. 

But he knew that not to be true. If ze allowed zir emotions through it was like fuel ignited by fire, instant and overpowering. The issue was that it was often anger or fear that was released freely. 

And when Beelzebub got mad...ze got mad...And for some inconceivable reason it only drew him closer. The flare of anger seemed to ignite zir blue eyes and make them gleam. If he were a demon, he would definitely like to take zir eyes and put it in his personal sigil, they looked too Heavenly and unfit for a demon. 

Those eyes always seemed to hold so much in them but it was disconcerting as it always shone of one of the two emotions. That just didn’t make sense to him. And the moments before ze left him they were overwhelming. 

-God help me, DID I hurt her in an unforgivable way, like Signore Giordano? I never meant to... 

He kept thinking over the things ze said and tried to figure if it was true. The demon’s words were laced with such a deep hurt and hate and the words ze growled out at him cut deep. 

Zir hands, he always sought them out and took hold because he thought it appropriate for so many reasons. The angel had a better chance of thwarting zir plots if they held hands, it was a simple truth. And it furthered appearances and enforced the deal they struck that they claim each other as husband and wife. It was a sign they were appropriately affectionate and loving, in the eyes of God of course. And zir hands always felt so cold he would put in a little warmth through his corporation to try to alleviate it. That was just something anyone should do. 

Zir face, it was a combination of what was soft and handsomely Beelzebub. As zir husband he thought it would be appropriate that he touch it, again aiding in expectations. But when he realized he had touched zir face on many occasions prior to their joint deal he began to wonder what had compelled him to do so. 

They hadn’t been made consort when he first touched zir when they met again in Aram, but it was the look of softness and perfection ze had glamoured it to be that had fascinated him to do so. He just couldn’t believe it. The first time they had met at Golgotha zir corporation was covered in boils and sores, in zir demonic form, and his curiosity got the better of him. He had never touched a Fallen before then and ze were right there! 

And then zir eyes. Gabriel was completely devastated by zir bewitching eyes. A demon should not have those eyes in the Archangel’s opinion as it was blasphemous. Azure that reminded him of blue topaz as it glows in firelight. It just didn’t make sense they should reside in zir face. He still wondered if that was something spared of zir Heavenly Grace, he had a strange feeling about them he couldn’t shake. 

It reminded him too much of home in such a visceral way that he hated looking away, it never alleviated him of his homesickness. 

Zir body, he recalled the times he laid hands on zir small frame or waist. It was usually to lift zir up or hold zir close. Ze had a terrible habit of ingesting liquid gross matter and caused zir to over-indulge. Which he supposed was only proper for a demon, but Gabriel couldn’t just LET Beelzebub be in zir inebriated state. Ze ran into too much trouble that way, it was much better and safer if ze had a bed to lay in or hold zir close. 

And any other time he held tight to zir body it was to assist. Just like when he helped zir dress zirself. The Prince even asked him to, he had simply finished zir off, is all. He knew the garments ze wore were the highest quality so it was best ze were dressed (and undressed) only as carefully as the garments should be handled. 

Gabriel could admit that ze had a body that could be appreciated and easily Lusted after by baser creations. He had eyes and had touched zir after all, he did know. It made perfect sense to him how ze would find it easy to tempt others with zir corporation or use it for zir demonic deeds. 

It may or may not have made him wonder what ze had been like Before. If zir corporation was different in more ways than the boils and burns ze were Damned with. 

He clearly recalled the memory of zir on that platform in Maestro Matteo’s art studio and how, had ze not been a demon, he could see how ze were beautiful and soft enough to model as the Virgin. He thought it was a shame zir eyes couldn’t be captured in zir perfect blues for the sculpture. However, memories of THE Virgin Mother Mary were so different from Beelzebub; the very notion the two could compare or should be seen in the same light was utterly ridiculous and contradictory. 

It was almost laughable that one so diabolical and lowly could be used to model someone the Almighty deemed as the epitome of purity who bore the Christ child. The Archangel couldn’t help appreciate the cunning tactic ze utilized to wreck-havoc on the world. 

-It’s one of the reasons she is perfect as my adversary. 

For a moment, the angel wondered, since the project would not be pursued any more as Gabriel had claimed zir as ‘Bella, his wife,’ and got zir fired, if he should secure evidence and collect the sketches. It wouldn’t due for those things to stay in mortal hands. He heard from Uriel that artists did sketches of models first to capture all angles so they had them for reference, and young artists could train under masters. 

He knew there were about nine of those infernal sketches, it only made sense to collect them. He’d be a fool not to. 

But then memories brought him back to think how Beelzebub looked up there so upset and zir eyes sparkling. 

-It’s my task to thwart her!...but the way she looked at me...Surely, Bee knows I’m an angel of my word...why? Lord, please guide me to understand... 

There were so many things bouncing around in his head. The thoughts on their deal, Beelzebub’s nature and state, and how he was being compared to another being that seemed to do harm to zir. It didn’t help that the little singer’s voice in his head was plaguing him, weaving between the thoughts. 

-I should apologize for my transgressions but it would mean nothing if I don’t understand. 

All Gabriel knew was he did not wish to be responsible for inflicting such harm on Beelzebub, even if ze were a demon. But he was out of his depths and knew not who could help him with such a conundrum. 

Looking to the sky and hoping once more for answers he saw a beam of light shine from behind the clouds. Immediately he knew where he must go. The day had started to get thicker with clouds since he and the Prince parted and he had begun to feel the first tingles of electricity from a gathering storm ripple through his corporation. 

He quickly made his way around, following the city’s boundary to find where the light hit. 

The angel wished to puff directly there but he had a feeling there would be too many humans. The time of day and having watched the humans roam about, he knew enough to not to. It didn’t take long for him to get there though. 

Keeping an eye on the light from above he made his way through until he came upon a couple. 

They were selling different food things, several types of figs, dates, things that were dried and ready to store, things like that. The angel approached them and looked over everything to try and figure them out. He hadn’t been a part of the process of creating the things meant to grow to be cultivated and feed the mortals so everything was a curious sight. Though intriguing, it still rubbed him the wrong way, particularly meats, but this was easy as it smelled pleasant enough. 

“Boun pomeriggio, Signore.” The man waved his arms about wide and happy, as though he were greeting an old friend, “How are you today?” 

“I think my day will be Blessed for the better.” Gabriel couldn’t help but smile broadly at the man, finding his behavior uplifting. 

“It is a good day for things to be Blessed.” The man smiled then gestured over the things his wife was still sorting, “Are you, perhaps, looking for something to bring home to your family? Your wife? I’m sure she will appreciate a delicious little treat.” He picked up a handful of green figs that were shaped like little tear drops and held them out to him. “Here, these are Paradiso fico, ripe and ready, these will be very sweet.” 

Gabriel recalled how Beelzebub’s stomach had let out an unGodly growl, surprising the baker and himself and how eating seemed to satiate the noise. Thinking of that made him think of how satisfied ze were eating the little cookie, the buzz that purred from zir was pleasing, if not the only pleased sound he had heard from zir. The angel decided that that wouldn’t be such a terrible thing to hear again and wondered if the demon would like figs, too. 

“Sweet...I think she would like something sweet.” It took him a minute to look over the ones in his hands, uncertainty hitting him since he had no clue how to handle food. “I’ll take the sweetest ones you have for a small but hungry...wife.” 

“Sweets for la innamoratta, is it? She’ll be pleased.” The woman smiled and the man wrapped his arms around his own wife and took her by the face and kissed her cheek. The woman didn’t seem troubled by her husband’s affections and the Archangel could feel a comfort rolling off the both of them. It was something the angel found warm and endearing, the aura of Love floating around the couple. Love was certainly one of the things Gabriel enjoyed about humanity. 

It was something that he thought his Mother had done the best in creating. 

But for whatever reason, it always brought a strange ache to his heart, as though he missed something and the dulcet sounds of the voice picked up, as it always did. Just enough to come to the forefront of his mind. He sighed and furrowed his brow, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“Oh, sorry! We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, good Signore. You’ll have to forgive us, I can never behave when it comes to my own sweet wife.” The man held up his hands and stepped away two paces before going back to putting in a few more figs. 

“You’ve done nothing to need forgiveness, I fear it’s my own behavior that needs to seek forgiveness.” 

“Well, this will certainly aide with that. Your wife and you should share these figs and forget what troubles you.” 

“I’m not sure she’ll accept my-uh-overtures. She says that I’m too familiar with her.” Gabriel couldn’t help his face dropping a bit in frustration. 

“So newly weds? By arrangement?” 

“Of sorts, yes.” He was surprised by how intuitive these humans were. 

“But you try to be endearing towards her? That’s good!” 

“How can I make her more receptive? It’s counterproductive for us if I keep making her upset.” He skirted. He wasn’t TRYING to be endearing, it was just the way angels were made to be. He wanted to make their arrangement run smoother and not hurt zir. 

“They do say happy wife equals happy life, that is true Signore.” The man said while tussling his wife’s hair a bit. Gabriel felt the urge to do that to Beelzebub knowing full well ze’d hate it but finding it humorous and cute. In a way that was appropriate to do to one’s adversary. “Food is one way and you’ve covered that…hmmmm….” 

“How have you made it work? With the touching?” He cut in and shrugged, waving a hand at the two. Much like the Italians Gabriel was growing to gesticulate not only in word but with his hands and arms. He could understand that connection. “I find it better if my wife is in hand’s reach and she doesn’t seem pleased by it.” 

“Listen to your love, it takes time to grow these bonds but it’s rewarding, in the end.” The woman said with a knowing smile. 

“Too true! She’ll tell you what she wants, and if you are this sincere with her I can’t see why you’d be hard to resist.” 

The concept was a difficult one to translate for the angel because most things Beelzebub told Gabriel involved Death and ‘fucking off.’ Neither of which he could exactly adhere to. 

“Treat her kindly, don’t push her into things and ask, you don’t know her yet so she may still be skittish. She’ll come around.” 

“I hope so. She will be my companion, til the End, and I simply don’t wish to cause her distress on my part.” Gabriel kept his hands still not wishing to rub his hands over his face. 

“I’m sure once you see the smile on your lover’s face you’ll feel troubled no more.” And the husband put in a few extra things in after charging Gabriel for a half dozen and sent him off. “Go, go with God and be merry.” 

And with that the angel smiled at the pair and sent up a small blessing up above. He thought on what he observed, how the two acted and what was said. He knew he would need to translate the answer he received and took away the little snack for a tiny gluttonous Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel...you are skirting around the truth so much you may as well make a ball gown with the swaths of fabric....(I'm sorry! I had to crack a joke)
> 
> This chapter NEARLY had Dagon come back, once again, but I promise they're gonna get there. Soon.
> 
> The issue I've been running into is that I've had plot monsters (because I don't write bun size things apparently...sorry!) for future chapters that I've needed to write out/down for fear of forgetting. There SUPER important, I promise!
> 
> But thank you all for sticking with me in this long ass monster of a saga I unleashed. I'm sorry but thank you!
> 
> Kudos are like cookies and soothe my troubled heart and mind. I also always appreciate concrit (hit me on that grammar, go ahead) or comments about things you like, concerns are totally fine too.


	19. Be Still My Panicking Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Beelzebub is still on zir journey to find zir artists ze reach out to one in Hell to look into things down below, but with it brings things best not summoned by whispers of names. Gabriel tries to make amends after finding zir in a state of shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of nervous buzzing for Bee here and self harm being brought to light.
> 
> This was the second half of the chapter that was poured out of my head and I had to figure out how to best format it. It's a lot...This was not where I thought this story would go but I hope everyone is enjoying it....hope...

The major problem with trying to weed out what exactly is being perpetrated by the forces of Hell when you trust no one, is that you trust no one in the first place. There is no one that can be turned to as the next demon would most likely sell you out for a head pat, everyone was like that. Even Beelzebub was not immune to such things if it did actually benefit zir, Hell was an endless game of chess. The one winning was the one taking the lesser hit, had the most information, or had the most control. 

Even the most consistent of loyal subjects were potential threats to overthrow you. It was a dangerous game. 

The only thing that seemed to keep zir remotely safe in zir position was the fact that Lucifer had claimed zir in such a way. The public beatings and fuckings at least terrified most others away, whether it was due to the Prince’s blank faced, tacit acceptance when He would use zir or His fierce animosity rote on zir, ze weren’t sure. It also didn’t look at all like Lucifer used zir for more than a fuckable punching bag, all while smiling his still angelic smile. It was at least useful for something. 

It wasn’t like how Gabriel and Beelzebub claimed each other, it wasn’t an accidental ruse that spiraled beyond its initial intent. 

So it always made contacting Hell, particularly when you wished to avoid going there, difficult. You never knew who was listening and what would be told to whom or if the information you had gathered was actually of any use at all. 

Which was why Beelzebub was grateful to have Duke Dagon under zir, the Lord of the Files and Master of Torments. 

If Dagon had anything to do with the sin of Pride it would be over how meticulous they were to collect information and what they knew, but therein lay why they were devoted to the realm of Gluttony; they craved the information. The Duke didn’t have need to create distrust with misinformation because they used Truth as a weapon and relished in it. This did include sharing information with whoever was the opposition, meaning anyone, but it was always a calculated move. No one else took information so seriously as the Duke did. 

Information to and from the Prince was handled very carefully. It appeared that the Duke was smart enough to know that they benefited greatly to be under Beelzebub and served zir loyally. 

The only reason ze found them remotely trustworthy is because of their use of facts as a weapon and they were right under Beelzebub, the only power higher being Him. And again, no one seemed to wish to become Satan’s personal fuck toy, and strangely, He seemed to want no other. (The exception was Asmodeus, but that git enjoyed sex in all forms almost more than power, which is why he was always distracted by his own sin and got only so far.) 

Dagon was the only real option. 

Beelzebub cast the proper circle and sigil markings to summon Dagon, using all proper charms and offerings of scales to the Duke, pouring a pitcher of water on the floor. Ze had used the last studio as it wasn’t like there was a better place nor cared to waste time. 

Down ze threw the offerings and set them alight before whispering the words meant to catch their ear. After a beat of nothing and Beelzebub checking all the things on the floor ze frowned and shouted at the top of zir lungs. 

“Get your barmy azz here, now!” 

And, as many demons did, they arrived from below. But unlike most, they arrived smelling of bog and brimstone, almost spilling into existence through the puddle, not fire. Beelzebub grunted in disgust as ze stepped back from the murky water edging towards zir. 

“You summoned me, my Lord?” Ze bowed deeply, their red hair spilling down their front. 

“Took you blezzzed time, you did. I need a few thingz from you.” Ze crossed zir hands behind and stood taller and with dignity that Beelzebub naturally bore and zir unmoving expression restored. “Been running around after zome twatzz ztealing my artistz, another demon or a cell of them, Lucifer will not be pleazzzed.” 

“You wish for me to track them down? Do you think the artists are dead? I can look for them too.” 

“I have the lizt of artiztz for you, wouldn’t hurt if you can find them in the rezent rozterz. Doubt it though, it’z a lot of zoulz for intake. I’d have been harazzed by the wank-wingz about whether or not I’m dizpozing of humanz in mazzzz. Archangel Uriel iz prezent zo zhey would be zuzpiziouzzz.” 

This information seemed to jostle the ghastly demon with long red hair. Their lips drew back in a sneer and their spindly fingers waggled. 

“I thought you had that purple ponce, the Messenger of God, with you?” They rasped, dryly. 

“Him, too, and one other. Gabriel, Uriel, and Raguel.” 

“Satan preserve you, my Lord.” Dagon looked ready to vomit, whether it was over the fact that there were angels around Beelzebub or the fact that one of them was Raguel was an unknown. “Should I stay or send reinforcements to your aide?” 

“No. Hell would be a real zhitzhow if I left it in the handz of anyone elzze while I’m away. I can handle the wankerzz.” Ze sighed. “Juzt get me the info I need.” 

“What should I do should I encounter the thieves?” 

“Zzhould you find them you can zend them to wait in the Malebolge til I return. Would probably need to do a bit of treatment between when you catch them. I doubt they’ll zputter a word againzt their bozzez though.” 

The Prince looked on Dagon and knew that the idea of trouncing a few demons under zir direction made them excited at the prospect. It was one thing to take out one’s Wrath or twisted desires out on another demon and a completely different one to have it sanctioned from the highest order. It was one of the perks of working for a Prince of Hell and gave them almost unconditional reign when coming from Beelzebub. 

“That they won’t but they may sputter out a few teeth. Could make a new necklace.” Their own sharp teeth decorated their smile, wide and smug. 

“Zearch your filez for zhiz zymbol too. Abzolutely anything that lookzz like it.” Ze handed them the list of artists and another parchment with part of the symbol Beelzebub had found and pieces together. It was roughly a third of the combined image Beelzebub put together and would turn up many hits in the Duke’s files. But ze could sift through it all quickly after seeing names and fitting it to proper energies. 

“I’ll have it all to you in less than a fortnight’s time, my Prince.” 

“Zee to it that you do.” Ze held up zir hand and sighed, knowing that Dagon would have it to zir, most likely, in three days time. The water demon bowed low before sinking back into the abyss of water beneath them and Beelzebub waited to turn zir back on them. 

With nothing left to do there ze strode out the door and back down into the streets. The day had become cloudy and darkened and the warmth started to leave, making Beelzebub shiver. Ze roamed, trying to think of what to do next and hating the listless feeling. Ze didn’t want to return to comforting and coercing the woman to fight again, unnerved by seeing Gabriel at Margherita’s, but knew that was zir only real option for getting anything done. Ze were getting antsy and wanted to go back to drinking. 

It was when ze had oriented zirself and figured the best choice was to go for the closest woman that ze heard something that chilled zir to the bone. 

“Oh little butterfly, where are you off to?” 

Beelzebub stopped dead in zir tracks and turned slowly to take in the sight of zir King and Master, Lucifer. Ze put a stop on all things within zir corporation. Breath and heart stilled, blood ebbed and did not flow, and zir eyes turned glassy. Again, He was clothed in the garments of a Holy man and was surrounded by human men of the cloth, not another demon in sight. 

He came forward and put a hand to zir cheek and guided zir to the ground. The smile on His lips was as soft as ever but laced with unforgiving ice, chilling zir to the bone. 

“That’s right, bow to your Lord and King, my little Princess.” he whispered in zir ear and kissed zir cheek. 

Zir heart began pounding against zir wishes in zir chest but Beelzebub did just as zir king commanded. Down on zir knees and sinking further on zir hands. Eyes on the being ze could not properly fathom how He was actually there before zir before planting zir face in the dust and stonework of the road. 

“My King.” 

He got down on a knee and placed a hand on zir head and hummed. 

“Having fun up here with my brother, Beelzebub?” He crooned to zir when He hunched close but not getting to zir level completely. “I hear you’ve married, made a deal with him, and all. How unfortunate, my little butterfly.” He lazily dragged His finger lazily across zir hood, “Adultery is a sin, you know. I’ll have to take it out of your skin when you return home. I don’t like sharing my things, MY Princess.” 

The King of lies and abominations took in a deep breath and allowed his head to fall back, curls bouncing as his head snapped forward. It made Beelzebub flinch. 

“You smell...different...What have you been up to, my little fly?” 

Ze hated when He called zir any of the pet names He came up with for zir but ‘little fly’ was the sound for alarm. He was mad and whatever awaited zir down below would be much like in the first days in Hell. 

He didn’t dig into zir flesh or break anything on zir corporation. No. The Morningstar, Lucifer, lay His hand flat on zir back and it burned. His hand burned with every intention of branding zir below zir clothes, straight to the flesh and through to the muscle and between zir shoulder blades. It hurt like Divine Energy and Beelzebub fought whimpering and recoiling from zir King, ze had no choice but to accept it. The pain was excruciating and unlike any ze had ever bore from Him before, but ze knew ze couldn’t move. No one else seemed to notice anything wrong and watched on as one of their number appeared to take pity on a woman. 

“Not even going to beg for forgiveness, are you?” He patted the burned spot once satisfied, laughing as ze grunted in pain, “I guess you thought I’d be pleased? I don’t know what’s going through that head of yours, butterfly. I suppose you thought defiling an Archangel with marriage was clever.” He brushed zir hair again before rising to His feet. “But it stokes my rage.” 

Without warning He left zir on the ground and departed with the group of priests as though a warning hadn’t been issued from the one who dealt the first Damnation. Beelzebub didn’t look up and didn’t watch them walk away and stayed in place, frozen with zir head to the ground, hearing zir heart pound like a hammer, drowning out the world. Ze slowly got wearily to zir feet and blinked a few times before trying to pick a direction to flee in. 

Any direction but the one He went but that was hard as Lucifer had appeared and disappeared as though out of the Earth. 

Ze didn’t even have the cognizance to think back and bless at Dagon’s mention of their King’s name, as others would have. Call the Devil and He shall appear, and all that. Instead ze wandered aimlessly, forgetting zir initial intent and feeling faint of breath and as though zir heart would pound through zir chest. 

The sky was beginning to match zir mental state but ze wouldn’t have noticed even if lightning struck zir. It was because of zir fugue state that ze were unable to take notice of the horse drawn carriage that was being urged on by its driver to get to shelter soon. It wasn’t as though it was stampeding but it was fast and close enough that anyone who came before it would be gravely injured if run over. Ze didn’t even hear the shout of the driver from down the road as ze turned into the street and wove a path across. 

The demon’s tumultuous aura was enough to set off one of the steeds and they reared up in fright. It broke its gait and disrupted the others to halt but the beast bucked and reared and kicked out its hooves. Beelzebub wasn’t even aware enough to jump out of the way and stood stock still, before clenching zir eyes shut in preparation for the blow. 

“Bella!” 

A large figure jumped right in and swept the Prince out from the horse’s kick. It would have connected with zir face and most likely discorporated zir instantly had the angel not rushed for zir. 

Gabriel had wrapped zir so tightly in his arms and brought zir from the street and back into a small alley behind zir. He knew he shouldn’t have after everything ze had said but he had to be sure ze were unharmed, he noticed zir voided state and wild glossy eyes. He ran his hands over zir with featherlight touches that barely connected in fear of startling zir. 

The angel traced the curls of zir hair, hovered over zir eyes, the curve of zir cheek, and down to zir shoulder before settling there. He could feel his own heart pounding in his chest and a second that was trembling at a even faster clip. It was as though ze were not inhabiting zir form but it all continued to work. 

“Bee?” He didn’t know what else to do but shake zir to try to get any recognition. “Bella?” 

It felt like ze were shivering apart and he felt unnerved by it. “Let me take you somewhere safe.” 

“Nowhere is safe, Gabriel.” Ze whispered and sounded so mournful and lost he didn’t register that ze had slumped against him and lay zir hand on his heart. “You will keep your promise to me, Love, yeah?...” A soft drizzle startle to fall but the Prince took no notice of that, just held tight. 

Gabriel was so thrown it would have been not very different if he had been kicked by the horse instead. Beelzebub was making little to no sense after wandering the streets and holding onto him as if ze hadn’t yelled at him for doing so earlier. 

“What promise, Bee?” 

“Armageddon. You’ll keep your promise to me til Armageddon.” 

“We’ll fight in the Final Battle, and one will end the other, yes.” He felt the cold seeping off zir corporation as the rain started to pelt them. He wrapped zir up tightly. “Let’s get in doors, ‘dearest,’ you’re cold as Death.” 

The angelic being tried to give zir a bit of his warmth, tried to pour it into zir but it didn’t seem to stick. The two made zir way down different street ways, avoiding most people as many had already found shelter. Eventually, Gabriel spotted the place he had brought Beelzebub the first night ze had passed out in his arms. It would do. 

Without issue the two were accepted by the house staff and led to a room not dissimilar to the first. Not a word was exchanged due to an angelic miracle. Gabriel guided Beelzebub to the bed without resistance and sat zir down. Thinking it best that ze rest he attempted to start taking off small things.  
First zir cape, zir shoes were next but remembered what he was told that sometimes touch was best to seek permission for. 

“Is it okay if I take off your shoes? You may want to take off the rest of your clothes, it’s covered in dirt and you’re a little wet.” 

It didn’t seem as though ze were present, even still, but the Archangel waited patiently, alarmed by the look in zir eyes. He didn’t know what had happened since earlier that day but he had to do something. It took a few breaths too many until ze seemed to register he had said something and zir piercing blue eyes latched onto his lavender ones. 

“Angel, why are you like this?” 

He froze. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like this. You...” 

“Trying to take care of you?” 

“Touching me?…dressing me?….” 

“I can stop.” 

Another beat and ze looked away, distant once more. 

“S’pose it doesn’t really matter at this point, does it?” 

“I’ve learned that it does for you, Prince Beelzebub.” 

“Oh, so it’s Prince Beelzebub now?” Ze tried for something other than detached but it didn’t work. “So are all you wank-wingz just a touchy lovey-dovey group of dopes up there?” 

“Not really.” 

“Then why are you like this?” 

He shrugged, as he took off zir hood, “I honestly thought it would have been the right and proper thing to do. When we considered ourselves...married…” 

“And before?” Ze just stared at his face but were unseeing making Gabriel sigh. 

“I’m truthfully not sure, Beelzebub. You…you confound me with your existence and in a way no other has.” He ran his hands over zir hair gently and it was like ze began to wake up. Ze took hold and held tight to it but kept it in place. 

“I confound you?” 

“In so many ways.” 

“Tell me.” 

His lips drew into a thin line as though trying to keep what he wanted to say within. “Your eyes.” Gabriel brought both hands up to zir face to cup it just behind zir ears, that way he could look into zir eyes once more. “They belong in Heaven.” 

Ze froze and didn’t move. What he said hurt. 

The Prince could only stare him down until Gabriel let zir go and had to busy himself again. The pulse in his breast was too unnerving for him to stay there. He got to his knees and ignored the fact that the two were now eye level. After he took off zir first stocking ze lurched our of zir stupor and made a face. 

“Do you even know what you’re doing right now?” Ze flinched. 

“You’re stockings dirty. I’m going to clean them.” 

“You know we can just miracle them clean right?” 

“True…but nice things deserve to be treated well and wasting miracles isn’t good.” 

A smirk finally broke on zir face, “Zo taking off MY ztockingz off MY leg iz a good alternative to uzing a miracle? After only zeeking permizzzion to take off my ZHOE?” 

“I…hadn’t thought that through. Forgive me.” 

“Z’poze, az my huzzband, it’z all well and good, that.” Ze said as ze scratched at zir scalp, brow furrowed. Ze were so put out and frustrated zir buzz was all over the place. 

A silence filled the room and neither wanted to be the one to break it. Instead, the Messenger had to get back to busying himself and the only thing he could think to do was finish his task. He took hold of zir other leg, cupping the muscle, and gave zir a look as though silently asking for permission. 

Ze were tense but kept zir face indifferent as ze nodded zir ascent and down the stocking went. He didn’t look at zir as he went about matching up the lengths of the stockings to fold them up into one neat pile. Why ze let him was well beyond the Prince. 

“This is all one God Blessed joke...” 

“The Almighty doesn’t deal in jokes, Beelzebub.” 

Ze actually snorted, “Oh really?” Ze waved zir hands between the two of them, “What do you call this then?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, ‘dear,’ not a joke.” He shrugged. 

“Says they Archangel who’s married to the highest ranking of demons, in an illicit deal, just so he doesn’t have to lie.” 

“It’s not like I’m the one who claimed me as consort first nor did I suggest our arrangement, ‘Mrs. Messenger.’” He shook his head as he gave zir a smile that held an air of confidence that should not have been for the angel in his current predicament. “The claiming benefits us both and we’ve amended our claim with our verbal contract that one will end the other.” 

“And this?” 

“Is a simple matter of doing what’s right. Adhering to our projected marital obligations.” 

At that Beelzebub scrunched up zir face and gagged, sticking out zir tongue. 

“Come now, Beelzebub. Is it that bad that I take care of you, hold you, and allow you Angelic Affections.” 

“Ztripping me of my dignity and doing away with my modezty with your admizzionz, you do.” Ze groaned. 

“You’re a demon, you don’t have either of those things.” He chuckled, thinking himself smart and witty. 

For a moment zir anger flared and zir jaw clenched, “If I have neither of thoze, I don’t need thezze then, do I?” And ze snap zir fingers and every stitch of clothing was gone and ze were left with the Messenger of God on his knees before zir holding only a pair of stockings. 

Ze instantly regretted it and didn’t know what else to do but forge ahead. 

“Bee…” 

“Touch me. Fulfill your dezirez and fill me up. Adhere to your duty as my husband and take from me what you want.” Beelzebub lay back on zir elbows to allow him to see every inch of zir uncovered form. Ze pushed zirself to go through the motions and ignore the nerves starting to bubble to the surface. “You have never been zhy with ztealng touchez from me, ‘Mr. Mezzenger.’” 

If there was a temptation Beelzebub had never attempted before it WAS temptations of the flesh. 

Ze were both repulsed and terrified by zir own actions and feared his touch, wouldn’t even reach out for him. The Prince tried to shut off or keep zir breathing under control but all ze could muster were dizzying slow breaths. If ze weren’t a Prince of Hell, and cursing zirself out for both acting out in this way and for wavering in zir anger, Beelzebub would have been rushing out the door or disappearing in a cloud of green smoke. 

It took everything in zir to stay still, having an internal meltdown, despite being the one to lay zirself bare for him. Ze weren’t even sure if zir face had remained unreadable. 

-Just get on with it and prove me right, Gabriel. 

Opposite zir, he couldn’t figure out where to put his eyes. There was so much unblemished and perfectly smooth skin before him. The Prince’s nipples were stiff and pert, rosy, and the swells of zir breasts rose and fell with zir shallow breathing. The Archangel could see Beelzebub’s Effort from where he knelt, pink folds barely visible at the juncture of zir legs, zir mons venus endowed with curly hair that only just covered. Zir thighs were curvy despite being small and short and dared him to lay his hands on them. 

Usually, he had no issue with seeing forms naked, the Messenger had seen tons, but this was Beelzebub. 

It was immensely difficult for him to concentrate seeing zir plain as day instead of under the veil, as he had seen from the studio. Ze were devastatingly beautiful to him and he knew somewhere that that should be the wrong information to come up. And in another floaty party of his brain he knew that was wrong for two reasons; that THAT was wrong because ze were a demon and for the fear that spiked the air around the infernal being. 

“That’s-“ He drew away, forgetting to work his lungs and held still, stockings still held in hand. 

“What huzzbandz and wifez do, ‘blezzed’ by the Almighty.” 

His eyes hopelessly trailed zir form, taking in the strange sight of the Prince laying out on the bed. All the way down. 

“You can’t tem-What did you do to your knees?!” Gabriel jumped in shock and grabbed zir suddenly. Genuine concern overruled everything else. It certainly confused the Prince and ze looked down to see the remnants from zir last meeting in Hell. That was certainly not what ze were expecting but the quick and strong heavy grip was still startling and caused zir to jolt. This was not the type of touch ze had tried to instigate, at all. 

Ze saw him carefully inspecting the still dark bruises of zir knees, the unsettling protrusion on one ze had ignored, and ran his hands over them gently. It hadn’t healed right. Ze sat up and grabbed for his hands and it was then he saw the gashes down zir wrists. 

“Bee? What the Hell?!” 

He took hold and wouldn’t let go when ze jerked away. Beelzebub had almost forgotten all the things done to zir body. The only thing that had mattered after that incident was taking care of the wounds on zir chin, nothing else mattered. Pain was a constant and the general rule of thumb was, if it wasn’t bleeding it was fine, though even sometimes that was fine too. 

“Ztop!” 

“No! You’re a mess! Who did this?!” He pulled zir wrists close and began to heal the wounds to the best of his ability despite zir protest. “Did someone attack you? Where are they?” 

“Bugger off! I did thiz to myzzelf.” 

The silence was like a punch to his gut and Gabriel stared at zir, looking over zir corporation in worry and sighed. His face was set in a frustrated frown. And for once he stayed quiet and Beelzebub fought the urge to simply get up and walk out. The whole situation felt ridiculous. 

Ze were sat on a bed, naked, and had a man-shaped being before zir trying to heal his enemy. No attacking or hungry touches and no lecherous looks. It was another thing that was unsettling. 

Had it been Lucifer ze wouldn’t be sitting up right now... 

“It waz to zcare the mortal. Torture tacticz. Z’not like it hurtzz.” 

“Bee, look at this, you’ve nearly knicked your maj-“ He was carefully running his fingers over the cuts. 

“I know enough to make certain not to cut important veinzzz.” Ze tried to slap away his hands but he regained his hold. 

“Please…just...don’t.” He covered zir wrist with one hand and let the energy to heal flow through him in higher concentration. Once finished with one wrist he started the other, but not before carefully running his hand over the now smooth skin. “I’m certain you can do other things to frighten him, you’re leaving yourself vulnerable.” 

“Archangel, I think you need to remember what we really are to each other. Enemiez. You zhould want me vulnerable.” 

“We made a promise to not cause the other harm until The End. It’s unnecessary. You’re a powerful demon and I expect my adversary to carry their head high into battle and be worthy of me. Not be all banged out of shape.” 

It took zir a few beats to try and read him but all ze could get was that he wasn’t lying. He really was working within the rules he believed the Almighty set forth for everyone to stick to til Armageddon. 

“Zuch a ztrange pompouz angel.” It couldn’t be helped as zir lips twitched upward but he had missed it as he started on zir knees. 

“No more of this. You’re straining your corporation and we still have too much work to do here. Got that, sunshine?” He ran his finger over the knee that looked particularly bad. It had something sticking out a bit oddly and he tried to push his angelic aura to be soothing before setting to the job of resetting it. It popped back into place without a visible flinch from Beelzebub and he looked at zir in a bit of awe and horror. It had clicked loudly, it should have hurt. Kneecaps were not supposed to do that. 

For Beelzebub it wasn’t as bad as the current burn that was searing zir back, between where zir wings should have been. Ze were grateful that Gabriel hadn’t seen that. 

As soon as he finished, and Beelzebub was as good as new, save anything on zir back, he took in zir face again and ran his fingers over zir cheek. He pulled his hand away quickly though, remembering himself. 

“All back in proper order.” 

He stood abruptly and tried to look about for zir chemise but found it completely gone. “You’re shivering and freezing to the touch. Are you ever NOT cold?” And he snapped his fingers to have a silken chemise he thought would be comfortable to sleep in and, again without waiting or thought, threw it over the Prince. It slipped right over zir head and down zir waist, pooling around zir hips. 

-At least he thinks that’s why I’m shivering. 

Down on his knees again, he adjusted the skirts as best he could and the demon sat there staring with a resigned look on zir face. He hadn’t taken the bait and instead was dressing zir again. He ran his hands through zir hair once more and made zir question what made Gabriel, ‘Gabriel.’ Ze wanted to shout how it wasn’t fair but remained zir stoic self. 

As soon as he was done fidgeting with everything else he ran his hands down zir sides to smooth the fabric out. He wasn’t aware of how his hands eventually came to rest on zir hips as he took Beelzebub’s plaintive face in. 

He didn’t know what was going on with zir and worried his lip. 

Ze were blessing how soft he was with zir. It would have been so much easier if he had simply given in and took advantage. It would have been so much easier if ze could hate him for that. It would have helped zir prove that no one was to be trusted and no one was truly kind or soft. 

And most of all, Beelzebub hated zirself for wanting that soft sweet touch he always seemed to gift zir. For wondering, with a guideless hope, that maybe he would be gentle. 

It wasn’t good. It would make things so much worse because ze knew it would hurt so much more. 

Ze could always corrupt him, make him Fall. But looking into his eyes ze dreaded how those purple hues would harden, turn dark with disgust. How they would be turned on zir after his Fall and how he would crave zir pain or not even care at all. He then would certainly have nothing to stop him from being like Lucifer. And then there was the question if Lucifer would destroy him after his Fall. 

It was becoming difficult to focus and ze felt foolish for the whole folly and wished to ignore it. 

“Will you treat me ziz tenderly in my Death throez, dear huzband?” Ze tilted zir head and looked as ze took in the expressions that played over his face. “Lay me out on the battlefield in your armz, az I zlowly zlip away?” 

A strange look came over him though. Gabriel’s little smile didn’t quite match its usual luster when it came to talks about promises of the final showdown. 

“Would you do the same for me?” 

“I may even give you a gentle goodbye kizzzz.” Ze quirked zir brows earning a soft chuckle. 

“As if I’d want a kiss from a demon.” 

“Not even from a demon whom you, as you conzzz...constantly remind me, call ‘wife’ and ‘dearest.’ Perhaps, I was too hasty in picking you for my great adversary.” Ze leaned in, bracing an elbow on zir now healed knee, taking hold of his caplet he hadn’t removed. It wasn’t meant in aggression or sexually and ze lazily ran zir fingers over the edges. The Demon Prince was far too tired to analyze the fact that ze were playing along too nicely with the angel.

“Hmmm…Guess it would be my marital duty to accept it at that point.” He moved just as close, scrunching up his face in mild amusement. Beelzebub covered his mouth and scrunched up zir own face and rolled zir eyes but the tiniest of smirks escaped. It was too much. 

“But enough of that, wife. You need rest.” He patted zir sides, both having somehow forgotten they were still on zir. “Oh. I seemed to have forgotten. I picked up something called ‘Paradiso figs’ from a couple in the marketplace. I...wanted to apologize and they said my wife.” He pointed, smiling, “That’s you. Would like them. They’re supposed to be sweet.” He took a package from what seemed to be nowhere and put them in zir lap. 

Ze regarded him in wonder and scrutinized him once more, only becoming more puzzled by the strange angel. 

“Eat. Rest. No more of these terror tactics. You’re terrifying enough.” And he left leaving the ghost of his hands on zir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are alike to cookies! 
> 
> LOOK! I FINALLY BROUGHT BACK DAGON!
> 
> Please feel free to comment with any and all concerns or if I missed a warning that you would like me to forewarn people of. Grammar nerds, have at it and lay the smack down on me. 
> 
> Also, please let me know what your thoughts are, whether you liked it or disliked it, I am very open to constructive criticism. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me!!! <3


	20. Shadows In The Rain & Unknown Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub's left with zir thoughts and feelings of doubt while Gabriel is distracted while trying to organize his siblings to work more efficiently with the opposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings I can think of. 
> 
> This wasn't supposed to even exist as a chapter but my fingers got to typing and then I got to rewriting and...you got this...I'm sorry?...

The rain had gotten heavier and turned into a storm. It wasn’t something that bothered the demon, being topside enough to be used to weather, nor did it cause zir to think twice about going out, but it wasn’t helping zir mood. Zir growing discontent was making Beelzebub need to do something, otherwise ze would think on all that caused zir turmoil. 

Gabriel was a ball of unnerving contradictions and warmth, all tied to a stupid thinly veiled arrangement and expectations. It didn’t help it felt like there was some sort of loosely knotted cord that kept tightening with each meeting. It was driving the Prince of Hell mad and vexed zir so consistently ze didn’t know how to handle it. Usually, the Lord of Hell needed to only dismember someone or bark an order and it’d all be dealt with, it was rather efficient and tidy. This one angel just happened to make stupid faces and be annoyingly dense and good looking. 

After trying to tempt Gabriel to act in Lust and solidify zir belief that he was not unflappable against it, believing he would take what he thought was his, to be no better that Lucifer, it failed against expectations. Instead of confirming zir distrust, as ze felt ze needed for zirself in order to stop allowing the farce to continue in the fashion it had been progressing, he had, once again, shown zir compassion and care and proved zir wrong. But for now ze could settle for being wrong about him, ze were better with dealing with disasters when the other shoe dropped in the moment instead of launching these sorts of things on zir own. 

Ze would never admit to anyone that ze had sent out a little prayer of thanks, to no one, that he hadn’t touched zir. There wasn’t anything else to it. 

It angered Beelzebub that ze were being so complacent but, over the course of the night, after falling for the temptation and begrudgedly eating the peace offering he had brought zir of figs, ze reasoned it was zir own foolishness that caused it all. And it wasted an awful lot of the Prince’s time, and that was not the norm for zir to fixate on irrelevant and irrational things, such as handsy angels. However, it was difficult not to when you had the subject of your vexation constantly insinuated himself, as he had. All because Gabriel was an idiot and programmed to care, any other explanation would not be entertained. 

The Prince had watched as the storm picked up, sitting by the window, eating fig after fig, ignoring everything but the taste and smell. Ze needed to focus on something else, anything but the reality of the madness that surrounded zir, categorizing the sweet taste, that was so similar to strawberries, that burst from the seedy pulp, and its honeyed syrupy scent, as ze slowly devoured the bounty. Beelzebub wouldn’t allow the thought that Gabriel had been the one to give such a sweet thing to zir because it would only further compound a certain image with him. Trusting such an image was too dangerous. 

Unfortunately, as zir mind wondered, thinking of the symbolic meaning of figs had set off the opposite effect the demon had hoped for, sending zir into a near choking fit. 

Figs, ignoring how it was the assumed infamous Forbidden Fruit by some scholars (knowing better), was also slang from the Italians to represent a particular sex organ. The fruit was also seen as something sensual to share between Lovers, finding them really popular in taverns as of late. Zir scowl only deepened and Beelzebub couldn’t help pinch the bridge of zir nose, the Archangel was causing zir distress even when not present. Too easily, Gabriel kept using double-edged words and now objects, and ze STILL didn’t know if he was aware of his innuendos. 

Even the name held a certain inappropriate sexual slang to it. Calling someone ‘fica’ had become one of Beelzebub’s favorite curse words to sling about, up until recen. There were not many opportunities since trying to behave more demure for the sake of the ones ze had to help. (That and, being completely bombarded with the ‘cazzo bastardo di Dio,’ whom was entitled to his own moniker, taking up zir time.) 

The rest of the night was spent tossing and turning. Ze had tried to sleep but zir dreams were disturbing and not in the fun way that usually brought zir comfort; like carrying out punishment to the Damned or cutting up the murderer of innocence. 

Luckily, it was devoid of anyone else this time. But, there was still that haunting presence that kept invading, like the one from the first night Gabriel had brought zir to that very inn. Most dreams were like that now. It was as though it was trying to catch zir attention so as to be given flesh and it unnerved zir to no end. This time it was within an art studio, one that had no limits on space, and the Prince went from room to room in search of something or someone, ze weren’t sure what, but it was attached to a soothing warmth ze felt had left zir. However, that stalking shadow kept casting over zir and robbing what little warmth ze still had. It was disturbing, to say the least. 

Eventually, ze gave up on that too and stared at the ceiling til daybreak. 

Beelzebub could not escape with such unnerving dreams and relented to festering over zir stupidity. Returning to thinking over zir faults of not handling the situation differently was better than the strange dreamscape ze couldn’t seem to craft to zir liking, at the moment. 

-Should have fucking discorporated him before he opened his stupid pretty mouth the first time. 

It’s not as though the demon wasn’t strong enough to take Gabriel on. Though tired and, as the Archangel had put it, ‘banged up,’ it made for more even footing. From experience ze knew he was strong enough to be roughly matched for zir, ze had an image to uphold even while injured, as ze often were. The demon had watched him and had intel drawn up on him, put in a tidy file. That was one of the whole reasons Beelzebub decided he would do. It wasn’t like ze hadn’t dealt and taken down Archangels before, Gabriel was simply the better choice. 

Michael was going to face down Lucifer, that was a rematch all were waiting for. Ze sure as heaven planned to eviscerate Sandalphon, had several times mutilated his corporeal form, but that wasn’t even a issue on a bad day, more like an annoying chore. 

Ze actually had a tally going of who ze faced off of the Archangels. There was, of course, Sandy-face (5), Zadkiel (3), Jegudiel (2), and Chamuel (2), and all over zir limited stays topside, it really wasn’t that bad. Ze had the highest discorporation score out of all the Seven Princes of Hell and were blessedly proud of it. The Prince of Gluttony was hoping to add Raguel to that list, simply on the principle that he was an utter tosser and would bring acclaim for disposing of the one responsible for whispering the names of the Fallen for their Judgement. 

Gabriel had not made the list once before their arrangement was struck and ze had no idea how that wasn’t so. He had certainly gotten close enough for zir to touch...

Ze tried to figure out what had possessed zir to let him say a word to zir in the first place, staying zir hand from serving him a quick Death at Golgotha. Ze wondered why ze hadn’t gutted him in zir bedchambers back in Aram. And, what felt like the biggest blunder of all was not stabbing the Archangel to Death out on the balcony during the festivities – realizing that the greatest insult came from zir getting stabbed and subsequently healed by the bastard. 

And Beelzebub mucked through zir memories of the last few hours trying to ascertain exactly what had possessed zir to miracle away zir clothing before the Archangel in question. It was by far the worst temptation ze had ever attempted and the stupidest thing ze had ever done. Gabriel had a knack for making zir commit stupid deeds, this time resulting in zir acting out in ways that could have really set zir back more than just mentally and emotionally. Ze didn’t want to think of what zir fate would be because of it. 

A loud crash of thunder rumbled through the sky becoming the catalyst to draw zir from the bed and change to leave. 

The demon wanted to ignore the words of the angel that clothes should be handled with care but the thought of killing time and giving zir something to do prompted zir to physically dress. Halfway through, ze were too frustrated and threw the corset across the room, itching at the thought of when Gabriel had laid his hands on zir to help zir, eliciting reactions ze REALLY didn’t need to think about then, snapping zir fingers and looking all put together. 

-Fucking nutter, he’s made me. And what’s with all this horse shit about holding each other on the battlefield?! Why wasn’t I drunk?! 

But then the little Fly Prince remembered seeing Lucifer on the streets that day and the actual horrors of Hell creeping over zir spine, causing zir to lose all semblance of sense. It was all over a moment of insanity. That’s how ze could explain zir irrational actions. Once more, ze found zirself thankful that Gabriel...was kind and gentle but refused to think it genuine. Ze just couldn’t allow that. 

Ze went to the door and threw it open, curious if the Messenger had stayed, to find an empty corridor. It took no time for zir to throw on a heavy cape and storm out, heading on zir way. Zir intentions were to try again with the women in need, coerce them to support each other, planning to see the strongest of the lot first. 

If ze could not rest in the comfort of silence and peace, ze were going to rally Hell in women who needed direction. 

The rain was coming down hard, pelting zir and seeping through zir cape and gown and permeating to zir skin, making the Prince feel ice cold. Ze bit the inside of zir mouth in frustration and ignored the desire to go back to the warm room Gabriel had taken zir to. 

A sudden flash of a forest green caplet and ze looked over zir shoulder and slowed zir pace to a halt. A suspect feeling brought zir senses to react and not shiver due to the weather, but the being was no longer there. With the rain pouring, ze were unable to throw out a net of supernatural flyers to keep on guard on top of zir natural demonic senses. With Lucifer walking the Earth as He pleased and the unidentifiable gang of thieving demons fucking about ze were already on high alert. Double that with a group of arsehole Archangels and ze were feeling highly vulnerable. Anything could be a potential threat and Beelzebub would treat it as such. 

Ze kept zir eyes open, casting out zir demonic senses to see any lingering auras and moved on. 

Turning corners and walking at a fairly brisk pace, ze made zir way across the city, but not without issue. The suspicious shadow kept sneaking past zir, as though the being was folded into another reality, but only just. 

Memories of zir most recent dreams sent chills that, had ze not been a highly powerful demon, would have zir turn tail and run. A sweat, that should not have been colder than the torrent of rain, but was, trailed down zir neck, leaving zir freezing and shivering for a moment before Beelzebub could steel zirself. It was only a dream, ze had never had metaphysical sight, not like that, so it was just a dream to zir. This shadow had a different explanation, ze were certain of it. Though ze knew it to be stupid to not think it potentially dangerous. Ze stayed on guard. 

Ze kept watch and noted how every time a glimpse was caught there was a small spike of demonic energy. It was just a little stronger than what had leeched onto Bianca and her women, but only just. This wasn’t exactly a demon but a demon at work, Gabriel’s assumption that it had been a possession seemed to have merit. There was not another note of demon in the air but Beelzebub’s own aura. 

The ghost of a being’s green caplet, clothes that ze caught glimpses of were of higher-class system, ‘masculine’ by mortal gender standards, were the only thing ze could really discern as ze followed. 

It raised zir hackles and the demon hated ze couldn’t make heads nor tails of it. Choosing to try and focus on the phantom being, in a physical sense as opposed to metaphysical, ze followed it across the city; taking zir to not the intended destination but as far from it as could be. 

Before long the Demon Prince found zirself at the door of Maestro Signorelli’s studio and knew that things were about to take a turn. 

The storm seemed to intensify and ze looked up at the sky and watched as the already dreary day darkened to almost reflect the night. A bolt of lightning pierced the clouds above and Beelzebub grunted and scowled up at the sky as though doing so to the Almighty, Herself. Beelzebub knew that danger would wait zir up the stairs in that studio but was uncertain as to what. The only thing ze were certain of was that ze had to go up there. 

-Fuck it all. 

With a final sigh ze, pushed open the door with zir booted foot and stepped within the darkness. 

******************************************************************** 

As the Prince was lying awake and staring at the ceiling, in bed ze were about to leave, another group of ethereal beings were up and about. They had been discussing how Gabriel’s influences were going with the fathers and if the same tactic should be used on the judges. There was also debate as to what judges to target and why earlier files were inaccurate. This led to Raguel becoming frustrated and claiming that a certain dark-haired demonic Prince was trying to cause chaos. 

Not needing sleep, they had been at it all night since Gabriel left that particular demon. 

“Gabriel, you can’t seriously be running around with the Lord of the Flies.” Raguel scolded in anger, arms crossed indignantly. “Despite this outlandish arrangement, we shouldn’t be fraternizing like that.” 

“I have to agree with Raguel, they are a Fallen.” Uriel added. 

“My dear siblings, I know how it must appear outlandish but I promise that nothing untoward has occurred but an exchange of information and cooperation.” Gabriel said with an air of authority. “As a matter of fact, as I’m sure you have been made aware, due to my accompanying our enemy, I have come into contact with what appears to be the very visage of Lucifer.” 

Raguel, who had his business to attend to on Earth, had not been made aware of this info and his hands fell to his sides in shock. Their sibling, Uriel, bowed their head and Gabriel could see their knuckles go white. Neither had been informed by Metatron. 

“It can’t be.” 

“There is barely a doubt in my mind.” He held out his hand for Uriel to take but addressed Raguel, “From Prince Beelzebub’s reaction, I don’t think it could be anyone else.” 

“How are you certain Beelzebub isn’t playing you for a fool?” Raguel pushed. It was no secret what he thought of the diminutive Prince of Hell, though most of Heaven felt the same, if not stronger. There was no doubt to Raguel that ze could try to hoodwink his brother, it was in zir very nature to lie and mislead. 

“I don’t think she could.” He sighed, “And I don’t think I could ever mistaken our lost brother. It was Lucifer.” 

Having been on Earth for so long, interacting a great deal more with the humans, Raguel had taken on a few habits from them and needed to sit down. He rubbed his thighs, wrinkling his navy trunkhose in the process, making Gabriel make a face over the minor offense. 

“If it were...if the Hell whore isn’t lying...” 

“Raguel, why do you call Beelzebub a whore like that? Mother has always been adamant that there is nothing wrong with sex workers, but I sense animosity as though that is a crime, and her’s. There have even been Holy Prostitutes that gave humans a connection to the Almighty.” 

“Gabriel, this is not the time for that discussion.” Uriel said as they squeezed his hand with compassion for his confusion. 

“No, I need to know. I feel like everyone-” 

“She is a DEMON, brother!” 

“And I am very much aware.” He responded curtly, “That does not make the Prince a whore. There are demons who are tasked as such under their commitment to Lust, but she is not. We should not deal in misinformation. As a matter of fact, Beelzebub has told me her sin has nothing to do with Lust.” He held up his hands and looked between his siblings. 

“Enough of this!” Raguel stood and came well within Gabriel’s personal space. “Whatever she is, PRINCE Beelzebub is not to be trusted and you should stay away from her.” 

Gabriel’s brow furrowed and he scratched at his brow before running his hand over his face and sighed. This would make it difficult as he had a promise to keep. Nevermind that his marital obligations to that demon over that promise. 

“If you should come into contact with the lowly demon again, send word for us. She is Lucifer’s second in command, after all.” Uriel tried to insist with a level voice. 

“I understand. But we have a job to correlate between our sides. I think staying close has actually forced Hell’s hand in our favor. She hasn’t been able to properly attend to her other job as ordered, therefore dealing with the opposition.” Raguel all but growled as he walked away from his often times gullible and fool-hardy brother, who kept gesticulating with his hands as his eyebrows rose up his head. “And, in regards to what I have told you of Lucifer, I believe what I saw. He was there, Prince Beelzebub’s reaction was visceral and her behavior hinted at no lie, either.” 

He would not tell his siblings of how Beelzebub had all but became catatonic and broke down. That didn’t seem as though it was pertinent information to share. He reasoned that the meeting was frightening enough to scare even the most powerful of demons, which his chosen adversary absolutely was. 

“Then, if that be true you must tread even more carefully. Prince Beelzebub may try to convert you and I would hate to say your name in judgement, dear brother.” Raguel sighed. 

“Oh, there is no need for concern over that, Raguel. Beelzebub has intoned on nearly every occasion we meet that she has promised to try to kill me during Armageddon.” He shrugged, giving a funny smile, “I have no intentions of-” 

A knock at the door disrupted him and the three angels looked from one to the other, in uncertainty. No one seemed to know what to do until Uriel walked to the door to turn their unwelcomed visitor away. 

“I’m sorry but this is a private gathering.” 

Seven women, in highly eye-catching gowns with very low cut bodices entered, pushing past them into the room. Two took to Uriel and began to fawn while two made a beeline for Raguel. The last three went to greet Gabriel but, on recognizing him, became more friendly rather than flirtatious. Bianca was in the mix and laughed as she gave him a hearty hello. 

“Signore Gabriel, did not expect meeting you so soon!” 

“Signora Bianca, a pleasure to see you again, too! What brings you here?” He was all smiles at the familiar faces, many trying not to blush over the one claimed by a very drunken ‘Bella Mattina’ as some sort of arse that needed to be handled in very particular ways. It was suddenly very interesting for the group to get a closer look at the broad shouldered being in private from his wife. 

“We were paid to be here, didn’t think you were a customer.” 

“No. Not a customer, Signora.” He laughed. As she gave him a stern look over, seeing his demeanor hadn’t changed she seemed to believe he may not have been lying. When he saw his brother’s discomfort and Uriel watching the two at their arms, Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh harder as he gestured to his brethren. “I don’t believe my siblings are meant to be customers either.” 

“Strange that. This is the room we were told to go to.” Mia said, as she felt compelled to run her hand down Uriel’s arm, a softening smile gracing her features as a calm settled over her. 

“Did you tire Bellz out and were out for round two or three?” Bianca laughed heartily. “What with your strength and stamina, and all that.” 

“I’m afraid she was already strained and in need of rest before I even got her in bed.” 

A few of the ladies couldn’t help chortle harder than they had meant in front of customers they didn’t know. Bianca patted the Archangel’s face and gave him a broad smile, “Couldn’t even wait to get her there, no wonder Bellz looks as tired as she does. Take it easy on her, alright, big guy?” 

“I honestly try, but I always seem to rile her up.” He sighed and couldn’t help smiling a bit sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. It was true, he was worried about his enemy, especially after seeing zir injuries. Doubly so for learning that ze were using zir corporation in such a way. It devastated his angelic nature and he couldn’t imagine bringing harm to one’s own body, it horrified him. 

“I can tell you do.” 

“Who sent you, wh-” 

“Yes, we would like to know that.” Gabriel covered, giving Raguel a not so covert look. “So, though we truly can’t partake we may...thank them for the hospitality.” And he gave the ladies one of his most sweetest of smiles. 

“I’m not quite sure actually, said to entertain the ‘angelic wankers’ in the third room in the back. Can only assume they meant you, ‘Gabriel,’ got to trust my womanly intuitions.” She gave him a crooked smile, “And besides, they paid in full, so can’t really argue with that.” 

“Did you recognize them?” Uriel asked, curious. 

The madame tried to think but her mind was a little blurry on such details. “Not really, they wore a black hood, from what I can remember. It honestly must have been from the drink, we all indulged a little too much last night.” Bianca and the other’s tittered, differently from the cackles Gabriel had heard the other day. 

“A black hood?...Bee?” Gabriel was certain of it, considering how Beelzebub seemed to favor that color and red. That and the hood he had removed from zir that afternoon had been black too. However, it felt rather strange ze would send the notte de bordello to him, especially after...that... 

-Surely, she must know that she can’t tempt me that way. 

“Did they tell you anything? A message? Was she angry?” 

“Not that I can recall. Girls? I don’t think it was Signora Bella though.” 

A chorus of uncertain ‘no,’ ‘not a woman,’ and ‘too tall,’ and the like, rippled around and the Archangel became a bit worried. Paired with the fact that the unknown being said ‘angelic wankers’ hit far too close to home. It gave the assumption weight that it was at least a demon who knew of them. It made his concern over who else was Earthside deepen, he knew of one whom caused great distress for all. 

He ignored his brother’s frustrated groans of displeasure at being touched and saw how he had his hands raised high up as the women giggled and stepped away. Uriel seemed completely unfazed by Mia and the other woman hanging on them serenely, as though the three were falling asleep. 

“Why? Got a reason she might be pissed?” 

“She’s a demon, she doesn’t need a reason.” Raguel retorted from his defensive position. 

“Ha! That be true, she is fierce but, though I don’t know her well, seems to need a very good reason.” The madame gave Gabriel the eye again but he only shook his head. 

“I don’t think I did, this time.” He worried his lip, “But it does seem as though it is someone who knows us.” 

The Archangel mulled the last few hours over in his head, just to be certain, completely oblivious to what was going on around him. He was certain Beelzebub was more tired than angry at him when he left. The angel could clearly see the distress staining the tiny Prince’s aura on returning to him. And zir sense of helplessness ze had exhibited weighed heavily on him. When the ethereal being sighed in frustration, clearly unaffected by the attentions around him, Bianca shooed the two other women away. 

“Did you two find that painter friend Bellz was looking for? Please, tell me you didn’t let her go alone, Signore Gabriel, there was something truly off about him.” 

The little voice, having been relatively quiet as of late, began to break away from its delicate lilt and had been growing louder. At the mention of the painter it seemed to take on a new tone. Trying to shake it off, he carded his hand through his long silvery hair and tried to focus on the Signora’s question. 

“I don’t actually know if she did, she disappeared for a short while before I found her again. But...I think you’re right that there is something wrong. I would avoid the studios for a little while if you can.” He admitted, a little upset by the fact that he had no clue what had occurred to put Beelzebub in such a state. If Maestro Signorelli had done something, something that could affect the Prince in such a dark way, he knew it couldn’t be trivial. And knowing that Lucifer liked to cause zir such despair with His influence... 

Gabriel’s brow furrowed again as a crack of lightning peeled overhead, sending reverberations through the angels present. 

As the powerful reverb simmered down, the singer in his head began to get louder and more frantic, as though it was becoming desperate. That had never happened before. What occurred in the inn, when he had first helped Beelzebub, had sounded angry and Wrathful and ear-piercing, but this sounded unnerved and frightened. This made his unnecessary heart titter in his chest. 

He had a feeling that all was not well and the demonic being that interacted with the women, sending them along with such specific name calling, made Gabriel worry more. He was beginning to wonder if this meeting was a distraction and if his mistake was leaving Beelzebub alone. Dread began to fill his chest as the sky seemed to grow darker, as though the Almighty was trying to communicate with him. He had to go back to the inn and check on zir. The Archangel just couldn’t shake the way ze looked earlier. He couldn’t figure out why but the suspicion plagued his mind, apprehension telling him to go to zir. 

“Signora Bianca, ladies, I think you should stay here for a while until the storm breaks, I should return to Bella’s side for a while. Brother, treat these ladies with the kindness befitting the gentlemen that you are.” He turned to Uriel before squeezing passed. “Ensure Raguel treats the ladies kindly, as Mother would wish it.” 

And he was dashing out the door to the sounds of a worrying song he couldn’t understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...am sorry this was long, I had started a different part of this, and then felt it was TOO long all together (again).
> 
> I don't want to give much away but the Renaissance is coming to an end and a new era will be starting soon.
> 
> Questions, concrit, concerns, promises you don't intend to keep, are all welcome here.  
> Hit me if I've goofed on my grammar.  
> Any comments are appreciated as well as kudos...I really hope you like this story. I SORRY it's so angsty. I didn't mean to make this monster.


	21. When Damnation Isn't Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub finds out what has happened to Signorelli and Gabriel finds Beelzebub...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC!
> 
> This chapter is awful in the ways of terrible things and I will not sugar coat it but I am so sorry.
> 
> This was a chapter that kind of popped into existence before I started writing this fanfiction and I didn't know what to do with it and now I feel even more awful for breathing it to life. I AM SO SORRY!
> 
> TW: Rape. I have added it into the tags. Violence.
> 
> I tried to be delicate but there is not many ways to be delicate with something like this in a story.

The demonic aura ze had tried to pick up, trying to grasp onto to figure out, was malicious and dark. enveloped zir the instance ze entered the building. It felt both familiar and foreign to zir, which was entirely unhelpful.

It didn’t make sense for it to be a regular possession, fallouts didn’t happen that fast or like that, nor was an actual demon walking about, with the known exception of zirself and Crowley. Whatever it was still filled zir with such dread, even demons feared that which they didn’t understand. And when the big bads get scared that usually means you should run, and Beelzebub was essentially one of those big bads despite all the shit ze put up with.

However, running was not an option for one such as Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies. It never was an option. If ze ran, ze would be proven a coward, and that wouldn’t do when it came to facing the denizens of Hell. This was mortal in nature with the touch of the demonic, so there was nothing that ze could not feasibly handle. And at the very least, ze had a feeling ze were about to find Signorelli.

Ze strode up the last flight of stairs and across one chambered room to the back, the only place where there was light, acting as a beacon in the false night. The Prince swallowed down zir fear, pushed down the last remnants of zir aura, and sealed zirself off from any prying eyes, ze wouldn’t give the benefit of a tell.

Turning that last corner was maybe the biggest anticlimactic reveal ever.

Ze expected more oddly placed easels, the red paint, a hidden sigil fragment, maybe – finally – a body or eight, but nothing. Not even a drop of blood was present. All that was to be seen was a single figure at his easel, as though he was just as ze left him all those months ago the day the angel came back into zir life.

It was indeed Signorelli puttering at his easel with his back turned to zir. He was muttering and didn’t seem to have heard zir take a step towards him. Ze stopped. Taking a deep breath to try and sense what had latched onto him ze found a strange mix of Hell, zir own and many others. Being within the same room with him was like stepping behind a veil, it was a wholly different vibe check. But it kept flickering as though he were fighting it or as though whoever had cast him under their sway had little care to keep hold. It didn’t change zir guarded stance nor keep zir from eyeing the room.

“Signore Signorelli?” Ze walked up and peaked over his shoulder to try and not startle him.

The hold could easily be broken, ze could feel it in zir bones, and he would stop feeling as though his mind was being torn to shreds, all could return to as before. He didn’t answer, as expected, and kept muttering to himself in Italian. Things that didn’t make sense like, ‘l’angelo la prese’ and ‘l’angelo piange,’ were what was mumbled as he was mixing his paints before striking them against the canvas.

Ze inspected his fevered movements and brush strokes. It was hypnotizing how chaotic but definitive it looked, painting something that seemed to be on the edge of the man’s mind’s eye. It had no real shape, not yet, but was being bled from the missing center to meet with the already existing painting. It started angry and red and held no true creation. The idea wasn’t fully formed and would not be until the key to the idea was unlocked.

“Signore, guardami.” As ze tried to carefully move him to look at zir.

His eyes were not black but paled, milky white with a sheen of yellow, and his gaze was hollow until it fell upon the demon.

“Bella butterfly...”

Beelzebub jumped and stepped back, the trepidation that had sat in the pit of zir stomach punched through zir and bloomed into full-blown terror. Ze felt like ze couldn’t breath.

It became painfully obvious why ze hadn’t been able to sense a true aura from Signorelli, nor identify Evil permeating the building.

-Lucifer.

He had pretended to never leave the confines of Hell before, never had possessed another – anyone claiming otherwise was lying – thought not to have the ability to break topside. It was something both Heaven and Hell had fully believed that something bound the King of the Damned from escaping his domain, even in spirit. His aura was supposed to be what made up Hell but what ze could tell of this was as though Signorelli was touched with it. It made sense and none at all, and yet there was not a doubt for Beelzebub as to who was responsible for this.

“Veini qui, piccola farfalla...” He beckoned zir but Beelzebub backed up, tripping like a human, fear pulsing off zir in waves that ze couldn’t control.

Then arms were around zir, a hand over zir mouth forcing what felt as hot as Hellfire and cold as Holy Water down zir throat. It burned, and so quickly it coursed through zir and ze felt zir body recoil and shiver and shudder. Zir skin felt as though it would ripple and melt from invisible flames while a cold felt as though it was radiating within zir veins, sapping away what little warmth ze had within. The Prince’s mind tried to get zir limbs to work but whatever was given to zir was quickly taking its toll.

It created a change in zir, painful and drastic, twisting Beelzebub’s insides. The chill and burn that throbbed through zir, over zir flesh, burning zir, made zir skin itch as though the boils were coming up again, pushing zir out of sync with zir corporation. Nothing was moving as it should and zir limbs were not cooperating. Ze tried to lash out but the blows were weak. One hand moved to zir throat and clamped down hard, making zir dizzy. A second brought up a goblet, spilling with red liquid that smelled of berries and flowers gone rotten and pushed it in zir mouth.

Ze tried to struggle but could hardly keep zir grip, choking and sputtering out the liquid. This didn’t stop the assailant from roughly jamming the goblet in zir mouth and tilting it just enough to slowly pour it down, massaging zir throat to coax it down.

Dropped to the floor, Beelzebub stumbled trying to get up, coughing and gagging, ze felt helpless. The unfamiliar spindly hand grabbed at zir ankle and dragged zir back as though ze weighed nothing, but there was no inhuman infernal heat to it. It didn’t matter though, ze were weakened and the Prince couldn’t summon zir weapons and meekly fumbled for anything to take hold of, zir mind and body succumbing to whatever was forced on zir.

*******************************************************

Gabriel was out in the street and headed to the inn, about four and a half blocks from tavern the angels had met in, the small voice chasing him like the ghost it was. It was good that he treated his corporation so well and trained, he was very spry and athletic enough that he could have ran farther and kept his pace, for a very long time. He had been telling the truth about his stamina, after all.

He burst through the building’s door, past the staff, and straight to the room, praying to find zir there, maybe even enjoying the gross matter with a frown on zir face. What greeted him instead was darkness and a flash of lightning. It sent shivers up his spine. He could tell that ze had at least slept there, leaving the bed sheets bunched about. He tried to reach out and find any trace of Beelzebub’s demonic aura, cursing that ze were so very good at keeping it tuned so low that he didn’t notice it.

He tried to cast his senses wider, taking a deep breath. He shut his eyes and tried to reach for something he had felt leech out of zir a few times while ze were furious. But there was absolutely nothing to latch on to.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Gabriel would have registered that being worried on behalf of his sworn enemy was odd and foolish, but that alarm and the ghostly singer were in charge of his emotions. That Damned voice urged him on.

Finding nothing, feeling nothing, he was getting frustrated and ran his hand through his hair. He looked about the room and saw nothing of use to tell if ze would be back, either. And it was definitely not like he would sit there and wait for zir.

For a moment, he tried to reason that ze were probably out doing something Hellish, terrorizing the mortals, or getting drunk, maybe both, but the very thought felt wrong. Zir strange behavior earlier was enough to worry him, and now felt as though it was not the time to dawdle.

He tried to think of anything that could possibly help him, debating heading back to Heaven to use the observation deck to search for zir. It had been useful when keeping eyes on Earthside enemies over the ages but he had a feeling that he didn’t have the time.

-Where the Hell did you go, Bee?

He didn’t think ze would go to Hell without finishing zir tasks, or at least wouldn’t be gone long. No. Gabriel was certain ze were still Earthside. The Archangel tried once again to spread his senses out, feeling for where ze may be. He left the room and went down and into the streets, planning to scan each block to see if he could notice anything out of the ordinary with hopes ze weren’t far with this weather. He once again cursed Bee’s ability to cloak zirself so easily, while knowing that was probably the point.

-Right. Demon. Of course, she wouldn’t leave a trace for me to find her.

Street by street, he canvased the area for any trace of demon, it didn’t matter if it was the wrong demon. If he found anyone with even a hint of zir evil aura he planned to stop them, demon or human alike. Briefly, he wondered if ze were at Luca’s again, tormenting the Damned man, the weather was, after all, perfect for torture. It seemed the most likely but cursed again for not knowing where the man lived. However, as it was one of Gabriel’s best as well as most annoying traits, he quickly rebounded with an idea to work with.

-But, if Beelzebub has been in his presence for torturing him, it’s highly likely her aura has contaminated him. She can hide herself but not her influence on others, not completely.

He was pleased with his idea and tried to reach out for that type of aura. It wouldn’t exactly be like the original and morphed to be more imprint than aura. It was always different when Evil like that tainted humans, so it wasn’t something that was easily spotted unless near it or looked for. And like a tracking system, Gabriel pinged the location of Beelzebub’s darker corruption.

Unlike regular interactions that would leave humans with a touch of an aura of the ethereal on them, things like terrorizing, as Beelzebub had made mention ze were doing, inflicted a more malicious essence on the victim. He hoped that his assumption was correct and that Luca was the only one.

It was very strange and twisted, it almost felt as though it wasn’t Beelzebub’s doing completely, but that hint of zir was still there. There was something else and it sent shivers down the Archangel’s spine and caused the voice to pick up in intensity. Whatever the Hell this was was undeniably dark and frightful, nothing like Gabriel had ever felt before on a mortal. It almost made him second guess what he was zoning in on but he had nothing else to go on.

He decided then that he had little in ways of options and set off after the strange beacon and trusted his gut.

The storm above struck out with lightning again and the voice that was beginning to ring in his ears, like a desperate plea shouted to the winds, but the words were still frustratingly garbled and incomprehensible. For a Messenger of angels and to be The Messenger of the Lord, such a thing was exasperating as Hell and he needed to focus on other things, right then.

If he weren’t in the middle of the city, smattered with windows looking down on the narrow streets, he would have took flight or puffed between the two realms, he couldn’t do more than run. It took him near twenty minutes at a fast clip, would have been longer had he walked, but he couldn’t push much faster without looking suspicious. The closer he drew the more the angel wished he had thought to bend the rules a little more to arrive sooner.

The dread in his chest was bursting and the voice was nearly shrill enough to break over the thunder above. And the evil presence that emanated from the building had grown so thick and dark it actually started to frighten him.

The light tan building had grown darker from the downpour and became gloomy as though adhering physically to its new metaphysical miasma. It looked gloomy, as though a painter had bled grey oil paint over its façade, making it appear ominous.

He realized then that it was the building which housed the Maestro Signorelli. The same place where he first re-met Beelzebub, the same place the two struck their strange little deal.

The door had been left ajar and swung in the wind, pelting the floor in thick rain drops. Gabriel could see that there was no light anywhere within the building, save the top floor, and the darkness looked as though ready to swallow the angel on entering.

As he drew closer a second fear overwhelmed his own and the voice in his head was all but shrieking to him. There was no doubt in his mind that what awaited him in the studio was horrific, but he forged ahead as any warrior would, into battle through the darkness.

Up the stairs, careful and quiet to keep his advantage, he walked light-footed and made his way to the highest floor.

He could make out muffled sounds getting louder as he got closer, up the last set of stairs and he heard an unnerving abrasive laugh. Something jarringly familiar but misplaced there in that darkness. He needed to get closer to confirm it while wishing it wasn’t real. It should have been Beelzebub with zir little mouth whispering profanities against God in the painter’s ear. And yet, he was hearing what sounded like Luca’s awful voice in a place he shouldn’t be.

The closer he got the louder the little voice became, making his head feel as though it would explode. He could only just hear Luca now and something else. Something that he was afraid to acknowledge.

Though he was certain that this was a human influenced or possessed by demonic forces the Archangel pressed his back against the wall before the last arch leading to the sounds. He had to prepare himself to ensure that had he need to engage with an enemy, no matter who it was, he would be spry to act. He didn’t want to alert Luca of his angelic presence with a miracle, thinking the demonic part may aid in that, and turned the corner ready to take action against the foe.

What he found around the corner was so much worse than he could have imagined, and the voice stopped dead, leaving him alone to face the horrors.

The sight that greeted him on turning into the studio was surreal for the celestial. At the easel was the missing artist, toiling away with his brush at a frenzied and unnatural pace focused on that blank space of canvas. Before him was Luca Giordano, looking haggard and wild, in his green and grey garments from the ball, a deranged smile on his face.

The foul man was striking and grabbing at the one splayed before him, pulling something off of the small being and tossing it to the air. Luca’s trunkhose hung low around his ass and thrusting between small legs that kicked struggled about, desperate to get the man from between them. The diminutive one who whimpered and weakly cried out, beneath the mortal, and was desperately trying to push him away. Blue eyes shone with terror and pain and hatred and something akin to defeat. The one who lay pinned on a raised, half reclined chair unable to get up from it.

Gabriel felt a sickness coil in his stomach and raced forward to try and pull the man off but the man turned to him and the Archangel fell back, pushed by supernatural forces. Golden brown eyes had replaced Luca’s grey and the force that accompanied it was intense but didn’t meet the power of the one who was supposed to bear it.

The horrific scene would haunt Gabriel for the rest of his existence.

Luca laughed and turned back to the being before him, an enfeebled hand trying to push and tear at his face, making him only laugh harder as he began to pull feathers from the owner of that hand, never stopping the thrusts of his hips. The being kept grunting and crying, so weak but unwilling to stop fighting, Luca struck out again before pulling out another handful of white feathers and tossing them in the air with a whoop.

The angel knew that, though this was a very strong energy that was granted to Luca, he could disrupt it without needing to touch him. The power given might have been great but it was poured into a human man and would only be a problem if the human knew what he was doing. Signorelli just needed a shock of Divine Grace and he’d be severed from his hold. If it were any of the lower choirs he wouldn't be able to do so but Gabriel was not only an Archangel but a Cherubim as well, he was strong enough.

Gabriel dug deep and felt with his angelic powers the twisted but tenuous anchor that had ensnared Luca and the artist and took a deep breath before sending out a sort of Holy shock wave through them and the two dropped like bags of rocks to the floor.

When Luca made to get up and sneered at the angel, a twisted smile on his face, Gabriel focused all him, drawing lightning to his hand and shot it forward to jolt him. Just enough to knock him out and smite whatever remnants might still be grasping at him. It seemed too easy but the Archangel wasn’t going to take chances.

The figure on the chair didn’t seem able to get up and Gabriel finally turned his eyes on zir.

Beelzebub lay on the strange chair in what looked to be white heavenly robes, torn up around the neckline and to the waist but clean. Zir arms and legs struggled to gain purchase and continued to flail and zir breathing erratic. On zir back was a pair of fake wings that had been tied to zir with gold braided cord.

Luca had brutalized the demon, mocking zir and Heaven alike, dressing the Prince of Hell up as an angel. There were bruises on zir wrists and neck and thighs and, had Gabriel ate gross matter, he would have been sick. He tried to go for zir but the Prince flinched and cried out at his advance.

“No! Pleazzze! Not you too! Pleazzze! No!”

Ze were in hysterics and zir voice was getting higher and higher and Gabriel held out his hands and got down low to the ground. He couldn’t breathe for the fear that he felt from zir, and yet he still couldn’t imagine what it must have been like for Beelzebub. Ze looked pained and utterly terrified but couldn’t seem to get away, couldn’t move. Zir eyes were wild when ze could manage to fight them open.

“It’s okay, Bee. Bee! It’s me! I’m right here.” He tried to make himself smaller, he didn’t understand why but it felt like the right thing to do, he always would get to zir level. He got as low as he could. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

It took a long time, he didn’t know if using his aura to sooth zir would do more harm than help, so he did it the human way. He was afraid what it would do to zir in such a state, uncertain as to what exactly had had been done to be laid low by a human. Ze just kept shaking and crying out.

“Bee, I’m going to put my cape on you, is that okay?” He didn’t know if ze could tell what was happening but wasn’t going to do anything until he got some sort of recognition that wasn’t yelps from the small demon. The angel could think of nothing else except how he wanted to help zir, feeling guilt over leaving zir alone. He had to get Beelzebub away from the studio and away from the nightmare.

“I swear to you, on my word as an Archangel and the Messenger of God, that I will do no harm unto you. I swear it, Bee.”

He tried everything as he slowly coaxed zir. Finally getting the cape on zir then trying to get zir to take hold of his hands. He waited, sitting on the floor, and hands held palm up to zir. It took what felt like forever, never certain if ze felt safe or understood what was going on, but waited, whispering words of comfort.

Everything going through zir mind was to escape, to beg, to plea, to not be touched. To never have to suffer such a thing again, knowing in the depths of zir mind, where rationality was forced into submission to zir delirium, that this would happen again. Letting the screeches of anguish that bubbled up from zir escape as whimpers and weak cries.

When the angel came closer ze had actually begged. Beelzebub couldn’t handle if he took from zir too, not now nor ever. It would have been so much worse if he added to zir torture. And seeing him step back, saying words ze couldn’t comprehend in the moment, it didn’t make zir feel any safer. The demon knew better than to trust an angel, not to trust anyone.

The words he was saying didn’t make any sense to zir addled mind, it was not something ever promised to zir. Whether it was from what was given to zir or zir hysterics, it didn’t matter, ze were on edge. But he never removed his outstretched hands and didn't stopped the softly spoken words to zir, begging zir to take hold. He made no sudden movements to grab zir either. It didn’t stop the urge to lash out and get as far away as ze could; but ze had no strength for any of that. Ze could barely move now and felt as though ze were slipping under the weight of unconsciousness.

“Safe. I promise you will be safe.”

“No...”

“I swear it, Bee. I swear to you.”

And the look in his lavender eyes tried to beseech zir, reach zir through the haze, finally made zir reach out. The sadness was too hollowing and real, the fear and horror that mixed with zir’s was too alike and ze took that last step to cling to the one truthful understanding.

-He wouldn’t hurt me! Not til Armageddon! He won’t hurt me til then! He’s promised! Please don’t...

It was all ze could manage to think through zir manic aberration but ze were compelled.

When he felt zir pull at him Gabriel got as close as ze needed and stayed at zir side, not taking his hands away from the tiny being’s. He could see the white-knuckled grip but felt the grip of a human and not a Demon Prince. He was further baffled and eyed the humans that had fallen to his Grace.

“We’re going to get out of here now, okay?”

“No...”

“It’s alright, I’m just taking you somewhere safe. Back to the inn.”

“No, pleazze!”

“I promise you, it will be safe. I can’t leave you like this.”

He watched as tears that were not supposed to be trailed down zir face, he would do anything to make it stop, though he did not know how exactly. Gabriel wanted to wipe them away, hold zir face in his hands and let comfort pour into zir, but he knew he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t touch zir. He felt that deep in the core of his being. So, he sat there and waited, he waited, speaking to zir in hushed words and stilled hands held out to be in Beelzebub’s.

Though the Prince had struggled to hold on ze eventually fell unconscious, erratic breathing slowing. He waited, still trying to verbally soothe zir, until it was back to a semi-normal pace for a human. A Quick miracle and the wings and cord were off, the image seared into his minds eyes in a way that made him regret wishing to know zir wings, he never let go of zir hands.

When he could, he sent out another small miracle to summon someone of authority to take Luca into custody, he would not send for his siblings. There was something in the back of his mind that did not wish to subject Beelzebub to them in zir current state. The Archangel knew that he would need to involve them soon though, just not now. He knew Luca and Signorelli were no longer under demonic influence, Signorelli the only innocent of the two, having been under demonic control, unlike the former. They would be easily handled by the authorities and placed where needed.

The Archangel explained what happened, that Luca had been found attacking his wife and insinuated that Luca must have done something to the Maestro too. With the cuts and bruises on both Luca and Beelzebub, and what looked like a grieving husband clinging to his wife, and an unconscious prized artist to the King by his Damned work, everything was quickly squared away. Signorelli was taken to his chambers and Luca was taken away to be imprisoned.

Gabriel then took Beelzebub into his arms after hesitating for a very long and dreadful moment. He really didn’t want to add to the harm ze had experienced.

As careful as he could, he wrapped the cape around zir and cradled zir in his arms. On seeing the awful red marks that bruised zir throat as zir head had fallen back Gabriel rested zir head on his shoulder. His heart felt as though it wouldn’t unclench and his stomach felt as though it was not going to stop shuddering. The disturbing images of the cherubic looking Fallen angel defiled in Heavenly garments, having zir wings torn from zir, was far too cruel a fate for any.

-How did this even happen? Who could have weakened a Prince of Hell effectively enough to...to do this?...

But he didn’t want an actual answer, not just yet, he was afraid for it.

He looked around the room, searching for Beelzebub’s clothing but found them discarded in a pile on the floor. They were shredded and left in a pile in a corner, they would need a miracle to fix them to clothe zir again. But even to the fashion obsessed angel, they felt tainted.

And as for clothing zir in something else, with the way Beelzebub was clutching onto him, Gabriel didn’t think he was going to be able to do much more than hold onto zir; even careful movements seemed too much. Small whimpers that didn’t suit zir kept slipping out and, had ze had any of zir normal strength, Gabriel was certain ze would have torn through his muscles with how hard ze clung to him.

It was after he readjusted his grip of zir in his arms and turned to leave he noticed the toppled goblet on the ground by the archway. He had missed it on entering, easily distracted by the awful events that had unfolded before his eyes. But now it was undeniably present and begging for attention. It smelled of soured wine and long dead flowers. He eyed it in concern and looked at his sleeping companion, seeing for the first time the red that smeared zir mouth and the bruise and split sides of zir lips. He didn’t need to get close to smell the acrid scent come from zir mouth, but there was something that smelled of rosemary and sage, as well.

He cataloged it all away for later, not wishing to dismiss it, but left it til he could get the unconscious being in his arms to safety.

In the blink of an eye they were back into the room at the inn and laid Beelzebub out in the bed. He didn’t change a thing but covered zir in the blankets and replaced his cape over, ze may have stopped breathing so frighteningly quick but ze were still shaking.

The angel went to move away but found a fragile hand clung to his doublet. What little strength ze had ze fought to hold him there. Unable to deny zir, Gabriel got to his knees beside the bed and held still. He planned to wait for as long as necessary until ze let him go and would leave zir side no sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry. 
> 
> This section had been written out nearly at the beginning of starting this part of the fic. I feel like it's one of those things that pours out of your brain unbidden and can't be stopped.  
> I couldn't UNSEE the idea and no matter how I tried to end this weird fic it kept going back to this and Gabriel finding zir. It's gross and awful and I sat on this for a few more days but it decided to post it. I'm so sorry!  
> There was so much leading up to this, the scene came first, not with a good idea of who the monster doing this was but knowing that it would happen. When I first thought about why Beelzebub would be running around in Italy during the Renaissance I had thought of what ze would be influencing, what the end goal was and how it had to be drastic for a Prince of Hell to handle. There are a lot of paintings done of angels and then there was the uptick in humanities where the focus was drawn away from the Divine and thought that would be something Bee would do. I also rediscovered there are a lot of paintings about raping and defiling and that's NOT how the thought solidified this segment but it added to it. Luca Giordano, much like Lucifer gaining a more terrifying role (LEGIT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE A FOOTNOTE), was a little filler mistake that ended up with him being the aggressor in the end. I do not know if this awful ending was what prompted me to make chapters longer and longer, just to avoid it, or if I'm just longwinded. I don't know. It all spiraled out of control and it's awful and I don't know how else to fix it. 
> 
> I PROMISE there is comfort in the next chapter and I PROMISE things do get better from here on out. Nothing else will be written like this.
> 
> Hit me with anything. Questions, comments, CONCERNS, scream at me, it's are all welcome(deserved).


	22. Easing Pain Is Never Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout with magical mixtures takes it's toll on Beelzebub, who wakes to find zirself in the care of a particularly strange Archangel. Despite all the difficulties of his prickly and scared companion Gabriel stays by zir side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the slight relief chapter. 
> 
> TW would be revisiting the scene of the attack and mentally revisiting thoughts on it.
> 
> Beelz does not handle these things well especially while coming off a magical medicinal induced attack.

When ze opened zir eyes again ze were met with long silver-grey hair splayed over the bed. It was like thick pools and rivulets of mercury and in zir fog ze almost believed it. It took zir a while to register that it was hair and that some of it was in zir hands. Softer than ze thought possible of such a thing. 

In zir other, clutched tight...was a hand? 

Beelzebub had hold of a hand that lay flat on the bed ze were laid out on, fingers curled around zir but loose enough ze could let go. Zir own hand covered it and clung on with a death grip. The extra hand was large and boorish in size and dwarfed zir own to the point it seemed ridiculous but it was so warm and comforting. Ze really didn’t want to let go but once things started to fall together and the fog faded, remembering more of zirself and reality, ze started to recall what happened. 

Ze retracted every bit of zirself away as though burned but the hand did not try to keep hold. 

“You’re awake. Thank God.” 

Fight or flight responses kicked in before recognition of the being, not that recognition would keep zir still. Quickly things came crashing down: this was a living breathing being and it was the Archangel Gabriel holding zir hand and the last things ze remembered...was being attacked. Ze tried to sit up, detangling zirself from the blanket, and pull away and everything was wobbly and blurry and wrong and ze felt like how a puny human must feel when very sick. 

The fear and panic were uncontrollable and the ability to move did not help, but the angel made no move to touch zir. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Bee. I’m right here but I will not hurt you.” His hands were held out and away as he sat back, Gabriel was on the floor. He made no move towards the bed until ze went crashing over the side, and he sighed and his lips went thin. “Can you…sense that I won’t hurt you?” 

He tried to allow more of his comforting aura to seep out and felt as ze both physically and ethereally recoiled. The Archangel couldn’t recall ever feeling tired but felt the call of it then after spending the last few days in worry, taking care of the sick demon, and zir reacting so on awakening. He felt awful but could only imagine how Beelzebub must have felt so he planned to endure for zir sake, it was the angelic thing to do. And the entire situation was enough to warrant him staying, a mortal had been able to overpower a demon in a very human way, in a way he shouldn’t have. It was not something to take lightly, not when it could potentially affect all ethereal beings, Heaven included. He could understand zir palpable fear but he had promised not to hurt zir like that. 

“Please. I’m sorry.” He tried to make no sudden movements which for Gabriel was extremely difficult, drawing his aura back. “Please, tell me what I can do to help you.” 

“Fuck off! Leave me the fuck alone!” Ze curled up in on zirself and covered zir face, digging zir fingernails into zir scalp and kept still, save for the shivering. 

“I can’t do that, not yet. What happened to you it’s...it’s bad, Bee...” He made no move to go to zir, none to get up, he stayed low resting an arm on the bed. “Is there anyone who you can trust? Somewhere you’ll feel safe?” 

“Haven’t you paid any attenzion? Demonz don’t truzt! Nowhere is zafe...” Ze wanted to rage, ze wanted to scream, ze wanted him gone from zir space. Yet all ze could do was cower on zir side of the bed.

A forlorn sigh could be heard from the opposite side and a thud as something hit the bedding. 

“I’m sorry, Beelzebub.” 

“Zzztop zzaying that! I don’t need your pity, Mezzenger!” 

“It doesn’t change the fact that I’m sorry. It doesn’t change the fact that had I stayed by your side you might not have gone alone...Maybe I could have protected you from that...” 

“Are you zeriouzly fucking blaming yourzelf?! Do you even know what the fuck izz going on?!” In zir fury ze went to stand and suddenly the room spun. Ze clung to the bed and ze were retching and trying to hold back the bile but doubled over. 

Gabriel got up and grabbed the large bowl that he had gotten for when ze had been sick. It wasn’t the first time, ze had gotten ill while slipping in and out of consciousness and cold sweats, and he was getting used to it enough to stop making faces. 

“Whatever they did to you, it was really bad. There was a goblet of something spilled on the floor that smelled awful, as though it was rotten.” He got down on the ground near zir, on zir level, and put the bowl before zir but didn’t do more than try to pull zir hair away from zir face. 

“Don’t touch me!” Ze tried to slap him away but felt how he didn’t budge. 

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to help.” 

“I don’t-” Ze threw up again. 

“I know. I know you don’t want my, or anyone’s help, but I’m here. If you need me, I am here whether you like it or not.” He miracled the mess away and moved back. He got up and went to the other side of the bed again and sat on the floor, back against the wall. “I’ll have to go back to Heaven for a bit.” 

The only thing Beelzebub could do was listen between heaving. 

“I don’t want to leave you alone but it won’t be for long. If you leave before then, I can’t and won’t stop you, but I will come back to you...just til we get this Giordano thing sorted out.” 

-Luca?! 

Ze were frozen and Gabriel could feel something new creep into zir already chaotic aura. 

“I handled him, whatever was introduced to him has been removed from his mortal coil, but he’s been handed over to the proper human authorities.” 

“What the fuck iz that zuppozzed to do? After all the ‘support’ I found before?” 

Gabriel sighed and let his head fall back against the nightstand behind his head, fiddling with his fingers. “I honestly don’t know, Bee, I’m hoping, given that I brought those in charge to witness the...the scene and told them of his deeds that it will expedite his trail.” He didn’t want to mention how he had been going to the other victims’ fathers in dreams and giving them a stronger push for action. “The girls have been stepping forward.” 

“How long was I out?” Ze managed to ask, feeling zir stomach finally ease up. The Prince leaned zir head against the wall, feeling the world spinning out of control. 

“Three days...three nights. It’s morning now.” Gabriel’s fingers took to his hair, carding through in his frustration and relief. Frustrated over their situation and relief that ze finally woke up even though ze had been shouting at him. “Giordano should be getting sentenced to Death. Hopefully in a few days.” 

“I have to go.” Ze struggled to zir feet and realized zir current state of undress and weren’t sure if it was the vertigo making zir sick or the fact that ze were still in the same garments Luca put zir in. Ze tried to snap out with a miracle to change it but nothing came of it. Ze crumpled back down barely making the bed, covering up as best ze could, drawing the fabric as close as ze could to zir. It felt like everything was locked away from zir and like ze were filleted open for all to see. Zir body felt that jittery feeling when one is so tired physically and mentally but can’t get to sleep, but it was blended with nerves and fear. 

Beelzebub was afraid. Afraid to look and see the damage, afraid to assess just how badly he tore zir up. The Prince could remember how rough he had been, how his touch held Lucifer’s sting to it. Luca made a deal, to know zir and use zir, the Prince was certain of it. He wanted to make zir regret and feel him burn in zir. Ze would have to look to know what ze would need to do for zirself. But the demon felt zir wells of resolve was empty. 

The bile rose up again and ze fought to keep it down. 

Gabriel watched on as Beelzebub clasped at zir garments, zir mostly exposed back to him, and looking as though ze could topple over in the wind. The scorching of the burned hand print right in the center of zir back, with the swags of fabric acting like curtains drawn back to reveal it and the smaller jagged little trails that had almost healed marred zir. It was a terrifying image for him for some reason. 

“I...I was afraid to touch you more than you wanted me to...You were screaming, Bee...” 

Gabriel turned his gaze from zir then, not wanting to incite fear. His own fear at the recollection of zir screams made his own aura spike and he tried to force it down. It seemed he somewhat understood the power dynamics at play with his companion, though both knew it mattered not when the being was supernaturally charged. 

“You don’t fucking owe me your angelic compassion.” 

“Then take it as my responsibility to you as your husband. I really can’t NOT care about you...Not after that-” 

“Don’t give me your false obligations or your guilt, either.” 

“I don’t know what else you want me to do.” 

“I want you to go! Be GONE!” 

“I’m sorry...I really can’t leave you like this...” 

And the two fell into silence for a while and Beelzebub, cold and ill, gave up and got back into the bed. Ze didn’t know how to handle zir predicament and visibly startled when ze felt Gabriel draw the covers up over zir. It was too much and ze braced zirself even when ze doubted the ability to do anything about it anymore. 

This internal and external struggle went on for days for the two. 

The Archangel did his best, despite whatever protests Beelzebub could muster, to take care of zir. He gave zir a new chemise to change into and, without coaxing, the angel left zir to change in private. He did away with the Damned garment by tossing it in the room’s fireplace when he found it on the floor (which a fireplace wasn’t a usual fixture of any accommodation without a little miracle). 

When it came to zir visible injuries Gabriel was barely able to negotiate touching zir to heal them. They were truly awful and he kept saying there was no reason to endure them. When asked why he hadn’t taken care of it all before he said he didn’t want to touch zir too much while ze slept, ze were already twisting about being sick. Something Beelzebub honestly thought was a small miracle in of itself but would never say so. 

The bruises were all over zir, not even zir pale face was bereft of them from the strikes Luca dealt zir. To Gabriel, this was actually much worse than zir infernal state with all the sores and boils somehow. The boils and sores were a part of zir, part of zir Damnation, the bruises... 

Eventually, after a great deal of convincing, Gabriel was permitted to touch only certain parts of zir corporation. Beelzebub barely allowed it but let him work on the space from zir hands to shoulders after saying he only needed to have hold of zir wrists or hands. That was an ordeal to even get that much. He was not allowed anywhere near zir hips nor zir back, though he had asked about the curious burned handprint that sat between zir shoulder blades. Ze glared and snarled at him, telling him to drop it but said nothing further. 

Zir face and neck was a whole other issue. It was finally allowed when ze were so tired ze couldn’t fight anymore. Ze had not been able to keep zir stomach from trying to reject the poisonous mixture, zir throat hurt inside and out far more than usual. After falling to the mattress and felt as exhaustion was going to overpower zir but felt as though sleep would never come, ze told him he ‘may as well get it over with.’ 

Beelzebub stared him down but he surprised zir, and truthfully, himself, when he took hold of zir hands and had zir hold onto his and told the Prince to take control and lay his hands on zir, he’d allow zir to direct him. Ze looked on as he pressed zir tiny hands over his large ones in confusion, eyes locking with his when he stopped, expecting instruction. He waited for zir. 

The very idea felt more unnerving but felt as though ze couldn’t back out now. The tiny being held onto the Archangel and carefully placed his palms on zir cherubic cheeks and froze. It was so intensely intimate with zir hands covering his while touching zir almost tenderly ze nearly threw his hands away. However, he didn’t add weight or grip zir - he didn’t even take hold of zir thumbs that slipped between his fingers - and concentrated on using his healing abilities. His hands were so big the heel of his hands were able to cup zir jaw. The warmth seeped from his fingers and down over zir cheeks, sprawling to zir forehead and zir neck. Even zir lips tingled in such a strange way, it felt...good. It felt so warm and made zir simultaneously recoil and hold onto the feeling, closing zir eyes and nearly drifting to sleep. 

But that was the extent of what ze would allow. Gabriel didn’t need to be involved in handling every bit of zir and ze would not permit it. Ze would take care of everything else when ze were well enough alone. 

The physical injuries weren’t the only thing to deal with though. 

Even after fully regaining consciousness ze would need sleep and would, but not without issues. Ze kept twisting and twitching and the screaming would Damn near frighten Gabriel out of the room if he weren’t an Archangel. And nightmares continued to plague zir even if ze tried to not dream at all. 

Beelzebub found that the concoction that was coursing through zir corporation was taking its time to leave zir body, making zir sometimes violently ill for hours at a time. After a while ze felt no strength to even sit up to move zir body and had to rely on the angel to hold zir up so ze wouldn’t be laying in zir sick. Despite internally shrinking back, when ze had the strength, he held zir and kept zir long hair out of the way. 

When ze allowed it, after asking and reasoning it would limit how much he would touch zir, Gabriel brushed zir hair out and braided it. It was so long it was well past zir waist and had been glamoured to curl. He was allowed to detangle and wash it before taking his time to put it in a simple braid. 

These were the instances that the tiny demon would find a strange...peace. Even if ze fought it. His caring over zir confounded the Demon Prince in ways ze were certain ze would never have an understanding of. 

In a moment of one of these strange calms, ze asked how he knew how to braid hair. He mentioned that there were several occasions in history where it was fashionable for men-shaped beings; he had enjoyed the look and found it pleasing on many. Ze couldn’t help but look him over and try to imagine him that way, hair like stardust, braided and maybe pinned away from his face as he took care of zir own. 

He did say that Beelzebub wore it well and asked if when it came loose and needed tending to if he could continue to do so. Ze didn’t agree to that right away, but in zir ragged state ze acquiesced, growing frustrated as curls pulled free and got in the way. 

When he did, which was admittedly more touching than if ze had refused his offer, ze found it difficult to ignore his gentleness. The touches were light and careful, devoid of any ethereal comfort and was just a touch of strangely silky soft and warm hands in zir hair. It set zir on edge in the beginning of each session but eventually ze would feel languid and light, usually just before he would start braiding it. He would keep to his promises and left zir puzzled as he would sit beside zir on the bed and ze would feel his fingers card through zir locks. Touches that didn’t end with a grip or a tug. 

On one occasion ze even fell asleep as he alternated between carefully brushing out zir hair and running his fingers through. He had sat on the other side of the bed, just close enough to reach with ease. The Prince had been laying on zir stomach, back exposed to the angel, but the only touch was his fingers or the brush as they passed through zir hair. Beelzebub didn’t want to admit how it was soothing after having gotten used to it and would never admit to such a thing even under torture. No one else would ever know. That was the time ze woke up in a state of shock and fear hours later and Gabriel was nearly kicked out but he was able to assuage zir fears, only just. 

There was also an epileptic reaction that had been happening and made zir body contort up into knots. Beelzebub shared with the angel that it was most likely zir infernal essence and corporation falling out a sync. Zir joints would lock up, zir back would arch, fingers would contort as though ze were ready to claw at something but be unable to move them or morph, and sometimes zir jaw would pop from zir silent screams. Awake, the Prince would not allow for more than a grunt or groan to escape zir. Beelzebub's legs would sometimes kick out, when not digging into the mattress of the bed, making his mind transport back to the studio, and the Messenger would feel his stomach lurch at the recollection, his words trying to bring comfort to himself as much as Beelzebub in those moments. Gabriel had stated it looked as though ze were being possessed if he hadn’t known better. He tried to reach out to zir aura with his own once more, but it didn’t go well. 

Sometimes, through the fits, ze would react abrasively, yell at him, screeching, to get the angel to leave. It was not something ze wanted any to know, especially not the enemy. 

Nevertheless, every time Gabriel sat by the bedside and held his hand out for zir, whispering words of comfort to zir. It was utterly bizarre and unnerving and infuriating because he wasn’t showing zir signs of aggression or malice. All things that ze knew how to deal with, all things ze expected, not this softness and care. When ze would take hold out of pained desperation, as the strange half discorporation made zir desperate for any anchor, he only held on just enough so that ze knew he was there. 

When it stopped and zir body could slowly unravel, gasping for breath ze didn’t need, ze still heard his comforting words and found his eyes clouded in uncertainty. 

That wasn’t something ze expected to see in them, maybe frustration, signs of losing patience; ze weren’t sure, ze had never been in this position where someone wasn’t looking at zir with morbid fascination at zir pain or anger that ze were holding out. Finding guarded sadness was not what ze were expecting, as though HE were afraid to show it or didn’t know how to handle it. 

The intense contortion spells and sickness happened for seven more days, and he was there with his frustrating words of comfort and waiting hands. And the angel left zir only a total of five times for a few hours at most, promising he would be back each time. He brought zir back food to eat and a new gown that looked as though it was made of the finest material in the newest style. 

It was red, a brilliant and seemingly shimmery red, with black flowers detailed in grey and white, the French collar low and the sleeves were fitted, little puffs at the top seams. He also brought with him a black high collared caplet with grey trim. Ze couldn’t help being pleased with the pieces, ze begrudged the fact that Gabriel had style. 

And lastly, he returned zir sigil necklace but Beelzebub had been asleep on his arrival with it. 

It had been torn from zir at one point, when Luca tried to use it to choke zir and the fastener snapped. It turned out to be in the man’s possession and he had flaunted it at Gabriel, making the Archangel reveal more in anger. Luca had laughed at him as Gabriel snapped and the chain was in his pocket instead. He knew the world of celestials and infernals and the power that came along with it had seemed to have gone mad over the truth. 

He miracled the chain to be fixed again and put it in zir hands as ze slept. Beelzebub had flinched at the sudden touch but settled back into sleep for another few hours. If Gabriel knew how to be honest with himself, he would have acknowledged the fact that the idea of rest had merit after watching zir ease back into a seemingly calm slumber. 

****************************************************** 

“Hey, where are you going?” He had just returned with a small parcel of food and a handful of parchment from Above, he had had plans to fill it out while ze would most likely sleep. Ze hadn’t had a contortion fit at all the day before and the Prince had stopped vomiting a day before that. He was glad that even zir shakes had stopped and, though sickly looking, Beelzebub was looking better. 

Ze were up, but he could see that ze were still tired. He couldn’t help but be pleased to see zir wearing the gown he had gotten for zir but refrained from going to zir to adjust the skirts and neckline. Gabriel’s fingers did twitch over the urge though. 

“Can’t ztop me, Mezzenger, I have to go to the maeztro’zz-the maestro’s I need to see.” 

“Wasn’t going to stop you. Let me accompany you.” He put down the items he brought and held out his hand to zir, hoping ze would accept and trying to hide his anxiety over zir wanting to go off on zir own. He felt it was too soon, ze only just got well enough and he worried someone would attack zir again. However, he knew that there was no way he could stop the Prince from doing zir job. He knew ze were quick witted and competent but right now ze were seemingly stuck between infernal and mortal states. It was very risky in his opinion if anyone was to ask. 

Ze frowned, knowing he was going to do it anyway and wishing ze had woken up sooner to avoid him. 

“Whatever, keep your mouth shut.” 

He kept his hand out as though still expecting, ignoring the eyebrows that were traveling up zir forehead. Ze gave him a frown and frustrated sigh as ze gave in, knowing it would be best to have the support. Beelzebub truthfully didn’t want to lean on walls all the way to the studio. 

***************************************************** 

As soon as they entered the studio space they each began to inspect the remnants of their shared tragedy. The chair was still as it had been, a bit of black blood on its seat and the wings and cord laying lopsided on it. Feathers of white were strewn all around it and Beelzebub briefly remembered the feeling of his hand tearing them from zir and laughing. It caused zir body to convulse in disgust at the memory and ze felt as Gabriel’s grip seemed to tighten and his aura twisted and recoiled. Ze tried to give him a stern glare but he was looking up and his strong jaw hung slightly open. Ze squeezed his hand back... 

The small gesture happened before Beelzebub could stop zirself and ze mentally cringed. Mercy like that to an angel was not meant to be, but the shared pain bound them. That’s all ze could rationalize it by. The action had appeared to startle Gabriel out of his shocked state and he turned to look the petite Prince over, wonder and confusion on his face. But he said not a single word about it. 

Neither being wanted to be there. 

Things hadn’t been touched, the authorities seemed to have turned a blind eye and the Maestro seemed to have avoided his workshop. Whether that was due to angelic suggestion Beelzebub didn’t know or care. Whatever the case ze could investigate. 

Ze steeled zirself as ze eyed the room over, internally cringing but keeping zir expression blank. 

The eyes...Gabriel hadn’t seen the eyes and his face was open to how that caused him unease. 

They were hung up from the ceiling around the room on canvases, black and red with the black fracturing through the irises. Beelzebub had seen them but had barely noticed them during the assault but figured what they meant. 

Gabriel on the other hand was fighting the chill that threatened his corporation. 

“I missed those before...” 

“Hard not to.” Ze groused as ze saw the goblet ze could vividly recall being slammed into zir mouth and figured was the one the angel had mentioned. Ze picked it up and breathed in the pungent scents left over. It wasn’t as strong as before but ze could still pick out some. 

The demon suspected from the scent it was brewed scotch broom and salt, fumitory, and asafoetida, but ze wouldn’t mention that to the angel. The drink had stank of it all but was paired with something else the Prince couldn’t identify. Add rosemary, sage, and a binding herb and ze were stuck in a battle with zir body and spirit. Ze knew that was what was shoved in zir mouth first and shivered and grunted at the memory, it would be a while before ze could enjoy the good local cuisine. 

The Prince went to dip zir finger in to touch the liquid to see it in the light but felt a hand jolt out and grab zir, startling zir. Ze dropped the goblet and zir breath caught in zir throat but ze stared down the Messenger of God. The renewed chill wouldn’t leave zir and Gabriel could see he made a mistake. 

“My focus was on other things at the time.” He very slowly drew his hand away and backed up. 

Once ze were able to get zirself under control, ze grunted in disgust and walked tall to the center of the room even though moments before ze relied on the angel for balance. 

“The eyes, what do they mean?” 

“It’zz a mezzzzage. They’re watching. Making an exzzample of me.” 

“Who?” 

Ze ignored him as it was none of his business, ze weren’t even sure why ze had answered anything Gabriel asked. And if ze were being truthful, which ze wouldn’t be, ze weren’t sure who else was involved to be exact. There was only Lucifer... 

All Beelzebub was certain of was ze were going to have to do a lot of unplanned work once ze returned. This was not just some power grab by another demon, not anymore. It could very well be some random mid-level Archdemons of different sins that wanted to fuck with zir, they had to be strong enough to even entertain such a thought. Having heard nothing back from Dagon ze were frustrated at the lack of any supportive answers but could read between the lines. Ze were being stonewalled. Dagon would have come to find zir even with tall, gorgeous, and dumb hovering around zir, and gotten discorporated just to get zir the info. It made zir want nothing more than to go barreling after someone with a sharp object, even though that was reckless. 

All that was certain was that Hell itself had followed zir topside. It was most likely why Crowley felt as though the studio he had found zir in had smelled like the who’s who of Hell. 

-Speaking of the snake...he made a delivery to the Palace grounds...Fucking bless it! Can’t be, can it? 

Ze eyed the spilled contents and the goblet dubiously at the thought. It was definitely not something one could easily find, even in Italy. But ze wouldn’t be sure unless ze could get him to report in sometime within the next century. And that would only help if he had even bothered to be nosy, which most demons were but Crowley seemed to be more lackadaisical unless it posed him a threat. 

Ze figured it would be best to pin him down later and read him, he was easy enough that ze didn’t have to drag answers from him, too afraid for his own hide. It was something that ze figured ze had to dismiss for now, he was in the wind and figured he most likely had no clue. 

Ze strode over to the easel but Gabriel stepped in zir path, he really didn’t want zir to see and ze rolled zir eyes, grabbing a painter’s knife from the stand. With ease befitting someone of zir skill, even if lacking most of zir strength, Beelzebub turned and threw the knife landing it center of one of the eyes. Red paint bled out of it and dribbled to the floor. 

“Fucking arzez.” 

Ze repeated the process over and over until every eye was dealt with and ze were shaking, strength spent. It did nothing to quell zir rage and ze shook from the exertion, falling to zir knees. 

The Archangel had watched on and as soon as he saw zir fall he met zir, kneeling close but not touching though he wanted to lay his hands on zir shoulder to comfort. 

“I think that’s enough for today, your majesty.” 

Ze felt the crash but needed to see one last thing before ze could go. Beelzebub wobbled to zir feet, using the angel’s shoulders to push zirself up and walked to the easel, despite his protests. Gabriel, not wanting zir to see it but also fighting the urge to lay hands on zir for any reason, tried once more to get between the two. 

“Bee.” 

“I can handle it, Love, it’s not the worst of it.” Ze said with an air of detachment, laying zir hands on him to gentle push him aside. “It’s best to get it over with now.” 

Ze hadn’t realized ze had taken hold of his hand until ze felt a squeeze, choosing to ignore it and move to stand before the scene ze dreaded looking upon. 

In so many vivid colors, Beelzebub saw zir defilement in soft heavenly blues and whites and greys. The rest of the scenery hadn’t changed, the jovial sinners were still engaged in their acts and putting up the red fabrics, distressed innocence looking on from the road, the sky turned from blue to near pitch, and the angel crying from above...The red chair had been painted in and atop it ze saw a raven haired angel, crying out in torment, beseeching the skies, eyes pleading and angry and without hope. 

-Finally caught my eyes... 

The beast atop zir was changed, a Devil with brown curls and golden-brown eyes with a crown of horns and thorns atop his head. His sneer was demonic, and a long serpentine tongue was flicking about. Body...bare, with cloven feet and terrible soot covered wings. Ze shuddered but covered it with a grunt of frustration, even if the angel beside zir had witnessed zir weakest moments he could not know everything. 

Ze wanted to destroy the painting, tear at it with the ferocity ze felt inside but Beelzebub knew better. Ze knew that zir King wanted it for Himself, wanted to see it with His own eyes even if He destroyed the Prince out of anger. Beelzebub began to wonder if ze would have something to look forward after this. 

But zir destruction would be a relief and Beelzebub was certain the whole point of zir Damnation was to keep zir wanting. Why else would Beelzebub be the embodiment of Gluttony? 

After a long silence and the Prince swaying on zir feet the Archangel held out his hand once more to zir. 

“I think it’s time we go, it’s going to rain soon.” 

Grey clouds had crafted together overhead and ze saw that Gabriel was eyeing the sky through the windows as though expecting someone from it. For a moment, the Prince became suspicious of the angel, wondering if he was waiting for assistance and finally going to turn on zir. Beelzebub stiffened and retreated from him. The look on his face betrayed no malice and ze felt a fool either way because he sometimes was impossible to read. 

The only thing that kept zir from doubting him further was the very fact that he had had plenty of opportunities to take zir and had not once taken that advantage, any advantage. Gabriel took care of zir when Beelzebub had been at zir weakest and could have probably been taken out by a clumsy child. 

Out of anger at zirself, ze pushed past him, away from the second Hell, and down flights of stairs and ignoring how unsteady ze were on zir feet. As soon as ze were out and in the street ze slouched against the wall, drawing slow breaths. 

“Okay, that’s enough, sunshine. Let’s go.” 

He held out his hand and waved it about. Ze eyed it and huffed but took it and felt relief pool in zir fingertips, sliding down into zir palm. He slowly drew zir close with one hand wrapped around zir, cradling zir arm, sighing in relief when ze didn’t pull back. 

“Take me back, Love, yeah?” 

“Certainly.” 

And the two ethereals went back on their way to the inn as the rain started to pitter patter on the cobblestones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised comfort and I bring you comfort. Bee is like a sick cat that doesn't want to be held and Gabriel is to traumatized over such an event to NOT try to help. 
> 
> I had written out most of this section before I posted chapter 21 because I needed something that wasn't...chapter 21. That was really tough on me having to write and edit that. I really do thank everyone who wrote such supportive and constructive comments, it meant a lot to me. 
> 
> The next chapter should be a little more relief for Beelz and a little more comfort from the himbo. 
> 
> Again, any comments, concerns, con-crit, or even just observations of parts that jumped at you is appreciated. (even pointing out grammar or weird sentences.)


	23. Desperatio & Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub and Gabriel work through the aftermath with unexpected results. Some sort of understanding and common ground is found between the two and Justice is served for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing that I can think of for this chapter is that someone get's executed (FUCKING FINALLY) but sadly (and obviously) not Lucifer.
> 
> Gabriel is a soft angel and very attentive still. He takes care of his...enemy wife? I hope that everyone likes this chapter even though it's a little longer. So here is a bit more comfort.

The days that followed were less chaotic in certain ways and more in others. Beelzebub didn’t go off on zir own but didn’t sit still long enough to rest properly, despite Gabriel’s insistence. Ze made zirself tapped out on energy while trying to access zir infernal powers. 

It was a slow trickle, some of it flickering to life at the tips of zir fingertips, but it took a lot out of zir at first. But Beelzebub wasn’t one to let it come back slow and naturally, ze didn’t have the patience or time for that. 

Not with Lucifer walking the Earth and his merry little band of Hellions. Ze knew He was expecting zir back soon and did not wish to appear weak. 

Gabriel didn’t leave as often, either. Only going to Heaven every few days. The only thing he was certain to do was bring the remnants of the cup to a certain, slightly strange, field agent on Earth who he knew was good with food and fruits. He figured Aziraphale would be able to examine the contents and he could get more answers. 

The Archangel did intend to bring the info to Heaven, but not yet. If word got Up that a power of Hell was brought low Head Office would want answers and would most likely dispatch someone to take Beelzebub out, or order him to do it by his own hand...and he did not want to do that. He made a promise to zir after all, he would not bring zir to harm til the designated hour of The End of Times. 

And the thought of betraying zir after such a blood chilling attack made his stomach churn. He would most definitely not do that. 

Other than that, there were humans who sought the two out, hearing whispers of a couple trying to assist women in need in similar situations. It was not something either had expected to happen. However, with one of the elite being brought to justice many wished to do the same. Gabriel was bombarded with these requests as he was easily identifiable, bringing them all to Beelzebub. The news of it did somehow manage to get back to Heaven and so he was then being harassed by Raguel for the extra work in his department. 

The angel became swamped with paperwork that Beelzebub would constantly steal half of and work on when not resting, working on regaining zir powers, or giving council to some human. It was another aspect of zir fidgety personality he was becoming acquainted with. And though the angel never asked he saw that the Prince found some sort of balance from it, something ze seemed to know how to handle. 

It also made zir realize ze had something in common with the angel and could discuss in a calm fashion. It hadn't been a fluke when they had parleyed the boundaries of their joint effort all those months ago, Gabriel, much like ze were, was a bureaucrat. He knew his way around fine print and technical loopholes. They could go on and on, sometimes ending with the two sitting next to the other until Beelzebub would chuck zir stack on the floor and slip under the covers. Grouching at least once about how stupid angels were in regards to over complicating forms with superfluous jargon and unnecessary questions. 

Ze would always try to ignore his quirked lip as he would snap his fingers and rematerialize the pages back into his pile to go over. 

Ze were a demon after all, he couldn’t just let all the work get filed without checking. But, as he would make his way through it all each time, Gabriel would be surprised over Beelzebub’s meticulous work and neat penmanship, expecting scratches or even obscene doodles. However, everything was concise and orderly, elegant scrolling loops that would have most transcribers envious of. It was just another thing to find noteworthy about his adversary. The Messenger wouldn’t be able to help looking over at zir curled up in a pile of blankets buzzing away quietly after ze would fall asleep. 

And it still floored him to watch zir sleep, the Prince of Hell looked deceptively innocent to him like that. Every single time ze would he could see the tension slowly leave Beelzebub’s corporation and wondered what ze could possibly be dreaming about to get that way. There were still the nightmares that would end with Gabriel putting himself on the floor and waiting til ze would wake up, twisted in the sheets and sweating, and he would sit there saying things to ease zir. 

It would sometimes end in zir groggily squeezing his hand tight and falling back to sleep with it curled under zir chin, keeping him stuck there, or swatting him away and rolling over, grumbling. The latter left him chuckling at the cantankerous demon, the former would leave him both concerned...and gave him a fuzzy feeling in a way he couldn’t explain. 

The two continued on in this fashion until the day that Gabriel was given a message that Luca Giordano was finally sentenced and would be executed in three days. He was naturally elated that Justice was being served and that the whole incident could be taken care of and just a little upset that he would be required to go back to Head Office. His job being finished after the public execution, Raguel would take over from there. 

The angel told the small demon and he noticed that a strange twist in zir aura seemed to flood everything else but zir face remained placid. It was spiked with anxiety instead of relief or the malicious glee he expected. 

That night Beelzebub let him take down zir hair and take care of it without complaint. The two just sat there, Beelzebub laying on zir stomach on the bed once again as the Archangel Gabriel ran his fingers through zir curls and brushed out any knots before putting it back up perfectly. He had done zir hair almost every night and was just as careful as the first time, but ze refused to fall asleep during the session even when he took his time to work through it. 

The day of the execution, Beelzebub allowed Gabriel to do as he pleased. 

He washed and did zir hair in a simple braid but did not wrap it into a bun or net a trinzale over it. Instead, he added a tear dropped jeweled lenza, one that was slightly more extravagant than others but balanced as it didn’t have a the coazzoni. But for some reason it went beyond that, Beelzebub allowed him to dress zir too. 

Ze kept mentally reasoning that he was all over zir anyway. 

-May as well get used to it, the next one...What’s one more gentle touch when the rest will be...Let me steal this from you, Archangel... 

He laced zir into zir corset carefully, just as he had done in the studio, and just as meticulously adjusted zir chemise, careful to not over tighten the cords. As he saw zir shoulders tense he moved to stand before zir so that Beelzebub didn’t feel vulnerable, but he hadn’t expected it to feel so intense with zir watching him so carefully. 

Adding the petticoat skirts, with its fine grey detailing, he ran his fingers over the waistband before reaching around zir to tie it closed, zir hands rested on his arms for balance. Without a word, he helped zir into the bodice and top skirts of the gown, sliding zir hands through the sleeves and feeling as ze found him again and steadied zirself. As soon as he carefully reached behind zir to fasten it all closed, slipping his fingers down the length of zir back to find each notch and close it, he could feel zir tense and hold zir breath over where the burned handprint was and he immediately retracted his hand and put his hands at zir elbows. 

Ze couldn’t stop from meeting his gaze as he looked zir over, purples finding blues, uncertain but remaining as stoic as Beelzebub ever was. 

“Do you need me to stop?” 

Ze shook zir head quickly and avoided his gaze by inspecting his clothing, fingering the fabric of his light grey doublet. It was plain today unless you touched it and felt the brocade detail in the same color. Ze focused on that as he waited for something verbal. 

“Z’alright. Juzzt-just burns still.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to...?” 

“No. I don’t think anything can fix this one unless I get a new corporation...” Ze hadn’t told him about Lucifer. Not a word about him would pass zir lips for it wasn’t Gabriel’s business. 

Somewhere deep in zir being ze recognized the burn as something more. Something that couldn’t be taken away by getting a new body. This was ethereal and burned into zir very being, like zir wings. He put it there for a reason and punished zir as He had for a reason. Undoing it would be foolish, having Gabriel be the one to heal any of it would have been even more so. The bruises and welts were one thing, ze would be topside long enough for them to heal, Lucifer’s marking was a whole other animal. 

“Zzs’alright, Love...just help me finish dressing, yeah?” 

He shook his head and sighed, he didn’t know and he didn’t understand but he wasn’t going to push. The Archangel was learning what worked for his enemy. He went back to working at the fastenings and as he finished that he draped zir long braid down zir back, running his hand over it and down to the small of zir back before coming back to adjust zir bodice’s neckline and skirts. 

The last thing he did was grab zir necklace, just like all those weeks before, and brushed his knuckles against zir neck as he fit the clasp. Ze made a sound between a grunt and gasp at the skin on skin contact, feeling suddenly out of sorts and shutting zir eyes tight, desperately ignoring the contradictory feelings of fear and...something else. 

“Are you al-” 

“Don’t azk. For Zomeone’z zake, unlezz you wizh to hear ho-” 

“I’m sorry.” He sat zir down on the bed, directing zir by the elbows and knelt before zir. 

“Why?!” The celestial before zir wasn’t supposed to be sorry for the pain inflicted on those Fallen. “Why haven’t you taken me ou-” 

“I know that you’re in pain, but I don’t know how best to ask if I’ve done something wrong just now. I don’t want to ever hurt you like that. Not like him..” He made a face in consternation and avoided the question he knew ze were about to ask. It was definitely not something he wanted to address with the enemy or anyone else. So he just sat there making a face, and despite already being tired from EVERYTHING, Beelzebub wanted to wipe that expression off his face. “Did I do something wrong to you? When I-” 

“Juzt no more azking. I’m...juzt not ever going to be uzed to being touched, Gabriel. You are the only one who hazzz never...it’zz not zomething I can underztand. Touchez don’t end the zame way with you.” Ze froze and even zir heart stopped. None of what ze said was meant to be shared, and most definitely not with the him. And yet, here was the Archangel Gabriel, dragging it out of zir, compelling zir to speak, like so many other things. Zir usual peel of curses and blessings weren’t good enough for zir situation and since ze couldn’t exactly poof out of existence at the moment ze decided a physical retreat was best. 

“We zhould go. Let’z go, Archangel. Now.” Ze got to zir feet and pushed past him. Ze didn’t stop to see the look of pain and frustration on his face or staining his aura. Ze didn’t want to know what his angelic take on such an admission was. 

************************************ 

The Damned stood on the gallows that had been erected in the square by the courthouse. It wasn’t common for the time for there to be many executions and capital punishment wasn’t something that happened over rape. It was usually enforced with a fine and maybe some time imprisoned, never Death. But that was something that both Heaven and Hell saw benefit in pursuing with Luca Giordano so that’s what was happening. 

Beelzebub cringed after learning early on in zir stay in Italy that that was how things went, knowing it was no better in most places. If ze were not somehow intertwined with the Archangel ze knew that this would never have occurred. A part of zir wondered if these actions would ever be taken again for the humans in the name of Justice and the victimized, but doubted that. At least this way his end would bring Luca's victims a short reprieve. 

Luca stood tall on the platform; his noose specially made in fine silk fibers for him already around his neck. He was cackling out at the crowd who were calling for his Death as though he weren’t moments away from his final step. It seemed as though there were more woman present and shouting for justice even if it wasn’t for their own sakes, some the ethereal couple even recognized from giving council to. 

Instead of being terrified of his situation he was laughing. The same knowing and mirthful laugh that didn’t match the situation. 

Luca shouted out into the crowd that “Beelzebub was so good to him!” and that he “would see them soon in the bowels of Hell and meet my new lover.” To which the named Prince internally cringed and hadn’t realized zir fingers gripped the angel just a bit tighter. 

They had made it just in time, one tiny being supported in the arms of zir much taller companion. 

Somehow, as though still in touch with the bit of power bestowed on him, Luca gaze flicked to Beelzebub’s, latching onto zir. His laughter redoubled while his charges were being read out to the crowd. 

“I see you, ‘Bella’ whore of Satan! My Ba’al!” His eyes were not manic but even and fierce, “I hope you enjoyed my sacrifice at your alter!” 

Just as the executioner pulled the lever for Luca to drop through the floor, Beelzebub cast out a small demonic miracle to keep the kick back from breaking Luca’s neck. Zir breathing intensified as ze watched him kick and swing back and forth, his heeled feet knocking into each other, kicking one shoe off. 

Gabriel could only hold still, one hand in Beelzebub’s grip while his other around zir, and watch events unfold. 

Being executed by hanging wasn’t common but held a particular meaning in the region, something Beelzebub was happy to impress on the desperate Damned. It had a word from the Italians, ‘desperatio,’ and conveyed how the one to undergo it rejected the Mercy of God and would be unable to utter and ask for Repentance. The Prince did not want to give this man the chance to, even if spiritually he seemed to submit himself. Sometimes humans were fickle through their moments of Death and changed their minds at the last seconds. Regardless, ze wanted to give him this suffering while ze still had a chance. 

Ze watched as he grasped at the silk rope, the stronzo fought for his last moments, and ze used another miracle to give him a slight reprieve. It was a lift from the ropes tension, only for a few short breaths, before dropping him again. Ze made him last eight minutes more than an average human was supposed to. The hangman frantically tried to figure out how to make it stop but the rope would yield for no one but the Prince of Hell. The blood hungry crowd begin to watch on in horror, citing witchcraft and drawing back, before he finally cast out his last breath, hanging limp. 

“Wazn’t enough. It’z never enough.” Beelzebub growled, eyes tired but piercing in zir rage and hands clinging to the angel. 

“I can’t say that I don’t agree with you, but you’ll see him in Hell, right? You’ll be able to properly punish him.” 

“Z’not my domain, Luca belongz to the zinz of Luzt now.” Ze didn’t want to say but ze believed that Luca Giordano would have a short human Damnation. He would be turned under Asmodeus, once the old bat got wind of who Luca was. 

-The bastard would most likely get a commendation as soon as he’s a newly minted demon. 

It didn’t happen often that humans were turned into demons or angels – Sandalphon and his brother, Metatron, were examples from the opposition – but more humans were turned into demons than most people realized. In very special cases. But if anything, Hell was always about making choices. 

“We should go...” He gentle squeezed zir waist and just as they were about to turn away little Margherita was making her way timidly to them, through the crowd. 

“Signora Bella. Signore Messenger...” She stepped forward with a weary expression on her face, she looked near tears. “I didn’t know I would get to see you again, I had heard about what befell...I didn’t know if there was anything I could do to alleviate your...” Her eyes dropped in uncertainty. 

Beelzebub wasn’t sure how to handle humans in this state, concerned and pitying zir, so it was a relief that Gabriel stepped in and patted the young woman’s head. “Bella is safe now, I have been by her side, and with Luca gone, there is nothing to fret for, child.” 

The tears that were threatening to spill made Beelzebub uncomfortable and ze were feeling at zir limits after everything else ze had endured. Zir original mission was about influencing the arts away from Heaven not helping sort the justice system and soothe souls. And yet ze still wanted the young woman to be at peace. 

Ze leaned against Gabriel and whispered into his ear, asking for a small miracle to protect her and ease her pain, hating that ze were asking it of him but he didn’t think twice about it. He’d give in easily if it was something in the name of kindness. 

A comforting warmth spilled from him, enveloping Beelzebub too, as it traveled through him and into the human. The Prince couldn’t keep the sigh from escaping and wearily drew closer, without thinking. 

And then ze latched out at the young human and drew zir close but did not hug her. Beelzebub whispered into the ear of the half innocent of horrors that could await her if she strayed from the path. Ze spoke in tongues to her, in ways that only a demon could to a human, but to frighten and bedevil her not to tempt. 

A frightened gasp escaped her but Beelzebub held tight. Ze put the fear of Damnation into the woman that was just strong enough to keep her on the path of light. Evils that would make her seek out Heavenly Grace. Ze didn’t want to frighten the girl but knew what being touched by sin sometimes did to a soul that had understand darkness. And this one Beelzebub was going to make certain would not fall to the darkness. 

The young woman leaned back in a horrified daze, uncertain if what she had heard was real, but did not move away from the Prince. Ze held her and kept zir face neutral before stepping away and back into the arms of the angel, who had been watching as the looks of terror swept Margherita’s face. 

After another moment, it was as though she stepped out of a fog and into another, dazed. 

“Go with God, Margherita, keep the Almighty with you and I pray that brings you strength.” Beelzebub crooned softly before watching the mortal woman walk away to her family, glancing briefly back in concerned confusion, uncertain if they had heard right. 

“Take me to the city limitz, Love, won’t you?” Beelzebub asked as he began to take zir away, after leaving little Margherita to her troubled thoughts of Salvation and Damnation. 

“Sure thing, dearest.” 

It took them a while, there was no urgency to their walk and Gabriel was trying to be mindful of Beelzebub’s strength; he didn’t know how well ze were and with zir clinging to him it made him mindful. They said nothing as they passed by the humans, it was like they were no longer relevant. 

To the two ethereal beings they really weren’t. 

As they crossed under the arch of the city walls and started to walk a little ways away, Gabriel looked over at the shorter being. 

“A little more, I don’t want to have walls around me anymore.” 

And they continued for a bit further, just into the vacant fields that was surrounded by tree lines. There were tons of wildflowers and the breeze that tickled at them brought with it the pleasing scents of lilies, tree flowers, violets, and even roses that had to be growing somewhere nearby. The Prince of Hell closed zir eyes and took in a deep breath and exhaled with a pleased buzz from deep in zir throat. Ze half pulled Gabriel over to the nearest smattering of flowers and barked, “Let me go or sit with me.” 

The angel cringed at the thought of sitting on the dirty ground and instead helped zir sit down, he kept his crouch though. Out of his own frustration, he adjusted his clothes and zir skirts and cape about zir, making them both neat. Ze eyed him and muttered something about Vanity being a sin and leaned past him to bury zir face in the flowers and breath deep. Ze moved from one to another, seeming to sample the different scents. It was as though ze were ready to throw zirself in with them, ze couldn’t seem to get enough. 

It was one of the things that Beelzebub secretly did every time ze visited Earth. Ze couldn’t help it, even in dreams ze always tried to dream of beautiful floral country sides or gardens, much like that strange dream all those months ago, but with no other presence. 

-It has been a few months since I got to dream unhindered, hasn’t it? 

And ze frowned as ze started to pluck some of the smaller white flowers with spindly petals. There was something about them... 

Having felt how Beelzebub’s aura seemed to alter and morph, and knowing today was a difficult day, Gabriel put his hands to the ground and prayed for some flowers to push through the dirt. Sprouts turned to stalks, turned to bulbs, and then flowers bloomed. Lilies. 

“Pompouz bird.” Ze groused but drew closer and smelled those too, making Gabriel smirk at zir. Ze rubbed the velvety petals against zir still smooth face, then over zir pink lips, and startled as the Messenger plucked one of the flowers and put it in zir hair, chuckling at the sight of zir scowling at him. 

He did this again and again, weaving lilies into zir braid that trailed down zir back, making for a lovely sight. 

Beelzebub tried to ignore the smile that had developed on his face and began to pluck at some of the prettiest flowers and bulbs. Before long, Gabriel sat and began to help pluck some of the best flowers the way the demon was, though he had no idea what they were doing it for. They made a small pile and Beelzebub stayed his hand and told him that should be enough. 

Ze started weaving pieces together, twinning the stems but fidgeting with the thicker stalks of the lilies. It would take some time but ze planned to build a flower crown by hand. Gabriel, out of curiosity, followed suit and started his own, though he still didn’t know what they were doing. It seemed like all of the flowers they had were all white or soft pink but neither seemed to mind, it was pretty. 

He kept observing his claimed infernal wife over his work and noticed how zir ever present scowl was not quite there. Zir eyes were focused on the flowers ze were working on, puffy darker circles under zir eyes, and zir fingers meticulously weaving the stems together. He wanted to hold onto zir and touch zir face again but refrained from something so heavy handed. He knew how ze would react and didn’t want that even while knowing that this could be his last chance to touch zir ever again. However, a small, harmless, mischief came to mind, he pinched one of the stigmas in one of the lilies and rubbed the pollen on his finger. All while flicking his eyes between the two, hoping ze hadn’t noticed his sudden shift to roguery. 

“Stop staring, pigeon.” 

Zir admonishment did nothing to keep him from enacting his plan, though. 

Beelzebub hadn’t looked up so ze weren’t paying attention when the Messenger angel rubbed the pollen on zir nose. Ze held fast, not looking at him, not allowing zirself to flinch, but swatted his hand away after allowing him a small acquiescence when ze thought it enough. 

“Look, Bee, you’re a pollinator. A honeybee.” It hurt to not groan as ze could practically feel his smile getting wider, hearing the laugh starting to bubble from his throat. Ze stopped what ze were doing and looked up at him, trying to glare but finding it so incredibly difficult. Beelzebub was making a face, cheeks puffed and lips tight, that only served to draw more laughter from the angel. 

-Do not. Do not do it, Beelzebub. That wasn’t funny. Do not give him the benefit of your laughter, it will only encourage him. 

Ze huffed, giving up, giving in, and got back to work, “M’not.” 

“Oh, but see, you already are.” He teased, waving his hand about at zir. “Out in a field with flowers. Pollen on you. Your tiny, too.” He dodged the flower ze threw at his face, “And, knowing you, you’d probably be drunk on ambrosia honey by now, sleeping in the flowers.” 

Ze couldn’t help it anymore, Gabriel had made zir smile. A very tiny one that escaped zir locked lips. But it was there all the same. 

“If everyone else would leave me the Heavens alone...perhaps I would.” Ze gave up and couldn’t seem to get the smile to go away and went back to zir handwork. “I’d forget everything else and just...be a bee.” 

That soft smile stalled the angel from saying anything more. He could have said so much more. But the ridiculous nature of a Prince of Hell, THE Prince of Hell, sitting in a field of flowers and looking delicate and pink cheeked, with a soft smile on zir face, speaking of wishing to be a bee while making a flower crown, short circuited the celestial. Beelzebub was transformed before Gabriel’s very eyes. 

Ze finished before his senses came about and unceremoniously dropped the flower crown on his head, adjusting his silver hair about his face. If the image of Beelzebub before had struck him in awe, having zir so close with zir little fingers running through his hair, raking gently through the length of it, willingly touching him!, and zir breath upon his face, with that oh so soft smile nearly knocked him out. 

-Good Lord, what is going on?... 

The only thing he could think in that never vacant head of his, the voice being annoyingly soft and almost sweet sounding, was that. But seeing zir unafraid of him, gently touching him, and leaning close he felt his insides feel like thousands of wings. His heart was running double time and his throat was suddenly very dry, but so drastically different from that awful day. 

“Y’alright, Gabriel?” Ze drew back a little once they realized he was looking at zir funny, his mouth slightly parted. There was something perplexing in his purple eyes and his aura was all out of whack. 

“Fine. Everything’s…fine…” 

But the blush on his face made Beelzebub think twice on it, squinting at him. Being wide-eyed and silent was so out of character for him and ze were worried that something else was wrong. The diminutive demon touched his cheek, rubbing at the pink, as though that held answers. 

The poor angel felt he was about to have his first discorporation due to his heart pounding from his chest after the feel of soft fingers on his cheek. 

When ze scrunched zir brows up at him and began to touch his forehead, brushing aside loose strands of hair, he could feel his cheeks get darker. However, the Prince was getting more unnerved because the angel was quiet and had never reacted this way before. 

“Didn’t catch something, did you? Sometimes our corporations can get sick if not careful around the humans.” Ze flicked him on the nose, because he was being unnerving and caught zirself worrying, when ze shouldn’t have. “Should probably get that inspected.” 

“Yes...probably should...” 

-Definitely need to. Something is wrong with this corporation’s heart. Didn’t get it check out. Ever. Need to. 

“You gonna finish up, Love?” Ze asked, pointedly, zir piercing blue eyes looking down at his lap and then back at him. Poor Gabriel was having such problems he was completely taken aback by zir words, suddenly forgetting their meaning, and his body wasn’t acting as it should. He was a real mess. 

“Oh! My crown! Right! Of course!” 

Beelzebub couldn’t help but look him over in confusion and huff, sitting back. Ze had given up trying to make sense of the overly loud angel before zir. 

He quickly finished his work, clumsily fidgeting until he was able to find his pace again. He wove the little white flowers that Beelzebub kept focusing on, as ze were still unable to recall where ze had seen them before. He had noticed zir staring and simply thought ze liked them. 

A crack of lightening peeled out but the Archangel who had appeared from it was a little far off in the distance. It was Uriel, staring at the two, though they made no move to join them. The Prince gave zir a side-eyed glare that made it no question whether they were welcome or not. 

“I guezz thiz iz goodbye then, pigeon?” Ze asked just as the angel finished making the flower crown. Gabriel didn’t turn to check, knowing full well that Uriel was there now, gently laying the crown on Beelzebub’s head, fluffing up the curls around the flowers. 

Mixed in with the red jeweled Lenza that adorned zir head Gabriel tried to adjust the flowers to not overpower it, trying to make them complement each other. Beelzebub kept zir face schooled as ze watched over him as the Archangel fidgeted with zir hair and crown. Ze were so still, Gabriel began to wonder if something was wrong until he looked in zir eyes and his amethyst eyes met those Heavenly blues, feeling that familiar pang whenever he looked in them...wondering if he would ever be able to look into them again before their final meeting... 

He thought ze looked nice but the white was jarring on zir, paired with zir wine red and grey colored gown, so he changed the colors to match without zir noticing. The one Beelzebub finished for him was just as perfectly done but left to be the colors they had already been gifted with, it suited him. 

“I suppose so, sunshine” He booped zir nose, wiping off the pollen he had put there, before touching the crown of zir head, just once more, than zir necklace, adjusting it. “Tons of work to get on in Head Office.” 

“Blessed paperwork for me too. Wonder who’s responsible for the creation of that abomination.” It wasn’t a serious question but Gabriel’s smirk gave zir the impression exactly who was and ze scowled. 

“Think of me, when you fill them out.” 

“You’re a real wanker, you are.” 

“Language, dear.” 

“Fuck off, dear husband.” Ze leaned in to whisper in zir gravely voice that only made Gabriel’s grin wider. “Go! I don’t ever want to look at your stupid pretty face again. Fucking arse.” Ze pushed him half-heartedly and rolled zir eyes. 

He adjusted the cape a bit and threw a little miracle out to have it be a heavier and warmer material and turned it into a high collared ropa. Something he thought practical but with style perfect for the Prince. He reached into the arm holes and found zir hands and ze let him take hold, to lace them through. Gabriel just didn’t want to leave zir cold and shivering, plus he kept thinking it was a good look on zir. Having zir hands in his his fingers gravitated to the ring he had given zir and fingered it, looking from it to peaking through his lashes to look at zir, making Beelzebub face suddenly feel hot. The Archangel Gabriel fidgeted for a while longer before he knew there was nothing more to do. 

“You’ll promise to give Luca Giordano Hell for me, right?” He asked, giving one of his concerned looks, the sudden weight to his meaning causing Beelzebub to give pause. Ze couldn’t tell him what would happen but, for some unGodly reason, wanted to reassure him. 

“Yeah, I’ll give him Hell, Love.” 

And the satisfied grin that broke on his worried face broke something in Beelzebub. 

-Cazzo benedetto bastardo di Dio...that’s not supposed to happen…. 

He walked away and headed to meet Uriel, flower crown still atop his head. The Archangel didn’t even bother to remove it before bolting up to the Heavens, leaving a Prince of Hell to frown at the place he vacated. 

Ze didn’t budge and waited for the third Archangel, who had kept his presence masked, to come forward. Despite being an asshole, Raguel was too adapted to the way humans in the western hemisphere fought, engaging face to face, as was thought appropriate of the time. He walked up and passed zir to stand in front and glared at the stoic Prince. Beelzebub watched him, zir gaze aloof. 

Without a word exchanged the Friend of God attempted to smack the blood red flower crown from off zir head. Beelzebub was out of his reach with a dagger, stolen off the angel, already piercing his shoulder blade. 

It was apparent that in part zir strength had been returned but had allowed Gabriel to tend to zir. It was another thing he didn’t need to know. Just a bit of zir strength and speed. What this said about Raguel made the tiny infernal unimpressed but ze were too busy mulling other things over. 

“Inconziztent. I mean, really, thiz iz abzurd.” The diminutive demon grumbled to zirself as ze made zir way, suddenly feeling very indifferent to everything around zir. The angel was on his knee and started to call lightning to his hand in preparation to smite the beast that was Beelzebub. “Are you really going to try and zzmite me, Archangel Raguel? After all our time together? Mezzz up the preciouz crown your brother clumzzily worked on, and everything?” Ze mocked, zir gaze hardened despite appearing uncaring. 

His eyes spoke of murder and a Wrath that only angels could muster and be forgiven for and still being called angelic. It held no sway over the Prince. 

“Oooo, zzhould probably zend you home to Mummy with that attitude, you’re in need of adjuztment.” 

“You can do no such thing to me, demon whore! I will not let you sully my brother.” 

Said ‘whore’ just blinked at the angel as though he had said the most inane thing ever. Debating whether to bother saying anything else ze saw him make the decision for zir. The Archangel of Justice lashed out sending his volley where Beelzebub last stood before ze were behind him, taking him by his long curly hair. Raguel’s eyes grew wide just in time to see the blade that came round and pierced his chest, starting his discorporation process. 

-Add the Archangel of Justice for a tally of one and let the underworld rejoice. 

If anything, the Lord of Flies was thorough and waited for the angel to stop struggling, digging the blade in deeper with each grunt he made. When his heart finally gave out and the corporeal form was nothing but dead weight in zir hands ze knocked him over, pulling out the blade as he crumbled. The satisfying thump was completely disregarded though because ze couldn’t help but think... 

“Utterly inconziztent.” 

Ze looked at the spot ze last saw Gabriel and with a sigh headed back to the city. The Prince still had Hell’s work to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the end of the Renaissance and NEXT should be 1700s based (because I love fashion and carnage apparently but promise nothing as graphic to happen to Beelz again). I'll try to figure out how to make the part go into that other section thing because this one is already long and I want to do different times in different "parts." (I wasn't going to do the 1700s because I didn't want to bog everyone but was playing with the idea for a few weeks. And since Covid-19 and all that I'm saying FUCK IT! We're going with knee high boots on a certain man-shaped celestial and some form of sac-back dresses and tight stays!)
> 
> I HOPE everyone has liked this and doesn't think awful of me for this (I'm still so messed up about Chapter 21) but I really worked hard on this since it first started plaguing me. The last section where Gabriel and Bee are in the flowers was something else that I had written out early on too. It was supposed to be a bit of comfort but it ended up being an ending piece which I really liked. And the idea that two of the most powerful ethereal beings, who turn into gruff assholes (looking at you Gabe), are completely in their own world and sweetly making flower crowns with their sworn enemies just really made me think this was something special in the making for them. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment or yell at me, constructive crit is also always welcomed, and I hope everyone is doing well.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for understanding that I have no idea what I'm doing!
> 
> Also any comments are appreciated, I like to know what you think and con-crit is always welcome.


End file.
